Fantasy Dreams
by Ice Archeress
Summary: CHAPTER 46 (finally! Back in Kailee's Kingdom, Kai's hostility still remains and the group experience little team effort. But how can they reach their destination when the land just disappears from below?
1. Everyday Life

            Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my first Beyblade fic!  I hope you guys like it, DON'T steal my plot or else!!!

The descriptions of new characters are in the prologue.  Let's get started already!

**Chapter 1: Everyday Life**

"Good morning!" Kai called to Johnny.

"Hi Kai, hi Kailee," Johnny said, adjusting his school bag.

"What are you doing here?"  Kailee chirped, "You don't usually walk this way, you live on the other side of the school."

"She's right," Kai said, "What are you doing here?"

Johnny shrugged, "Oh, nothing, I decided to run a couple of extra miles today, that's all.  You know, to keep in shape, for my knight training and stuff."

Kai looked at Johnny suspiciously, "Right, I so totally DON'T believe you, you're such a bad liar."

Johnny scowled, "Who says I'm lying?"

"Kai," Kailee interrupted, "We have to go, Carly's going to throw a fit if we're late again."

"Let's go then," Johnny said, rolling his eyes, "I need to ask Carly something."

Kai raised his eyebrows, "Something?  So, THAT'S why you ran 10 blocks?  Just to talk to her?"

Johnny glared at Kai furiously, "Shut up Kai!  I need to talk to her, that's all!  About our lab report, whatever!  Keep on walking!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "You are late!" Carly snapped, glancing at her watch, "What's wrong with you anyways?  Don't you have a watch?  Can't you read time?  Or do you live in a different planet than me?"

Kai winced, "Calm down already, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, it's NOT okay, geez!  Next time, I'll call you at five to wake you up.  Hi Kailee!  You should really scold that brother of yours." Carly said, still looking annoyed, "Oh hi Johnny!  Don't you live on the other side or something?  What are you doing here?"

"Why do I always get blamed for everything?" Kai demanded, "It's not MY fault!  Kailee's the one who takes FORVER in front of a mirror!"

"Don't be mad Carly, we'll come out earlier tomorrow," Kailee promised.

"Okay…" Carly grumbled, "Let's go.  Johnny, you still haven't answered me, why are you here?"

"Because he wants to talk-" Kai started.

"Shut up!" Johnny hollered, turning red, either from anger or embarrassment, "It's none of your business, okay???"

Carly was about to comment when a car horn interrupted her.  A sleek, black limousine pulled up slowly beside them.  Enrique's head popped out of the back window, "Hey guys, want a ride?"

"WOW!" Kailee squealed, "Can we Kai?"

"You want ME to ride to school in THAT?" Carly demanded, "Hello??!!  Maybe to a royal banquet, but not to SCHOOL!!  I'll walk, thank you very much!"

"Come on, Carly, "Enrique coaxed, "Wouldn't you rather ride than walk?"

"No," was Carly's flat reply, "NO!"

"Please Kai, can we?  Can we, can we, can we?" Kailee pleaded, "Just for today?  Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Oh okay," Kai grumbled, "Just today though…this better not become a habit."

"Come on in guys, there's still plenty of room!" a girl's voice said.

"HI Holly!" Kailee exclaimed, "You're here too??!!"  
Holly laughed, "Enrique offered me a ride and I just couldn't say no, it's not often I travel in style."

"Some style!" Carly snickered.  She flipped out her skateboard, "This is style!  Johnny, you riding or coming?"

"I'm coming," Johnny called, shooting Kai a dark glare and following Carly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           "So…you still haven't told me why you're here," Carly reminded Johnny, swerving her skateboard around easily.

"You never let it go, do you?" Johnny muttered, busying himself with his lab notes.

"Or why you're acting so WEIRD today," Carly added, "Either I've just dropped down from Mars or you have!"

"I'm not acting weird," Johnny protested, "I'm probably just tired, that's all, I did a lot of training yesterday."

"You work too hard," Carly said, "Don't you ever take a break?  From your sword-fighting and stuff?  People get dull and boring without a break."  She grinned at him teasingly.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I'm already dull and boring, okay?  I can't get ANY worse."

Carly laughed and punched his shoulder, "You can't be more boring than ROBERT!  Yeah, yeah, my family history is so interesting, blah blah blah and blah!  If I have to hear one more story on the mighty Griffolyon, I might roll over and die.  Actually, I'll rephrase that; **he'll** roll over and die!"

Johnny smiled at her, Carly was always fun to talk to, and she had a sort of sarcastic humor.

"Hey guys!" Ray called, "Wait up!  Carly!  Johnny!"

"Hi ya Ray!" Carly chirped, "Hi Willow, what's up?"

"It's a beautiful day today," Willow commented.

"It's so HOT though!" Carly complained, "I'm already BURNING, this is a brutal HEAT WAVE!"

"It's not that bad," Ray said.

Johnny stifled his laughter, Carly complained about everything, even when there was nothing to complain about.

"What are you doing here Johnny, don't you live on the other side?" Willow asked curiously.

Johnny scowled, "GEEZ!  Stop asking me that already!  Is every single person on this pathetic planet gonna ask me this question???!!!!  I'm getting outta here."

Carly stared after him and yelled, "Which reminds me Johnny McGregor, you still haven't answered the question!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           "Kailee, this better be your first and last time riding in a limo," Kai muttered, squeezing in the seat beside Holly.

Kailee bounded on the seat beside Enrique, "Oooooooooh, I see Max, can we stop Enrique and pick him up?  Please?  Please?  Please?  Please?"

Enrique shrugged, "Why not, there's plenty of room.  Hey Piddlesworth, stop for a sec, I see Max."

Enrique's butler groaned, "Master Enrique, we'll never get to school at this rate.  I can't stop for every person walking on the sidewalk."

"Just one more," Enrique promised, "Yo Max!   Wanna ride?  Hop in!"

"Gee, thanks Enrique," Max said happily, "My bag's really killing me!  Hi Kai, Holly, Kailee!"  He sat down by Kailee and started chatting with her while Enrique glanced out the window for any new girls he could charm. ^_^

"What's that Holly?" Kai asked, pointing to her pad.

"Oh, just my sketches for art," Holly said, turning the pages so Kai could see, "It's nothing special, I'm not very good-"

"I think it looks great," Kai said, "At least you draw better than me!"

Holly blushed, "Thanks…are you trying out for any sports teams this year?"

Kai thought about it, "Yeah, probably, soccer, fencing, basketball or something along those lines.  Fencing's going to be tough to get in."

"Fencing?  Sword play?  At school?" Holly looked surprised, "How did that happen?  I know some school has fencing competitions, but ours didn't."

Kai grinned, "Who's loud, and always makes sure her opinion is heard?"

"Carly!" Kailee, Max, and Enrique chorused.

Holly frowned, "This was her idea?  To start a fencing team?  So one of the coaches is going to sponsor it?  Why would anyone fight for **_FUN_**?"

Kai shrugged, "Carly loves it, she's really good.  I heard that she sometimes joins Johnny and gives him a few matches.  Not as good as Johnny, of course, but pretty decent.  She's on the student council and you have to admit, she's quite popular in the school."

"She gets in trouble a lot though," Kailee said, "She's always fighting and she almost got suspended last time."

Enrique laughed, "She's really funny, I like her."

"You'd like to date her!" Max teased.  
Enrique waved his hand dismissively, "Sure I would, but it won't happen.  The last time I asked her out, she punched me in the stomach, she said sorry after though."

"I think you disgusted her," Kai snickered, "She gets angry easily.  I wouldn't try that again.  Of course, I wouldn't try in the first place, duh."

Holly sighed, "Can we talk about something else now?  Besides Carly's new antics?  She's always coming up with something, it get annoying sometimes."

"We're at school!" Kailee announced, "Hurray!"

"Hurray?" Kai demanded, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"I'm going to try out for tennis today," Kailee explained, "It's my first time, I can't wait!" 

"Good luck," Kai said, "I'll be trying out for some of the other teams as well, I'll see you around.  Come on, Holly, we have to finish that lab report or our teacher's gonna freak."

"Coming," Holly called, stuffing her pad in her bag, "Wait!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Hi KAI!" Tyson yelled, "HI EVERYONE!!!!"

"Oh great," Kai grumbled, "I feel the same headache from yesterday coming back.  Someone give me some aspirin."

"We'll see you around Tyson," Holly said quickly, "We need to work on our lab report."

"What's it about?" Kenny asked curiously, "I find chemistry fascinating.  Perhaps a dilution?  Or a titration?"

"A ti-what?" Holly asked, "Never mind, Kai and I can figure it out."

"Yeah," Kai said sarcastically, "I'm not as dumb as you think."

"I was just offering some friendly advice," Kenny protested.

"I'm hungry again," Cassandra said, "I wish I had a bigger breakfast."

"You're hungry again?!" Tyson cried, "But you had a HUGE breakfast, I was there!"  Then his stomach growled.

"Speak for yourself, pig," Kai muttered.

Kailee gave her brother a LOOK, "Be nice Kai."

"Yeah, why can't you be nice and sweet like your sister?" Max joked.

"I'm not amused," Kai said, crossing his arms.

Holly giggled, the idea of Kai being nice and sweet didn't work in her mind.

"Coming though," Carly yelled, flipping her skateboard in the air, "Yaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooo!!"

Johnny winced as she landed on the ground, "One day that girl's gonna break every bone in her body."

"Ray, can I talk to you for a sec?!" Mariah said, coming up behind Ray and Willow, "Alone?"

"Uh…sure…" Ray sweatdropped as Mariah grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Willow pouted, "Hmph, well, of all the nerve!  What's her problem?  Honestly, she acts like she **_OWNS_** him!"

"Are they going out or something?" Tala asked, coming up, he was a newly transferred student and didn't know most of the people very well yet, except for the Blade Breakers and the Majestics.

"WHAT?????!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Willow screamed.

Tala backed away, "Geez, get a hold of yourself, are you two going out or something?"  
"WHAT?????!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Willow screamed again.

Kai groaned, "Cut that out Willow or I'll put masking tape over your mouth."

"He wouldn't," Kailee chirped, "He threatened to do that to me too, but he never did.'

Kai glared at his sister, "Who asked you?"

"Johnny," Carly said in a sing-song voice, "We have a lab report waiting."

"I can help you," Kenny offered.

"No thanks!" Carly said, "I'm doing it with Johnny, between the two of us, we're smarter than you."

"Than the Chief?  No WAY!" Tyson hollered.

"Way." Carly said dryly, "Let's go Johnny, library, peace and quiet, come with us Holly, Willow."

"No thanks," Willow said, steam still coming out of her ears, "I'm waiting for Ray!"

"Suit yourself," Kai said, "We'll go, come on Holly.  Wanna come along Tala?"  
Tala shook his head, "No thanks, I'll stay around here for while."

"Hey, don't let Carly scare you, she's not as scary as she seems," Johnny joked.

"I'm not scary," Carly said slyly, grinning at Tala.

"Right," Tala sweatdropped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey Kai," Emily said when they reached the library.

"Oh hi Emily," Kai said politely (if that's possible for Kai to be polite), "Working on the lab?"

"Yeah," Emily said, "It's actually really easy if you think about it."

"Well let's start thinking about it," Carly told Johnny, "We're gonna fail if we don't hurry." 

Johnny scowled at her, "Yeah right, you?  Fail?  You're **_only_** getting about 95% in chemistry."  His voice dripped with sarcasm.  Carly gave him a cocky smile.

Holly glared at Emily through narrowed eyes; Emily smiled sweetly at her in return.

"I could help you with your lab," Emily suggested.

"No thanks," Holly said through clenched teeth, "We'll manage fine without you."

"I don't think you can figure it out," Emily said.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Holly demanded.

"I'm just saying you don't have the brains to figure it out," Emily replied while Kai sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah-?" Holly started.

"Sssssssssssh!!!" the librarian warned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Why do you put up with her?" Willow asked Ray crossly, "She's sooooooo annoying."

Ray shrugged, "Mariah's my friend, she's been my friend since the day I was born.  It's no big deal, really, it's not like we're going out or something."

Willow kept her tongue and muttered something to herself.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

"Nothing," Willow mumbled, "She's so nasty, what's her problem?"

"She's not nasty," Ray said, "Even though she says the same thing about you.  You two should try and get along."

"Pig may fly," Willow shot back.

Ray laughed, "I'd love to see that."  His eyes sparkled.

Willow couldn't help but smile back, melting, Ray was gorgeous when he smiled and even more gorgeous when he was being sweet.

            The school bell rang and everyone hurried to class, the start of another normal day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, that's about it for the first chapter, it'll get better in the third chapter, after all, I need to develop the characters.  Maybe I was leaning a bit towards developing Carly, but she is the starring character. ^^  Please review if you want me to continue.

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl****/**.  Thanx!


	2. Showing Off Skills

            So almost everyone is trying out for a sports team at school (so I can develop their characters some more).  I want some reviews before I put up the next chappie…^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: Showing Off Skills**

 "Try kicking the ball Tyson," Kai said sarcastically, "Unless you're trying to round up a dust ball, you're pathetic."

Tyson glared at Kai and then fell when he ran for the ball.  Kai rolled his eyes and slammed the soccer ball straight into the net.  

Cassandra hurried over to help Tyson up, "Just try again Tyson.  It's okay."

Max wasn't doing much better, sure he could at least kick the ball, but his passing was way off.  Kai sighed, at this rate he wasn't going to get much practice.

"Hi there Kai," Tala called.

"Oh hey," Kai said grumpily, "These losers are driving me nuts.  I can't practice!"

Tala glanced at Tyson, who fell in a heap, and Max, who had given up and was glancing around the field, and laughed.  "I'll run a few drills with you." Tala offered, "I thought Johnny and Ray would be here."

"Johnny was going to come," Kai said, "But he decided at the last minute to tryout for tennis instead.  And Ray chose basketball over soccer.  I'm not straining myself here, I'm saving that for the fencing tryouts, I heard it'll be quite tough to get in."

"WHAT?" Tala groaned, "YOU're trying out for fencing too?  Oh man, I am NEVER going to get in now.  You, Johnny, Enrique, Robert, Ray, they're all trying out!  I better focus on making this team."

"You never know," Kai said, dribbling the ball and kicking it in the net, "You forgot Carly's trying out too."

"But she's girl," Tala said, "Why is she trying out?"

"You've only known her for a week since you just transferred here, but you don't wanna mess with that girl," Kai warned, "She and Johnny are going to be the ones to beat if you wanna make the team.  Good luck."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile…at the tennis court…

            SMASH!!!  "And that's game point!" Holly said triumphantly, "Your loss."

Emily clutched her racket angrily, "It was only one game, I'll beat you next time."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Holly said mockingly, "I'll be waiting, anytime."  Emily stomped away; Holly made a face after her.

"Wow, nice work there!" Willow giggled, "That got her steam running.  Hi Kailee, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Kailee said nervously, "I lost a few matches."

"That's okay," Willow said kindly, "Everyone loses some, I lost a couple.  Holly's the real champion tennis player here, she even beat Carly."

"Betcha can't beat Johnny," Carly put in, wiping sweat from her forehead, "I can't, but then again, if I could I would've beaten you, but I didn't so…anyways I wanna save myself for fencing, it's gonna be wicked!  Anyone of you trying out?"

"For fencing?" Holly wrinkled her nose, "Not really, I'm already on Student Council, I'm pretty sure I'll make the tennis team, and then I play volleyball as well…beside sword play doesn't really appeal to me."

"Fighting **_IS_** fun," Carly insisted, "Oh, wait, here comes the coach, she's gonna announce who made the tennis team."

"You girls were all great, it was definitely a hard choice," the coach said, "I could only pick five.  So, team captain will be Holly-"

"See?  You're the champ girl!" Willow said, high-fiving Holly, "Captain of the team!"

Emily's mouth dropped opened, "HER???  That's SO unfair!!!!!"

The coach then picked Carly, Willow, Emily, and another girl.

Kailee looked disappointed, "I didn't make it…I tried really hard…"

Willow put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "It's okay, there's always next year."  
Carly looked at the horizon, "Well…I am going to be kinda busy with fencing and student council…"  The other girls looked at her.  "You could play instead of me."

"REALLY???" Kailee exclaimed, "REALLY???  You'd do that?"

Carly looked a bit irritated, "I don't mind, I mean, I was gonna try out for soccer anyways, I just thought I'd practice a bit of tennis so Johnny wouldn't burn out the ball every time we play.  Besides, hitting a ball in a short skirt isn't exactly my dream uniform.  I'll tell the coach.  You're just as good as any of us Kailee, you just need to practice more.  Get Holly to run you though some drills, it'll do you good.  I wanna focus on fencing anyways, I'll push through in soccer."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Kailee squealed, "This is so great!"

"Let's go check out the basketball team," Willow said, "Ray's trying out there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "How did it go Ray?" Willow called.

Ray wiped his forehead with his towel, "Great, I'm team captain, you made the tennis team I bet."

"Yeah…" Willow said, blushing a bit, "Holly made team captain."

"Awesome," Ray said, "Hey, I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?  I'm gonna change and make a run for the fencing team.  You wanna meet me there?"

"Sure," Willow said sweetly, "I'd love to."

"How cute," Carly laughed.

Willow looked confused, "What's cute?"

"You two!" Holly giggled, "Isn't it, like, soooo obvious?"

"????????????????????????????????????" Willow's attention turned elsewhere and her smile turned into a frown.

"Something up?" Kailee asked.

"It's Mariah, **_again_**," Willow muttered, "Why can't she leave Ray alone for one second?"  They watched as Mariah hurried after Ray and started talking to him like they were the only people on this planet.

"Mariah's nice," Carly said, "You're just capital J."

"Capital J?" Willow asked, looking annoyed, "J?"

"J as in jealous," Carly replied.

"Me?  Jealous?  Get real!" Willow tossed her hair, "I'm just annoyed at her that's all!  Why would I be jealous?"

"Reasons beyond my understanding," Carly said, "Can we **_PLEASE_** go????!!!!  I'm gonna miss fencing!"

"Let's go, let's go," Holly urged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "You are, like, a total loser you know!" Carly snapped, "Why don't you just turn around and crawl back into the hole you came out of?"

"Excuse me?  I will not be insulted by you.  You are talking to a noble knight," Robert said haughtily, "I would advise you to show some respect for your superiors."

"SUPERIOR????  YOU???? RESPECT?????" Carly yelled, cracking her knuckles, "Oh yeah?  I'll teach you some respect…"  She threw her arm back for a punch and –  "Hey!  Let me go!"

Johnny relaxed his hold on her wrist, "Easy there Carly, you don't need another suspension form."

Carly shook away and crossed her arms, "It's not my fault he's such a JERK!  Johnny, why-"  Carly brightened, "Oh hi Johnny!  Did you make the tennis team?"

Johnny looked at her quizzically, "What do you think?"

"You burned a few balls?" Carly guessed, smiling sweetly.

"Don't be cute," Johnny snickered, "Of course I made the team, captain too."

Carly pushed Holly forward, "Well, say hello to the girls' tennis team captain."

Johnny nodded, grinning, "I thought so.  Great going Holly."

"Thanks, you too," Holly said, "I'm just happy I beat Emily to it."

"Maybe you can burn a few balls with Holly so I won't have to get killed all the time," Carly suggested ironically.

"That's great Holly, "Kai said, coming up with Tala, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray, "I knew you would.  Tala and I made the soccer team, but I'd rather not comment Tyson and Max's performance."

Carly looked around, "Gee, is the whole school here?  I never thought this would be such a hit."

"Hey guys!" Enrique called, "I don't think you've met my girlfriend yet.  This is Aquana."

"How can we meet your girlfriend?" Carly demanded, "Or should I say **_girlfriends_**??  You have a different one each day!"

"Hi Aquana," Willow greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Aquana said shyly, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, me too," Carly added, "Hopefully he'll settle down with this girl."

"Put a lid on it Carly," Johnny said, "I had it up to here with your sarcasm today.  It's too much already."

"Well, who's the King of Sarcasm?" Carly snapped back, "As I recall…"

"Yeah, excuse me while I bow to you," Johnny growled.

"Stop it," Holly said, stepping between them, "You two are impossible, in fact you're so alike, you clash, just leave it for now, okay?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "We'll start," the coach said, "Carly, since you were the one who proposed this whole thing, you're up first, against Robert."

"ROBERT????"  Carly gasped, looking shocked.  When she saw Robert all dressed and ready, she burst out into laughter, "He's trying out?????  This is so ridiculous!"  Carly cleared her throat and put on a fake smile, "Sorry."  She took a fencing sword and stood in position.

Holly, Willow, Kailee, Cassandra, Aquana, Emily, and Mariah were all watching the fencing tryouts.  Holly winced when Carly quickly disarmed Robert and sent his sword flying in midair, "How does she do that?"

"This is uncouth!" Robert exclaimed, "I **_demand_** a rematch."

"Sure," Carly said, sneering, "Bring it on tough guy."

"Sorry Robert, we don't have time," the coach said, "Kai, you're against Enrique."

"What???" Carly stared at Enrique, "**_You're_** trying out too?????  I'm totally expecting the sky to cave in any moment now…"

"Very funny, "Enrique said dryly, "This is the hottest sport yet, girls will totally dig me if I'm on it."

"Geez!  Settle down with Aquana already, except I'm not sure you deserve a nice girl like her," Carly sat back on the sidelines while Robert disappeared in rage.

"Go Kai!" Holly and Kailee cheered.

"This is sooooooooo exciting," Kenny said, "It's going to be an excellent article for the school newspaper!"

So, one by one, people were eliminated from the tryouts and few talented students remain.  No doubt, Carly and Johnny were the best at it and they dueled in the end.  Johnny won, no surprise there.  When the coach announced the fencing team, it was Johnny, Carly, Kai, Tala, and another guy.

"Chill out Carly," Johnny coaxed, "Come on girl, don't be mad."

"Hmph!" Carly tossed her stuff in her backpack.

"Nice show Johnny," Holly said, "Don't be so mad Carly, you made the team too."

"HMPH!"

Kai and Holly sweatdropped.

"Maybe we should let her calm down for a while," Enrique suggested, "We all know that Carly hates being beaten in front of everyone."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Anyhow, the whole group of friends (meaning Kai, Ray, Tala, Enrique, Max, Johnny, Carly, Holly, Willow, and Kailee). met outside the school to go their separate ways home.

"I am so glad Robert didn't make the fencing team," Carly said, rolling her eyes, "What's his problem?"

"You're his problem," Johnny teased.

Carly tossed her hair flippantly, "I'm not talking to you."

"Uh-oh, what did I do now?" Johnny said.

Carly pulled faces at Johnny, her green eyes sparked anger.  Johnny sighed and backed off.

"Great, you two fighting is like the worst storm in the world," Kai said, "It's enough to create ten natural disasters!"

"Kai," Carly said impatiently.

"What?" Kai asked, grinning.

"You're not funny," Carly said icily.

"I was being sarcastic," Kai corrected.

"You're still not funny."  Carly said, throwing him a dirty look.

"What is that Willow?" Holly asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's a list of supplies we need to get for the dance that's coming up," Willow said, giggling, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"A dance?" Carly demanded, "We're having a dance?  For what?  Why?"

Holly sighed, "Carly, haven't you ever heard of Valentine's Day?"

"I suppose that's another sarcasm fired my way," Carly muttered.

"Actually I was being sincere, you were the one that was sarcastic," Holly said, "It's the annual Valentine's dance, we have one every year.  The student council holds it, you're on the council with us, you should know about it."

"Yeah, I was explaining at our meeting yesterday," Willow reminded Carly patiently, "Remember?"

Carly thought back, "Hmmm…ohhhhhh…sorry, I wasn't really listening, I was talking to Mariah."

Everyone sighed.

"So we're really having a dance?" Carly asked, wrinkling her nose, "Didn't we have one, like, a month ago or something."

"That was the winter ball," Ray replied, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" Carly pouted, "I can't even remember what happened this morning.  All I know it that Johnny beat me in front of everyone!"  She glared at Johnny angrily, who held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm thinking of doing something special," Willow said, "You know, to make it more memorable.  I'll have to get these decorations first though."

Ray reached over and looked at the list, "I can get'em for you, I have to go get my photos developed today anyways.  I'll pick these things up for you along the way, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, that would be great!" Willow said, "Thank so much Ray!"

"I love dancing," Kailee said happily, "Don't you Kai?'

Kai made a face, "**_DANCE?_**"

Carly still looked grumpy, but she smiled at Kai's expression.

"I think dancing's fun," Holly said.

"Think of all those pretty girls there," Enrique said dreamily.

"You guys are all screwed up," Carly muttered, "I guess as a member of the student council I have to take part somehow.  I'll design computer graphical posters for the event and hang them around the school, okay Willow?  Holly? When is Valentine's Day anyways?"

Johnny couldn't help a snicker.  Carly looked furious at him, like she was about to kill him.  "Hey, chill out," Johnny said, laughing, "Don't take it so seriously."

Kai decided to jump in, "Okay, quit it Johnny, she's blow a casket if you say one more word."

"That would be great Carly, "Willow said hurriedly.

"Yeah, your designs are always wicked," Holly said quickly before Johnny could say anything else.

Suddenly a car pulled up and a girl stepped out with a bag in her hand, sighing.

"Hru?  Is that you?" Kai called, "Hey!  Hru, over here!"

The girl brightened, "Kai!  Hey, wow, never thought I'd be seeing you here.  Awesome, this'll really make my day.  Holly!  Hi!  You're here too?  Oh hi Kailee, it's been a while."

"Hru!" Kailee squealed in excitement, "It's soooooooo nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, we just moved in the neighborhood," Hru explained, "I'm registering for your school.  Oh my gosh, is that Carly?"

"Hi Hru," Carly said grumpily, "It's been a while."

"Just what is happening here?" Ray asked.

"Oh guys, this is Hru," Holly said, "She's an old friend of Kai and mine, we grew up together, but then we each went our separate ways.  It's awesome to see you again!  How she knows Carly, I have no clue."

"We met at the Championship Beyblader's ceremony," Hru explained, "We've been keeping in touch for a while."

"Hru, this is Ray, Willow, Max, Johnny, Enrique and Tala – wait, where's Tala?" Kai shrugged, "Guess he left without saying anything, you'll meet him tomorrow.  And keep your distance from Enrique."

"Oh, I know Enrique and Johnny," Hru said, "I met them at the ceremony as well, Oliver and UGLY Robert too."

"That's what we both agree on," Carly added, "U-G-L-Y!"

"I've gotta get home now," Ray said, "I've got things to do…bye guys!"

"I'll go register, see you later!" Hru said.

"We should go too Kai," Kailee said, "Bye bye Max.  Come on Carly."

Carly started walking without a word to Johnny, but she did say goodbye to the others.

"Fine, don't say bye to me," Johnny said, making a face, "See ya guys!"

"Bye," Holly said, half watching as Willow and Ray said goodbye to each other.  The group dispersed.

A voice in the wind whispered, "**_You have a hard life to lead…may destiny guide you though your hardships…your adventure starts soon…and the fate of the world depends on your survival…_**"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it!  Please review, I want REVIEWS *yells loud enough for half of the world to hear*, I mean, what's the point of me writing if no one comments?  It's about to get interesting…just you wait and see.

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl****/**.  Thanx!


	3. What Do Dreams Mean?

Thanx to all the reviewers, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! ~_^

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** I hate Robert, he's so stupid, I'm glad you like Carly/Johnny, thanx for visiting my website! ^^

**_KAI2:_** I liked your dialogue!  Kai likes Joan?  But does Joan like Tala or Kai?  Thanx for reviewing, I love long reviews!

**_Luna:_** Course I don't mind criticism, as long as you're not swearing at me and stuff.  Thanx for the advice and I'll try to keep that in mind, I just like writing dialogue more than descriptions, that's all, but you've got a point!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Holly didn't say she doesn't like swords in this chapter, did she?  Hmm…I'll keep that in mind too, I hate making the same mistakes twice.  I'll try to make Johnny talk more to Holly, but Carly's already a handful for Johnny to handle!

**_White Whisper:_ Yup, I'm doing more, I just want more reviews. ^^  MORE, lol!  Crazy, ain't I?  That's why Carly's so hyped up!**__****

**_~kai~:_  Yeah, I totally agree Robert's ugly, I'll make sure Hru gets snappy around Mariah, thanx for the extra info!  Feuds waaaaaaaaaay back?  Okay, I'll use my imagination! ^_^**

            This chappie a bit longer than the rest, I don't know why, I couldn't stop writing, lol!  Did everyone figure out who likes who yet?  This chapter gives off some hints. ~_^****

**Chapter 3: What Do Dreams Mean?**

Falling…drowning…falling…a dark black hole was consuming life and dreams…

_"This is what awaits you…_

_A world of **shadows…where evil prevails like no other…**_

_A world of **magic…where elemental powers came to life…**_

_A world of **destiny…where fate is predetermined…**_

_A world of **love…where true feelings are revealed…**_

_A world of **destruction…where fighting is the only way to survival…**_

_A world of no **escape…**_

**_Destiny__ will lead the way…_**

_Follow your **heart…**dreams**…hopes…**_

_Don't give in to **Evil…be true to yourself…**_

**_Life__ is just another adventure for you…_**

_Don't be afraid of anything…"_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carly gasped and bolted up, sweating and breathing heavily.  She glanced around, her room was exactly as it seems, no dark holes or anything.  "Ohhh, my head," Carly groaned, "What the hell was that?"  She stumbled out of bed dizzily and went to get some water.  Carly sighed heavily, "What was that?!  That was the craziest dream I have ever had."  She shook her head to clear it, "I'm never gonna get back to sleep now, I'll phone Kai."  As she reached for the phone, she stopped, "I must be crazy to even think of calling Kai at this time.  Yeah right, he'll probably snap his head off at me if I call him at 3 in the morning, I'll probably wake Kailee up too.  Ugh.  I could always call Johnny…hmph…that idiot…he made a fool of me in front of everyone by beating me at fencing…but then again I would've made a fool outta him if I beat him…so…whatever…"  Carly reached for the phone and started to dial.  The "busy" phone signal answered her cheerfully.

"What the hell?" Carly muttered, "Hello?  What the heck is he doing on the phone at 3 in the morning?????"  She slammed down the receiver and waited a few minutes and dialed again, this time she got through.

"Hello?" Johnny answered groggily.  
"Johnny?" Carly asked, "Who was on the phone before??????"

Johnny winced, "It's way to early for your voice, I was on the phone before."  He still sounded sleepy.

"Why????  At 3 in the morning?  Are you crazy?" Carly demanded, "Who's on the phone at 3 in the morning?"

"You apparently," Johnny said sarcastically, "If it's so crazy talking on the phone at 3 in the morning, what are you doing calling me?"

Carly shut her mouth, caught, and happy that Johnny wasn't there to see her flush, "Whatever, are you going to listen to me or what?  Who were you calling by the way?"

"You," Johnny mumbled, sounding like he wanted to hang up right now.

"ME?  Why?" Carly demanded, "What if I was sleeping?"

"Listen, two things are bugging me and I want to talk to you about it," Johnny said defensively, "Is that a crime?"

"So you have to phone me at 3 in the morning?" Carly groaned, "Talk."

"I don't know why you're so mad at me this afternoon, it's just a fencing match, geez, I always beat you when we practice," Johnny said.

"I know, I know," Carly grumbled, "I forgive you already.  What's the second thing?"

"Good.  What I really want to talk to you about is…that…don't think I'm loony or something…I had this dream tonight," Johnny started and stopped when he heard Carly gasp sharply, "What?"  He sounded annoyed, "I haven't even gotten into the details yet!"

"A dream?  About darkness and drowning and falling and powers and fighting and dimensions and monsters?" Carly asked, her voice sounded higher than usual, "Johnny?"

"You had it too?" Johnny asked in disbelief, "What the hell?  This is so stupid, that sounds like the exact same dream I had!"

"How can we have the same dream?" Carly snapped, "This is dumb, Johnny."

"I know it's dumb," Johnny spat, "You think I like this?  Maybe we were both thinking about the same thing tonight or something.  Don't get mad at me."

"Okay, I'm going to bed," Carly said grudgingly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, don't forget your dream, I wanna compare mine with yours tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Johnny said, "So…we're cool now, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Carly said slowly, "See ya."

"Oh Carly?" Johnny said.

"What?" Carly demanded, "You going to keep me awake all night or what?"

"For your information, it's on the 14**th**," Johnny said teasingly.

"What's on the 14**th**?" Carly asked in confusion.

"Valentine's Day," Johnny said, quickly hanging up and smiling to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile…at Kai's mansion, he and Kailee were sleeping, Holly was sleeping over at his house as well, since she and Kai were working on a school project together.

Kai woke up with a start and stared outside his window, breathing heavily, "Man, what was that?  I never want that dream again."  He got out of bed and went outside, crashing into someone.

"Kai!" Holly yelped, nearly tumbling down the stairs.

Kai's arm shot out to steady her, pulling her close enough to look in her eyes, "Are you okay?  What are you doing up?"

Holly rubbed her eyes, "Had a dream…owww…Kai, let go of my wrist, it's starting to hurt."

"Sorry," Kai said, pulling his hand away, "A dream?  You had one too?"

Holly saw Kai blush in the dark hallway.  "Yeah…what do you mean 'I had one too?'" Holly demanded, "You dreamt too?"

"Yeah…" Kai massaged his neck, "It woke me up, it was weird-"  Then the both of them heard Kailee cry out in her sleep.

Kai hurried to wake his sister up, "Kailee, get up, stop yelling, you're in your room, Kailee!"

Kailee gasped and bolted up, her face pale, "That was scary."

"What was?" Holly asked, concerned.

"What did you dream about?" Kai asked, patting his sister, "It can't be that bad."

"It was," Kailee wailed, "It was about monsters and fighting and war and darkness and all that creepy stuff.  And I was in the middle of it all, I felt like I was being swallowed by darkness!"

Holly and Kai exchanged glances.

"You know what?" Holly finally said, "I had the same dream as well, it woke me up.  Kailee, was it in another land that you didn't recognize, there were storms too?"

"Yeah, that's it," Kailee nodded, sniffling.

Kai stared at them both, "That can't be right.  I had the exact same dream!"

Both girls stared back at him.

"You're kidding," Holly said flatly, "This is too close to coincidental.  Why would we all have the same dream?"

"Nightmare is more like it," Kailee whimpered.

"I think it's stupid," Kai muttered, "I'm going back to bed, we'll forget it all by tomorrow."

"I don't think I'll ever forget this," Holly murmured, "It seemed so real somehow."

"Kai!" Kailee whimpered, "What if it comes true?"

Kai glared at his sister, "Kailee, dreams or nightmares don't come true.  They're just there because we overused our imagination, end of discussion."

"What if it comes true?" Kailee insisted.

Kai looked annoyed now, "It won't, duh, that's dumb, go to bed, we have school tomorrow, Carly will kill us if we're late again.  It's after 3 in the morning, we should be asleep, good night."  He stomped back to his room.

"It's okay," Holly assured, "I believe you Kailee, it was real, too real, and scary too.  But we'd better get some sleep."

"Okay," Kailee whispered.

"If you need me, just call," Holly said, "I'm next door."  She went back to bed, but couldn't sleep.  Everything in the room seemed to be morphing into the shapes of her dream.  Holly tossed and turned and finally gave up trying to sleep.  She started to doodle on a scrap piece of paper until she nodded off.

            Next door, Kailee huddled beneath her covers, shaking.  It was a while before she could finally sleep, cuddling against a giant teddy bear.

            Kai was tossing and turning as well, as much as he hated it, he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid dream.  "Curse that dream," Kai muttered, before he finally drifted off to an uneasy slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile...Willow was sleeping over at Ray's house to finish their project...

"WAKE UP!" Ray shouted.

Willow's eyes flew open, staring into Ray's eyes, "Ray?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," Ray said, "Are you okay?"

Willow shuddered, her skin felt all clammy, "I had a horrible dream."

Ray nodded sympathetically and hugged her quickly, "I know how you feel, I just woke up from my nightmare when I heard you yelling."

Willow moved closer to Ray, shivering, "It was weird, I was falling into another dimension and then there were powers and fighting and destroying and someone murmuring about destiny...I hope I NEVER dream that again."  She gauged the weird look on Ray's face and looked at him quizzically, "What?"

Ray looked confused, "I think my dream was exactly the same as yours!"

"What?????" Willow cried, "That's impossible!"

"Sounds the same," Ray said, "But that just can't be.  How can two people dream exactly the same dream???  It's like we have the same minds or something."

Willow sweatdropped, "That's just weird Ray."

Ray shrugged, "Oh well, a dream's a dream, we probably won't remember it tomorrow, I'm going back to bed, you're okay right?"

"I'm fine," Willow said, giving Ray a tight hug, "I'll go back to bed too, if I can ever sleep again."

"That's ridiculous," Ray said, "We have had other dreams before, this time's no different."

"It FELT different," Willow insisted, "Never mind, night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "That's it!" Carly snapped, "This is the fourth time this week, I can't stand it anymore!  Kai, today I'm going to go to your house and fix all your clocks!!!!!  Thank goodness it's Friday!  I can't believe you, being late 4 times out of five!"

"Don't be mad," Kailee begged, "It was my fault, I overslept.  You see, I had a really bad dream last night and I couldn't sleep after.  I'm sorry."

Carly's angry expression suddenly changed, "A dream?  About...?"

Holly quickly described the dream/nightmare, "It was weird, Kailee, Kai, and I all dreamt it."

"Don't remind me," Kai groaned, "That stupid dream deprived me of my good night's sleep!"

Carly's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, "Kai muttered, "I swear I dreamt it.  The girls did too, I know it's weird but would you stop looking at me like that????"

"No way!" Carly exclaimed, her voice higher that usual, "I dreamt it too!"

Kai nearly dropped his schoolbag, "WHAT????  Not you too!  This is getting ridiculous."

Holly and Kailee both looked shocked as well.

"Johnny did too," Carly added, "I phoned him last night, the EXACT same one!  This can't be coincidental!  Not to mention it's incredibly stupid!"

"Why did we all have to dream all the same dreams?" Kai demanded, "It's annoying and frustrating.  You're saying Johnny had it too?  Oh geez!"

"There's Enrique, Max, Ray, and Willow," Kailee announced, "Let's ask them if they dreamt it too."

"If they did, I'm gonna freak!" Carly exclaimed, "It's like one of those supernatural things that happen on the Mysteries of the World!"

"Willow," Holly said slowly, "This may sound like a stupid question, but did you happen to dream last night?"

Willow nodded, "Uh-huh, get this, Enrique, Max, and Ray both dreamt it too!!!!!!!"  She explained the dream briefly.

"I'm sorry to say that I still remember it," Ray muttered.

"Me too," Enrique said, "I was hoping I would forget it by the time I woke up."

"That's so weird," Kailee said.

"You dreamt it too Kailee?" Max asked, "That's creepy!"

"No kidding," Kailee replied, "I wonder who else dreamt it?"

"Okay," Kai said abruptly, "We're stopping this nonsense right this second, it's foolishness.  So we all happen to dream the same cursed dream, big deal!  I don't wanna talk about this anymore, no one else dreamt this, okay?  It was just a big mix-up!  Let's go to school."

"I don't know Kai," Carly said, "Maybe this dream is trying to tell us something."

"Like WHAT?" Kai snapped, "That we're all gonna drown in darkness?? Pl-ease!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "I take it that you didn't sleep very well after you woke up from the dream, you're even more cranky than usual."  Only Carly had the guts to say that, which earned her a death glare from Kai.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "There's Cassandra and Tyson and Kenny," Kai said, "I'm gonna prove that no one else had this dream."  He marched over the the trio, "Hey Tyson, answer this, did you have a weird dream last night?"

Tyson nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!  It was soooooo weird too!"

"No way, not you too!" Kai groaned, "This can't be happening."

"It was sooooooo sweet though!" Tyson said excitedly, "I was swimming in a sea of soda!  There were cakes, pies, drumsticks, pudding, yogurt and tons of other thing floating in the air and I could just grab them and eat it!  Isn't that awesome?"

Kai and the others all sweatdropped and fell on the ground anime-style.  "Don't you ever think of anything besides food?????!!!" Kai yelled.

"I had a dream," Kenny offered, "I was inside a giant laptop and flowing with the circuit wires.  It was soooooo great, it took me to the inside of a CPU and -"

"Okay, I've heard enough," Kai said, "It isn't working."

"Carly!" Johnny called, "Wait for me!"  He was running towards the school with Tala

Carly smiled and waved to Johnny, "Hey, I have something to tell you.  You know about the dream we had last night?  Those guys all dreamt it too!"

Johnny's mouth fell open, "You're kidding me!!!!  Tala had the dream too!"

"You did?"  Carly asked curiously, "Kai's gonna flip!

"Yeah, at around 3 in the morning," Tala said slowly, his blue eyes looking at Carly strangely, "You're telling me that everyone there dream it too?"

"Yeah!" Carly ushered both boys to the others, "Guess what?  Tala dreamt it too!"

"This just keeps getting worse!" Kai groaned, "I'm going to ask Emily."

"Ugh," Holly muttered, "She's coming over right now."

"Don't you look nice today Holly," Emily sneered.

"Thank you," Holly said in falsely polite tone, sneering right back.

"Emily, did you have a dream last night?" Kai asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," Emily said sharply, "It was about creaming your little friend here at tennis."

"Don't call me little!" Holly snapped.

"Everyone knows that I should've been the tennis team captain, but you have to steal the title from me!" Emily shouted.

"Is it my fault that I'm a million times better than you?????" Holly yelled back.

"You are so not!" Emily snarled.

"Thanks Emily," Kai interrupted, "Would you two stop that?  I already have headache, lay off."

            "I'll asked Mariah," Ray said, calling her over.

"I'm not that desperate to know," Willow muttered.

"Yeah Ray?" Mariah asked sweetly, "You called?"

"You didn't have a dream last night did you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah I did," Mariah said, definitely flirting now, "It was about us, you know."

Ray sweatdropped, "What about us?"

"You know," Willow said loudly, "We don't really need to know Mariah, so I'll be taking Ray along now."  She pushed Ray away.

"Hey, I didn't get to find out whether she dreamt the same as us or not," Ray protested.

"Forget it," Willow said, fluttering her eyelashes as a sarcastic imitation of Mariah, "About us...!  Yeah right, she's probably making it up!"

            "Hru!" Carly yelled, "Over here!!!!  Come on, I wanna show you some of my soccer moves."

Hru yawned, "Sorry Carly, I'm not exactly awake today, I had a bad dream last night and it kept me up forever!"

"A dream?  About...?" Carly asked suspiciously.

Hru explained tiredly, "I'm going to fall asleep in class today...great..."

"I dreamt that too!" Carly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, this is getting waaaaaay outta hand!  I can't take this anymore!  I have to figure out what's up with this dream.  That's 11 people who've dreamt it, crazy!"

"Maybe someone trying to tell us something," Hru suggested, "Actually, I'm too tired to think..."

"I don't think I'll get ANY sleep tonight unless I figure out this junk!" Carly exclaimed, "Hey Johnny, over here!"

"What?" Johnny grumbled, "I already have a headache without all your yelling, do you have to make it worse?"

"Shut up and listen," Carly ordered, "We are going to solve this dream mystery thing."

"Do we have to?" Johnny moaned.

"Yes, we have to," Carly snapped, "Otherwise I'm never gonna sleep again and neither are you!  You have class with Ray, Max, Kailee and Willow, tell them that we're meeting in the park this afternoon."

"Willow can't," Johnny protested, "She has student council meeting after school today, don't you?"

"Oh shoot!" Carly groaned, "I forgot, we're going to plan out the decorating for the Valentine's dance.  What a waste of MY time, okay, after dinner then, at 7.  Tell them to be there otherwise I'll hunt them down myself."

"Oh joy," Johnny muttered sarcastically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That's all for now folks!  Please review if you like it, then I'd love to keep writing.  Honestly, I don't care if your review is only a few words, it's still inspiring, please, it only takes a few minutes!  Oh, if you wanna give me some criticism I can take it, I know it ain't perfect, but don't kill me okay?  Lol!  Peace!

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	4. More Than A Dream

**_Snowgren:_**** Yay you reviewed! ^_^  It's typical of Tyson to dream about a sea of food, isn't it? Lol!**__****

**_~kai~:_**Sorry, it's cuz your character was added in my fic after I wrote the first few chapters and I has to go back and add some more stuff. ^_^U  Originally, I had other plans for Tala…

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_**Scary monkies? O_O  I love it when people review!  It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, lol!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_**Course Carly has a lot of lines ^_^, there wouldn't be a fic without her sarcasm and input, she needs to express herself…loudly I might add.

**_Miekkie:_**Glad you like it!  Thanx for the compliment on my webbie.  I let my imagination run WILD and I love making up fantasy stuff, it's my specialty!

**_Kate:_**I'm writing a lot lately, but I like reviews *wink*…actually, I LOVE reviews…  Thanx for reviewing!

**_Beyblader-grl:_**Everyone loves Kai, me too, but we can't all have him…lol…I can imagine his face right now…lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4: More Than A Dream**

            "No no no," Willow argued, "The streamers have to hang down from the ceiling, not along the sides!"

"Why not?" Mariah snapped back, "You're not in charge here, okay?  Why are we all listening to you?"

"Because I actually KNOW what I'm doing," Willow said.

"Yeah, and I don't?" Mariah sneered.

The Student Council had divided into different committees to discuss various aspects of the upcoming Valentine's Dance, but so far, only a fair amount of arguing was getting done.

Carly sighed, //_Bo-ring, make up your minds and live with it, gosh!//_

"But where will we put the disco ball?" another girl asked.

"It's a Valentine's Dance!" Mariah screeched, "We don't want a huge shiny ball hanging in the middle!  It's supposed to be romantic!"

"But I like the disco ball!" the girl argued.

Carly glanced across the table, watching the Food Committee talk about food. //_Ugh, why did I even sign up for the Design Committee?  I should've known better than to go in a committee with both Willow AND Mariah in it.  It's a torture chamber…  Holly's lucky that she couldn't come to the meeting today cuz she had tennis practice while I'm getting headache practice!//  Finally she has enough, "Hey guys, how about we split up the gym and we each design a part of it okay?  Willow, you can design the ceiling, Mariah you fix up the walls, and Cathy, you can do the lights, okay?  Now can we all live with that?"_

"What are you going to do then?" Mariah grumbled.

"Me? I'm designing the posters," Carly said, "I'm not mixing myself up with all you guys, besides, I don't even understand the whole point of this dance, now if that's settled, I've got to go.  Johnny and Hru are waiting for me outside."

"I should go too," Willow said, "Ray should be finished his basketball practice right about now."

Mariah grabbed her bag and stuffed her papers in, "I need to ask Ray something anyways, bye Carly!"

Willow's face darkened, "Oh no you don't, I'll see you later Carly!"  She rushed after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "That's 10 to 7," Holly said, clicking off her watch, "Nice work Kailee!"

"Thanks," Kailee said, bouncing up and down happily.

"Emily, would you please stop sulking around and go out and practice?" Holly said exasperated.

"I don't wanna play those weaklings," Emily snapped, "I wanna play you and beat you so I can be the team captain!"

Holly rolled her eyes, //_I hope she's not going to be like this the whole tennis season, I'm gonna freak is she keeps up this whining act.//_

"You're just AFRAID to play me, AFRAID that I'll beat you badly," Emily challenged.

"Save it," Holly snapped, "I'm not in the mood for your whining, okay?  Get up and play Kailee."

"Why should I?  Why don't you?" Emily sneered, "Or are you afraid Kailee will beat you too?"

"That's IT!" Holly yelled, "I had it up to here with you.  You want a match; I'll give you a match!"

"Uh-oh," Kailee whispered just as Kai walked by.

"What's up?" Kai asked, "I thought you were practicing."

"We are," Holly said, looking irritated.

"And it's about to get interesting!" Emily added.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Pass to me!!!" Ray yelled, running down the court as fast as he could.

"Or to me!!!!" Eddy chimed in.

"No, me!!!" another boy hollered.

Hru rolled her eyes and decided to take the shot herself.  With a smooth flick of her wrist, the basketball went sailing in the air and landed cleanly in the hoop.

"Nice shot!!!!" Cassandra called from the other end, "That was awesome!"

"Why didn't you pass to me?" Eddy demanded, "I could've taken a sure shot!"

Hru wiped sweat from her forehead, "I got it in, didn't I?"

"It would've been better if you passed," Ray said, "That way we'd be able to get it in for sure."

"Chill out," Hru said, "It's only practice, I'll work differently in a game situation.  Don't worry."

"We have to worry," Cassandra said seriously, for once not talking about food, "We've lost to our rival school last year during the championships.  This year, with you and Tala on the team we just might make it."

"Tala?" Hru turned around and saw the red haired boy casually shooting hoops on the other side of the gym.  He got every shot in.  //_Man, that guy's not bad.  But still…I'll give him a run for his money…_//

"You haven't met?" Ray asked, "We should get you acquainted.  Tala, come here!"

Tala tossed the basketball into the bin and didn't even glance Ray's way.  "No thanks, I'm gonna change."  He walked away.

Ray gave an embarrassed shrug, "He hasn't exactly opened to us yet.  He only seems to talk to Kai, Johnny, and Carly.  Otherwise he just leaves."

//_Okay, so he wants to be mysterious, does he?  Well, let the games begin._// Hru thought, twirling the basketball.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carly hurried over to where Johnny and Hru were standing in front of the school.

"What took you so long?" Johnny demanded, "You said you'd be out half an hour ago!"

"I know what I said okay?" Carly snapped, scowling, "It's not MY fault that Willow and Mariah can't agree on where to put the streamers!  Why did I ever volunteer for this stuff anyways?"

"I'm glad I didn't," Hru said, "Basketball is more my thing."

"Yeah, well, I like computer graphics designing, so..." Carly said, "Hey Tala, over here!!!!!"

Johnny and Hru both winced at Carly's bellowing voice.

"Hi Carly," Tala said wryly, "Were you calling me?"

'What didn't you hear me?" Carly demanded, "Wasn't I loud enough?"

"You were!" Johnny said quickly, "In fact, if you were any louder, my eardrum would've snapped in two!"

"I heard you all right," Tala said, "Everyone within 5 miles of you must've hear it too."

"I'd say 50 miles," Johnny muttered.

"Hysterical," Carly said icily, "You two are regular comedians, aren't you?"  Carly glanced at Hru who seemed to have withdrawn back.  "Oh!  I don't think you guys have met.  Tala, this is Hru, she just transferred here yesterday.  She's Holly and Kai's friend from, like waaaaaay back!  Hru, this is Tala, he just transferred here recently as well and besides the fact that he tried to take over the world once, there's nothing else you really need to know about him."

Tala glared at Carly, "I didn't try to take over the world."

"Whatever Tala," Carly said, "Can't you take a joke?  Don't be so serious!"  

Hru reluctantly held out her hand, remembering the icy way he ignored Ray at basketball practice, "Hey." She Immediately noticed his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Tala smiled self-consciously, "Nice to meet you."  He shook her hand and let it go.

"Let's go guys, we have to be at the park by 7!" Carly urged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Okay, so all of them met in the park, who would dare not listen to Carly, huh? ^_^

"Is everyone here?" Carly asked.

"Carly, this is dumb, okay?" Kai said, "What are you going to do, decipher the dream or something?"

"Precisely, I'm gonna find out what it means," Carly said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Kai muttered, "I am sick and tired of dreams!"

"I have a feeling that it was more than a dream," Hru said, "Maybe we're supposed to do something about it."

"Like what?" Ray said doubtfully, "Try to dream it again?"

"No, maybe it was trying to warn us of something," Willow said, "Like the world will go to war or something."

"Oh?  And I suppose that the military will use giant fire-breathing monsters as soldiers instead of regular tanks and crafts?" Tala couldn't help adding sarcastically.

"You guys aren't listening," Kailee said, "Maybe Kai's right, it's just a dream, it'll probably go away."

"Exactly," Kai said, looking satisfied.

"Yeah, if we stop worrying about it, maybe it'll just leave us alone," Holly suggested.

"Well, I don't wanna leave it alone, I wanna get to the bottom of this!" Carly said, "I suppose you guys all think that it's completely natural to dream the EXACT same dream on the EXACT same night at the EXACT same time?"

Everyone fell silent, no one could argue with that fact.

"Johnny talk some sense into her!" Enrique pleaded, "She's going to drive us all crazy."

"She's driving me crazy right now!" Johnny said, "Why do I always have to do the hard job, do you know how HARD it is to calm her down when she gets all worked up like this?"

"Guys, look at the clouds," Max said worriedly, "It's gonna pour."

"It's supposed to be sunny today," Holly said, "But it is only February."

They all watched as the grey clouds started to gather in the sky.  A rumbling sound was heard in the distance.

"It sounds like it's going to storm," Kailee said, "Let's go home."

"But it was beautifully sunny just a moment ago!" Kai insisted, "There must be something wrong with the weather!"

Just then there was a brilliant flash of lightning, it illuminated the whole sky and lit up the whole park in a eerie way.  
"Oh no," Kailee cried, running to hug her brother, "Kai!"

"We know what's coming next..." Johnny groaned, plugging his ears in preparation.

They all covered their ears as thunder rumbled around them, sounding as if the amplifier had been turned up too high.

"This is dangerous!" Ray shouted over the noise, "We need to find shelter and fast."

"Let's go in the forest," Enrique yelled, awarded with a smack on his head by Carly.

"Are you nuts?  You don't wanna be around trees when there's lightning!" Carly hollered, "What if the thunder hits the trees and the tree falls???"

It started to rain, HARD.

"I'm getting soaked," Willow cried, "This is stupid, I'm going home."  She froze as the thunder struck around them, "This is scary!"

"Look up there!" Kai yelled, "There's something happening in the sky!"

They all looked up, watching in fascination as a swirl formed in the sky.  It was vortex, swirling and twisting rainbow colors in the sky, it seemed to be beckoning them in.

"Okay, I'm freaked," Ray said nervously, "That's the vortex in my dream!"

"This can't be happening," Tala said in awe.

"Something coming out of the vortex!" Kailee cried, "It looks like an angel."

"She's right!" Holly said, "It's an angel!  It looks sorta like my Bit Beast, Enchantary."

"Hello?  We're standing in the middle of a vicious storm!" Enrique said in panic, "Shouldn't we get to some place safer!!!????"

But everyone ignored him as the angel slowly descended towards them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Guardian of Dimensions," the angel said, her voice was clear but soft.  She was a beautiful glowing figure, with soft brown eyes and long, beautiful brown hair.  Her voice echoed softly when she spoke and in her hand was a tall, jeweled staff.

"You guard dimensions?" Enrique asked stupidedly.

"Shut up moron!" Carly snapped, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"What do you want with us," Kailee asked nervously.

"You have been chosen to protect the Outer Dimensions," the Guardian said, "My job is to bring you there."

"The outer dimensions?" Hru questioned, "You mean space?"

The Guardian shook her head, "No, the Outer Dimensions.  Worlds that are beyond your understanding."  
"You lost me," Johnny said, "We're chosen to WHAT?"

"To protect the lands," the Guardian of Dimensions said, "The balance of the elements have been disturbed, you must restore it."

"US????" Tala exclaimed, "You must have the wrong people, we're only teenagers, not warriors, are you sure you stopped off on the right planet?"

"Joke all you like," the Guardian said seriously, "You are the ones.  And my job is the take you to the different lands.  You all had the same dream last night about the future-"

"That was YOUR doing?" Kai yelled, "That stupid dream deprived me of my good night's sleep!  What was the point of that dream anyways?"

"It will soon be clear," the Guardian said, "For now, you must come with me, we must make haste!"

"Where are we going?" Max asked curiously.  
"To your land," the Guardian replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Our LAND?" Kai hollered, "Okay, this has gone way too far, I'm going home."

"Go ahead young man," the Guardian said calmly, "But you can't run from your destiny."

"I don't have a destiny," Kai muttered, "This is crazy!"

"Do we have to go?" Kailee asked timidly.  
"It's your destiny, whether you like it or not, you will eventually have to go," the Guardian said firmly, "Come, we're wasting time.  The vortex will close soon."

The 11 friends looked at each other.  
"Well, I personally don't buy the junk about destiny and stuff, but an adventure is my sorta thing!  So I'm all for it!" Carly exclaimed.

"Then I guess I have to go too, to make sure you don't forget your head along the way," Johnny grumbled at Carly who made a face at him.

"I suppose we can go just to check it out for a while," Holly said, "An adventure sounds good to me."

"If Kai doesn't go, I won't either," Kailee declared.

"I think we're ALL curious about this," Hru said, "So let's go check it out!"

"I think it'll be fun to have adventure again," Ray said, "I'm in, let's blast this place!"

"Then I'll come too," Willow added, "You could use me."

"You all need each other," the Guardian said softly, "The elemental powers must intertwine to be useful."

"I guess I could take a break from schoolwork!" Enrique brightened, "No more tutoring, count me in guys!"

"Come on Kailee," Max coaxed, "We're all gonna go."

"Not without Kai," Kailee said stubbornly, "No way."

"Don't be such a spoilsport Kai!" Hru said teasingly, "You should fit right in adventure!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Holly urged, "Besides, we're all gonna be there."

"Doesn't look like I have much choice, does it?" Kai muttered, "Fine, let's go see what all the fuss is about Kailee."  
"If you're going I will too!" Kailee chirped.

"Don't mind Kai," Carly said, "He's curious too, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"I am NOT," Kai said, folding his arms, "I couldn't care less."

"Oh really?" Carly laughed, "Whatever you say.  You're in too, right Tala?"

"I guess..." Tala said, "I have nothing better to do anyways."

Meanwhile, the Guardian was counting the number of people and frowning deeply.

"Is something up?" Carly asked, noting the deep frown on the Guardian's face.

"Yes, you guys did a good job rounding up the chosen ones together, but you're missing one person," the Guardian said, "It's critical for all to be present."

All eleven of them looked at each other, "We're missing a person???"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            *gasp* They're missing a person, lol!  Wonder who??  Let me tell you, if you look closely at the pairs, you might see a small pattern in who's chosen, but it's not who you think it is.  Lol!  I make NO sense, do I?  Oh well, please review!

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	5. In Another Galaxy

WOW!  That's the most amount of reviews I've gotten for one chapter, I'm SO happy! Thanx a lot guys, you're the best!

**_White Whisper:_** Hmmm…that's another person who can't review on Chapter 5, definitely weird.  Hope FF.net does something about it!**__**

**_Blackace:_** And a new update is here!  Thanx for reviewing! ^_^**__**

**_Black Iris's Sis:_** That's strange if you can't review on chapter 5, O_O, weird.  Thanx for reviewing! It's always nice to see new reviewers!  Cliffhangers…lol!**__**

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** I think you've probably guessed most of the pairings already, haven't you?  You'll get to see where they go this chappie!**__**

**_Zac:_** You're right, of course, they haven't bladed yet.  Well, one thing, it's hard to make them blade each other because then I'll have to choose who's better and stuff, but soon they'll blade this – ooops, lol, can't say anymore!**__**

**_Snowgren:_** Wow, you must be psychic!  I honestly didn't think anyone would've guessed, guess you know me pretty well, huh?**__**

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** I'm glad you read it too, I'm sorry you didn't get a character in, but I already have too many!  It's hard to develop them all!**__**

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** No, it's not Mariah, rest assured, gosh, do you hate her that much?  I think Ray and Mariah make an awesome pair!  No, isn't not Tyson.__

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Good guess, but it's neither of them.  Imagine the look on Holly's face if it was Emily. O_O  And imagine Willow's if it was Mariah.  Thanx for the compliment on my webbie!**__**

**_Black Iris:_** Yay, you reviewed!!!  It's the first time you reviewed! ^_^**__**

**_Sammy:_** Thanx so much, it means a lot to me, I love writing!**__**

**_Miekkie:_** I'm evil ^_^, lol!  Sorry, I couldn't help a cliffhanger, lol!  I'll continue cliffhanging throughout my fic, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**Chapter 5: In Another Galaxy**

"We're missing a person?" Johnny raised his eyebrow, "Really?  So there's supposed to be twelve?  Is it someone we know?"

"The chosen ones always have had some sort of connection," the Guardian said, "Whether it's being friends or related."

"Oh great," Carly said sarcastically, "Holly has just about a million friends, where do you want to start searching?"

"Thanks a whole lot!" Holly said dryly.

"Maybe it's someone we all know," Kailee suggested, "I mean we all go to the same school, it has to be someone who goes to our school and is our age."

"Good interpretation," Ray said, "But it's not enough, we asked Tyson and Kenny, Kai asked Emily, I asked Mariah.  Enrique asked Oliver-"

"And dear old Robert!" Carly snarled.

Ray sweatdropped, "Yeah, Robert.  I asked Eddy, Steve, Lee, Gary, and Kevin.  None of them dreamt it, unless they were lying."

"Why would they LIE?" Carly said in disgust, "So you dream, wow, what shame is attached, huh?  I mean, even KAI admitted to it, who else wouldn't?"

"HEY!" Kai yelled.

"There's still a lot of people we haven't asked though," Max said.

"How about Aquana?" Willow turned to Enrique, "Did you ask her?"

Enrique shrugged, "She wasn't here today, she's sick, I think.  I'll call her right now."  He fumbled for his cell phone and dialed, "Hey, hi Aquana, it's Enrique.  How are you feeling?  I missed you lots, especially your sweet smile.  How about we get together-"

Carly kicked his shin, "Get on with the questions lover boy!  The vortex is closing!!!!!  Hurry up you idiot!"  Carly was right, the vortex was slowly getting smaller...

"Carly!" Holly exclaimed, "You didn' t have to kick him!"

"YOW!"  Enrique screeched in pain, "Yeah, I'm okay, someone just kicked me, sorry Aquana.  Anyways, did you have some sort of dream last night?  No?  Why?  Oh nothing, I was just wondering, sorry, but I have to go now, I'll talk to you later, okay?  Get well soon, bye!"  Enrique shook his head, "Nope, she didn't dream at all last night."

The Guardian looked anxiously at the vortex, "We may not have time to wait, it'll disappear soon."

Carly looked at Tala and Hru, "You two are new here, do you know anyone else?"

They both shook their heads no.

"How about Michael?" Kai wanted to know, "Did anyone talk to him today?"

"He had a baseball tournament outside the city tomorrow so he left with his team early," Carly replied, "Good thinking, Kai.  Enrique, phone!"  She snatched it from his hands.

"What happened to a polite please?" Enrique asked, looking injured.

"No time," Carly dialed quickly, muttering, "Come on, come on, pick up."  She brightened, "Hi ya Michael.  I've got a quick question for you, buddy.  Did you dreamt last night?  Yeah?  About winning the tournament and you hitting the last victory home run?  Beautiful, dude, but that's not what I'm looking for.  Good luck tomorrow, pal, I'm kinda in a hurry right now, so bye, later!"  She sighed, "No luck guys."

"I just thought of something," Holly said, "When Kai asked Kenny and Tyson, Cassandra was there, but she never answered the question.  Let me call her."  She took the phone and dialed, "Hi Cassandra, quick question, girl, did you dream last night?  Yeah?  Yeah?  Really????  You did????  That's awesome!  What?  Oh sorry, can you get down to the park right away?  Yes, right now!  Please please please?  Okay, good, see you!"  Holly beamed, "She dreamt it, the exact same dream as us!  She's coming right now!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "This better be good," Cassandra grumbled at Holly, "I skipped dessert at home just to run all the way over here, it was cherry pie too!  Wow, who's that?"  
"I'll explain later," Holly whispered back.

"Now that we're all here," the Guardian said, "We can go, first to the Dream Realm, where I will explain everything."  She raised her staff and struck the air gracefully, to the surprise of everyone, they to float towards the vortex.

"This is just like my dream!" Willow squealed, as they floated higher.

"Yeah, but the next part made me air sick," Enrique groaned.

"Yeah, me too," Kailee said, "The part where you start zooming though a colorful tunnel so fast you couldn't see anything at all!"

"Don't make any sudden movements," the Guardian warned, "Otherwise, you might fall out of the vortex and the results could be disastrous.  Hold on to someone else if you're afraid."

Kailee grabbed Kai's hand and Holly's hand.  Kai and Holly grinned at each other.

Carly allowed herself to float into the vortex first and then WHAM!!!  She was speeding along an endless tunnel so fast that everything was a blur.  The others joined in.  The pressure was so great that they ended up upside down.  The vortex was filled with bright rainbow colors and after a long dizzying ride, the vortex spat them all out on the ground and closed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ohhhhh, my head felt as if something hard smashed into its core," Kai groaned, "Did anyone bring aspirin?"

Carly stood up shakily, "Oh man..."  She nearly lost her balance but Johnny steadied her, his arm tight around her waist for support.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, he looked concerned and he seemed fine.  His beautiful eyes gazed into hers.  
"Yeah, I think, just dizzy and disoriented," Carly gasped, leaning against Johnny for support, "Now I know what the things that get sucked in a vacuum feel like."

Johnny chuckled, "Right."

"I'm okay," Carly repeated, looking at Johnny strangely, "You can let go of my waist now."

"Right, sorry," Johnny blushed.

"Kai, everything's spinning around me, even the ground!" Kailee cried.

"I know," Kai groaned, "Just close your eyes for a while okay?  Your mind will adjust soon."  Kai looked for Holly, "Do you need a hand?"

"I'm fine," Holly pulled herself up in a sitting position, "I'm just a bit dizzy that's all."

Tala stood up as if he did this everyday, "Wow, where are we?"

"Uh, most of us haven't even looked at anything besides the ground," Ray pointed out sarcastically, "Your orientation must be awesome."

"It's okay," Tala shrugged carelessly, "I used to fly aircraft, I must've gotten used to it."

"Can someone give me a hand?" Hru asked weakly, "I love sports and all that, but that's the first time I've ever felt gravity this strong."

Tala reached out and pulled her up, "You should close your eyes for a while, it'll help."

"Thanks," Hru breathed, blushing a bit.

Ray sat up and pulled Willow up to a sitting position, "That was harsh."

"No kidding," Willow sighed heavily, "I feel like something ran me over, bad."

Enrique shook his head, trying to clear it, "I'm seeing double of everything, no triple, no quadruple."

"I never knew you knew such big word," Carly said dryly, her dizziness passed now and she was as sarcastic as ever.

"Where are we?" Tala repeated.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm going to lose my dinner," Cassandra moaned, turning green.

"Not on me!" Hru cried, jumping away.

"We are in the Dream Realm and this will be your home for the time being," the Guardian said.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Enrique said, "Check out that huge palace over there!"

"That will be your home," the Guardian said.

"Are you serious??????" Willow asked in shock, "WOW!!!!"  
The palace was silver with gold trimmings.  The door was arched and decorated extravagantly with jewel and stain glass.  Not to mention the place was HUGE complete with a beautiful garden and a water fountain.  The palace was protected by golden gates.

"Wow, it's Enrique's home far away from home," Carly said ironically.

"Fun-ny," Enrique muttered, "Don't you ever drop it with the sarcasm."

"Hey, if I dropped it, I wouldn't be me!" Carly said brightly.

"I can't wait to see the inside!" Kailee exclaimed, "It must be beautiful!"

"Come now," the Guardian swept past them "Follow me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As they entered the palace, they looked around in awe, the inside was no less impressive than the outside.  The walls with painted with sparkling paint and rich, velvet draperies hung by the windows.  The floor was carpeted with soft, white carpeting and in some rooms the floor was made completely of glass.  The ceiling was high and most of the windows were made from stained glass.  Really, really rich, you get the idea!

"WOW…" Enrique murmured, "And I thought I had it good…"

"You do have it good," Carly shot back, "This is just TOO good."

"I feel like a princess in a big fancy castle!" Kailee squealed.

"I feel like I'm tiny inside this gigantic place," Kai muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I hope my bed isn't made of pure silk or something like that," Kai muttered.

"Satin!" Kailee chirped.

"No thanks," Kai groaned.

"No Kai," Carly couldn't help adding, "Your bed will be made of bricks, just the way you like it."

"Ha ha ha," Kai said dryly, "And yours will be made of clouds, huh?"

Carly gave him a quirky smile, "Exactly."

"Can you get anymore sarcastic?" Johnny demanded.

"I think she learned it from you," Enrique laughed.

"No way," Kai snickered, "She was like this before she knew Johnny existed."

"Pick a room," the Guardian said, indicating to a row of 12 rooms down the hall, 6 on opposite sides.

"I want first choice!" Cassandra whooped, "Which ever is closer to the kitchen will do just fine!"  She grabbed the knob to the first door and pushed.  "Hey, it won't budge, what's the deal????"

"Each room is designed specifically for one of you," the Guardian said, "It will only let one person in at first."

Kai and Holly exchanged glances, "Okaaaaay..."

"That's weird," Max said, looking puzzled, "How are we supposed to know which door is ours?"  
"You will, just listen to your heart," the Guardian said softly.

"This sounds like something from a cheesy film," Carly muttered to herself.

Johnny overheard and grinned at her.

"How am I supposed to 'listen' to my heart?" Cassandra wanted to know, "My heart's wanting cherry pie right now!"

Tala rolled his eyes, "I think this is dumb, can't we just pick and room and get it over with?"

Kailee closed her eyes, "Let me think for a sec..."

Everyone watched her curiously as she concentrated.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Kai asked in disbelief, "Huh?"

Kailee opened her eyes and walked to the 5th door on the right side of the hall and tried the knob, to everyone's surprise it clicked open.  "I did it Kai!"

"Wanna show me the trick?" Carly said sarcastically.

"How did she do that?" Hru wondered.

"You have to believe in your powers and believe in yourself..." the Guardian said.

"Powers?" Ray asked, looking at Willow, "We have powers?"  
"Beats me," Willow shrugged.

"Open yours Kai!" Kailee urged excitedly, "You too Max!"

"How?" Kai asked icily, "What did you do?  Tap into your soul or something?"

"It was easy," Kailee explained, "Just close your eyes and concentrate, then this voice in your head will guide you to the right door."

"Voice in my head?" Kai muttered, "This sounds loony."

"Well, I'm willing to give it a shot," Holly said, following Kailee's advice and then choosing a door which clicked open at her touch, "Well, what do you know?  It worked!"

"Do you want a medal?" Carly asked, looking annoyed, "Or do you prefer us to jump up and down and do a cheerleading routine?"

"Thanks a whole lot Carly," Holly said, giving her a look, "You don't have to sound so caustic."

Carly yawned, "Sor-ry, I'm just bored outta my mind that's all.  I'm glad that when I went on vacation, I didn't have to go though this much trouble just to pick a hotel room."

"Carly, maybe we should take this more seriously," Willow advised, picking the right room as well.

"Yeah," Ray said, "It sounds serious enough if all our rooms are coded."  He chose the right one as well.

"I might take it more seriously if I knew what we were exactly here for!" Carly exclaimed, "Don't you think this is absurd?  We're picking rooms already and acting as if we're going to stay here for a looooong time when we don't even know what we're here for!"

"I'm with her," Johnny said, Tala nodded in agreement.

"It will all become clear soon," the Guardian said, "Please, just choose a room for now."

"Kai!" Kailee and Holly said.

"Oh all right," Kai muttered, selecting a room after some thought, to his surprise, the lock popped open, "Hey, that's weird."

After that everyone else chose a room as well, whether they liked it or not and it did work for everyone.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "WOW-Wheeeee!" Kailee squealed, "Paradise!"  The others peeked into her room and sweatdropped at all the stuffed animals scattered across the room.  "Sooooooo cute!" Kailee giggled, giving the giant stuffed teddy a big hug, "Awwwwww..."

Kai looked away in disgust, "Pl-ease, Kailee would you grow up?  This is - hey!"  Kai backed away as Kailee shoved the HUGE stuffed giraffe in his face, "Hey, watch where you point that thing sis!"  
"Isn't he adorable??!!!" Kailee said happily, "I LOVE my room!"

Tala shuddered, "Please, don't let my room be like that.  Pretty please."

Carly sweatdropped, "Hey, I don't mind one stuffie, but not enough to cover my whole bedroom floor!"

Kai pushed the door to his room open and looked in cautiously, "Thank lord, no stuffed animal invasions!  It looks fine."  He nodded, "It's fine."  Kai's room wasn't extravagantly designed, it was simple and plain.

"Whew," Johnny breathed, "This is much better."  His room was simple as well, it looked much like Kai's as a matter of fact.

"Let me see mine!" Cassandra said, "Wow, a mini-fridge!  I love those things, I have a mini-fridge in my room!!!!"

"I like this," Tala said, looking satisfied, "There's pictures of aircraft all over my walls, this will inspire me to keep trying to get into a military air school."

"Hmmm...not bad," Hru said, "Better than I thought anyways."

"There's karaoke machine in mine!" Holly exclaimed, "And a stereo, wow!!!  Look at this amplifier!"

"Mine too!" Willow shrieked, "Music is in my world, yippee!"

"Mine's filled with cheerful colors!" Max called, "It looks great!"

Carly shoved her door open, "It's okay I suppose, it can't get any better than this anyways.  Hmph!"

Johnny grinned at the others, "Translation: That means she likes it well enough!"

"HMPH!" Carly muttered loudly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Yeah, now that that THAT'S outta the way, maybe you can tell you exactly WHY we're here," Carly pointed out.

"Yeah," Tala said, frowning, "I've got a big air exam to study for and I don't have all day."

"Cheer up you two," Hru said, "It's part of the adventure!"

"I want to know WHY we dreamt that awful dream!" Kai snapped.

"And why are we staying here?" Willow asked in confusion.

"Let me tell you a story, an ancient legend," the Guardian said softly, "Listen carefully as your destiny unfolds…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yay, it's another cliffhanger, lol!  I'm gonna drive everyone crazy!  School's out now and I should be able to write more often now, keep reviewing, I'm going to live off those, lol!  ^_^  On a note, if I didn't describe a person's room, that was because I didn't know what they'd like, so……I'd rather not get a headache over that!

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	6. Believing In Destiny

**_Snowgren:_** I like cliffhangers, lol!  I'm trying to do one every chappie!

**_Katie:_** Kailee's still a little girl at heart, many thanx to dreamer_gurl for giving such an accurate description of her character!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Hope things get better with you, I love getting away from reality, it's the best cure for anything!

**_Black Iris:_** Grr…I hope FF.net is reading this, that's so strange, I dunno what else to advise. O_O

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** I write pretty fast though, I'm just waiting for reviews, lol!  This was up slower though, sorry!

**_Christina:_** Thanx a million, I dunno what else to say, lol!

**_~kai~:_** I dunno, I just didn't know, all right, I'll remember that, black walls? O_O

**_dreamer_gurl:_** Yup! ^_^  I'm hurrying, sorry this was up so late, it was supposed to be up yesterday. *glares at her computer*

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** I think everyone has the pairings somehow figured out by now, except Carly gets a little confusing later cuz she tends to talk to every guy, ^_^.

**_Miekkie:_** Sorry, honestly, I couldn't resist ending in cliffhangers.  You didn't though, in your fic, ^_^, you're not as evil, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**Chapter 6: Believing in Destiny******

_"A long time ago, before the Earth was born, there was 12 Kingdoms of Power.  They ruled the universe as one, working together and helping each other though hard times.  The center of these Kingdoms was the Dream Realm.  You see, this place kept the power balance in harmony and made sure that the Kingdoms were all equal in strength.  Then disaster struck.  A terrible evil cast its influence across the Kingdoms.  The rulers weren't strong enough to overcome this evil and fell before it.  This evil force manipulated some of the Kingdoms and turned the rulers against the Dream Realm.  Those who resisted its influence were killed and eventually the evil took over all 12 Kingdoms.  But in order to have complete control of the Kingdoms, the Dream Realm must be under evil influence as well.  Myself and the other remaining warriors who only wished for peace combined our powers and locked the evil away and reclaimed the 12 elements of powers.  But since we were not rightful wielders of this magic, I locked these powers away in the Dream Realm to wait until the rightful wielders of such powers should come forth.  However, after the lockway of the evil force, the impact of the power needed to lock away the evil claimed the lives of 12 dedicated soldiers who live only to serve their rulers.  These 12 honored soldiers are sleeping in baby eggs, waiting to be to hatched once again.  The 12 elemental powers are sealed carefully away in this land and wait to be awakened once again.  Now the evil has rose once more and has already fully consumed all the 12 Kingdoms of Power, you, as the rightful rulers of these Kingdoms are our last hope.  If the evil shall control the Dream Realm, then everything will be lost."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "WHAT?????" Almost everyone looked shocked, "US???????"

"Oh give me break," Carly scoffed, "That sounded like something out of a bad soap opera, do you honestly expect me to believe that this is all true????  It's a nice story, yes, but-"

Johnny covered her mouth, "Never mind, Carly, keep going."

"Johnny!" Carly wrenched his hand away, "Eeew, don't touch me, man.  So what if I DON'T believe this?  It sound like a freak out story that-"

"Could you not be so rude?" Holly pleaded.

"It's not RUDENESS it's speaking my mind!" Carly protested, "Besides, it's going to take more than just a fairytale to convince me."

"You don't wanna try to convince her," Willow added to the Guardian, "It might take a long time."

"Regardless of what you believe," the Guardian said, "You were chosen by destiny and you will fulfill your role in this quest."

"That's more nonsense, no one makes me do anything I don't wanna do," Carly said.

"Carly, if you don't shut up I'm going to punch you in the face," Johnny threatened.

Carly glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"As rightful rulers of these Kingdoms, your powers are great and vast and always developing, how you use these powers are your choice, but remember that you are each destined to rule a Kingdom and you must do whatever you can to retain peace in the land," the Guardian said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Carly, please get a grip," Kai said wearily, "Between traveling light years and listening to fabled stories, my mind is still spinning."

"I say we go for it!" Holly said happily, "Sounds like fun."

"I agree, let's just do this," Carly said, "If it's an adventure, I don't care how dense the history lesson behind this is, I just wanna kick some major butt!"

"I thought you thought that this was a just a cheesy story," Johnny said.

"And I still think it is," Carly replied, "But adventure overrides that."

"Sounds scary," Kailee whimpered.

"I think it sounds awesome!" Hru said, "Us?  Rulers?  I say bring it on!"

"What do you think Ray?" Willow asked.

"Well, someone needs our help," Ray said, "So I'm going to help them out."

"Us?  As rulers of Kingdoms??  No thanks," Tala shuddered, "I want to be a military air pilot, not a king!"

"Sounds like fun," Enrique shrugged, "I don't care either way, as long as we're back for the Valentine's Dance at school, I can't wait for a night alone with sweet Aquana."  
"If I ever catch you alone for a second, I can beat the stuffing outta you!" Carly snickered.

"Let's decide on something guys," Holly said, "We're a team, we should stick together with our choices."

"She's right," Kai said, standing up for his friend, "Whatever we do, we should make our decision together, otherwise, we'll be all over place."

"Touching speech guys, are you going to run for President?" Carly said sarcastically, "Enough preaching already, seeing is believing, I propose we take a longer tour and get a feel of what exactly we're here for before actually settling in or throwing it in the chicken coop."

"That makes sense," Max said slowly, "We need more information and more proof."

"And no more stories," Tala muttered, "I haven't read fairytales since - I don't know, I've NEVER read fairytales."

"We need a positive attitude!" Kailee encouraged.

"And some more food," Cassandra added cheekily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            They walked to a huge golden room with silver lining.  "Come, I will now show you your Kingdoms," the Guardian said, she floated to a huge movie screen type of thing and turned it on.

"Wow, this technology is advanced," Carly said admiringly.

"Somebody's impressed," Johnny teased, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey I love how technology works!" Carly argued, "I mean, compared to all this high tech, industrialized equipment, we're living in the stone age!"

"You're kidding right?" Max asked, "I can't even understand how to use a computer without crashing it."

Carly sighed, "I wish we have all this technology."

"I think I know what someone's going to be when she grows up," Tala teased her with a smile.

"I'm going to be a technological inventor," Carly said, "And this, is definitely going to help out my career!"

"Look at the screen, the Dream Realm in the planet in the center, where all the other 12 smaller planets orbit," the Guardian said, "It is-"

"Where exactly are we?" Carly interrupted.

Half of the people laughed at Carly's abruptness, the other half looked annoyed at her interruption.

"Carly, can't you WAIT till she's finished???" Willow demanded, "Where did you leave your manners?"

"Oh, I think I dropped them somewhere in the vortex," Carly snapped back, "Honestly, where am I going to get my answers if I don't ask questions???"

"I am pleased to answer your question young lady," the Guardian said, "In fact, that's the reason I'm here."

"Can't you finish explaining first?" Ray asked, "Carly can wait."  
"No I can't!" Carly exclaimed, "Why don't you wait?"

Johnny grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her behind him, "Give me a sec to calm her down, you seem to have gotten her into one of her moods."

"She has one too many moods," Cassandra added glumly.

"Okay okay," Carly sighed a BIG sigh, "I'll save my questions for until the Guardian finishes, is that enough or do you want me to bow down and kiss your feet as well?"

"That's enough sarcasm from you," Johny scolded, hiding his smile.  Hru giggled.

"But, to answer your previous question Carly, like the solar system as you call it on Earth, this is also a system.  One where all the elemental planets orbit the Dream Realm instead of a sun.  We are not in the Milky Way galaxy no more, instead we are in a different galaxy light years away called the Elemental Galaxy," the Guardian explained.

"Lovely," Carly said in pretend sweetness and in a very formal and polite tone.  She yelped when Johnny elbowed her and giggled when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Does that answer your question Carly?" the Guardian asked.

"Yeah, thanks, it's starting to come together now," Carly said.

"There are 12 of you," the Guardian said, "And one of those planets belong to one of you.  But now, they are all occupied by evil forces, you must defeat them in order to reclaim your rightful throne."

"How do we know which Kingdom is ours?" Ray asked curiously.

"This sounds like a video game," Carly remarked, "One that I could anyways beat Johnny at."

"Yeah RIGHT!" Johnny spat.

The Guardian called up a screen and it showed a map of the galaxy.  The Dream Realm was in the center and 12 smaller planets were orbiting it at a steady pace.  The planets were all different colors, but the colors seemed dull and cold.  "The Kingdoms are dying from within, being rotted by the evil that possesses them.  They were once beautiful lands and you must restore them to their original beauty!"

"You each will get an elemental power that matches your kingdom, a weapon to aide you upon your quest and an egg," the Guardian said.

"An elemental power?" Holly breathed.

"A weapon?" Kailee squeaked.

"AN EGG??" Carly demanded, "EGG??"

"Have you ever noticed that your voice is so much louder than everyone else's?" Johnny said sarcastically.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOO????????" Carly bellowed in his ear.

"OW!" Johnny yelled, leaping away and frowning deeply, "You are crazy!  OW!  My ear!  Curse!"

"An egg?  Oh wow," Kailee said happily, "Will something hatch out of it?  Like a cute little chick?"

The Guardian floated to a round glass cylinder, "In here you will be granted your power, weapon, and egg.  You will also be given a glimpse of your Kingdom.  The choice of power and weapon is strictly destined, it is not random, but controlled by your own destiny.  Who's first?"

"You want us to get into that glass tank thingy?" Carly asked.

"How do we know that this isn't a far-out trick?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"I still think it's dumb," Tala remarked airily.

Hru looked curious, "It sounds a little interesting, don't you think?"

"The choice is yours," the Guardian said, "I will not force you to do anything, the choice is all yours."  
Kailee looked at Kai worriedly.  Willow exchanged nervous glances with Ray.  Holly and Hru looked at each questioningly while Tala yawned in boredom and Cassandra kept munching on her food.  Enrique was too busy examining the silver lining and Max was still looking at the screen.  Finally Carly sighed, "I'll do it first, I can't stand being second anyways.  Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Does this count as a cliffhanger??? O_O  Sorry, it's kinda shorter this chapter, well, that's life for ya!  It's sometimes way longer sometimes short!  Some chappies will be really longer and some will be shorter cuz I have to cut off at certain spots!  If my computer doesn't die, I'll be updating regularly, like every 5 days or something along those lines.  Plz review! ^_^

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	7. Newfound Powers

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** Good, I'm glad it ain't confusing you, I was afraid it might get confusing, great!

**_~kai~:_** Thank you!!!!!  You know why?  Cuz I never found out what OOC meant and now I know, yay!  Yeah, crazy ain't I?  I know you're right about them being OOC, but my main focus on my fic is developing the plot, not enforcing their personalities, sorry!  I think Enrique's worse though, do you think he can just date one girl?  Ever?

**_Miekkie:_** Poor Johnny, O_O, look what he has to live with, he's going to freak out soon, lol!

**_KAI2:_** It's Oliver's shrine next, but I'm having major computer problems right now, so I'm putting it off. O_O

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** It's not THAT cliffy, okay, maybe it is, wait and see!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** You're right about that, I've never thought of that, but it strikes me that Max is more clueless than Ray, but you're right!

**_White Whisper:_** Glad you like my character, ^_^, you'll get half of your answers in this chapter. 

**_Dreamer_gurl:_** Read what I said the Black Iris, I wanna say the same to you! ^_^

**_Black Iris:_** It wasn't THAT much of a cliffie, you'll see worse, lol!

**_Shelby:_**  Thanx, I'm writing, I'm writing, I have a packed schedule, lol! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 7: Newfound Powers******

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff," Johnny objected.

"I sorta do now," Carly said, the look in her eye challenging him to defy her, "It sounds really real and the Guardian hasn't harmed us.  I can believe the Kingdoms stuff, but I still don't believe the history lesson.  So I'll go first."

"Will it hurt her?" Johnny demanded.

"Of course not," the Guardian said gently, "Your friend is perfectly safe."

"Don't worry about it Johnny," Carly said with a sly wink, "The worst that can happen to me is death and it's really you guys' loss cuz you won't be able to hear my sarcasm and logic."

"I know but I really think that we should test the machine out first," Johnny protested.

"Yeah," Hru agreed.

"Just to make sure it's safe," Holly added.

"I'm terribly sorry, but that won't be possible, we only get 12 shots at this machine," the Guardian said apologetically.

Carly made a face as everyone looked around uneasily, "Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure?  Hmm???  Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"That you'll end up dead and we'll have to carry you away on a stretcher and go to your funeral!" Johnny snapped.

"Why Johnny, I didn't know you cared," Carly said sweetly.

Johnny turned red, "Don't be silly, you know-"

"Listen, I'll be OKAY," Carly said, sighing, "Honestly Johnny, I'm not two years old.  What do I do?"

"You just step into the machine and destiny will guide you," the Guardian said.

Carly shrugged and went in, "Here goes nothing, don't miss me too much Johnny."

Johnny looked anxiously at the machine, not even hearing her comment.

Hru heard though and giggled.

The machine doors closed.  There was generating sound.

"How long is this going to take?" Johnny asked, looking angry.

"About five minutes," the Guardian replied, "Don't be alarmed if you feel something flash in your head.  It's completely natural."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Carly's Destiny * ~ *_****__**

_"The power of _**Ice**_..."_  Carly's mind filled with images, snowstorms...hail...blizzards...icicles...

_"The _**Ice Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a longbow...determined and courageous..."_

_"_**Mystique**_ will guide you through hard times..."_  Images of Carly's fierce Dragon Bit Beast flashed in her mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_  A green egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Wind**_ with ease..."_  Images of ice swirls freezing up and destroying windstorms flashed

_"But beware of _**Fire**_..."_  An almost unbearable heat rose as flames engulfed her.

_"You have a lot to learn about believing and trusting in others, that will come later, but until you've reached that point, you will not grow to your full potential..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            Carly tumbled out dizzily, nearly stumbling into Johnny's arms.  "Whoa!" Johnny gasped, holding her back, "You okay?"

"Yeah, that was weird," Carly said, shaking her head, "WHAT???"  She held up a silver longbow with a golden string and a quiver of golden arrow with silver feathers, "Oh my gosh, that whole thing was real!!  Oh my gosh!"

"Wow," Enrique said, "Is that real gold?"  
"Oh my gosh, I love archery!" Carly cried, giving Johnny a big hug in her excitement, he blushed a bright red.  "That was soooo awesome!"  Then she frowned, "Except for the last part though."

"What did you hear?" Hru asked excitedly.

"Well, first it said that I was the Ruler of the Ice Kingdom and that I have a longbow.  Then it said that Mystique will guide me, how does it know about my Bit Beast???  Then it said something about a squire?  That was confusing.  Then it said that I was strong against Wind and weak against Fire, hmph.  Then it said something about how I don't believe," Carly frowned, "Believe in what???  Magic???  Life??  That was weird."   Carly leaned against the wall casually, "I don't get it though, what Ice?"  She waved her hand in the air, "I'm still puzzled by this-"  She gasped as ice crystals shot out of her fingertips and hit Johnny on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Johnny cried, gaping as the spot where he got hit, which turned into solid ice, "Ow!  Whatever did I do to deserve this?"

Carly gasped, "Oh Johnny, I'm so sorry.  Oh my gosh, I wasn't aiming at you."

"Oh I'm sure.  Perfect," Johnny said, sarcastically, "Why don't you freeze my mouth too so you can be rid of my constant nagging?"

"Johnny!" Carly cried, looking at him in dismay, still staring at Johnny's frozen shoulder in shock.

"I was only kidding," Johnny said, laughing, "Now how do I get this to unfreeze so I can move my arm again?"

Carly looked hopefully at the Guardian, "Can't I undo that?"

"Ice is a strong element, but it will began to melt at the slightest touch of Fire," the Guardian said, "You must be careful around Fire Carly, or it might destroy you.  Johnny, stand still."  She raised her staff and struck the air.  The frozen spot on Johnny's shoulder disappeared.

"Hey if you can undo elemental power, what do you need us for?" Kai asked, "You're strong enough to win on your own."

"Alas, my power is weak compared to the full potential of yours," the Guardian said, "What Carly used wasn't even a small fraction of her capabilities."

"Awesome!" Carly said.

"But with power comes specific responsibilities and obligations," the Guardian said, "You must act with caution."

Carly gently touched Johnny's shoulder, "Did it hurt a lot?  Sorry pal."

Johny blushed and yanked away, "No, I'm fine."

Carly held up a greenish blue egg, "What do I do with this????"

"Hatch it!" Kailee squealed.

"How?" Carly asked sarcastically, "Should I punch open the egg?"

"NO!" Kailee cried, looking horrified, "Not the beautiful egg!"

"It will hatch soon, "the Guardian said, "When it does, you must care for it."  
"Depends on what it is," Carly muttered, "If it's a snake, no way!"

"Next," the Guardian said, "We must make haste!"

"I'll go," Holly volunteered, "Looks sorta cool anyways."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Holly's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Light**_..."_  Holly's mind filled with images of beautiful streams of light beaming in the air.

_"The _**Light Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a light sword...caring yet resolute..."_

_"_**Enchantary**_ will guide you through hard times..."_  Images of Holly's beautiful angel Bit Beast flashed in her mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_  A white egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Darkness**_ with ease...but beware of _**Darkness**_ as well, for you are each other's greatest enemies"_

Images of Light and Darkness struggling against one another flashed.

_"You are strong-willed and compassionate, but you must learn the way of a warrior's life, and the fact that sometimes, we must kill to protect the innocent..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "Are you okay?" Kai asked as Holly walked out dizzily, "Holly?"

"I'm okay," Holly breathed, holding up a faintly glowing golden sword with silver lining and a pink egg, "Wow..."

"Hey, that's cool," Kai said, touching the sword, "Gee, it's warm, what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Holly giggled, "I have the power of Light."  She gasped as a beam of brilliant light shot out of the palm of her hand and disappeared, "Okaaay."

"Whoa," Ray said, "This is getting too extreme."

"Hmmm…" Carly said, "I wonder what else can come outta my hand?"

Johnny backed away, "Just stay away from my shoulder!"

"Did it hurt Holly?" Kailee asked, "Did it?"

"Nope," Holly said, "It was really bright in there though."

"This is getting interesting!!!!" Enrique whooped, "I'm next!"

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Enrique's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Psychic**_..."_  Enrique's mind filled with images of bursting Psychic powers.

_"The _**Psychic Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

"You shall wield a star mace… 

_"_**Amphilyon**_ will guide you through hard times..."_  Images of Enrique's angry, two-headed Bit Beast flashed in his mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_  An orange egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Spirit**_ with ease..."_  Images of Psychic powers swallowing spiritual powers flashed.

_"But beware of _**Astro**_..."_  Gravity seemed to disorient him and stars crashed down, upside-down, on him.

_"Your positive, upbeat attitude will help you incredibly on your quest, but there are times where you must learn to focus your power and be serious to overcome dangers..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "Hey buddy, you okay?" Carly asked, "You look drunk."  She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine...just a bit woozy...that's all," Enrique said, collapsing into a chair, "But this is awesome."  He held up a star mace and nearly dropped it on the ground.

"He's out of it!" Carly declared, "Guess it was too much for his feeble mind!  Cool weapon though, wonder what power he has."

To her utmost surprise, Enrique suddenly glowed orange and Carly suddenly floated up in the air.  Everyone gasped in surprise.

"HEY!!!!!!!  LET ME DOWN!!!!!" Carly yelled, kicking in the air, "ENRIQUE!!!!!  LET ME DOWN **_NOW_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Before Enrique had time to react, Carly kicked free of the Psychic and landed straight down in Johnny's arms!

"Great," Johnny said sarcastically, blushing even more than before, "Just great."

"I'm SO sorry Carly," Enrique said sincerely, "I didn't know that I could do that."

"I didn't know you could either," Carly muttered, rubbing her back, "But it ain't that strong, I could still feel myself in control."

"I'm next," Tala declared, "I'm sick of watching."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Tala's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Wind**_..."_ Tala's mind filled with images of howling winds and tornadoes...

_"The _**Wind Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a lazer gun...precise and accurate..."_

_"_**Wolborg**_ will guide you through hard times..."_ Images of Tala's graceful wolf Bit Beast flashed in his mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A silverish egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Earth**_ with ease..."_ Images of wind eroding the earth flashed.

_"But beware of _**Ice**_..."_  An ice storm that completely overwhelmed the wind storm flashed.

_"You have to forget the mistakes you made in the past and live your life today, otherwise, you will be haunted by your past for the rest of your life..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "That was awesome," Tala declared, not looking the least fazed, "Check this out guys."  He held up a silver lazer gun with golden lining and a silver egg.  He eagerly swirled his hand in a small circle, creating a tiny windstorm.  "That's impressive."

"Remember, control is the number one thing you want to remember," the Guardian said, "You must control your powers, if you wish to prevail."

"Aren't you dizzy?" Carly demanded, "Your head must be made outta steel or something."

"That's so cool!" Hru exclaimed, "I wanna try next!"  She hopped into the machine before anyone could say another word.

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Hru's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Spirit**_..."_ Hru's mind filled with images of spiritual powers.

_"The _**Spirit Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a spirit weapon...determined and courageous..."_

_"_**Akala**_ will guide you through hard times..."_ Images of Hru's ferocious dog-demon Bit Beast flashed in her mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A purple egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Astro**_ with ease..."_  Images of spiritual powers destroying astrological objects flashed.

_"But beware of _**Psychic**_..."_  Psychic powers devouring spiritual ones flashed.

_"You have to be patient and accept everyone for who they are in their hearts, instead of comparing them to others otherwise you will never reach your full potential. "_

**-------End of Flash-------**

           "What's that supposed to mean???" Hru muttered, "I DO accept everyone for who they are."

"Never mind that," Carly scoffed, "It's a bit loony if you ask me, I mean, what am I supposed to believe?  Everything???"

Suddenly, there was a slight rumble, then silence.

"What was that?" Hru asked, gently swishing her hand through the air.  A wispy white shape floated out and through the walls, "I guess that's a spirit, pretty cool."  She examined her weapon which took the form of a sword, it was silver and gold, but slightly transparent.

"I don't know…" Willow said, looking around, "Sounded like a light earthquake."

"I'm sure it's nothing," the Guardian said, "But let's hurry."

"I'll go," Max volunteered.

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Max's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Earth**_..."_ Max's mind filled with images, earthquakes, tectonics, and land forms.

_"The _**Earth Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a rifle...cautious yet reliable..."_

_"Draciel will guide you through hard times..."_ Images of Max's well-built Bit Beast flashed in his mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A brownish egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Thunder**_ with ease..."_  Images of thunder striking the earth with little effect flashed.

_"But beware of Wind..."_ The wind rapidly eroded away the earth…

_"You have to learn to accept new ways of life and be prepared to defend your destiny and stand your ground…"_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "Now half of you have your powers," the Guardian said, "We shall be finished soon, who's-" Just then, the whole building started to shake violently.

"Hey," Max said shakily, holding his silver rifle tightly, "W-what's happening???"

"Is this your power???" Kailee shrieked, grabbing onto a table.

"NO!" Max shouted back.

"Oh no, earthquake!" Holly cried.

"Get under something," Willow shouted.

"It's not an earthquake," the Guardian shouted, "The Dream Realm is under attack!  Stand by."  The others watched as the Guardian flew swiftly to the monitor and pressed a few buttons to fend off the attackers.  Hidden bombs exploded and monsters flew sky high.  The Guardian struck her staff, sending out streams of rainbow light at the attackers.

"Oh no!" Kailee cried as blood splattered on the ground, "Kai!"

Kai hugged his sister, "Don't be scared, we're safe."

"There are too many," the Guardian said, "I'll have to go fight head on.  Stay here and out of sight."  She flew out as the grounds rumbled and fireballs shot across the sky, lighting up the Dream Realm in a hazy mess of bloody colors.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It's another cliffie!!! ^_^ Not really though, it's not THAT extreme.  Hope I didn't bore you all with their destinies and powers and stuff.  But I have to do it, otherwise, who knows who has what and stuff?  My computer died and I was banned from it for about 3 days, but I still got it up! ^_^  I'm still banned, but I'm allowed on every so often and stuff.

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	8. Interruption

**_Dreamer_gurl_****_:_** what?? O_O Whatever you said before I didn't understand but I have a feeling I should run away… ^_^**__**

**_Black Iris's Sis:_** Gee, another psychic person here, yup Johnny's got Astro, you'll see.  How did you ever guess??  But I'm not sure I get what you're trying to tell me with how the characters talk and stuff. ??O_O??**__**

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** You like cliffies??  *stares* You actually LIKE cliffies???  Well, that's a first, lol!  Yeah, it's good for the author, but most readers don't like it very much, lol!**__**

**_Reioca:_** I hate blood too, but I like writing about it, lol!  I'm still writing. ^_^**__**

**_Shelby:_** I wish I wrote that fast, lol, then I'd have like 3 chappies done in one day, lol!**__**

**_Miekkie:_** Maybe it's my turn to torture Johnny then, lol, nah, I'll leave that to Carly!  Good, I thought it was getting sorta repetitive, but still, six more people to go. O_O**__**

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** Nice guess, but afraid not, it would make sense but I chose someone else, based on my own opinions.  Good to hear, it wasn't boring, lol!  I'll definitely read your fic once you get it up!

**_Snowgren:_** Like a movie? :D  I love stories about good vs. evil, they're SO much fun to read and write!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** O_O Poor Johnny, as if Carly wasn't trouble enough for him!  Oh, thanks for letting me know, missed that I guess. O_O  I hope my computer works too!

**_White Whisper:_** You're B_I's friend?  Cool!  FF.net doesn't allow it, -_- I've seen fics with like 10 reviews that say the same thing over and over again for the same chapter too, weird!  More people are going after the little invasion of the Dream Realm…

**_Black Iris:_** It's all in my head!  Lol!  I write fantasy a lot so it comes and goes, I guess!  Nice of you to have a friend who reads my fic too! ^_^

**_sessy's girl:_** Thank you!  I'm writing as fast as possible, next time I'll just say AFAP, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 8: Interruption**

"Carly, get back here!" Johnny yelled, "Don't you ever listen to orders??  Carly!"

"I'm just going to check out our enemy," Carly said defiantly, rushing outside, "We need to know what we're up against."  She disappeared outside.

"Oh Kai!" Kailee cried, "It's horrible, they're killing outside."

"Don't look," Kai instructed, rushing to a window, "Carly!  Get back here!  Carly, get back here NOW!!!!"

"Oh my," Holly whispered, cringing at the fallen monsters, "Why does there have to be war, people get hurt and no one benefits at all."

"Oh screw you Carly!" Johnny snarled, "You drive me crazy!"

"That looks gruesome," Ray remarked.  Willow shuddered and said nothing, looking somber.

"Enrique, where are you going?" Cassandra asked.

"To help Carly!" Enrique said, "Knowing her, she'll probably evoke a fight, she might need a hand."

"I'll come too!" Tala offered.

"Me too," Hru added, jumping after him.

"Don't go Max, stay here, you might get hurt," Kailee begged, hanging on to Max's arm.  Both Max and Kai sweatdropped.

"I don't think I can go out there yet," Holly murmured, "I don't want to hurt anyone."  
Johnny watched anxiously as Carly climbed the steep hill.  "Oh, be careful Carly!" Kailee cried.

"I thought the Guardian told us to stay here," Willow called, "We don't know how to harness our powers yet!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Oh...my...Lord..." Carly breathed, staring at the mass disarray, "Now I know what Johnny meant when he said that war was disaster."  Behind her, she heard several sharp gasps of shock.  "What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to check up on you!" Enrique exclaimed.

"No thanks, I don't need a savoir yet," Carly muttered.

"Why should you get all the fun?" Tala asked, looking as if he was eager to fight, "I want to teach these creeps a lesson."

"I'm not sure that I'd call this fun," Hru objected, "It looks pretty brutal."

"I'm with Tala," Carly said, "I want to fight, that's what we're here for after all!"  

They watched as the Guardian sent a whooping amount of monsters flying in the air with her staff.  Then they heard a creepy voice.

"Kill her...and be done with it!  Nothing shall stand between me and the power that awaits me," a voice hissed.

"I have goose bumps," Enrique muttered, "And I think my knees are shaking too!

"I'd love to show that guy a thing or two!" Carly said, slinging on her quiver of arrows.

"Wait," Hru said as Tala advanced, "The Guardian told us to stay back there, shouldn't we listen?"

"Look!" Carly cried.

A large hideous looking creature stormed out and swept the Guardian down with a brief sweep of its arm.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that the evil was strong," Enrique remarked.

Carly wasn't listening, "Oh no!  Guardian of Dimensions!"  She started to run towards the battlefield.

"I'm going with her!" Tala exclaimed.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Hru asked Enrique, "Johnny would probably have our heads if anything happened to Carly."

Enrique laughed nervously, "You haven't even seen him angry yet."  They ran after Tala.

"Guardian," Carly rushed over, "Are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to stay put," the Guardian scolded weakly, struggling up, "The evil just gets stronger and stronger with every passing day.  It's too much for me on my own."

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?" Carly asked.

"Yes, it is," the Guardian said, "But you haven' t learned how to properly harness your powers yet!"

"It can't be that hard," Tala said, loading up his lazer gun and firing at the ugly monster.  His lazer beams smashed right into the monster's face.

"All right, you're the man!" Carly whooped, patting Tala on the back.

The monsters all started charging towards them.

Hru paled, "Oh my gosh, what now?"

"Run?" Enrique suggested.

"No, "Carly said, "If we run those creeps will get to the palace and if they destroy the machine before we all generated our powers, we're finished."  She twirled around and shot out ice from the palm of her hand.  Ice swirled and froze half of the invaders.

Enrique took out his Beyblade, "That's it, I'm not going to use my powers, but Amphilyon will just have to do.  Let it RIP!!!"

"Go Akala!" Hru called.

The two blades spun out and the Bit Beasts emerged, swallowing the rest of the invading monsters with their massive attacks.

"Now," Tala fired his lazer gun directly at the large monster's face.

Carly fitted an arrow in her longbow and pulled it back, squinting to take aim and letting her arrow pierce into the monster's chest.  With a howl of rage, the monster disintegrated into dissolved particles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Carly, I'm going to tie you down if it makes you listen to me for once!" Johnny hollered, looking furious, "You could've been killed."

"Tala and I killed the ugly monster and Hru and Enrique defeated the rest of the army with their Bit Beasts, that wasn't too hard," Carly said, looking pleased, "It was soooo cool how my ice powers swirled before taking form, soooo cool!"

Johnny looked furious enough to choke, his amethyst eyes flashed and he was spluttering in rage. 

"You killed them?" Holly gasped.

"You mean they're dead?" Kailee squealed.

"That's sooo cruel," Willow cried.

Hru stared at them in disbelief, "They would've killed us without a second thought."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Holly said, looking upset, "We have to kill?"

"It's them or us," Carly said, shrugging, "There's no way I'm going to spare those ugly, good-for-nothing, freak shows who only want power to rule.  It's soooo disgusting and I hate it!"

"I know some of you prefer to be peaceful as opposed to all-out war," the Guardian said, "But I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice.  Hru and Carly both made excellent points, those monsters have no heart or soul, they're just machines for killing, either we go or they will."

"Couldn't we let them go or purify them or something?" Kailee's voice quivered, "Without killing them?"

"You heard the Guardian," Kai said, "It's necessary, I won't let anyone get in my way."

The Guardian nodded at Enrique, Hru, Tala, and Carly, "I appreciate your wanting to help and coming after me when I was in trouble.  Especially you two, Carly and Tala, but you must be careful of your actions, don't be too rash or it may cost you."

"I'm not too rash," Tala scoffed, "I know what I'm doing."

Carly was too busy trying to coax Johnny out of his bad mood to answer, "Come on buddy, don't be such a sour lemon, I'm fine and not to mention I kicked butt as well."

That only made Johnny madder, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU COULD'VE DIED!!!!!!!!!"

Carly backed away, frowning, "I think he's mad."

Holly stared at her in disbelief, "You think?"

"Thankfully, their plans have been foiled once again and the Dream Realm is safe, for the time-being," the Guardian said, "Come now, we should finish giving you powers."

"I'll go next," Kai said, stepping in, "It felt boring not having one when Carly and Tala could fight so well."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Kai's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Thunder**_..."_  Kai's mind filled with images of dark clouds and lightning, thunderbolts striking every now and then.

_"The _**Thunder****Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a broadsword...powerful and fearless..."_

_"_**Dranzer**_ will guide you through hard times..."_  Images of Kai's magnificent phoenix Bit Beast flashed in his mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_  A yellow egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Water**_ with ease..."_  Images of thunder shocking water waves flashed.

_"But beware of _**Earth**_..."_  Thunder struck down on the earth rocks, but had no effect.

_"You are fearless and independent, but nevertheless, no matter how independent one is, one will always require the aid of his friends, for that is the code of a brave warrior..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "Kai?" Holly stepped forward, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kai shook his head, looking at Holly strangely, "Fine, don't worry."  He shook his head to clear it, "That last part was confusing."  Anyways, he dragged up his silver sword, it had a much bigger blade than Holly's and looked about ten times heavier as well, "Oof, how am I gonna carry this?"

Kailee hugged her brother, "I don't wanna do this, it's scary!!!!!  Kai!"

Kai pulled away, "Kailee!"  To his shock, sparks of electricity streamed out of his fingertips and zapped the wall.

"KAI!!!!!!!!!" Kailee cried.

"Sorry sis, I wasn't aiming for you, honest," Kai protested.

"Johnny will go next!" Carly announced, shoving her friend in the machine, "Maybe it'll cure his bad mood!"

"Hey!" Johnny yelped, "Carly, I'm gonna kill-"

Hru tapped Carly's shoulder, "You do know that Johnny's furious with you, right?"

Carly nodded, "Oh I know all right, and the best way to win him back is to act real cheerful and innocent and talk a hell of lot until Johnny finally tells me to shut up, then I know he's not mad at me anymore."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Johnny's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Astro**_..."_  Johnny's mind filled with images of comets and asteroids floating in space with stars spinning in midair.

_"The _**Astro****Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield an axe...reckless and mighty..."_

_"_**Salamulyon**_ will guide you through hard times..."_  Images of Johnny's cunning salamander Bit Beast flashed in his mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A navy blue egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Psychic**_ with ease..."_

_"But beware of _**Spirit**_..."_

_"You are reckless in many ways, but for things you do not understand, you fear to take a stand, follow your heart and keep after what you desire..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "You look like you're seen a ghost," Carly teased Johnny, "Come on, whatever you saw can't have been much different from me!"

Johnny glared, "Carly, don't you ever shut-" As Johnny raised his hand and stars flew out of his palm and whizzed past Carly.  Carly ducked right in time, the stars slammed into the wall and grinded into it violently.

"Johnny!" Carly squeaked, looking shocked.

"Sorry," Johnny said sheepishly, "I have Astro Power."

"I can tell," Carly said wryly, looking hard at the wall, "And an axe as well."

Johnny brightened, "Yeah!  It's even lighter than the one I have at home, and it's twice as sharp too!"  He twirled the silver and gold weapon expertly in his hand.

"Ah, so **_NOW_** you're starting to believe this stuff, huh?" Carly teased him, "I thought that you-"

"Carly – SHUT UP!" Johnny yelled, covering his ears, "You're driving me crazy!"

Carly smiled and turned to Hru, "See?  He's not mad at me anymore."

"My turn," Ray said, stepping in, shaking his head, "Let's see what it has in store for me."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Ray's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Fire**_..."_  Ray's mind filled with images of fireballs and firestorms...

_"The _**Fire****Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a two-headed spear...determined yet cautious..."_

_"_**Driger**_ will guide you through hard times..."_ Images of Ray's ferocious tiger Bit Beast flashed in his mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A red egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Ice**_ with ease..."_ Images of fire melting ice flashed.

_"But beware of _**Water**_..."_ A huge tide swept over him and put out the flames.

_"You are compassionate, as well as resolute, these are wonderful qualities, but learn to make your own decisions instead of going with everyone else's, for their destiny is not yours..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            As Ray stepped out, tiny flames of fire flew from his palm, "Whoa."

"Oh my gosh, the couch is on fire!" Willow cried.

The Guardian put it out swiftly, "No worry, I will teach you to control your powers."

"Sorry," Ray said, smiling weakly, "That was awesome, look at my spear."  He stuck out the two-headed spear.  (for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a spear with a handle with blades on either end of it)

Willow backed up, "Watch where you point that thing."

"Go in, go in!" Ray urged, "It's no big deal."

"Fine fine," Willow grumbled, "I really don't want to kill anyone though..."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ *_****_Willow_****_'s Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Darkness**_..."_ Willow's mind filled with images searing blackness...

_"The _**Dark****Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a staff...noble and true..."_

_"_**Marina**_ will guide you through hard times..."_ Images of Willow's powerful leopard Bit Beast flashed in her mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A black egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Light**_ with ease...but beware of the _**Light**_ as well, for you are each other's greatest enemies"_ Images Light and Darkness struggling against one another flashed.

_"Being compassionate as you are, you have many friends and many would willingly aide you in times of need, however, you must learn to depend on yourself once in a while, independence is still necessary..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            Willow tumbled out, holding a long staff in one hand and an egg in the other, "I have Dark powers, isn't that evil?"  She looked worried, "I'm not evil am I?"

Ray hugged her reassuringly, "Of course not."

"Darkness is not the same as evil," the Guardian said sternly, "Darkness balances the Light and both are important, there cannot be total light, it would be unnatural and the balance would be disturbed.  Though Evil and Darkness are both black, evil will destroy while Darkness only exists to balance Light."

"I have Light, does that mean we're the complete opposite of each other?" Holly asked.

Both girls giggled.

"Who's left?" the Guardian asked.

"There's my sister," Kai said, scowling as Kailee hid behind him, "Kailee, it doesn't hurt you, I promise!"

"I'll go then," Cassandra offered, "Just let me finish my roll."  She gulped down her roll and drank some water, "All right ready."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, I had to cut if off there, it was getting kinda long, only two more people left to get their powers! ^_^ Hope you're enjoying it so far, thanx to all my reviewers; you've really made my day!  I'm trying to update every 5 days, notice the pattern?

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	9. Agreeing To Destiny

Thanx bunches to all my reviewers!  I got lots!  ^_^  So happy!  Keep reviewing, lol!  FF.net wasn't working before so I had to wait to update!  

**NOTE** I changed Willow's appearance and clothes in my prologue, so just go check and see how she is now! ^_^

**Dark Ness:** I update every five days, I think, I like your name, looks cool! ^_^

**_Mavrik:_** Thanks and thanks!  Glad you like it!

**_Sweet Faith and Hope...And Charity:_** Thanx!  Yup, you've figured out two, anyways, guess some more, lol!  They'll become more obvious soon, but I'll mix it up somewhat.

**_Unknown:_** Uhhhhhh…do you have a reason for hating her?  I like all my characters and she's NOT evil!

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** Awww…thanks, I'm gonna read your fic!!! ^_^

**_Snowgren:_** Don't worry, there'll be plenty more fight scenes later, I'm glad I rated it PG-13…too much fighting…

**_zac:_** Oh well, I like my story line, ^_^, tee hee, it's fantasy!!!!!!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Sorry, but the monsters ARE completely and utterly evil, I've finally figured out your character's personality now, I think.

**_Dreamer_gurl:_** Sorry, but it was getting SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long, I had to end it somewhere!

**_Black Iris:_** I get the comma thingy now, but I prefer to write this way cuz I'm used to it, I'm too lazy to adopt a new style.  And I changed the stuff for Willow on her appearance and personality! ^_^

**_Shelby:_** Do you know how fast wind is?  Just ask Tala, lol!

**_~kai~:_** You were banned, I might as well be banned cuz my computer doesn't work that well!  I'm going to try to capture Hru's personality, I'm still shaky about it, sorry about before!

**_Miekkie:_** Yup, two to go, you noticed the pattern, yay! ^_^  I'm kinda psyched myself, poor Johnny's always caught in the middle of everyone, lol!

**_Cyrus the Virus:_** Hope you recognize my sarcasm, cuz I can't figure out whether you're mocking me or actually being serious.  Anyways, *smirks*, you forgot rule #10, _'Never hesitate to use sarcasm.'_

**_Reioca:_** Course it's violent, I love fighting, don't you?  I think it's way cool. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 9: Agreeing to Destiny**

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Cassandra's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Water**_..."_ Cassandra's mind filled with images of tides and whirlpools...

_"The _**Water Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a trident...determined and majestic..."_

_"_**Gekiryu-oh**_ will guide you through hard times..."_  Images of Cassandra's ferocious sea serpent Bit Beast flashed in her mind.

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A blue egg flashed.

_"You will overcome _**Fire**_ with ease..."_  Images of water toasting fire flashed.

_"But beware of _**Thunder**_..."_ A loud thunderbolt shocked the water, electrocuting the waters.

_"You are good-natured and easygoing, but you must learn to concentrate on the task before you instead of wandering your mind, there is a time for play and a time to be serious..."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "That was something," Cassandra commented, "I have Water powers, Enrique, pass me the egg rolls, I'm hungry again."

"How about demonstrating your strength?" Holly asked teasingly.

"After I fill my stomach!" Cassandra said.

"Kailee's last," Kai said, giving his sister firm push, "Go."

"Noooooooooooo!" Kailee wailed, "I don't wanna!"

"Kailee, what are you afraid of?" Kai demanded, "It's just a machine."  
Kailee folded her arms stubbornly, "I won't kill anyone!"

"Then don't if that suits your will," Kai said, exasperated, "At least go get the power!"

"Come on Kailee," Max said softly, "We need to finish this before those monster creeps come back, okay?"

"Okay..." Kailee said reluctantly.  
"Why don't YOU be her brother?" Kai muttered, "Sure, listen to him not me."

"He wasn't yelling at me," Kailee pouted.

"I'm not yelling!" Kai snapped.

"Now you are," Holly remarked, "Don't mind Kai, go ahead Kailee."

**-------Flash-------**

**_* ~ * Kailee's Destiny * ~ *_**

_"The power of _**Magic**_..."_ Kailee's mind filled with images of beautiful streams of fairy dust and swirling sparking stars.

_"The _**Magic Kingdom**_ is rightfully yours...."_

_"You shall wield a wand...gentle and caring..."_

_"And your squire will also aid you in whatever way it can..."_ A pink egg flashed.

_"You are kind and sweet and animals adore you, but you must understand that sometime it's necessary to kill and to protect those we love."_

**-------End of Flash-------**

            "I don't like that!" Kailee announced, coming out and hugging Max tightly that he cringed, "I saw some weird things."  She held up her wand and egg, "But I can't wait for this egg to hatch though and maybe I won't need to use this wand...ever."

The machine rumbled and shook, making all sorts of weird screeching noises, then it crumbled to a pile of rubble.

Ray gaped, "Wh-what happened?"

"The machine can only be used 12 times, then it automatically self-destructs," the Guardian said.

"Weird," Kai muttered.

"Carl,y what in the name of hell are you doing?" Johnny demanded.

"Practicing," Carly said matter-of-factly, letting her ice powers stream out of her hand, "Doesn't it look cool?"

"Maybe you should practice outside?" Holly recommended, "Before you accidentally freeze one of us."

"Tala's outside," Carly said, "And he's rousing up some windstorm and I'll choke if I get dust in my throat."

"He's what???!!!" Willow cried.  They all looked out the window curiously.

"He's good at this," Carly whispered to Johnny, "Like he's meant to wield this kind of power."

Tala was concentrating hard and with a quick sweep of his hand, a large whirlwind roused up and slammed into some trees.

"Gosh, what a show-off," Hru muttered, "I can do something just as powerful.  I just can't suck any spirits right now, unless I have to suck them outta Kai.  I would like the drain Tala's though."  She started outside, "I'll show you-"

"He's a natural," the Guardian said, "But it is important to understand your power and be able to control it as well as wield it.  Please call your friend in, I have matters to discuss with you."

"You can show us later Hru," Kai said, beckoning and scowling at her, "Come on."

"TALA!!!!!!" Carly hollered, "GET IN HERE!!!!!!"

"I'm coming," Tala grumbled, "No need to shout."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Don't you feel weird using your power?" Willow asked Tala.

"No," Tala replied, "That's why we have it right?  To use it."

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" Kailee asked timidly.  
"Why not?" Tala asked, his face expressionless, "It's my power."

"Killing is wrong!" Kailee burst out, "It's cruel and inhumane."

"They're monsters, not humans," Tala scoffed, "They deserve whatever punishment we can dig out for them."

"I'm with him," Carly said, "We fight to protect and they fight to destroy, pick a side, any side."

"There must be another way though," Willow protested, "We could accidentally hurt one of our own."

"You think of another way," Tala said coldly, "Meanwhile, I'll just continue my way."

"If we could just exile those monsters, make them start a new life or something," Willow suggested.

"You weren't listening," Kai said impatiently, looking eager to start an adventure, "Didn't you hear what the Guardian said about those monsters?  They aren't even living things, just machines and made-up creatures without any heart or soul.  You can't compare them to us."

"As long as no one gets hurt…" Holly said slowly, "I'm going to fight to protect, not fight to murder."

"And I'm fighting to fight," Tala said dryly, his turquoise eyes glinting.

"Let's not get worked up over whether we should fight or not," the Guardian said, "While your opinions might contrast, you will only stand a chance if you worked together as one.  While fighting is wrong and should be prevented, the reality is that there is no other choice if we wish to protect what is left of our land."

"Why is fighting wrong?" Tala demanded, "It's life, life is about fighting."  He turned away.

Hru glanced at him and shuddered, //_There's something creepy about that guy, but at the same time, he's kinda cute..._//

"Life is about-" Willow started.

"FOOD!" Cassandra hollered.

"Girls," Enrique said with a grin.

"Life," Carly said flatly, "Life is about life, okay?"

Johnny snorted, "I see that you'd make a great philosopher."

Carly shook her head at him, "No, I'm serious Johnny, life is life, you live it, you breathe it, you work it, you fight it, you end it."

Johnny raised his eyebrows, "Well…you're definitely not someone I'd go to if I need cheering up."

"Lay off McGregor  (A/N: For those of you who don't know, that's Johnny's last name ^_^)!" Carly snapped as Johnny held up his hands in surrender, grinning.

"I refuse to fight," Kailee said.  
"And I refuse to stay here," Ray said, "I don't want to rule a Kingdom."

"And I refuse to work as part of a team," Tala said with narrowed eyes, "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Holly groaned, "We're already fighting each other before the real fighting's began."

"Can we all just chill for a while?" Kai asked irritably, "We can state our objections later, let's find out what we have to do first."

"You haven't complained," Johnny said to Carly, "That's a surprise, I would've expected the first complaint from you."

"Oh, I'm fine with this whole thing, as long as we get to do something interesting, I'm all for it," Carly said shrugging, "Apart from the destiny lecture, I'm cool with this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            So anyways, the opinions were kind of divided now, everyone had their own valuable opinion and insight on the situation.  But after hours of discussing and complaining and arguing, they all agreed to this adventure (after all, if they didn't I wouldn't be writing this story ^_^).  But each of them had different reasons as to WHY they agreed and not one of them believed in the destiny that befell them.  So after a night's sleep they were pretty much all set.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I can't believe I'm doing this," Kailee muttered, keeping up her whining.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of pacifists!" Tala exclaimed loudly, receiving a few glares with a careless shrug, "This is pathetic!"

"And just WHO are you calling a pacifist?" Hru demanded.

"We're not ALL pacifists, it's not that bad," Carly said to Tala, "Just think, it could be worse!  Cheer up buddy, no one ever agrees with my point of view either."

Tala couldn't help smiling a bit.

"What are you doing Guardian?" Kai asked curiously as the Guardian scrolled the screen and scanned the areas.

"Deciding where I should send you first," the Guardian replied, "The 12 Kingdoms are all in critical condition, but some are worse than others.  I should send you to the kingdom that needs the most help first.  But I can't choose..."

"I'll choose one for you!" Carly jumped in, "I'll close my eyes and-"

Just then a mild rumbling sound was heard, following by a quiet blast.

"Oh no," Kailee cried, "The monsters are back."

"No they aren't," Holly said, craning her neck to see, "I don't see no one!"

"It's not the Dream Realm," the Guardian said, "The Fire Kingdom has just erupted fire from its volcanoes.  Oh no, the land is unstable."

"Fire **_IS_** supposed to erupt from volcanoes," Tala remarked airily, "It's their job."

Hru rolled her eyes, bit her lip to keep from spitting out her own comment.  
"Yes, true," the Guardian said, ignoring Tala's cocky tone, "But it's unnatural for all the volcanoes on the Fire Kingdom to erupt all at once, it's evil doing.  The Fire Kingdom is near crumbling and is in serious condition, you must go there at once and restore it to its rightful glory."  
"Who's the ruler for the Fire Kingdom again?" Hru asked.

"I am," Ray replied slowly, "Why is my land dying first?"

"Because the evil chose to attack it first," the Guardian answered simply, "You must head over to the Fire Kingdom and restore things to the way they used to be."

"How?" Enrique asked, "The place looks wrecked if you'd pardon my expression."

"And is there another name for the 'evil' or do we have to keep calling it the 'evil'?" Carly asked, half snickering.

"The evil is called **Chaotic Devil**," the Guardian said, "He is a disgusting fiend who feeds on the lives of others and enjoys destroying things."

"So do I," Tala muttered, "What does that make me?"

"A sicko!" Hru snapped, unable to contain her anger any longer, "Feeding off the lives of others!  That's just gross and weird."

Carly rolled her eyes at him, "Tala, back off, okay?  Ew, how can you say that?  Can you make it **_ANY_**more obvious that you don't wanna work with us?  Chaotic Devil, huh?  Well, is he in for a real treat!"

"Chaotic Devil has 12 minions, each with the power of an element.  These 12 minions are each ruling a kingdom right now, one that they have conquered.  They sit in the throne of the Kingdom, once you kill the leader of the Kingdom, the Kingdom will be yours," the Guardian said.

"Where's the throne?" Kai asked.

"There are specific buildings in every Kingdom," the Guardian said, "For example, there is a palace in every Kingdom, that's where the throne is.  There is also a **Sanctuary** in every Kingdom and so on."

"What's a Sanctuary?" Kailee asked.

"It's a place where you can heal your wounds and replenish your energy," the Guardian said, "It's like a hospital and those who feel weak and tired easily regain their strength there."

"How about a map so we won't get lost?" Enrique suggested.

"That's the first sensible thing I've heard you say," Carly remarked, grinning at her friend.

"Of course," the Guardian pressed the button on the screen and a red card shot out, "This **Locater** card will tell you exactly where you are in the Kingdom."

"Wonderful," Hru said sarcastically, "Only, the card is covered with flames."  It was indeed, the red card looked as if it was burning, literally.

"Because only the ruler of the Fire Kingdom may look upon this map," the Guardian said apologetically, "When the galaxy was peaceful, the maps used to be available to everyone, now that Chaotic Devil has taken over, the old warriors encoded the maps with special powers to ensure absolute protection."

"Some good that did," Tala muttered.

Hru inched away from Tala, //_Why is he being such a creep?  The idiot probably thinks he can save the whole galaxy by himself!_//

"Yeah, what's the point?" Kai asked, "You got invaded anyways."  
"Yes, but some of the greatest secrets and treasures still remain hidden," the Guardian said, "Ray, when you go to the Fire Kingdom, it will be your job to lead the others."

"We have to follow him!?!" Carly cried, "Ugh, I want to be leader!"  
"Lead us to our deaths you will," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Can't we go and fight ourselves?" Tala asked in annoyance.

The Guardian looked alarmed, "Oh no.  It is **_MUCH_** too dangerous for you to go out alone; you must depend upon and look after each other if you have any hopes of winning.  Now Ray, listen carefully, the card is a map of the entire Fire Kingdom.  The small palace-shaped figure is the Fire Palace, you will find your enemy there and if you shall defeat him, the Fire Kingdom will be yours."

"That's all?" Ray asked, "All I have to do is beat the guy?"

"It won't be easy," the Guardian said sternly, "The monster ruling the Fire Kingdom right now will be holding a Fire Scepter, whoever possesses that artifact has the power to rule that Kingdom and all the inhabitants will obey the keeper of the scepter.  You must obtain the Fire Scepter and bring it back here.  I will show you what to do with it later."

"Let's go already!" Tala said impatiently, "I have to try out my powers on some **_REAL_** victims!"

For once, Hru agreed with him, but silently.

"We never got to practice with our weapons and powers," Holly said worriedly, "What if something terrible goes wrong?"  
"There no doubt that you are the keepers of these elemental powers and if you follow your heart, you will be able to control it just fine, you're naturals.  Please watch out for each other and take care," the Guardian said, "Only when you defeat the enemy and obtained the Fire Scepter will you be allowed the come back to the Dream Realm."

"Sounds too scary," Kailee whimpered.

"Do we have to take our eggs along too?" Carly asked, "Mine's moving around a bit, I think it might hatch soon."

"Yes, do take it with you," the Guardian advised, "These creatures inside the eggs will grow up to serve you and watch your back."

"I'm not a babysitter," Tala grumbled, putting the egg in his bag.

"Sweet little egg," Kailee cooed, putting it lovingly in a blanket.

"Some of you are stronger than others," the Guardian said, "Some of you are born fighters while some of you prefer to settle things peacefully, nevertheless, you all will learn something that will be valuable to you.  Carly, may I request that you be especially careful in the Fire Kingdom?"

"Me?  Why me?" Carly asked.

"Because Ice's greatest weakness is Fire," the Guardian said, "And you, Carly, have a bright warrior's light in your eyes, your efforts may be strong, but they will not have much effect in this Kingdom."

"We'll see," Carly said confidently.

"Good luck," the Guardian said, "I will now teleport you to the Fire Kingdom, best of luck and be ready for anything.  Goodbye for now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This isn't that much of a cliffie, I'm glad FF.net is working again! ^_^  This chapter is LONG!  To make up for a late day of updating even though it wasn't really my fault!  Please review and they're heading off to the Fire Kingdom, first stop Ray's kingdom, enjoy the ride and get ready for some fighting!  ^_^  I wonder if I can make 100 reviews by the next time I update, am I being too greedy?  Lol!  Maybe!

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	10. Burning Up

            Wow, I reached over 100 reviews, thanx everyone!!  I was SO happy that day! ^_^  I'm really, terribly sorry that this chapter is up SO late, but my computer died on me and I managed to get it sorta running, but it might die anytime.  I keep to my schedule, update every 5 days, so if you don't see me for a while, I haven't die, my computer has.  Sorry again!

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes: _**Oooh, I'll go read your fic too after I get settled here!

**_Tunder:_** That's what I thought too, but my computer had its own plans! -_-  Hmph, stupid computer, let's hope I'll be on schedule next time!

**_Black Iris's Sis:_** Oh okay, I'll change that too when I have time.  ^_^

**_Garnet:_** Thanx, I like all those jewel names you put in your review, ^_^  I like cliffies!!!! 

**_Light Tiger's Eye:_** My ideas just pop up!  I have a HARD time thinking of names, I hate making names!  Your fic sounds cool.

**_Sweet Faith Hope...And Charity:_** My favorite stuff is what Carly, Ice, a longbow…and I dunno about eggs.  Wonder what'll hatch outta them, huh? ^_^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** We've all been plenty busy, I guess, me especially!  I haven't even written 15 chapters yet, lol!  I'm going to read your fic too!

**Snowgren:** Developing on Tala…lol!  Why not, they have an interesting conflict.  ^_^

**_zac:_** They're not wimps, they're just cautious that's all.  Oooh, you're lucky Carly didn't see that otherwise she'll beat your brains out, lol!  I don't mean that literally, lol!

**_Keri:_** You like Holly and Kailee the best?  I hope ~*~P.G*~* and D_G sees that!  ^_^  You actually like the suspense?  That's new! ^_^ 

**_Dark Ness: _** Thank you!  I wish my computer would cooperate though.

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** I don't like Tyson, that's why he isn't in it and forget about Kenny, ugh!  So?  Kai can say 'chill'. ^_^

**_Black Iris:_** I wish I gotten this up sooner, but it's here anyways! ^_^

**_Dreamer_gurl:_** Sorry to keep you waiting, you must be bursting by now, lol!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** You changed your pen name!  Sounds real pretty.  I did get over a 100!  I was SO happy!

**_Reia1:_** Um…thanks, no idea what the rest of that dialogue was supposed to mean though.

**_sessy's girl:_** Thanx, I will!

**_Black Cat12:_** Tala's…umm…well Tala, lol!  He's pretty distant, isn't he?  He kinda has a split personality in my fic, lol!

**_~kai~:_** Whew, I'm SO glad I got it right! *claps happily too*  I'm glad you agree that Tala's sorta creepy, lol!  Oh yeah, that part, I should've said that Kai said it sarcastically, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 10: Burning Up**

            "Wow, it feels like a desert here," Max moaned, wiping his forehead, "I'm sweating already!"

"I know what you mean," Enrique added.

They fell into the Fire Kingdom and took a good look around.  It was indeed the Fire Kingdom.  The weather was hot and dry and sometimes fire burned wild on the grounds.  Trees were dying and there was scarcely any movement.  In the horizon, they could see lava crawling down the volcanoes and occasionally, they could hear the blast of a volcano erupting.

Ray looked fine, "Wow...so this is going to be my Kingdom...the first thing I'm going to do is plant some trees."

"How about building a lake?" Kailee wailed, "Kai, I'm so hot!"

"Me too sis," Kai agreed, sweat trickling down his forehead, "I'll need a while to get used to this..."

Hru shook her head, "It's so hot I can SEE water evaporating!"  She fanned herself, "I hope we won't be stuck here long."

"Great," Tala said, also fanning himself, "It's so darn hot!  It's making me feel weak."

"Ray, how can you stand this heat?" Willow gasped, nearly tripping.

Ray steadied her quickly, "I don't know, it just doesn't seem hot to me.  Maybe it's because it's my Kingdom."

"That would make sense," Holly said, "You're made for you Kingdom, so you don't feel the heat the way we do."

"Then how come I feel cool and refreshed as well?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know!" Johnny snapped, "Do you have a built-in AC or something?"  
"I have a feeling it has something to do with our elemental powers," Hru said.

"I have Water," Cassandra reminded her friends, "So?"

"I get it!" Kai said, "Water puts out Fire, so it's strong against Fire, so Cassandra has natural resistance to Fire."

"That makes sense," Tala said, "Too bad we don't all have resistance too."

Ray held the burning card in his hand, "The Fire Palace in north, we'll have to go north, follow me."

Carly shook her head, trying to focus her blurry vision, gasping as heat washed over her.  //_Why do I feel so weak?  I've been in heat waves before and it wasn't half as bad...I feel like I'm melting from the inside and I can't think straight...curse it..._//  She stumbled after the others, clutching her longbow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "We're getting closer to the volcanoes," Tala remarked.

"Let's hope that they don't blow up in our face," Hru added.

Tala smiled a bit, "Especially since we're going to climb them."

Hru blushed, staring into his bright blue eyes helplessly, //_Well, I can't deny it, he's gorgeous._//

"Are we really going to climb those volcanoes?" Kai asked, "This heat is KILLING me, I'm so hot I think I'm bathed in sweat."

"Hang on a bit guys," Ray said, pulling Willow up beside him, "It's just a little further, you can make it."

"Well, we don't usually live in fire," Johnny said sarcastically, "I see you've adapted quite well though, hmph!"  He wiped his forehead.

"Hurry up!" Cassandra urged, "Before the volcanoes erupt again!"

"We can't," Holly said, sweat tricking down her face, "I can't.  It's way too hot, we're too close to the volcanoes, isn't there another way?  Ray?"

Ray shook his head, "Nope, this is the only way, sorry guys."

"Think cool," Enrique said, "Think ice cream...ice cubes...ice..."

"That's it!" Kai said, "Ice, Carly has the power of Ice!  Hey Carly, can you maybe cool us down with your Ice powers?"

"That's a great idea!" Holly and Kailee said happily.

"Where is Carly?" Johnny asked, "I thought it was unusually quiet!  Usually Carly's sprouting insults and sarcasm faster than a bullet train.  Carly?"

"I'm right here!" Carly gasped, "I can't walk anymore..."  She was leaning against a tree, sweating, "Johnny, I..."

"Are you okay?' Johnny asked, looking worried, "You don't look so good."

"He's right, you look sick," Kai said.

"Ray!  Hold on for a sec," Willow called, "There's something up with Carly."

"I'm fine," Carly said, "Just...let's me...catch my breath for a sec..."  
"Everyone's hot too Carly," Holly said reassuringly, "It's not just you, we'll be able to rest soon."

"I'm not just hot...I'm burning..." Carly gasped again, her eyes glazing over, "Can't see straight...everything's swirling...ohhhh..."

Johnny caught her as she collapsed, "Oh Lord, she's burning up!"

"What happened???" Ray hopped down, "Carly!!  What happened to her?"

"I think she may have a heat stroke," Kai said, looking alarmed, "Carly never collapses!"

"We're all hot but we can still keep going, and Carly's really strong too," Holly remarked, looking equally worried.

"It's Ice," Tala said curtly, "She has the element Ice, just like Cassandra's especially strong in this world because Water kills Fire, Carly's especially weak in this Kingdom because Ice melts near Fire."

"Carly!" Johnny said, "Anyone have some water??"

"Let me try," Cassandra said.  She sprayed some water from the palm of her hand and aimed it at Carly's face.

"You need to work on your aim," Ray said, spluttering as the water splashed him in the face.

Carly moaned and her eyes fluttered open weakly, "What are you all staring at?"  
"You col-" Enrique started

Hru stepped on his foot, "Don't say that to her!  She'll throw a fit!"

Carly stood up weakly, "Aren't we going to go before the volcanoes decide to erupt again?" She nearly fell again.

"We're going to go all right," Johnny said, his hand tight on her wrist, "And I'm carrying you."

"No," Carly protested weakly, "I don't need any help."

"You can barely stand, let alone walk!" Johnny said angrily, "Don't argue with me, I'm carrying you and that's that!"

"I don't need-" Carly closed her eyes and collapsed into Johnny.

"If we don't get her shelter, she might die from the heat," Kai said seriously.

"Remember the Guardian said something about the Sanctuary?" Enrique said, looking at Carly worriedly, "We should go there."

"Poor Carly!" Kailee looked close to tears, "I told you this was a bad idea!"  
Ray examined the Fire Map and sighed, "The Sanctuary is nearby, but we'll have to take a detour."

"Who cares?????!!" Johnny yelled, "Do you want her to die?"

"No," Ray said defensively, "All right, follow me."

"What about Carly?" Hru asked.

"I'll carry her that's what," Johnny said, effortlessly lifting her up on his back, "What choice do we have?  She's light anyways, I'll be fine."

"Carly never faints," Willow remarked, "It must really be bad for her."

"Let's hurry, the sooner we get the Sanctuary the better," Tala urged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Oh great, just great, now WHAT?" Johnny asked, looking exasperated and irritated.

"There's no way I'm crossing THAT!" Kailee cried.

In front of them were dozens of steaming lava pits, there were ways to get around in between the pits, but the rocky surfaces were very narrow and one wrong step could mean critical burns.

"No way," Willow gulped, "I can't cross this."

"Cassandra, maybe you can use your water to cool it down," Ray suggested.

"The lava???" Cassandra cried, "That's impossible!  I don't have that much power."

"She's right, we're just going to have to cross," Kai said, wiping his forehead, "As if it wasn't hot enough already."

"I absolutely refuse to cross this!" Willow said, "It's too dangerous, I don't want my skin to get burnt off!"

"I'll cross it," Johnny said defiantly, "Carly needs to get to the other side so she can heal in the Sanctuary."

"We all need to go," Holly said sternly, "Remember what the Guardian said about sticking together?  It's not that difficult, just don't look at the bubbling lava pits and concentrate on straight ahead."

"What happens if we do fall in the lava pit?" Kailee asked fearfully.

"That's nonsense," Kai said, "We won't, now let's go, NOW."

Ray looked past the lava pits, "I'll go first."  He weaved his way though the pits and made it safely to the other side, "It's okay guys, let's go."

Cassandra headed over next.  Holly rubbed her eyes when she thought she saw something reach out to grab Cassandra's legs, but it disappeared quickly and Cassandra didn't seem to notice.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked in concern.  
"Yeah...I thought I saw a claw reach up to grab Cassandra," Holly whispered to Kai.

"I didn't see anything," Kai said, craning his neck.

"I don't know, maybe the heat's got me," Holly murmured, "But I could've sworn..."

"I'll go next," Tala said, marching across, looking bored to death, "This is seriously boring, how much longer do we have to walk before we can start fighting-aaaahh!"  A claw shot up from the lava pit and snatched Tala's ankle.

"Tala!" Kai yelled, "What the hell???"

"Let go!" Tala tried to yank his foot back, "Aaah!!  Let go you creep!"  His hand reached for his lazer gun and he shot the claw's wrist.  They all heard a sharp scream of agony.  Tala stumbled back nearly losing his balance and falling into the lava pit behind him.  

Luckily, Hru, who was behind him, griped his arm tightly, pulling him to a stable standing position.  She look at Tala with a slight sneer, "Boring, huh?  How's that for excitement?"

Tala's face paled and he thanked Hru in an embarrassed voice.  Suddenly claws all shot up from the lava pits, straining to grab at Tala and Hru.

"Run!" Tala shouted, seizing Hru's hand and pulling her with him.

"HEY!" Hru cried out in protest, "I can run by myself!!!!!!"  Hru gave up, this was a poor time to argue anyways.

Kai ran forward and fired thunderbolts from the palm of his hand, his aim precise and direct, "Where are those claws coming from?  Do they live in the lava pits??"

"Careful Kai!" Holly cried, "Don't hit Tala or Hru!"

"I won't!" Kai said, trying to eliminate the claws, "Someone help me out."

"I would but I can't!" Johnny said furiously, "Carly's still out cold!"

Ray fired fireballs from the hand on the other side of the lava pits, "Hurry Tala!  Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" Tala said, "Keep your socks on!"

Cassandra hesitated, then she fired out a stream of water.  All the claws groaned in agony and sank back down into the lava pits.

"We made it," Hru said breathlessly.

"That wasn't fun," Tala muttered, "Thanks to stupid foolish me."

"Now how are we going to get across?" Kai asked, "If we try, those stupid claws will just rise again.  Who ever heard of claws living in lava pits?"

"Who ever heard of ANYTHING living in lava pits?" Johnny shot back, "We've got to get Carly across though."

"We could get Cassandra to keep spurting her water attacks," Holly said.

"But then she'd run out of energy," Willow protested, "Then she'll be weak like Carly."

"Carly's not weak," Johnny said angrily, "It's this stupid cursed Kingdom!"

"Okaaaaaay," Willow said, backing away from Johnny's fury, "Sor-ry."

"I could use my Psychic attacks and confuse the claws into not moving," Enrique offered, "While I do that, depends on how long I can hold on for, you guys make a run for it and get to the other side.  Cassandra can watch my back and if I start weakening, she can fill in."

"That's a good plan," Kai said, "I'm in for it.  Johnny?"

"All right," Johnny said, "I'm willing to risk it."

"Come on Kailee," Kai urged.

"No!" Kailee cried, "Scary!  I'm scared!  I don't wanna go!"

"Come on Kailee," Max coaxed, "Do you want to say here forever?"

"NO!" Kailee squeaked in alarm, "NO!  Okay, I'll cross, but Kai, you have to hold my hand."

"Okay okay," Kai grabbed his sister's hand, "We'll all okay right?  Willow?  Holly?  Enrique, you ready?"

"I'm ready," Enrique said, a rising orange light around him indicating that he was charging up his powers.

"RUN!" Kai yelled, sprinting in the lead and pulling Kailee behind him.

As they charged forward, the claw shot up out of the lava pits and squirmed after them.  An orange light fired out at the claws and there was a horrible screeching sounds.  The claws squirmed and wriggled, but Enrique's Psychic powers confused them into standing still.

"Wonder how long Enrique can hold," Holly panted.

"Don't wonder, just run!" Kai urged.

When they were halfway across, a claw suddenly snapped free of Enrique's Psychic hold and snarled at Willow.  Enrique lost concentration and fell back in exhaustion.

Willow gasped, "Aaaaah!!!"

Ray blasted a fireball from his palm at the claw and dissolved it, "Willow, hurry!"

Kai slashed out with his sword, killing the claws that were threatening him and Kailee.

Holly shrieked, accidentally blasting out light from her palm and killing a few claws, "Eew!  That's gross!"

"LET GO!" Johnny roared, trying to pull away the claw that had grabbed Carly's leg, "Let GO!"

Carly's eyes fluttered open weakly, "Wh-what?"  Her face paled and lost color when she saw the thing that had her leg, "J-Johnny-"

"I know!" Johnny growled, "Hang on."

"Get it off!" Carly gasped, "It's burning hot, Johnny, please..."  

Johnny snatched his axe and chopped the claw in half and snarled as it withered and dead, "Carly-"  He was cut off when some other claws emerged, "Oh curse!"

"Kai!" Kailee cried when a claw grabbed leg, "Help!  It's got me."

"Let go of my sister you fiend!" Kai snapped, slicing down his sword, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kailee replied breathlessly, "Fine."  They reached the other end with Holly and Max panting behind them.

"Willow!" Ray yelled.

"Ugh, help I can't fight these!" Willow cried, backing up.

"Don't back up anymore!" Ray rushed to her, swinging his spear and stabbing any incoming claws, "Come on!"  He seized her hand and rushed her to the other side.

"What about Johnny and Carly?" Hru asked fearfully.

"Johnny, hurry UP!" Tala shouted, "Johnny!"

"I can't!" Johnny said, deflecting incoming claws with his axe, "Carly, can you walk?"

Carly shook her head weakly, "I'm sorry Johnny...I..."  She lost her grip and nearly fell.

Johnny looked alarmed and seized her wrist, "Carly!"  

"Let me go..." Carly whispered weakly, "So hot..."  Two claws tried to pull her in the lava pit.

"CARLY!" Hru yelled.

Johnny shot out stars from his palm and burst the claws into dissolved pieces.  He yanked up Carly and furiously rushed to the other side.

"Lord..." Tala whispered, helping Johnny put Carly down, "Are you two okay?"  
"I'm fine, just a little hot and burnt," Johnny grumbled, "What about Enrique?"

"ENRIQUE!" Holly called, "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET OVER???"

"I'll manage," Enrique said, raising his Psychic powers again, then running across the field in a hurry.  "Is Carly okay?"

"She's out again," Johnny said, "She said a few words to me before."

"That was creepy!" Willow shuddered, "I hated that, let's not cross these pits again!"

"That was weird," Ray said, hugging Willow tightly, "Claws coming outta lava?"

"I see the Sanctuary!" Hru exclaimed, "Come on Johnny!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How was that???  Weird?  Lol!  Hopefully I'll be able to update on time this time, laterz everyone and don't forget to review! ^_^  I going to make a reference sort of thing in my prologue so it's easier to keep track of everyone's weapons and elements and more vocabulary I use as I get deeper in my fic.  I might do that, depends…

PS: If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	11. Playing With Fire

            Yay, thanx to all my reviewers, I've got a lot of reviews! ^_^  Oooh, lookie here, I got a **BRAINWASHING** tool from Beyblader-grl, so when you finish this chappie, you are ordered to review, thank you very much! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Black Cat-48:_** Very emotional, very direct, very funny, lol, Hru's not even on him, she hates him actually, lol!  

**_Garnet:_** Gotta be five cuz I don't write that fast, lol!  Wonder what it'll be when I start school. O_O

**_Snowgren:_** Yeah, Johnny's cute when he worries, :D.  It's detailed?  Really?  Well, the dialogue's detailed, that's how I develop.  I can't write ultra long paragraphs describing something; it'll bore everyone to death!  Enrique only came up with that plan because it was his best friend that was in serious trouble.  ^_^

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Yup, thanks to all of the reviewers of course!  Yay, it was sorta scary! ^_^

**_Beyblader-grl:_**  FF.net deleted your fic???  I would be furious, I'd lose all my reviews O_O  *faints at the thought*  Wow, cool, brainwashing…hee hee hee.  Oh, that hammer, does it work on Kenny and Robert, they deserve smacks more than anyone else in the whole show!

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Thanx! ^_^  Wow, you're like Holly and you have the SAME name as well. O_O  Gee, creepy, but Holly isn't my character, she's ~*~P.G.*~*'s.  I'm not going to be finished anytime soon, it'll be loooong!  Thanx for reviewing!

**_Keri:_** Yay, you liked it.  I love creepy fighting scene, too bad Carly wasn't strong enough to enjoy it, she loves fighting!

**_Tunder:_** Willow's more peaceful than destructive, kinda the opposite of Hru and Carly (when she's well O_O)  Yup, Cassie's real lucky, huh?

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Holly reminds you of Quatre?  Is that good or bad?  I like Quatre too, he's my fav Gundam pilot!

**_Black Iris:_** Yeah, thanx bunches, I'm gonna need all the luck in the world with my computer. O_O  It was creepy weird, lol!

**_dreamer_gurl:_** Yeah, it wasn't that much of a cliffie, but I should put on in soon, lol!

**_Reicu:_** Lava hands, spooky, lol!  And continuing along now…

**_sessy's girl:_** O_O Okay, your wish is my command, lol!

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** Thanx, I liked that chappie too, except I had to make Carly faint. O_O

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 11: Playing With Fire**

            The group entered the Fire Sanctuary, the floors were made of marble, the color was flaming red.  The walls were white though and red tapestries hung from the ceiling.  A man in a red hooded cloak walked out slowly.  He has gray hair, apparently very old and was dressed in red robes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kai demanded, drawing his sword.

"Kai!" Holly clung on to his arm, "Don't hurt the man."

"How do I know whether he is friend or foe?" Kai said.

The man kneeled before Ray, "Your Majesty, we have long awaited your return."

Ray sweatdropped, "Ummmm...what...?"

"I am sorry your Highness, we have failed to protect the Fire Kingdom in your absence, please forgive us!" the man said, bowing low to Ray.

Willow sweatdropped, "Maybe you should tell him to get up Ray, isn't it kinda embarrassing?"

"You said it," Ray whispered back, flushing.

Johnny wasn't even listening, he hurried past the man and wandered around.

"Stop!" the man ordered, "You may not pass, this is the ancient temple of the Fire Kingdom and only those worthy may pass."

"Listen stranger, I don't care who you are or what this place is, Carly's sick and I'm going in no matter what you say," Johnny retorted, "Even if I have to fight you for it!"

"Say something Ray!" Willow hissed, "You're the ruler, he'll listen to you!"

"Um...excuse me sir," Ray said, "My friend's collapsed some time ago and she needs a place to replenish her energy, doesn't the Sanctuary grant magical healing effects?"

The man bowed, "Yes it does, please accept my sincerest apologies, I did not know you were a friend of his Highness."

"This is getting weird," Kai muttered, "This person is really showing Ray some real respect."

"Follow me," the man said, "I'll take you to the healing chambers."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Johnny placed Carly gently on the bright, glowing bed, his eyes flashing worriedly.  He sank down beside the bed and sighed heavily, looking exhausted and worried.

"You okay Johnny?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine," Johnny said curtly, "I'll be even better if Carly's okay."

"A few minutes on the healing panel should heal your friend completely your Highness," the man said, bowing again.

"Are the rest of us invisible?" Tala muttered.

"Um...thanks...um...who are you?' Ray asked, looking flustered.

"I guard this temple your Majesty," the man said, "I am known as the Fire Mage."

"Could you...um...just call me...um...Ray?" Ray asked, "This is kinda embarrassing."

"If that is what you wish your Majesty," the Fire Mage said, as if not even hearing Ray's last request.

"What a nut!" Hru said.

"Yeah, please," Ray said awkwardly.

"I think Carly's waking!" Hru exclaimed, "Thank goodness!"

"That was fast!" Enrique said, scrambling over.

"I told you she was strong," Holly said.

Carly's eyes opened slowly and focused, "What the hell are you all staring at?!"

"She's back!" Kai grinned, "That's the Carly we know."

Carly bolted up, "What the hell is happening?  Why are you all watching me SLEEP?  And why am I sleeping anyways?"  She looked around quizzically, "Oh wait...I remember...that stupid Fire Kingdom and its-"

"You must not show disrespect to the Fire Kingdom!" the Fire Mage said, "Especially not in the presence of the great ruler himself!"  
Carly made a face at the mage, "Like whatever!  I'll show respect to what I respect, nothing more.  Who's the great ruler anyways?"

"Apparently Ray," Tala said.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Well, greetings your Majesty, how may I be of service?"  She stared at Ray mockingly, smirking.

"Don't Carly," Ray said, looking even more uncomfortable, "I'm already feeling uneasy with this whole thing, don't make it worse!"

"As I was saying...I only remember it being sooooo hot and I couldn't take it much more so I...ugh...I fainted!" Carly sighed, "Then I don't remember much, something about Johnny carrying me and then some weird claw thing grabbing my ankle and that BURNED!  I'm feeling MUCH better now, where are we?"

"In the Fire Sanctuary," Ray said, "We took a detour to get you here to heal you."

"I thank you, your Majesty, if there's anything, and I mean **_ANYTHING_**, I can do to repay you, please, let me know," Carly said, snickering, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Johnny, did you really carry me?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, turning as red as the lava pits they crossed earlier, "I didn't have much choice, was I supposed to leave you there?"

"No, thanks Johnny," Carly said earnestly, "I don't remember much, but I do remember you saving me from those weird claw things.  Thanks, it means a lot to me."

Johnny blushed even harder, "Whatever."  He looked away.

Carly hopped off the bed and looked around, "Are we going now?  What if I head out and I feel worse again?  Why do I have to be weak in the first Kingdom we go to, I look like a complete weakling!" Carly complained.

Kai covered his ears and said jokingly, "It was so much quieter without you."  He ducked as Carly tried to deck him, "Hey!  I was only kidding, we all missing your endless rambling."

"HMPH!" Carly tossed her hair, "Now what?"

"Actually, now that I look closer at the map, there's a way we can go to reach the Fire Palace this way," Ray said, "It wasn't a waste of time after all."

"You're going to the Fire Palace?" the Fire Mage asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we're going to destroy the monsters there!" Ray said.

"You're so brave your Majesty!" the Fire Mage said admiringly, "I wish you all the luck and return soon to the Fire Sanctuary."

"Um...thanks..." Ray said, sweatdropping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "It's hot again," Carly whined, leaning against Johnny, "I hate this Kingdom!"

Johnny squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It'll be over soon."

"Can you believe that guy?" Hru asked, "We were practically not there, the only person he talked to was Ray and Johnny and Carly got scolded for different reasons.  How dumb is that?  Sure, he's very loyal to the ruler, but he could at least LOOKED at us!"  She imitated the Fire Mage's voice, "You're so brave, your Majesty!"

"No kidding," Tala agreed, "I thought he would make us all bowed down before Ray or something."

"Or kiss his feet," Hru and Tala laughed and grinned at each other for a split moment before looking away quickly.

"Let's go," Ray said, "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back for a break."

            So they walked through Fire Forest, where all the trees were on fire, but not burning for some strange reason, then through the Fire Marshes, where the ground flamed with fire.  Finally they climbed up the tallest volcano in the Fire Kingdom, the Fire Palace was just on the other side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I'll never look at Fire the same way," Willow muttered, but she brightened when Ray helped her up, carefully guiding her up.

"I'll never look at Ray the same way!" Carly snapped, "I feel weak again."  She shook her head as Cassandra sprayed her with water, "Thanks girlfriend, this is ridiculous, I'll explode before the volcano does!"

"I don't know about that," Holly said nervously, as they all felt the volcano tremble a bit.

"Don't worry," Kai said, "Volcanoes always shake once in a while, don't they?"

Johnny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we learned that in science class."

"Yeah, there's like a 5% chance that it'll explode on us," Tala reassured.

"Wrong," Ray said, "Aren't you forgetting something?  This ISN'T Earth and things aren't the same, I've been looking hard at my map and it says that volcanoes are active 85% of the time.  That's a lot compared to the Earth."

"Can you imagine if volcanoes were active 85% of the time on Earth?" Hru wondered.

"YES!" Carly snapped, "It'd turn into the Fire Kingdom!  Are we almost there???"

"Kai," Kailee whined, "Is the volcano going to erupt?"

"I hope not," Kai said, shaking his head as the volcano shook again, this time with more force.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this," Johnny muttered.

"We're at the top," Ray said, "Going down should be a breeze."

"A breeze?  Here?" Carly asked sarcastically, "I'll be expecting hail during the summer."

"No, not about the volcano," Johnny said impatiently, "My instinct tells me that someone's watching us and we're going to be in a fight soon...my instinct never lies."

"Tala what are you doing?" Hru called, "I thought Ray was leading."

Tala had gone up ahead while everyone was talking and he shook his head quietly and motioned her to be quiet.  He hid behind a rock and glanced past the volcano top, then he hurried down.

"What is it?" Hru asked, looking uneasily at his troubled face.

"Monsters, or whatever you want to call them, weird looking things," Tala said, "There are a whole bunch of them, at LEAST fifty.  They're all just standing there, waiting for us I think."

"Monsters?" Kailee squeaked, "MONSTERS??"

"Hush," Kai chided, "What kind of monsters?"

"I don't know really," Tala said, "Fire monsters obviously, looks like a cross between a goblin and a demon.  Their whole bodies are on fire and they all carrying flaming torches."

"We have to fight then," Kai declared, "It's the only way.  Kailee if you don't want to fight, then just stay behind one of us."

"Let's launch a surprise attack," Johnny said, "That way we'll be able to kill off a good portion of then before they actually suspect we're coming."

"Sounds good," Tala said, "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai summoned thunderbolts from the sky, crashing them down the fire monsters.  Johnny, in turn, launched dozens of firing comets at the monsters.  Tala started to down up, but Carly pulled him down.

"What's your problem?" Tala demanded.  
"Nothing," Carly said, her emerald eyes piercing into his bright blue ones, "You can't attack with Wind."  
"Why can't I?" Tala snapped, pulling away.

"Haven't you ever seen a forest fire?  It spreads with wind because it uses oxygen to burn!" Carly said, "Don't-"

"I'll do what I want," Tala said coldly, "And I want to fight."

"So do I moron!" Carly hissed, "But you're only going to make it worse."

"Whatever," Tala said, turning away.

Cassandra called up a huge wave and destroyed a good number of the monsters.  Then she shuddered at her killing and turned away.

Holly and Willow looked at each other and shrugged.

"Might as well," Holly said, blasting out light beams from her palm.

"They might come after us if we don't!" Willow said, shooting out dark blasts from her palm.

Kailee hid in the corner miserably as Max stood near her to fend off any of the incoming monsters.

"ATTACK!!!  KILL THE CHILDREN!!!!  KILL KILL KILL!!!" a fire monster ordered, screaming out orders, "KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!"

"Now we fight," Kai said, grinning at Johnny and whipping out his sword.  Kai slashed around expertly, stabbing each monster accurately.

"Otherwise we die," Johnny said grimly, chopping a monster in half with his axe, "Some choice!"

Enrique smashed some monsters with his star mace while Cassandra ran up to a tall rock and called out more waves to destroy the monsters.

Hru closed her eyes and let the air around her settle peacefully, then she streamed out a light wispy black beam from her palm and ran the beam like a whip through some of the monsters, they all died instantly.

Holly and Willow sighed and looked at their weapons.

"We don't have to use it unless we're threatened," Holly remarked.

"Or unless someone else is in danger," Willow added quietly.

Tala called up a fierce windstorm and smashed it around.  The fire monsters tumbled on the ground weakly.  Tiny flames flew from their flaming bodies and landed in the volcano hole.  To everyone's horror, new fire monsters emerged from the volcano hole and crawled up to join the army.

Tala paled, "Oh no...what the hell did I do...?  Lord..."

"Tala!" Carly shrieked, "Oh great!  I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!"

The leader of this fire pack started to sneer, "Oh well done Wind Warrior, well done indeed, I must thank you for resurrecting my army."

Tala's blue eyes turned as cold as ice and the rage in them was undisputable, "Why you-"

"Attack my army, attack them, KILL!!" the leader commanded.

"Hru, watch out!" Carly yelled, "Hru!"

Hru was surrounded on every angle, "Oh..."  She clutched her Beyblade, looking terrified with no place to run as the monsters close in on her.

Tala blasted furiously with his lazer gun, he aimed for the monsters' heads and hit accurate enough for blood to gush out of the monsters heads.

"Eeeew..." Hru muttered, rushing to safety.

Tala grabbed her wrist, his blue eyes gazing into hers, "Are you okay?  I'm so sorry, I should've listened to Carly."

"I'm fine," Hru whispered, a blush rising on her cheeks, "Just a little breathless, that's all."  She quickly yanked away like his touch was burning and shuddered to herself.  Confusion was written all over Tala's face.

"Oh thank Lord," Carly sighed in relief and straightened as fire monsters surrounded her, "Get a life!"  She felt dizzy as the monsters advanced, //_Oh no...my weakness is coming back..._//  She angrily fitted an arrow in her bow and fired, she succeeded in killing one monster, but it was waaaay too slow and she was starting to weaken.

"Foolish girl," one fire monster sneered, "Even the mighty Ice Warrioress isn't a match for anyone on the Fire Kingdom.  You're completely helpless to our powers!"

"Helpless?" Carly said furiously, struggling up, feeling hotter as the monsters rounded closer, "I'm sorry to disappoint you freaks, but I'm NEVER helpless.  If you think for a second that I'm helpless then you're the one who's completely wrong!  Go Mystique!"  Carly pulled a launch on her blade and her green Bit Beast stormed out of her blade.  Mystique was a glowing green dragon Bit Beast (and no, it doesn't look a THING like Tyson's Dragoon, it looks like a REAL dragon).  "Attack!!!!  DRAGON TEMPEST!!!!"

Carly's Bit Beast roused up a fierce storm and smashed out most of the monsters that threatened Carly.

"Wooohoooooo!" Carly cheered, "All right Mystique!"

"It's working!" Kai hollered, "We're killing them off!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Get back here!" Ray snarled, "Coward!"  He was pursuing the run-away leader, "You're a disgrace to them all!"  Ray created a fireball in the palm of his hand and smashed it at the leader.

The leader jumped in the air fearfully and kept running with Ray close behind, when he saw that his army was losing, he took off to save his own skin without a second thought.  The volcano rumbled violently, the lava inside the volcano was slowly raising and bubbling furiously...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carly's up and running again, lol, I hated having to make her faint.  Evil monsters are always cowards, aren't they?  Figures.  How was that, on time this time, lol!  Wasn't the Fire Mage so weird?  That's always how I imagined royalty.  Does anyone know Tala's last name?  If you do, I'd really appreciate the info, lol!  Don't forget to review, I hope my computer won't screw up! O_O

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	12. Eruption

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** Oh cool, I'll check out your fic too!  Carly's so totally stubborn, it's funny. ^_^

**_Uniclyon * Girl:_** Thanx!  You should check FF.net some more then, if you're new, it has some pretty good Beyblade fic except for the yaoi one. -_-

**_Black Iris:_** Sounds like you have a busy life, lol!  Mine's not that busy, I'm bored most of the time!

**_Whisper*2*Imaginary:_** I feel your pain, mine's still driving me crazy, but at least it's accessible!

**_~*~Prodigious Girl*~*:_** It's totally stupid if Tala doesn't have a last name, that makes him really seem like he's a robot or something and he's already touchy over the cyberized thing which is going to play a good role in the fic…

**_Keri:_** What do you mean the volcano's erupting?  Yeah, it is, but… anyways, I know, I can't think of any other words except 'said', it comes naturally, sorry!  No one seems to know Tala's last name, maybe ~*~P.G*~*'s right…

**_Sessy's girl:_** Gotcha, don't worry, I ain't even close to finished!

**_Cherry Rain:_** Every 5 days, that's my plan to update!

**_Beyblader-grl:_** I'd LOVE to fight them, I'd have a longbow just like Carly! Yeah, Ray was plenty embarrassed, it was pretty funny.

**_Dreamer_gurl:_** Yup, gotcha, I've worked most of it out I think.  I hate Tyson's Dragoon. -_-

**_Reicu:_** BURN? O_O Me? Lol! I hope not!  Thanx, the fire idea is thanks to all the fantasy reading I've read!

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** It's fun writing the mage, as I mentioned already below, lol!  I dunno what Carly will do there, I haven't written it yet!

**_Light Tiger's Eye:_** Uh-huh, I thought the Fire Mage was pretty funny, don't worry, not all the mages are going to be so formal, although that part was a ton of fun to write!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 12: Eruption**

            "Who was the ruler of the Fire Kingdom?" Ray demanded, "Tell me!"

The leader of the fire monsters' pack pulled faces at Ray, "I won't tell you."

Ray's eyes hardened in anger, "Oh yeah?  We'll see about that!"  He raced after him, spewing fireballs.

"Even the honorable Fire Warrior is no match for my Master's powers!" the leader said mockingly.

"Who's your Master?" Ray snapped, "Tell me you idiotic, good-for-nothing-piece-of-junk!"

The leader turned to face Ray, "If it's a fight you must have, it's a fight I will give!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ohhhhh hell," Johnny said, steadying himself as the ground shook, "Something's happening!"

"It's the volcano!" Hru said, peering over the ledge, "It's starting to erupt!"

"ERUPT????!!!" everyone yelled.

"We're got to get outta here!' Kai shouted, "Where's Ray?"

"I don't know!" Willow said in panic, "I can't find him, we're not leaving without him!"

"We won't," Holly reassured, stepping carefully amongst the slayed monsters, "Ugh, eew, let's go find Ray."

"Kailee, Max, did you see which way Ray went?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Max said, "He went up the volcano, chasing the leader of these monsters."

"Big hero," Carly muttered, brushing sweat from her forehead, "Sorry guys, I think I'll head down the side with Max and Kailee, I'm going to faint again if I don't get away from such an extreme heat source."

"I'll come with you," Enrique offered, "I won't be much use anyways, those guys can head up the mountain to look for Ray while we scout on ahead and look for a way to the Fire Palace."

"Good idea," Johnny said roughly, "Stay out of trouble Carly."

"Me?" Carly looked innocent.

"Yes you," Johnny said disapprovingly, he thought Carly was handling the heat a lot better now.  Maybe being in Fire Sanctuary managed to wash away some of the weakness she had against Fire, whatever it was, he was grateful to it.

"Okay," Carly said, smiling sweetly, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Let's go!" Enrique said urgently, "And you'd better hurry too guys, this volcano could erupt any minute now."

"Kai!!!!" Kailee wailed.

"I'll be fine," Kai said quickly, "Go ahead with the others now, I'll be with you soon, hurry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ray was being driven back by the leader, he wasn't as an experience fighter as some of his teammates were and the leader had many hidden skills.  Ray stumbled back, breathing heavily, sweating as well.

"Hee, the great Fire Warrior isn't as great as he seems huh?" the leader mocked, "If you can't even beat me, you don't stand a chance against my Master."

Ray fed some of his Fire power into his two-headed spear and raised his weapon angrily, "And you're just all talk as well!"  He advanced quickly, but the leader blocked his every move.  Ray didn't have time to withdraw because the leader disarmed him and sent Ray sprawling on his back, his two-headed spear went flying behind him.

Ray gulped when the leader pointed his own spear at his throat.

"Say goodbye," the leader said, laughing madly, "How my master will reward me when he finds out that I have defeated the noble Fire Warrior."

"Ray!!!" Willow cried, her panic causing her to send out a massive blast of Darkness at the leader.  Willow gasped as all that power flowed out of her, looking shocked at her own potential.

Ray seized the chance and snatched back his spear, thrusting it through the leader.  The leader fell with his mouth wide open in horror.

"Ray, Ray, are you hurt?" Willow cried, rushing to him.

Ray hugged her tightly, he was covered with ash, "I'm fine thanks to you, thank you."   

Willow threw her arms tightly around Ray and buried her face in his shirt, "I was so scared that you'd get hurt."

Ray patted her comfortingly, "I'm fine now, it's okay now-"

"The lava's nearing the top!" Hru cried, "We're not going to make it down in time!"

Cassandra rushed forward and called forth a wave of water, washing it over the lava and cooling it down temporarily, "It's not much use, I can't hold it!"

The ground rumbled angrily and most of them lost their balance.  A black puff of smoke burst out from the volcano.

"Holly!" Kai coughed, wiping smoke from his face, "HOLLY!!!  Where ARE you??!!"

"Kai!" Holly choked, "I can't see you!"

"What are we going to do?" Willow cried, "We can't even see which way is down!!!"

"This is bad," Ray muttered, fanning himself, "This smoke is sooo thick as well."

They all groaned when they heard another puff of smoke blow out of the volcano top.

Hru sighed and waved the smoke in annoyance  "Now would be a good time to use your Wind powers," Hru commented to Tala wryly.

Tala smiled rakishly, "Maybe you ought to take my power, I seem to know not when to use it."  He managed to provoke a heavy windstorm to blow away the smoke, clearing the way.

"Thanks Tala!" Ray said.

"Don't thank me yet!" Tala pointed to the volcano hole, looking horrified, "Look, lava's pouring out of the hole!"

Ray paled, "Oh no...the volcano's going to blow...RUN!"

"Hurry!" Johnny snapped at the others behind him, "If that lava so much touches you a bit, your skin will get burnt right off!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Kai," Kailee cried fearfully, "Oh poor Kai..."

"At least they cleared the smoke," Enrique said, "But the volcano doesn't look very stable, it's shaking louder and louder and more often now."

"I hope Johnny's okay..." Carly said, looking a bit worried, "Aw, Johnny's all right in all kind of situations, he's always got a level head."

"Don't worry Kailee," Max assured, "Kai will be fine, he's-"

Carly looked at the ground, which was shaking under her feet, "It's erupting guys, get back!!!"

And so it did, with a huge growl, the volcano burst up a giant puff of black smoke along with ash.  Lava rocks flew in every which direction and the lava overflowed and started quickly down all sides of the volcano.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Don't look back, just keep running!" Kai yelled, "And cover your heads!!!"  He ducked as a hot rock zipped overhead, "Yikes!"

"Stupid flying rocks!" Ray muttered.

"Ohhh, so rocks want to fly too huh?" Johnny said sarcastically, "Well, I think I can arrange a rival."  He summoned out plenty of flying comets which crashed into the descending lava rocks before they could present any problems.

"Good thinking Johnny!" Kai panted, "Now all we have to do is figure out how to stop that flowing lava."

The volcano shook uneasily as an aftermath of the eruption.  This threw some people off balance.

"Whoa!" Ray gasped, totally unprepared for that, he stumbled on the ground.  

Tala snatched Hru's wrist and held her tight, "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Hru gasped, nearly tumbling over the side of the volcano, "Thanks.  Stupid volcano!"  She jerked her arm away, shuddering, hating the fact that Tala touched her at all.

"Got you!" Kai said as Holly tumbled into his arms purely by mistake, "Holly, you okay?"

Holly blushed, "Thanks Kai."  She smiled into his brown eyes.

"This is no time to gaze into each other's eyes!" Johnny snapped, "Let's move it!"

The tremor caused a few boulders to come tumbling down the volcano.  Willow paled when one came ripping at her.

Ray smashed a fireball at the boulder, disintegrating it to mere dust.

"That was scary," Willow whispered to Ray as he helped her up, she trembled a bit.

"Don't worry," Ray said soothingly, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Cassandra ran past them hurriedly, "We're almost at the bottom!"

Suddenly, without any warning, the volcano blew up again, even bigger eruption than before, smoke filled the air and lava burst out like a river.  Everyone on the volcano lost their balance and was tossed somewhere in the confusion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After it all settled, Carly, Enrique, Max, and Kailee started looking for the others.

"That was so stupid," Carly muttered, "Two eruptions by the SAME volcano, one BIGGER than the last, and after mere MINUTES as well!  KAI!!!  JOHNNY!!!!  HRU!!!  TALA!!!!  SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!!!!!"

Max winced, "Carly, keep it down, you might attract other monsters too."

"They landed somewhere around here," Enrique said, "I'm sure of it!"

They glanced around the forest in confusion.  "Let's split up," Carly suggested, "We all have watches...um...actually...I think Kailee, you stick with Max, okay?  Enrique, come with me, in case my body decides to collapse again.  Meet back here in fifteen minutes or else you'll regret ever meeting me!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Kai!" Kailee cried.  She helped him up, Kai was bruised and scratched, otherwise he was fine.  He had shielded Holly from most of the harm so Holly was almost all right.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm fine Kailee," Kai said, smiling weakly, tousling her hair, "Really, just a bit bruised, that's all.  Holly, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Holly said shyly, blushing, "Thanks to you."

"Where is everyone else?" Kai asked.

"We're looking for them," Max replied.

"I found Ray!" Kailee cried, rushing over to help him.

"I've got him Kailee," Willow assured, supporting Ray on her shoulder, "Ray, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah!" Ray gasped, "I'm just a bit winded, that's all.  Cassandra's here too."

Cassandra popped out and sighed, "All this fighting's making me terribly hungry, you haven't got any food, have you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Johnny!" Carly yelled, rushing over to help him.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Johnny said gruffly, swatting her away, "Just a bit battered that's all!  Stop fussing over me!"

"I'm NOT fussing over you!" Carly retorted, pulling back huffily, "Why would I waste my breath?  Just returning the favor."

"What favor?" Johnny snapped, dusting himself off.

"Enrique told me you were really worried when I collapsed," Carly looked at the ground, then looking at Johnny quizzically, "Thanks Johnny, you're a pal.  I owe you one."

Johnny got up, smiling, "You had better believe it, I'll think of something, don't worry."

"Oh goody," Carly muttered.

"Hey Carly, I found Tala!" Enrique yelled.

Tala was holding his head, "Ohhhhh, I think I hit my head...owwww...my head feels like it's too big for my body.  Not to mention I think I can hear my blood vessels pumping.  Hey, where's Hru?  We fell down together here, oowwww..."

"I'm right here," Hru said irritably, "I'm fine, I landed in some bushes.  Stop that whining!"  She stumbled over and leaned against Carly, "Whew, I'm really tired."

"Me too," Carly said, "I think the Fire magic here is eating away at my Ice powers again, we need to get out of here before I collapse again!"

"Let's go then," Enrique beckoned to them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Weeeeeell," Carly said sarcastically, "Isn't it nice to be all together again?  Doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"  Her voice was dripped with poisoned sarcasm.

"Warm and fuzzy?" Questions marks lit up in Tala's eyes.

"We're really close to the Fire Palace," Ray promised, looking through his map, "Come on guys, let's just keep going, I know it's a lot harder on some of you, but let's go, please?  I wanna find out who's controlling this Kingdom."

"I'll come," Johnny said, "But I have a proposal first."

"Do you have a pen?" Carly snapped, "I'll signed your contract."

"Shut up Carly," Johnny said in annoyance, "I get it, I get it, you can quit biting at me already!"

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"If we help you with your Kingdom," Johnny said, "You help us with ours, same everyone else, we all help each other until we all get one, deal?"

"Deal," Carly said, snickering, "I can't get rid of you anyways."  

Johnny groaned and glared at his best friend, "Must you make fun of **_everything_** I say???"

Carly leaned against a burnt tree lazily, "I must, I need my daily dose of sarcasm to stay healthy."  She winked.

Johnny rolled his eyes as Tala choked back his laughter.

Everyone else nodded.

"That's a good idea," Kai said, "Otherwise, the people at the end are really going to struggle if we just head off to our own Kingdoms."

"We should all help one another," Holly said, "We're stronger as a team."

"Hmph," Tala said, "I don't need help-"  He blushed when he caught Hru's sideways glare, "Okay, maybe I do sometimes, oh okay..."  Tala straightened and made a face at Hru who couldn't resist a smile.

"Lead the way Ray!" Willow said, "We're all behind you!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The group headed towards the Fire Palace and reached there after an hour's worth of walking.  Carly was still hanging on and was still pushing thanks to Johnny's encouragement and her own stubbornness and pride.  Everyone was getting tired but they kept at it until they finally reached the Fire Gate, the gateway to the Fire Palace.

"This place is HUGE!" Kai remarked, looking up dizzily, "This just might take a while."

"The gate's on fire," Johnny said dryly, peering through the flaming bars.

"Why am I not surprised?" Carly cried, "The trees here are on fire but not burning, volcanoes erupt one after another, claws live inside bubbling lava pits, the ground is on fire sometimes for NO apparent reason, now the gates are on fire.  I can't take this anymore, it's crazy, FIRE-CRAZY!  I feel sick."  She wavered and nearly fell again, if Johnny hadn't caught her from behind.

"Don't exhaust yourself by complaining," Johnny scolded, his eyes softening when he saw the trapped look in Carly's eyes, "Listen to me Carly, I know you hate feeling helpless but you'll be awesome again when we get out of here."

Carly pushed herself up, "I can stand, don't worry, I know you're right Johnny, but I can't take this much longer!"

"How do we get past the gates?" Hru asked, "Just don't get Tala to take a shot."

"Not funny," Tala said dryly, remembering his Wind incident.

"Let me," Cassandra said, once again raising a strong wave that washed over the gates.  To everyone's shock, the whole gate crumbling into pieces.  The ground shook a bit at the impact.

"Oh great," Enrique said, "The whole world must have heard that."

"I'm so sorry!" Cassandra squeaked.

"There's no time to be sorry!" Johnny hissed, "Get in!  Everyone!!!!!"

They all rushed through the gates and hid in some bushes in front of the palace.  There were two ugly-looking ogres marching around the front door, guarding the palace.

"We have to get past them," Johnny said, "Someone with a long range weapon, attack them and mind you be accurate!"

Tala positioned his lazer gun and fired at one ogre, it toppled down with a senseless cry.  Its companion looked at the dead ogre in shock, but before he could utter word, Carly's precise arrow went through his chest.

"Nice work!" Carly and Tala high-fived and grinned at each other.

Ray ran up and pushed the doors open, then they all wandered inside.  Hundreds of monsters turned to face them, their eyes merciless and angry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Is that a cliffie?  The volcano erupted, it erupted!  ^_^  I'm totally hyper now, I don't know why.  I was just calculating how long this whole story's going to take and the number of chapters is enough to make my sister scream, lol!  Anyone wanna take a guess?  ^_^  School's gonna start soon, do you guys think that I should wait a little longer to update when school starts?  Or is every 5 days fine?

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	13. Protecting Ray

            Hi everyone, sorry this is two days late, it was better than last time I was late, that time it was about a week late!  But if you had my computer troubles, you'd know my reasons.  This chappie is MUCH longer than all the others, for a reason.  Number one, I feel bad about being late and number two, I couldn't find a good place to end it, otherwise it'd be too short.  So enjoy, I had better get more reviews, ^_~  Oooh, threat, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_White Whisper:_** Guess I'm not the only one with computer problems.  Don't worry, I know EXACTLY how you feel, I'm feeling it every single day!  Thanx for the compliment!**__**

**_Sweet Faith And Hope...And Charity:_** I know I was supposed to, but if you had my computer, you'd know my reasons, actually I wouldn't wish my computer bad luck on anyone, except for maybe my worst enemies.

**_Tunder:_** Oh what? O_O

**_Black Iris:_** Thanx!  I'm running short on time these days. -_-

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Thanx, it won't be finished for a loooooooooong time, lol!

**_Dreamer_gurl:_** You're not affected, I must be losing my touch, must try harder!  Let's see if you're affected this time!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** You dyed your hair?  My parents would never let me, lol!  Nice guess, but I think it might be more than that, we'll see. ^_^  I could rant on and on about my computer problems, but I won't, lol!

**_Girs Evil Cupcakes:_** You're writing a story on Harry Potter?  I like the books, but I've never read any fics on it before.  Which reminds me that I have to read your fic as well. *zooms away*

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Whoa, you didn't have to write a dialogue to tell me.  Guess, you have a point, I promise that Holly and Johnny interact more later, I'll try to incorporate some now. -_-

**_sessy's girl:_** Starts to look like what?  Botan?  What's that?  Try getting Tala to help me if you want me to write like the wind, HE'S the one with the wind powers, not me!

**_Reicu:_** I love writing about monsters, they're SO cool to fight…and KILL, lol!

**_Cherry Rain:_** Ohhh, I can't promise you that I won't hurt Ray. ^_^U  But Ray's a strong warrior. ^_~

**_Beyblader-grl:_** I know, school's always in the way of everything! O_O {Tala + Hru = disaster and arguing}  lol!

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** I'm cheering for Johnny. ^_^  Go cliffies?? O_O  All right, you get your wish, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 13: Protecting Ray**

"Oh my gosh…" Willow gasped looking at the army of monsters, the color drained from her face.

"I wasn't expecting all this…" Ray said weakly, his eyes round in shock.

"Don't just stand there!" Johnny yelled, "Do something!!!"

Tala sent out a surge of blasting power, sending out a mega tornado.  The whirlwind spun up and smashed in the midst of all the monsters, causing total disarray and chaos.

"Nice work Tala!" Carly breathed, sweating and leaning against the wall, "Guys…I feel weak again…I-I feel like I'm melting inside and I mean that in a bad way!  Too much heat in this place!"

"Can you walk?" Kai asked in concern, "Or run for that matter?"

"Yes!" Carly snapped, "It was embarrassing enough for all of you to see Johnny carrying me!!!  That's never gonna happen again!  I'd rather die that let anyone else carry me!"

Johnny blushed red and kept his tongue.

"Now what????" Hru demanded.

"So the rulers of the kingdoms have finally returned," a monster sneered, standing up from the throne, "Welcome back to your kingdom Fire Warrior."  The monster who seemed to be in charge spread his hands out in a mocking way while the other monsters sniggered at Ray who snarled back.

The monster held a scepter in his hand.  The scepter had a red crystal handle with golden trimmings.  The orb on the top was filled with flaming fire, swirling inside.  Curved gold bars held the orb in place, the bars came up to the top of orb to one point and formed a golden twinkling star.  It was truly an artifact of great power and beauty.

"That's the scepter!" Kailee cried, "That's what the Guardian was talking about.  It's so beautiful, yet it's used for evil.  That's so wrong!"

The monster grinned and drummed the scepter in one hand, taunting Ray, "So you're the great Fire Warrior that the Fire Kingdom has all its hopes for, huh?  You don't look like much to me, why compared to me, you're nothing more than a pathetic mortal.  Why don't you turn around and go back to where you belong kid?  It'll save us both the trouble.  Take a look at my vast army, do you honestly believe that you can overcome them?"

"Who are you?" Ray demanded, being close to the Fire Scepter, which was rightfully his, had aroused up fire around his body.  Willow stepped back anxiously.

"I am the ruler of the Fire Kingdom," the monster said, unveiling his velvet black cape, "I only serve my Master, the Chaotic Devil, for he is the greatest ruler the universe has ever seen.  I am known as the Fire Warlock!  Bow down before my greatness!!!"  The monster was clad in hard, fireproof armor and wore a Viking helmet.  He stashed the Fire Scepter in the belt around his waist and unsheathed a HUGE sword.

"And I thought Michael was full of himself," Enrique muttered.

"Michael is NOT," Carly said frowning, "He's cool."

The Fire Warlock pointed his sword at Ray, "If you do not leave, I challenge you to a fight. O great Fire Warrior."

"No!" Willow cried, grabbing on to Ray's arm, "Ray, you're crazy if you even think of fighting this psycho, he's way too strong!"

Ray didn't seem to hear Willow, fire burned in his eyes.  Eyes bright and blazing, Ray looked almost feverish with anger and the urge to fight.  His eyes never left the Fire Scepter.

"Ray? Ray?" Willow shook him, "Snap out of it, Ray!"  She turned to the others, "What's wrong with him??!!"

"I don't know!" Kai grabbed Ray's arms and shook him hard, "Hey, snap outta it, Ray!"

"The Scepter…" Ray said, his voice softly dangerous, sounding as if he was in a trance, "Must…get…the Scepter…"

"You're nuts!" Max cried.

"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" the Fire Warlock roared, "KILL THE HUMANS!!!!  I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!!!!"  He blasted a surge of flames at them.

The 12 friends scattered…Kai and Holly ran up the West Wing while Max and Kailee stumbled up the East Tower.  Johnny pulled Carly outside with him and Tala and Hru scrambled down to the basement.  Enrique, Cassandra, and Willow remained in the throne room trying to snap Ray out of his trance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "RAY!!!" Willow yelled, desperately shaking him, "Please, say something!"

Enrique swung his mace around crazily and slammed many monsters against the wall.  But it was a heavy weapon and he almost got flung away with it as well, "WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Be careful!" Cassandra chided, calling up a wave of water.

The Fire Warlock's eyes widened in fear as the water washed over his monsters, he growled when he saw his monsters whither and die.  "Seize her!!  NOW!!!  Don't let her use her powers!"

Cassandra shrieked when the monsters all grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.  "Ohhhh…" she groaned, trying to kick free, "Someone help me!"

"Cassandra!" Willow cried, "Enrique, do something!"

"Why don't YOU do something???" Enrique snarled, leaping on the table and swinging his mace into the monsters' faces, "Can't you see I'm quite busy here??!!!"  He snatched out his blade and launched, "Amphilyon, attack!!!!!"

Willow brightened, "Good idea!  Go Marina!!!!"  She whipped her blade out, "Attack those monsters, **SLASHING CLAWS**!"

Cassandra gave another shriek when Willow's blade zipped by, nearly cutting her shoulder.  The monsters danced around wildly, trying to avoid the pouncing leopard Bit Beast.  Cassandra managed to wiggle outta their grasp and get on her feet, "Thank you!  Now go – aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Cassie!!" Willow shouted, "Oh no!"

From the Fire Scepter, a huge blast of fire struck Cassandra and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious and her shoulder was bleeding freely.

"What the heck did you do???" Enrique yelled, looking horrified.

The Fire Warlock started to laugh, holding up his flaming Fire Scepter, his laugh rang louder and louder, echoing the palace, "And that's just a portion of my power, human!  Nothing can stand in my way, nothing!  Prepare to meet the same fate as your friend, HA HA HA HA!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai twirled his sword in his hand and stabbed advancing monsters, "Hey Holly, you going to help me or what???  I'm going to tire out if you don't."

Holly clutched her sword and slowly raised it, "I guess."  She whipped it in her hand and fought back the monsters behind Kai, watching his back.

"You wanna use our Bit Beasts??" Kai asked, "I still see more monsters coming, at this rate we'll never kill them all in time.  We need to get back and help out Ray otherwise the Fire Warlock might kill him!"

"Willow too!" Holly said, "Let's go.  Enchantary!  **BEAM OF LIGHT**!"

"Go Dranzer!" Kai launched his blade as well, "**FIRE SPIN**!!!!"

Kai and Holly's Bit Beast blasted out their attacks and reduced the monsters that were advancing them to mere dust.

"Excellent!" Kai said, high-fiving with Holly, "Exactly what they deserve."

"Let's go, Willow might need our help!" Holly said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Tala, slow down!!" Hru yelled, "I can't keep up!  Besides, why the hell are you going down?????  The Warlock's up there, not down there!"

Tala didn't seem to hear her, he just flipped himself over the stairs and continued down the musty basement.

"Why, **_YOU_**!" Hru growled, pulling out her weapon, "That insensitive jerk!"  She send out blasts of her power and stole the spirits of the monsters who were charging towards her.  The spirits gathered inside her weapon and charged it up.  Hru changed her weapons to take the shape of a sword and swung it into the advancing monsters.

"HURRY UP!" Tala yelled from below, "What the hell are you doing?!!!"

Hru decided to ignore him, //_Hmph, jerk, why should I answer you now?_//  She concentrated on killing the monsters that were pursuing them.  But there seemed to be more and more by the minute.  Hru shrieked when a monster swung a heavy chain ball at her, "Oh my gosh!"  She ducked again and winced when the spiked ball crashed into the wall beside her, crumbling it to dust.  Hru nearly dropped her Spirit Weapon when the monsters grabbed hold of her arms and legs, "Arghhh!  Let me go, let me go you freaks!"

Tala turned back, shaking his head and grabbing his lazer gun out.  When he saw the jam Hru was in, he cursed under his breath and fired lazer beams.  His accurate shots killed the monsters gripping onto Hru.

When Hru felt the monsters' hold on her loosen, she whipped her weapon around and proceeded free herself.  Tala's giant windstorm knocked the wind out of all the monsters chasing them.  Hru commanded up a black Spirit Hunter and detached the spirits from all the monsters, killing them all.  The wandering spirits surged into her weapons, charging it up again.  She and Tala glared at each other silently.

"Are you crazy?" Tala spoke first, his voice was soft, but tight with anger.

"You're the one not listening to me," Hru snapped back, "It's not my fault I don't leap down the stairs ten at a time!"

"Well, at least, I didn't try to take on 50 monsters by myself!" Tala retorted, putting away his gun, "You were lucky."

"**_LUCKY_**?" Hru yelled, "I didn't even need your help, I would've been fine without it."  She tossed her hair and looked away.

"Remind me never to help you again then," Tala said coldly, his blue eyes glittering, "I wasn't helping you anyways, I was just repaying you for preventing me from falling into the lava pit back there.  We're even now."

The two glared at each other again.

//_The nerve of that guy!!_// Hru silently fumed. //_JERK!_//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Kailee, run," Max directed, "Draciel and I will hold the fort.  Let it RIP!  GOOOOOO Draciel!"

"Max, be careful!" Kailee cried, stopping for a moment when she saw the monsters swarm Max.

"Just go!" Max yelled, "I can take care of this.  Let's do it Draciel!  Defense, now!"  He gave the monsters a hard stare, "We didn't do anything to you, so just leave us alone!"

The monsters kept trying to get past Draciel and kept gabbing nonsense at Max and Kailee.

"Max…" Kailee whimpered, clutching onto his arm, "I'm scared."

Max growled, "It's no use, we'll have to run for it.  Draciel!"  Max's blade flew back in his hand.  He grabbed Kailee's hand and yanked her up the stairs.

"Max…" Kailee managed to say while he was dragging her along, "There's a room…there!"  She pointed with a wobbly hand to a small room that was almost hidden from view.

"Good idea!" Max sprinted into the room, pulling Kailee behind him and shut the door.  They heard the monsters go rushing by the room, yelling.  Max sighed in relief, "That was too close."

"No kidding," Kailee said fearfully, "This isn't fun at all!"

"No, it isn't," Max agreed, "I think the coast is clear now, let's go help Ray out!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Carly's hair blew in the wind as she tried to summon out her Ice powers.  But she failed, every time an ice crystal surfaced from her palm, it immediately melted from being exposed to the Fire Kingdom.  Carly growled in frustration, "This is horrible, I can't do a thing!"  The monsters were charging at then angrily.

"Leave it to me," Johnny said, a black hole forming in his hands.

"I don't WANT to leave it to you," Carly grumbled, crossing her arms.

Johnny grinned at her and released his black hole, the vortex began to spin and monsters were sucked into the hole and disappeared completely.

"Whoa, what was that?" Carly asked in shock.

"A black hole, you know like in space?  The holes that absorb everything that gets too close?" Johnny explained.

"That was too easy," Carly muttered, "No fair."

"Let's go back and help Ray," Johnny urged, grabbing Carly's hand and pulling her with him.  
"It's Ray's fault," Carly muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "RAY!!!!!!!!!!" Willow screamed as her friend smashed against the stone walls, landing harshly on the ground, "Someone do SOMETHING!!!"

Ray staggered up, his eyes burning with feverish fire, he seemed oblivious to everything around him, "You won't win."

The Fire Warlock just laughed, "You pathetic mortal, you are no match for my powers.  If you want more, I shall give you more!" He blasted out surges of fire at Ray, knocking him back roughly even before he could stand up.

"QUIT IT!" Enrique yelled, throwing his star mace as hard as he could.

The Fire Warlock dodged too late and the spiked chain ball crashed into his helmet, pain vibrated through the fiend's head, causing him to release a surge of anger, "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Enrique backed away, his face pale, "Uh-oh, you think I provoked him?"

"You think?" Willow squeaked, kneeling over Cassandra unconscious body.

The Fire Warlock sent out a giant blast of fire, sending Enrique flying outside the palace doors, and of course, knocking him dead unconscious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ray!!!!!!" Willow rushed to him, shaking his limp body urgently, "Oh, get up...please get up!!!"

"It's no use," the Fire Warlock sneered, "He got exactly what he deserve for meddling with me, now I will take his power and be done with it."

Ray didn't stir at all, he just laid on the ground unmoving, his shoulder was bleeding and his spear laid a few inches away from his outstretched hand.

Willow watched in horror as the Fire Warlock's hands began to glow brightly, //T_ake Ray's powers???  No, I won't let that happen.  If he takes Ray's powers, then nothing will be left of Ray and he'll die!_//

She ran protectively in front of Ray, "No, I won't let you!  Pick on someone your own size, you big bully!"

The Fire Warlock growled, "Stand aside Warrioress of Darkness, I have no use of you and I'm sparing your worthless life.  Stand aside now, this does not concern you, if you do not heed this warning, I shall take no mercy on you.  I will say it once more, stand aside."

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Ray with tearful eyes, //_Don't worry Ray, I won't let him take your powers, I promise..._// Willow glared at the Fire Warlock defiantly, "NO!  If you want Ray, you'll have to fight me for him!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Carly's eyes widened in horror when she saw Enrique flying towards her and Johnny and landing harshly on the ground.  "Enrique!" Carly yelled, running to her friend.  Johnny followed her, the same shock on his face.

Carly shook Enrique roughly, "Get up!  Enrique!  What happened to you???!!!"

Enrique opened his eyes weakly, "Got blasted...by...the Fire...Warlock...Carly...go help...Ray and Willow...Cassandra's...unconscious..."  He gasped in pain, his face as white as a ghost, "Carly...I can't move my arm..."  Enrique passed out.

Carly touched his arms gently, her face drained of color, "It's broken."  Her voice was shaky and angry, "I'm surprised he didn't break all the other bones in his body after that fall."

Johnny shook his head, "He was glowing when he flew outta there, he must've used some of his psychic powers to soften his fall, smart move."

Carly looked around the deserted palace grounds, "There's no monsters left out here, he'll be safe here."  She stood up, "Don't worry buddy, it'll be okay, we'll get you fixed up.  Johnny, stay here with him."

Johnny looked taken back, "What?  Are you nuts?  And where are you going?"

"To get...REVENGE!" Carly snarled, sprinting through the palace doors with furious energy.

"Wait!" Johnny hollered, "Get back here!  Carly!"  Johnny smashed his axe on the ground angrily, //_Curse!  She's not strong enough to doing ANY fighting!  What am I going to do?_//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Let's go to the basement and check it out," Tala said in annoyance, "We might as well since we're here already!"

Hru shook her head, "No way, we should go back and help the others."

Tala looked frustrated, "Who really cares?  Huh?  I'm not about to run after and look after a bunch of wannabes who don't even really know how to fight!  This is war and we have to take advantage to win."

Hru was rapidly losing her patience as well, "This isn't some video game moron!  What **_IS_** the matter with you?  You're acting like you're not human or something!"

Tala gave her a twisted smile, "Maybe I'm not."

Hru backed away, //_Gosh, he's totally creeping me out now!  What does he mean maybe not?_// She glared at him, trying to intimidate him, "Well, then what are you?  An alien?"

Tala didn't seem to mind her sarcastic guess, "Not exactly, keep guessing and you just might guess it."

Hru's fury boiled over, "That's it!  I'm not hanging around and playing guessing games with you.  You go ahead and kill yourself down in the basement for all I care and I'll go and do something useful."

"We are not splitting up," Tala said icily, "One of us could get killed in the poccess."

"Oh really?" Hru mocked, "Well, this is war and we have to take advantage...to win."

Tala winced at the words that were thrown back in his face, "Hru, I-"

"Save it." Hru disappeared up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Way to go Holly," Kai said, "Nice shot, there, we've taken care of all the monsters that were after us.  I'm going to find Kailee."

"Shouldn't we help Willow and Ray first?" Holly pleaded, "I'm so worried about Willow, and Ray was acting like a zombie."

"But my sister..." Kai protested.

"She's with Max, they'll be fine," Holly said, "I know you're worried but I think this is best.  Don't you think that they'll head down to the throne room too?"

Kai grumbled for a second, "Oh all right, let's hurry."

Holly turned back around and stepped down the stairs.  She accidentally stepped on a trick stone, her foot sinking the stone down a notch.  Holly shrieked as the ground opened up underneath her and she fell in.

Kai caught her wrist in the nick of time, looking shocked, "Holly!  Oh curse this kingdom!"  He strained to keep a hold on her wrist, "Hang on Holly."

"Hurry and do something!" Holly urged, her voice trembling as she glanced down into the empty darkness.  A few loose bricks tumbled down into the blackness, but Holly never heard them hit the bottom, "Kai!"

"Stop rushing me!" Kai snapped, making sure he had a steady grasp on Holly and then pulling her up slowly.

Holly stumbled on her knees, breathing heavily, her face was pale, "Thanks Kai."

Kai helped her up, "You okay?  Good, let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Willow prepared to defend herself and Ray with her Dark powers as the Fire Warlock started to charge his Fire powers.  But before either of them fired Hru and Carly burst out from either side of the throne room, both of them looking furious.

"Cassandra!" Hru cried, her eyes hardening, "I'll teach you to mess with us!"  She drew out her Spirit weapon which was still charged with the stolen spirits of the dead monsters and slashed out at the Fire Warlock.

"Foolish girl," the Fire Warlock sneered, raising his huge sword to deflect the blows.

Carly drew out her longbow and pulled back a silver arrow and fired.  To her shock, her arrow burned up even before it reached the enemy, "What happened?!"

The Fire Warlock laughed, "Terribly sorry Warrioress of Ice, but your powers are of no use here."

Carly clenched her fist angrily, "Hru!!!  Be careful!"

Hru gasped as the Fire Warlock disarmed her with a flick of his heavy blade, sending her Spirit weapon flying in the air and landing a distance behind her.  She paled when she realized that the weapon was too far for her get and she would never reach it in time.

"Now to put an end to your interference," the Fire Warlock sneered, his hands flaming with hot fire.

"Run Hru!" Carly yelled.

But Hru stood frozen in her spot, too shocked to move a muscle.

"Join your friends Spirit Warrioress!!!" the Fire Warlock blasted a torrent of fire at her.

"HRU!" Willow and Carly yelled.

Hru winced when the fire attack dissolved before it reach her, she could still feel the heat of the attack.  Hru realized that she was trembling a bit, but regained her composure when she was sure she was out of danger.  She felt a strong wind blow past her and the flames that were aimed towards her were rounded up in a large tornado.  The tornado of fire spun furiously and hit the Fire Warlock, sending him flying and hitting the stone wall heavily.

"Here," Tala handed her the Spirit Weapon, his face neutral.

"T-that was you?" Hru asked in surprise, staring into his blue eyes.

"Yes," Tala replied, "I told you we should've stuck together."

Hru took her weapon, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, //_Great, now he's saved my life twice.  When will this punishment ever end?  Being saved is one thing, but being saved by **HIM** is another._//

"I-I though you were going down to check out the basement," Hru said, still feeling humiliated.

"I was," Tala said, smirking at her, "But I though I should check up on you first."

Hru turned red, //_This **IS** embarrassing...**TOO** embarrassing...gosh..._//  "I didn't ask to be saved by you!" Hru snapped.

"Well, you didn't have a choice," Tala said, his bright eyes sparkling.

//_He thinks this is funny!_// Hru thought furiously.  "Just don't expect a thank you!"

"I'm not," Tala replied nonchalantly, "Carly, are you okay??"

"I'm fine!" Carly hollered back, "That was wicked!!  Hru, are you okay?????"

Tala grinned as Hru mumbled, "Fine."

"G-guys??" Willow said shakily, "I-I think he's getting u-up!"

The Fire Warlock rose with an ear-splitting roar, "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"

Hru gulped, "Um...Tala?  I don't think he appreciated your attack."

"You think?" Tala said ironically, jerking out his lazer gun, "You don't even appreciate it, it's beyond me why **_HE_** would."

Hru blushed, somehow, Tala was very good at making her feel embarrassed.

The Fire Warlock sent out heat variations in anger, randomly blasting out a few flames in fury.

Carly felt the heat drive her back and she stumbled backwards into Johnny.  "What are you doing here?"

Johnny supported her, his eyes sparked anger, "Making sure you don't foolishly kill yourself!  Don't you ever listen Carly????"

Carly winced, "I'm sorry, it's just...that...poor Enrique..."

The Fire Warlock roared again, looking terribly angry, he sent out a whirl of flames, knocking down Johnny, Carly, Hru, and Tala all at once.  Fire ropes rose magically around them and tied them up individually.  Just then, Kai, Holly, Max, and Kailee rushed in from opposite sides.

"Guys!" Kai yelled, "Get up!  Do something!"

Johnny winced, "Hey, stay back...otherwise he'll get you too."  He struggled to free himself from the binds that held him, "Curse!"

Carly collapsed on the ground, the heat of the ropes and being too close to Fire draining her.

Hru fought with her own binds, trying to escape but the ropes held her fast.

Tala groaned, "Don't move guys, if we fight it, it just gets tighter."  He cringed as his ropes tightened angrily.

"We've got to do something!" Holly cried.

"Let them go!" Kai yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" the Fire Warlock laughed.

"He's gone psycho!" Max exclaimed.

Kailee looked like she was close to tears, "Oh, someone help them!  It's not fair!!!"

Kai leaped down and smashed his Thunder powers to use, bringing his sword down against the enemy.

Holly joined in, blasting out her Light beams at the Fire Warlock's head.

Max and Kailee rushed to try to free the others.

But the Fire Warlock was too strong and he let out a tremendous fire surge that knocked Kai, Holly, Max and Kailee down.  "Your turn," he turned to Willow.

Willow bit her lip, Ray was still unconscious and she was the only one left, //_What do I do now??  I can't beat this guy on my own!_//

The Fire Warlock didn't hesitate at all, he started firing Fire beams down at Willow.  Willow countered with her Dark beams, reflecting the attacks back.  The Fire Warlock looked enraged at the game they were playing and blasted Willow with fire.

Willow cried out in pain, but she didn't budge from her spot, "You'll...never take Ray's powers!  I won't let you!"  She blasted out Dark darts from her staff, but they hit the Fire Warlock's armor harmlessly.  She received another fire blast, sending her back, but she stood her ground.  Her body was screaming with pain, every part of her body was aching and bruised.  The fire had burned her upper left arm and scorched her legs, but she didn't move.

Ray moaned softly, his eyes slowly opening and focused.  //_What's going on...?_//  He realized that he was lying on the ground and his spear was a few inches away from him.  He glanced up just in time to see the Fire Warlock hit Willow with a surge of Fire and send her flying a few feet.  Ray's eyes widened in horror when Willow hit the wall and fell down on the ground, pieces of the puzzle fit together in his mind and he soon realized what was happening.  //_No...no way...she was protecting me...Willow...oh no...she's hurt...how long have I been lying here?  Everyone's down...only Willow's left, but she can't hold on much longer...my body's burning...I can't move...but if I don't...Willow...she'll die..._//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Wow, that was LONG, reviews, give me reviews, lol!  A bit dramatic on Ray and Willow's side, it's now plain to everyone that they care about each other.  ^_^  Anyways, it's mostly supposed to be about Ray and Willow right now so the other characters didn't get much lines, except for Tala and Hru.  I just HAD to include that little scene in. ^_^  Laterz and review please!

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**.  Thanx!


	14. Nothing's For Sure

**_Sweet Faith And Hope...And Charity:_** Computer problems exist in everyone's world, it seems. -_-  Ugh…ugh…more ugh…**__**

**_Keri:_** Thanx, I will follow my schedule!

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Actually, Tala makes an effort to get along with her, Hru's making it complicated, lol!

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** *nods frantically* Yes I did, yes I did, yes I did, lol!  I think you like it better when they fight. O_O

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** O_O *Ray runs off to hide but he's pursued by someone who's even more dangerous than the Fire Warlock, oh no, it's bey-girl-nicky!*  Lol, sorry, I couldn't resist!

**_Unicolyon * Gurl:_** You don't like Ray?  Then who do you like?  Ray's okay, he's stealing the spotlight for now until someone snatches it away from him!

**_blue-phoenix5:_** I've updated, but it isn't really about Kai yet, not his turn yet, lol!

**_Ocean Breeze:_** ^_^  Thanx!  That's real nice of you to say so!

**_Wandering Soul:_** ^_^ R_T_A's all washed up I see.  Your review was funny, ^_^, I like that announcer thing!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** I hate my computer, yes, it's mega annoying.  Thanx for Tala's last name, I can't even pronounce it, lol!

**_Black Iris:_** You're speechless? ^_^  That must mean I'm not losing my touch yet! ^_^

**_Reicu:_** Yeah, maybe I should've, but Ray was sorta out of it in that chapter. :P

**_dreamer_gurl:_** O_O *sulks off in a corner* I'm losing my touch, hmph!

**_sessy's girl:_** Wow, you wrote in all capital letters, O_O you must mean business…

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Yeah, last chappie was TOO long, I'm NEVER writing this much in one chapter again! O_O  They're made for one another? O_O  Oooh, Hru isn't going to be very happy…lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 14: Nothing's For Sure**

The Fire Warlock sneered and prepared his final blow.  Willow looked up through a hazy vision, her blue eyes dazed and pained, every part of her body burned and she was helpless to do anymore.

Ray's eyes turned savage, //_I won't let her die...not after what she did for me!_//  He grabbed his spear and leaped up, "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!"  

The Fire Warlock turned around just in time to see Ray's spear pierce in his neck.

"Ray!" Willow cried, jerking her head up to witness the scene, "Oh, be careful Ray!"

"This will teach you!" Ray snarled as he pummeled a stream of flames into the Fire Warlock.  He spun out his Beyblade, "Driger, **TIGER CLAW ATTACK**!!!!!"  His green tiger Bit Beast leaped out, snarling and slashed its claws through the warlock.  The armor that the Fire Warlock wore disintegrated, as did the blade he carried.  Soon, after Ray's constant assaults, the Fire Warlock dissolved into nothing.  Ray fell on his knees, feeling drained and shocked at his own actions.  The Fire Scepter fell into Ray's hands, glowing brightly.

The fire ropes that binded Carly, Johnny, Hru, and Tala disappeared and they were free.

Johnny scrambled to Carly and felt her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief.  Carly didn't wake though.

Tala helped Hru up after some hesitation and Hru gingerly accepted without a word, too tired to argue any further.

Kai, Holly, Max, and Kailee also got up, mostly unharmed.

Ray hugged Willow tightly, "Oh my gosh, we have to get you fixed up."

"You too," Willow whispered, smiling weakly, "You're battered."

Ray held her tightly, "So are you.  Willow, I-"

"Hug later," Kai said shortly, "We've gotta get back otherwise Enrique, Cassandra, and Carly might not make it."

"How do we get back to the Dream Realm though?" Holly said worriedly.

Just then the Guardian of Dimensions appeared as a vision in front of them, "_Well done...you may return now.  Use the Fire Scepter, Ray.  I'll be waiting here, hurry._"

"You heard her," Johnny snapped, looking very testy, "HURRY!"

"Okay," Ray muttered, holding up the scepter.  The gem of the scepter glowed red and all 12 of them disappeared in a blink of light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Put the injured on the hospital beds," the Guardian of Dimensions said quietly, "Do not panic, their injuries aren't severe."

"Don't say that," Holly whispered to the Guardian, looking anxiously at Johnny, "He might freak out if you do."

Johnny glared at the Guardian, setting Carly gently down on the bed.  Tala managed to pull Enrique on a bed and Kailee did the same with Cassandra.

"Thank goodness that's over," Willow said to Ray.

"Yeah," Ray said, "That was freaky."

"No kid-" Willow started, then all of a sudden feeling nauseous, she wavered and collapsed into Ray.

"Willow!" Ray gasped, catching her in his arms.

"Put her in bed," the Guardian said, "Their injuries will heal in time, and these beds replenish their energy."

"Ray..." Holly breathed.

"What?" Ray looked at her strangely after he set Willow down, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your wounds...you were so badly scratched and bruised," Holly said, 'T-they're gone, you're healed."

Ray looked down at himself, amazement written all over his face, "You're right, but how...?"

"You received the Fire Scepter and the scepter automatically heals you, but you only," the Guardian explained.  She looked around at everyone else, "You have done excellent, your skills combined destroyed the Fire Warlock and brought freedom to the Fire Kingdom."

Ray set the Scepter on a table and sat down by Willow, "I'm not moving till she wakes up."  He gazed intensely at her face, "It's my fault..."

"Why-" Kai started.

"You may ask questions later," the Guardian interrupted softly, "Right now, I wish for you to eat or sleep to replenish your energy.  I will answer your questions when everyone is well again."

"Carly..." Johnny murmured.

"She'll be okay," Holly said, pulling his sleeve gently, "Let's go get something to eat, it'll do yourself no good starving yourself."

Johnny reluctantly tore himself away and followed Holly.

"What about Cassandra and Enrique?" Hru asked, "Shouldn't they eat too when they wake up?  Maybe one of us should stay here to watch in case they do wake."

"I'm here," Ray said, "You guys go ahead and eat."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "That was tough," Kai remarked, "But it wasn't completely impossible I guess.  Except Ray went a little crazy in the middle there."

"I wonder why the Fire Scepter lured him on like that?" Holly wondered, "It was pretty creepy."

"The whole thing was creepy," Kailee whined, "I don't wanna go back!"

Max sat down beside her, "Don't worry Kailee, it wasn't that bad."

Tala sat down as well, after helping himself with a plate full of food, "Next time, I'll be ready for ANYTHING."

Hru groaned silently when she saw that she was the last one to fill her plate and the last seat was beside Tala, //_Oh fun...perfect...just what I always wanted..._//

Tala grinned wickedly at her when she sat down and edged to the side of her seat, "Nice of you to join me."

Hru tossed her hair, "Hmph!  I'm **_not_**, there's no where else to sit, that's all."

"Hru, are you okay?" Holly asked, "You have a sour look on your face."

"Yeah, you look like you've just swallowed a lemon or something," Kai teased, "A **_whole_** lemon."

Hru scowled as Tala laughed quietly, //_Score one for you, but I'll get you back._//

"Johnny, eat something," Holly said, nudging him, "Come on, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"I'm not hungry," Johnny mumbled.

"Johnny!" Holly said in a no-nonsense voice, "Eat something!  You heard the Guardian, Carly will be fine!"

Johnny sighed and sulkily tore off a piece of bread.

Holly and Kai exchanged glances, but before either of them could speak, an unmistakable voice rang out.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you something to eat, you just sit tight!"

"Carly!" Johnny said, standing and knocking his chair down.

"Hi ya Johnny," Carly said, oblivious to the relief on her friend's face, "Please don't tell me there's no food left.  Oh good, Enrique's hungry and stuff, so I'm gonna bring him up some stuff since his arm's still nastily broken."

She bounded down the stairs, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You're awake?" Kai asked, blinking in surprise.

Carly scowled at him as she reach for a plate, "Of course and if any of you ever mention me collapsing, I'm going to toast you and hang you out to dry and that's a threat I will be good to."

"Carly, shouldn't you be resting?" Johnny persisted.

"Nonsense," Carly said, waving him off, "I just need a good meal, that's all.  I feel much better now that we're back but I **_STILL_** can't believe that Ray beat the Fire Warlock.  That's SO unfair, I wanted a piece of that idiotic minion.  If Fire hadn't been my weakness, I would've done **_MUCH_** better, you know.  And besides, at least he paid for what he did to Enrique and Cassie.  I **_STILL_** don't get why I'm so **_WEAK_** against Fire, I mean, I know that it's my weakness and all, but why can't I be strong enough to fight it?  Where is the Guardian of Dimensions anyways?  I've got a **_TON_** I wanna ask her - oh yeah, I forgot, Ray told me she'll answer our questions later.  Poor Willow, she's still unconscious, man, she looked bad, like she was ran through a machine or something.  You guys have gotta tell me all the action I missed and I want every **_SINGLE_** gruesome detail and - why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Everyone was sweatdropping and looking at Carly as if she had gone mad.

"You're a bit...talkative, aren't you?" Tala remarked.

"She's back to herself all right," Kai chuckled.

Carly started filling her plate, "I feel like I haven't talked in a million years!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "At least you're back to normal."

"Normal?" Hru demanded, "Carly, are you seriously gonna eat all **_THAT_**?"

"Hmmm...?" Carly turned around, "Oh no, this isn't for me, I'm bringing it up for Enrique."

"Gee, are you going to spoon-feed him too?" Johnny asked sarcastically.  
"As **_IF_**," Carly retorted, "Funny Johnny, real funny, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor at all.  I'll be back down later, beside Enrique broke his left arm, not his right, he can still eat."

"I **_TOLD_** you she's okay," Holly said to Johnny as he sat back down, "Now will you believe me when I tell you things?"

"Okay, okay, I'll believe you, I'll believe you," Johnny said, smiling and shaking his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Willow's eyes fluttered opened weakly, "Ray?"

Ray scrambled over to her side, "Willow!  Are you okay?  How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," Willow whispered, "I'm so tired Ray."

Ray hesitated and gently felt her forehead, brushing his hand over her cheek, "You're badly hurt.  What happened to you?"

"I got hit by fire," Willow replied, huddling closer to Ray, shivering, "I-I'm not sure why I did it myself.  I was so scared.  You were unconscious and the Fire Warlock wanted to drain your powers and I couldn't let him do it.  I had to do something...so I covered for you.  A-and the Fire Warlock got mad so he blasted me until I fell, then you killed him."

Ray looked somber, "Willow...I...that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.  I-I don't know what to say."

Willow clutched his hand, "You would've done the same for me, wouldn't you?"

Ray squeezed her hand, gazing into her eyes, "Of course.  I'm so sorry this had to happen to you.  I would've died if it weren't for you."

Willow looked down, "That's why I did it, because I was scared you'd die."

Ray hugged her and held her close, "Everything's fine now, you're safe and your wounds will heal soon, okay?  Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks," Willow shook her head, "I think I'm going to sleep some more."

"Okay," Ray said, releasing her and watching as Willow slipped back under her covers and fell asleep.  Ray hesitated, making sure that Willow was asleep.  He leaned down and gave Willow a quick kiss on the cheek before turning downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Come in," Tala called, "It's open."  He was lying on his bed and reading a random book he found on the shelf.  He waited for the door to open, but it didn't.  Frowning, he called out again, "Hello?  Is anyone out there?  Don't knock if you don't want to talk."  The door creaked open and Hru stood outside, looking uneasy.

"Oh hi," Tala said with a lazy grin when he saw who it was, "Can I help you?"

"Very funny!" Hru snapped.

"Well, come inside, I don't bite," Tala said, sitting up, "What is it?"

"Well...um...I...uh...I just wanted...um...to say that...uh...thanks for helping me back in the Fire Kingdom," Hru stammered, looking uncomfortable, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tala said, smiling for real now, "Listen, I'm sorry for acting so arrogant before, I suppose I didn't want to mix with you guys because I have my own way of doing things.  I was always a loner, so it's hard for me to look out for others and stuff, I prefer to do things my own way, you know?  Hey, why don't you sit down?" He gestured to the chair.

Hru hesitated and sat down, something about Tala still made her feel uneasy.  It was like he had a split personality or something.  His attitude bothered her a lot, but at the same time, his sky blue eyes enchanted her.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Tala asked, looking at her intently.

//_It's like he can read my mind, scary..._// Hru thought.  She forced a casual smile, "Actually, yeah, I was wondering what you meant before when I said that...um...you weren't acting human and you said 'maybe I'm not'  It was sorta...weird."

Tala sighed, "I did say that, didn't I?  I guess I wasn't thinking when I said it, I really shouldn't have."

"Well, what did you mean?" Hru persisted.

Tala took a deep breath, "I used to work for the Biovolt Corporation when it was still in effect, you know about Biovolt, right?"

"Right," Hru replied, "Kai told me all about it, his grandfather ran the place."

"Uh-huh," Tala said, "Anyways, I worked for Voltaire and helped them with their plans and such.  Remember what Carly said when she introduced me to you?"

"About you trying to take over the world?" Hru asked, "I thought she was just joking."

"Well, it's partially true," Tala said, "You see, before my final international match against Tyson, Voltaire gave Boris permission to cyberize me."

"Cyberize?" Hru looked confused.

"Sorta like a machine.  It's supposed to make me block all emotions and focus on destruction.  So, technically speaking, I'm half machine, half human," Tala finished with a quiet smile, "I won't get into detail, you get the idea.  Scientists couldn't remove the machine data stored inside my brain so I'm still cyberized, but the effect is starting to wear, but they said I'll never fully recover." (A/N: I don't know exactly what being cyberized did to Tala in the future, so I made all this stuff up, it goes along quite well with the fic actually ^_^)

Hru's hand flew to her mouth, her dark eyes shocked, "Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry I asked."

"It's okay," Tala shrugged, "I mean, whatever, I let it slip.  Carly knows about it and she still treats me like any other normal person she knows, so I don't really care."

Hru's mind was swimming with the facts, "Oh..well..uh...thanks for telling me...I'm going to bed now...good night."  It changed everything and made her even more confused now, even more unsure of what to think of Tala.  She quickly walked out and closed the door behind her without looking back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Carly, go to bed," Johnny said, trying to yank her away from Enrique's bedside, "He'll be fine."

"He has a broken bone!!!" Carly cried, "What if it gets infected or something????"

Johnny sighed, "Carly, the new medicine here will heal broken bones overnight, he'll be as right as rain tomorrow morning."

"Okaaaaay," Carly said reluctantly, "You know Johnny, if it were you, I'd be just as worried."

Johnny blushed, grateful that the room was dark and Carly couldn't see.

"Enrique's one of my best friends, next to you of course.  He, Michael, Kai, and Hru are all my best friends and I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to them," Carly said, "Okay, I'm tired, let's go to bed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Willow?  Something wrong?" Holly asked, "You're awfully quiet."

"It's Ray," Willow said, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Holly looked alarmed, "You're crying!  What's happened?"

"Nothing," Willow said, wiping her eyes tearfully, "I'm just so confused, I don't know how Ray feels about me and I feel so much when I see him.  What if he likes Mariah better than me?  Then my heart's going to be shattered."

"I don't think he does," Holly said, "I mean, compared to you, who would like Mariah better?  You like him, don't you?"

Willow nodded, "A lot.  I think I love him after what I did for him in the Fire Kingdom, I was so scared when there was a possibility that he could've died.  What if he doesn't share the same feelings for me?  Holly?"  She started to cry softly.

Holly put a comfortingly arms around her friend's shoulders, "I don't know Willow, I don't know.  Nothing's for sure anymore."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ^_^  Whew, that's one Kingdom down for Ray!  What do you guys think of the cyberized thing?  I think it's rather intriguing, it was fun to write, it'll fit in nicely as long as Tala doesn't kill me in the process for going to such depth of his life, lol!  You know the drill, review!  My last chappie was too long, don't you think?

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	15. Fire Battle

**_Tunder:_** O_o Who's Storm??  I pity him, yikes, sharp dagger! O_O

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** My name is a secret that's only known to me, ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^  Sorry, bit sugar high there.  Tala's last name, some of my reviewers say it's Ivanov, but they've never actually said so anywhere officially.

**_White Whisper:_** O_O  Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh *runs away screaming*

**_Ocean Breeze:_** Awww…that's so nice of you to say that! ^_^

**_Wandering Soul:_** With emphasis on the word 'SHOULD' (if my computer obeys, hmph!) You should be a new broadcaster, you can sound like one, even in writing!

**_Unicolyon * Gurl:_** Everyone loves Enrique!!! ^_^  Too bad there isn't much of Oliver in my story, I can't portray him that well.

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Enrique???!!! *shrieks with laughter*  Sorry, I couldn't help it, I love him though, he's so cute!  I don't know, I'm sticking with cyberized even though my dictionary says there's no such word. -_-

**_sessy's girl:_** Whoa, your laugh stretched out my whole review page, O_O I'm scared now. O_O

~*~Prodigious girl*~*: You want to be evil????  Hmm…that just gave me a funny idea…O_o  But I get your point, I was just hit by a inspiration…

**_Reicu:_** ^_^ My stupid computer always screws things up for me, gosh! Ugh!!

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** Poor Ray, he's really popular, I like him in V-Force, cute outfit, esp those gloves of his!

**_Dreamer_gurl:_** That IS weird, cool you got an account!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Lol, I like writing about Tala and Hru too, they clash but they go well together. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 15: Fire Battle**

            Overnight, all of them recovered from their wounds, even Enrique and his broken arm.  Cassandra woke up long enough to eat a few plates and then she recovered while she slept.  Willow recovered fully as well, unaware that she was under Ray's constant care and attention.

"This place has some major healing powers," Carly remarked, happily grabbing Enrique's arm and spinning him around.

"Whoa," Enrique said dizzily, falling down on the couch.

"Here comes the Guardian of Dimensions," Holly said, "She'll going to answer our questions."

"I have a lot," Carly said eagerly.

"Breakfast!" Cassandra whooped, diving into the plates of food, "I feel better already!"

Hru sat down beside Carly, looking deep in thought, she couldn't get what Tala had told her the night before out of her mind.  '_It's supposed to make me block all emotion and focus on destruction._'  She shivered, she couldn't get those words out of her mind, //_I wished I had asked him more...but I'm not sure I want to know more...what a horrible life to live...half machine and half human.  Then what does that make him?  Human or machine?  What if something goes wrong with his brain or something and he goes haywire or something...?_//

"Hey girl, you okay?" Carly asked in concern, "You're awfully quiet."

"Nothing," Hru said slowly, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Yeah right, nothing," Carly said in disbelief.

"Good morning," the Guardian said softly, "Please sit down, all of you and I will proceed to answer your questions and tell you some more things you require to know."

"I'll go first!" Carly hollered.

"Sit down!" Johnny snapped, pulling her down, "You're absolutely impossible, you know that?  I don't know what to do with you!"

"I just wanna ask my long list of questions!" Carly said, pouting, "They might all burst outta me if I don't ask soon."

Johnny shook his head, trying to hide his smile, Carly was impossible, but her exaggerations were always a good laugh.  //_This girl is going to drive me crazy one day, but..._//

"Go ahead Carly," the Guardian said, smiling.

"How about I'll just ask one question?" Carly said dryly, "Then we can go around and take turns just like we used to do in kindergarten.  Do you like that Johnny, how about we have show-and-tell too?"

"Okay," Johnny said, "I get it, you're annoyed at me, sorry."

"Anyways," Carly said in a very business-like voice, "What I **_REALLY_** wanna know is why I get so weak around fire.  I'm utterly **_USELESS_**!!  I know it's my weakness and blah, but shouldn't I have some sort of resistance to it or something, or is it natural to collapse when so much a spark of flame is lit?"

"Actually Carly, you did quite well in the Fire Kingdom," the Guardian said sincerely, "To be honest with you, I didn't think you'd last more than an hour out there.  But you did and you should be proud of yourself."

"I don't feel proud," Carly muttered, "First of all I collapsed the first time and Johnny had to **_CARRY_** me!!!  Honestly, I've never been carried by anyone in my whole life!  Then my attacks melted right before my very eyes!!!"  
"I'm sorry that you were frustrated Carly," the Guardian apologized, "But I'm working on developing a shield for each of you so it will block some of the weakness you have, but I have yet to test it out."

Carly sulked, "Oh, all right, what's done is done, I suppose.  But if **_ANY_** of you mention that I fainted to **_ANYONE_** or that Johnny carried me to **_ANYONE_**, you'll be sure that I'll make the rest of your life as miserable as I possibly can!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"My turn," Willow said, "I want to know why the Fire Scepter entranced Ray so much, it nearly cost him his life!"

The Guardian looked at Ray who was holding the Fire Scepter in his hands, "Ray?  Is this so?"

"Yeah, I was looking at the scepter and suddenly I felt as if I must get it," Ray said, shuddering, "It was a horrible feeling actually, I felt like being controlled by it and that I had to get the scepter in order to go on."

"As you see, this is your destiny," the Guardian said, "It is your destiny to rule with the Fire Scepter so when you saw it, you were overwhelmed with the urge to possess it.  You must learn to control your desires otherwise they will only harm you in the end.  The scepter is not enchanted, it is you who must fight your urges and not let them take over you."

"Makes some sense," Holly said.

"Really?" Johnny snorted, "Explain to me then."

"You need to pay attention," Holly laughed, "It makes sense if you think about it."

"No it doesn't," Johnny retorted.

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"I give up," Johnny grumbled, "You win."  Holly grinned and smirked at her friend.

"I've got a question," Tala spoke up, "What's the deal with that old guy in the Fire Sanctuary, the one that kept on bowing to Ray and calling him all these royal titles?  Why didn't he bend down and polish Ray's shoes as well?"

Hru giggled and then straightened up and smirked at Tala.

"The Fire Mage is a wise elder," the Guardian said, "He has lived in the Fire Kingdom for a long time and he's over 2000 years-old."

"WHAT????!!!!" Carly yelled, "You expect me to believe that someone can live up to 2000 years?  That's junk talk!"

"Believe me, he's 2139 years-old to be exact," the Guardian said, "He's been in the Fire Kingdom ever since the planet existed.  He respects the ruler of the Fire Kingdom intensely and is a very loyal man.  He guards the Sanctuary and keeps it running."

"Too weird," Enrique said, "Pretty freaky world."

"What about those 'things' that came out of the lava pits?" Kailee asked, shivering, "What were those things?  They were gross and creepy!"

"Those are monsters, Lava Claws," the Guardian replied, "They inhabited the Fire Kingdom after the Fire Warlock took over.  There are many different monsters out there, all of them came after the evil Warlocks took over the Kingdoms, you will meet many along your quest.  Do not despair, for everything can be beaten."

"What do I now?" Ray asked quietly, "The Fire Kingdom is still dying."

"As ruler, you must restore it," the Guardian said, "Once you place the Fire Scepter in the Fire slot of the Rainbow Orb, the Fire Kingdom will be under your control.  You have to work hard to rebuild the land, it's not impossible.  The lands will replenish itself and the volcanoes have settled.  Soon good inhabitants will return and they will help you.  Together, with your people, you'll be able to build a strong kingdom."

"Sounds...difficult," Ray said slowly.

"You can do it Ray," Willow said, "We'll help you out, I know you can do!"

Ray smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, "Thanks...that means a lot to me."

Willow blushed, unsure of what to say anymore.

"What's the Rainbow Orb?" Holly asked.

"It's in the center of the Dream Realm and it's the generator that controls all the kingdoms and keeps the balance in tact.  Come with me, I'll show you," the Guardian said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            All 12 of them gather around a giant crystal orb with rainbow colors swirling inside.  The chamber this orb was in was very peaceful and serene; the warm glow the Rainbow Orb gave off was soothing to everyone.  There were twelve slots engraved in the orb with symbols beside each slot to indicate which was which.

"Ray, put the Fire Scepter into the Fire slot, there's no need for you to carry it around.  It is very dangerous to do so," the Guardian said.

Ray stepped up on the stand and carefully slipped the Fire Scepter inside the right slot.  Red light exploded from the scepter and filled the room.

"Something's happening!" Hru shouted over the noise.

From the Fire Scepter emerged a glowing white wispy figure.  It was a man dressed in red cloaks with a crown on his head.  He had piercing sharp eyes and a stern face.

"It's a spirit!" Hru whispered, "I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can 'feel' it?" Carly demanded.

"Believe me, from all the spirits of the monsters that I took in the Fire Kingdom, I came to recognize what spirits are," Hru murmured to her.

"Greetings young warriors," the spirit said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the ancient ruler of the Fire Kingdom.  I ruled before the Chaotic Demon took over the galaxy and imprisonated me inside the Fire Scepter.  Many thanks for releasing my troubled spirit."

"This guy is freaky," Carly whispered to Johnny and Enrique.

Johnny rolled his eyes in annoyance at her while Enrique covered his laughter.

"You mean to tell me that you ruled the Fire Kingdom before?" Ray asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"That is correct Fire Warrior, I understand that it was you who freed me and it is your destiny to become the next ruler of the Fire Kingdom," the Fire spirit said, "However, you must pass a test before I allow you to rule over my kingdom."

"A test?" Ray gulped, "What kind of test?"

"Hey, wait a minute," Carly said, looking annoyed, "This is too kooky.  Why does Ray have to do some sort of challenge when he already defeated the Fire Warlock?  It's not like it's your land anymore, the Fire Warlock defeated you and took over your land, now Ray defeated the Fire Warlock, so he can take over, no questions asked."

"Carly!" Johnny hissed, "You have no clue how to talk to royalty!  Tone down your attitude, would you please?"

"Carly, it's the way it works around here," the Guardian of Dimensions replied gently, "You must accept the traditional laws we've laid out millions of years ago."

"Hmph, kind of old-fashioned, aren't we?" Carly muttered.

"What does Ray have to do?" Willow asked nervously, praying that it wasn't a fighting challenge that would wound Ray badly.

"Beat me in a Beyblade match," the Fire spirit replied.

"Did he say Beyblade??????" Tala asked in surprise, "They know about Beyblades?"

"Beyblade is an ancient game in this galaxy," the Guardian answered, "Beybladers with Bit Beasts are especially honored and are considered leaders amongst the rest.  This game was developed during the first years of the Elemental Galaxy and has been around for millenniums.  But it is played differently on your world, here, if a blader loses his or her battle, their Bit Beast leaves their blade in search of a better blader."

"You're not serious," Kai said abruptly, "That can't be."  He took out Dranzer, "I'm not going to risk losing Dranzer!  This is insane!"

"I think that I'm going to take a shot at it," Ray said determinedly.

"Are you nuts?" Kai demanded, "This isn't a time to try and be a hero Ray, this is serious...not to mention seriously freaky!  How do we know that the rules haven't changed or something?  Or that you're not playing for each other's life or something?????"

"It's destiny, if I'm destined to rule, I will rule," Ray said firmly, taking out his launcher, "I'm ready!"

"Ray!" Willow gasped, "You're blading against an ancient Fire king!  This could be dangerous, you don't know what tactic he'll be using or anything, it could be fatal or -"

"I'll be fine," Ray assured her, "Trust me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So is his blade a spirit too?" Carly said dryly, "This is loony!"

"No, his blade is very real," the Guardian replied, "Let us begin."

"THREE....TWO...ONE...LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" Max yelled.

"Go Driger!" Ray pulled his ripcord and released his blade.  The Fire spirit did the same, launching a red blade which lit on fire the minute it touched the dish.

"His blade is on fire!" Willow gasped, "How can that be????"

"I've never seen anything like this!" Kai said, staring at the dish.

The Fire spirit's blade was spinning at twice the speed of Ray's and it was twice as fast as well, not to mention that it was lighting the dish on fire.

"Driger!" Ray called, his tiger Bit Beast emerging from his blade, "Attack!!!"  Ray's blade zoomed towards his opponents's blade, but the red blade dodged it easily and swerved around to slam into Driger.  Ray clenched his launcher angrily in his hand, //_This guy has no Bit Beast, it should be a snich for me, but he's driving me back and he's making me look like a total amateur!!!  I can't stand this!!!  There's a real fire power inside his blade and that's enough to rival the power of a Bit Beast!!  I've gotta find a way around this..._//

"Ray, do something!" Willow cried as the Fire blade pushed Driger further and further to the side of the dish, "He's going to knock you out!!"

//_I know, I know..._// Ray thought desperately, //_But what can I do?  I can't attack now, that'll leave my defenses too vulnerable!_//

Ray's eyes followed his blade, "Driger, spin backwards!  NOW!"  Ray's blade spun back, losing it's contact with the Fire blade, making it wobble from losing it's balance.  "Driger, Tiger Claw attack!!!!!"  Ray's blade slammed into the Fire spirit's blade and tossed it in the air, "Oh yeah!"

"I wouldn't be so pleased if I were you," the Fire spirit said, "This match is far from over."  His blade came spinning back down, nearly anchoring on top of Ray's.

Luckily for Driger, it wobbled out of the way just in time to avoid a fatal blow.  Ray glared at the Fire spirit, "Grrr...this isn't working."

The Fire spirit met Ray's glare equally, "Your regular attacks aren't enough Fire Warrior.  If you want to rule my kingdom, you have to do more than what is expected of you, you have to act beyond the requirements.  It's not enough to just be average anymore, I want my kingdom to be ruled by an individual who is special.  You have to believe in the powers inside you and believe in the Fire that rages in your heart, only then can you beat me."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Carly whispered to Enrique, "I'm dead confused."

"Beats me," Enrique shrugged, "I dunno."

"Ray..." Willow whispered, "You can do it, I know you can...please..."  Her breath caught to her throat when Ray paused to glance at her, wanting the confirmation that he was up for this.  Willow nodded slightly, hoping he got the message.

//_I can do it...Willow believes in me...so I can believe in myself..._//  That seemed to give Ray the boost of confidence he needed, he turned back to the battle raging in the dish where Driger and the Fire blade were both wrestling for control and the upper hand.  "ATTACK DRIGER, **TIGER CLAW**!!!!!!" Ray yelled, red light glowing around his body, flaring brightly enough to blind the onlookers.  In a brilliant flash of piercing red light, Driger knocked the Fire Blade out of the dish.  To everyone's shock, the Fire Blade dissolved into particles.

Even Ray was shocked, "I didn't - I didn't -"

"I did," the Fire spirit said, "After I lose to a true blader, my blade will disappear, it's completely normal.  Well done Fire Warrior, I thank you with my heart.  Rule the Fire Kingdom well my friend.  My spirit is free..."  With that the ancient ruler of the Fire Kingdom evaporated and vanished.

Willow hugged Ray tightly, "I knew you could do it!!!"

"But-but, what happened to the Fire spirit?" Ray asked, still shocked.

"If you hadn't defeated him, his spirit will still be meaninglessly roaming the galaxy, now he can rest in peace knowing that the Fire Kingdom is in good hands," the Guardian said, "Well done Ray, you have inherited the Fire Kingdom."

"I-I," Ray stammered, still bewildered.

"Now what?" Kai asked, frowning, "Do we head off to another world now?"

"MORE????" Kailee cried, "**_NO_**!!!!!!!!"

"I think it would be best if you returned to Earth for a couple of days," the Guardian said, "No time has passed since you left, so may continue your lives wherever you left it off at.  I will call you back in a couple of days.  So rest easy and speak of this to no one.  We will continue when you return."

"That means there's still a great cherry pie waiting for me on the kitchen counter!!!!!" Cassandra whooped.

"What about our eggs?" Kailee asked, hugging hers lovingly, "Are they going to hatch soon?"

"Take them with you, some may hatch faster than others," the Guardian said, "Ray, we will take care of your kingdom when you return, now that news of the Fire Kingdom being freed is going around, inhabitants will return and you can address your subjects."

"Sure," Ray smiled at Willow, his eyes sparkling.

The Guardian raised her staff and struck the air, the 12 bladers disappeared from the Dream Realm to Earth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sorry that this is late guys, my computer died on me and you know the story, I've told it at least a million times.  Anyways, school's started (my classes are horrible) so if my computer does crash I can always get it up on the school computers.  So keep on reviewing, with all my schoolwork I'll need lots of encouragement to keep me writing. *hint hint* ^_^  That Beybattle was horrible wasn't it?  I can't write Beybattles, I think I might just cut it out, what do you guys think?

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	16. Who's Courtney?

Whew, updated, thanx to school that is. My computer's dead right now so I updated it in school, that's the only good thing, lol! Anyways, I should be updating regularly, even with my "screwed" computer, but if I'm set for an update during the weekend, I might not be able to get to it, until Monday, just to tell you all in advance!

Wow, thanx a ton everyone, I got 200 reviews!!!! I didn't think I'd reach that point by the time I post up this chappie, but I did and I'm awfully pleased (despite the fact that my computer's dead). Thanx again!!!! Luv you all! ^_^

**_Black Iris's Sis:_** Why do you keep on giving me Willow's appearance? I'm confused.

**_Beyblader-grl:_** My computer died not me, lol! What rules? They're slowly getting there, huh? Hmm...I had better mess things around then, lol! Yay, thanx, my 200th review!!!

**_Keri:_** ^_^U Really evil laugh, lol! I didn't think that the Beybattle was all that great, it was kinda boring...in my opinion.

**_guest:_** Thanx! You really think that it wasn't that bad?

**_Mii-chan:_** Thanx!!! ^_^ 

**_White Whisper:_** You have medical insurance?? Umm...can I borrow that? I've got the flu and it's really starting to bug me, lol!

**_Dark Ness: _**Yay, celebration! ^_^ What does Heke mean?

**_Platinum Rei:_** Sure, I'll surprise you, just don't surprise me, I hate surprises, ugh.

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Well, no literacy test for me, but you only have no friends in your science class. The only class I have friends in is English and Socials, everything else is nada! I have one week off in October too. I hate Tyson, so I don't really miss him, :P

**_Reicu:_** Cheerleaders?? O_O Wow...lol! Oooh, baseball, reminds me of Michael whom I have to include soon.

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Okay, yeah, I was like what?? My name?? Lol! I love mine too, if only I could change my Neopets username I'd be happy happy!!!

**_Unicolyon * Gurl:_** Don't worry, I'm not offended at all, if everyone liked what I did, I'd be perfect, lol, and that's a hard life to live! Yeah, Enrique, lol, I luv him!! ^_^ Then you wouldn't like me either ^_^U, cuz I'm like Carly, sarcasm-wise, but I'm not as bold or as loud, lol!

**_Sessy's (maliks) Girl:_** Here ya go!

**_dreamer_gurl: _**No cliffie now, can't cliffhang their normal life, that's too hard. O_o

**_Just-some-girl1:_** I will, thanx!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Home far away from home, lol! I like to interact between their home and the Dream Realm, that way, it isn't all intense battling all the way. ^_^ I'd feel weird too, actually I wouldn't wanna go home, lol!

**_bey-girl-nicky:_** Well, I want Kai and Johnny and Enrique, lol! Well...maybe I don't want Enrique THAT much, but whatever! Thanx! ^_^

**_~kai~:_** Yeah!! I reached 200!!!! ^_^ Yeah, Hru's very complexed, isn't she, cuz I don't think I'll ever figure out how to write her. -_- If Tala can't figure her out, then he's never gonna like her, then I can't match them up. I didn't make Hru weak, I made her a bit reckless and when you're too reckless you often get into trouble, at least that's the way I see it, that's way Tala had to finish things up. It's not like Hru LIKED being saved, she still doesn't like him that much. Besides, Hru saved Tala before and he just did it to even up the score. What does 3-D and 2-D mean in character-like way? They do sound perfect, that's because my descriptions that I got of Holly and Willow sound perfect to me! Mmm-hmm, I know Willow seems very attached to Ray. It wouldn't be much of a story if all the characters were all alike, I need variety. Also, Max - I have absolutely NO inspiration for him, I like him well enough, but...I dunno, I'm trying and it's not working that well. Wow, this is longer than your review, lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Chapter 16: Who's Courtney?**_

"I can't believe we're back," Tala said, looking around, "I felt like I just left."

"Are you kidding???" Kailee cried, "It felt like millions of years!!!"

"It's still raining!!!" Willow said, covering her head, "Ugh, I'm going to get soaked."

"Here," Ray said, handing her his umbrella, "You use it, I brought it just in case."

"Thanks," Willow blushed, accepting it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Carly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Johnny demanded, "You'll give someone a heart attack with that kind of voice!"

"It's 7:12!" Carly squealed, "Oh no!"

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Hru asked in concern.  
"Do I ever! Michael's championship league game is starting at 8:00!!! I was supposed to take the bus at 7:30 to the stadium!!!!" Carly wailed, "I'll never catch the bus now, it's a 20 minute walk from here!!! Oh great, I promised him!"

"I'll get my butler to take you there," Enrique offered, "I'll call him right now."

"Oh thanks, Enrique, you're the best!" Carly said happily.

"Let's go home Kai," Kailee said, tugging her brother's arm.  
"Okay, okay," Kai said, "You coming Holly?"

"Sure," Holly ran after Kai, "Bye guys, see you later!"

"Let's go," Johnny said Tala, "We're going to soak up rain like a sponge if we stay out here."

"Yeah," Tala agreed, following Johnny.

So, they all went their separate ways...for now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a restful weekend, they were ready for another week of school. ^_^ Who am I kidding? No one's ever ready for school! -_-U

****_... All student council members please meet in the large gym today after school for a meeting regarding the Valentine's Day dance. The basketball team is playing their first game of the season today after school as well, come out and support our school! That concludes today's announcements._****

"Ugh," Carly muttered, "Ugh, ugh, ugh."

"Troubles?" Johnny teased.

"Stupid council meeting," Carly mumbled, "Joy, all Mariah and Willow do is argue."

"And I thought that was your specialty," a voice chimed in.

Carly looked up from her lunch and grinned, "Hey Tala, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you mind if I sit down?" Tala asked, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"No," Carly replied, "Go ahead, just don't disturb me."

Tala looked confused, "Disturb you? You're eating lunch."

"Yeah, but I'm studying for my chemistry test as well," Carly said, waving her hand in the air, "Besides, I can do a lot of things at a times, it's good to be spontaneous you know."

Tala hid a smile as Johnny snickered in the background, "I have a game after school today, can you come and watch?"

"I wish!!!!!!!" Carly exclaimed, "But I'm stuck with a stupid council meeting this afternoon so I'm trapped, it's dumb anyways, but I have to live with it! **_HMPH_**!!! But good luck though, with Hru, Ray, and Cassie, you can't lose!"

"There's something weird with Ray," Tala remarked, sipping his Coke, "He's acting sort of distant and spacey."

"He's Ray, what did you expect?" Carly said ironically, "I think he just has the case of two problems, that's all."

"He has problems?" Johnny asked blankly as Kai and Hru came over and sat down across from them.

"Where's Holly?" Carly asked.

"She's talking with Willow, she seemed upset about something," Kai replied, opening his lunch.

"Who? Willow or Holly?" Carly asked again.

"Willow," Hru responded, "You'll see at your meeting."

Carly groaned inwardly as Johnny pressed her for details, "What do you mean Ray has problems?"

Carly glared at Johnny, "You never give it a rest do you? I told you I was studying for Chem! Fine, fine, I meant that Ray's in over his head. He has a Kingdom to rule now, that's headache #1. And he also likes Willow, but he's too shy to tell her, that's major migraine headache #2!"

//_Tell me about,_//Johnny thought, sighing, //_It's a headache already, I can relate._//

"It's a good thing that Enrique never has that problem," Carly said, grinning as she watched Enrique talking with Aquana, "I can't decided if that's sweet or repulsive."

Kai, Tala, and Johnny shuddered as Enrique and Aquana kissed, long and sweet, by the entrance of the cafeteria, "**_UGHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!!!!!!"

Hru laughed, "You boys are **_SO_** immature."

"That - is disgusting," Tala remarked, putting his lunch back in his bag, "I lost my appetite, disgusting. Can't they get a room or something?"

"I know," Johnny said, "It's repulsive, doing it in front of us all."

"They could at least not put on a show for us," Kai muttered.

"Grow up, you'd think you'd never saw some mouth action before," Carly said, shrugging, "That is nothing, believe me, or maybe I'm just too used to Enrique. You haven't seen the way Courtney hung on to him. Don't worry guys, Enrique just hit puberty before you did, pretty soon, you'll all have girlfriends too."

Kai, Tala, and Johnny stared at Carly, "**_YEAH RIGHT_**!!!"

"Who's Courtney?" Hru asked curiously.

"The most snobbiest girl in the whole school!" Holly exclaimed, sitting down with Willow, "She used to go out with Enrique until he broke up with her. Now all she does is pick on Aquana. She doesn't need to show her jealousy **_THAT_** well. Gosh, why doesn't she just grab another guy and be done with it? We all know she's good with that."

"She can grab Kai…" Hru said with a wicked grin, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Shut up Hru," Kai snapped, "That's not fun at all, she's so snooty and flirty, she's Enrique's type, not **_MINE_**!!!"

"And Lord knows what you mean by 'Enrique's' type," Carly retorted, "She is NOT his type, nor will she ever be."

"What's the matter Willow," Hru remarked, "You pretty quiet today."

"Where's Ray?" Hru said, "We need to go over the basketball game this afternoon and make sure we've all got our positions right."

"He's over there," Willow mumbled, looking angry.

Ray was lounging by the vending machine and talking with Mariah. They watched as Mariah giggled at something Ray said and touched his arm.

"She touched his arm!!!!!" Willow hissed, looking furious.

"Wow..." Carly said in mock awe. She slapped Tala on the back, nearly choking him, and said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster, "Look, does that mean anything? Michael does that to me **_ALL_** the time, last time I sprayed Coke all over him, his fault really."

"Ow..." Tala grimaced, giving Carly a wounded look, " That **_HURT_**."

"Willow, it doesn't mean anything when she touches his arm," Holly said, "It's not like she kissed his arm or something."

"**_EW_**!" Carly spat, "**_EW_**!"

"Now who's immature?' Johnny teased.

"I am not," Carly said crossly, "Why would anyone kiss someone else's arm?????"

"Let's drop it," Hru said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Willow looked away as Ray and Mariah approached their table, "Hmph…"

"Hi guys," Ray said, "Hru, who's playing the last forward in our game today? I've center forward and there's Cassie…"

"I am," Hru said, "Remember? You appointed me?"

"No, I am," Tala corrected.

"What???!!!!!!!" Hru said, looking angry, "I always play forward and I'm darn good at it too!"

"If I recall correctly, the coach said that I could play forward," Tala said calmly.

Carly and Holly sweatdropped, //_So much for liking each other..._//

"But Ray said I was playing forward," Hru snapped, "And he's team captain!"

Sparks flew between Tala and Hru (and I don't mean the good kind of sparks ^_^).

Ray sweatdropped as well, "Um...you two are both good, but we can only have three forwards."

Both Tala and Hru refused to budge, glaring at each other so much, it was enough to cause a storm.

"I know, who's your other forward?" Holly asked, praying that it wasn't someone impossible.

"Cassandra," Ray said.

"Ask if Cassie would mind playing a different position, I'm sure she wouldn't. She's in a good mood cuz she beat Tyson yesterday. They were gulping down a feast and Cassie finished in record time," Holly said.

"That's right!" Cassandra chimed in happily, "That's one more loss for Tyson here."

"You still can't rival my appetite!" Tyson bragged, "I was just…uhh…not feeling that well last night…next time I'll be up for my game!"

"I could play guard for this game," Cassandra told Ray, "Since I'm feeling generous today. Besides, you look like you'll lose both of our best players if I don't do so." She sweatdropped when she looked at Tala and Hru.

Holly smiled, "That would solve the problem."

Ray nodded, "It would, but..."

"But what?" Mariah asked, tugging Ray's sleeve, "We've got to go. Please???" She flashed Ray a sweet smile.

"In a minute," Ray promised.

Willow turned red in fury, clenching and unclenching her fists angrily.

"If I make both of you forwards, will you be able to work together?" Ray asked Hru and Tala, "I don't want your feud to mess it up for the team!"

Tala looked away, "Fine, as long as I'm a forward, I don't care."

"Fine with me," Hru snapped, sticking out her tongue at Tala's back.

"Fine?" Ray raised his eyebrow, "Really? So you two will work together and pass to one another during the game and not snipe at each other's mistakes?"

Tala and Hru growled at Ray, but Ray, as team captain, didn't bat an eye.

"Deal or not?" Ray asked calmly, "I could always pick another forward."

"Deal," Hru snarled, packing her lunch and moving as far away from Tala as possible.

Tala nodded calmly and picked up his lunch and left the table.

"Mr. Know-It-All," Hru snapped after he left, "I'll show him a thing or two!"

"Hru, I thought you were getting along with him," Holly remarked.

"Yeah right, getting along with Mr. Obnoxious!" Hru tossed her hair, "As if!"

"Get out Hru," Carly said, tossing her a piece of gum, "Here, before you start choking in anger. You like Tala, you just don't wanna admit it."

"And why would I like that good for nothing jerk?" Hru demanded, popping the bubble gum in her mouth.

Carly caught Michael's eye across the cafeteria and winked at him, "I'll going to go." She stood up and grinned wickedly at Hru, "Because he saved your life...twice. And I wonder how many times more it'll happen, later!"

Hru fumed as Carly sprinted off, "THAT WAS PURELY ACCIDENTAL!!!!!! CARLY!!!!!!!!!" She slumped back down angrily, "Save my life, he will! Hmph! I'll show that jerk a thing or two."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll get the chips and the pop and the cake and the cookies and whatever else I can think of," Cassandra chirped.

Holly looked at her as if she was crazy, "And what do I get?"

"I don't know," Cassandra said thoughtfully, "But I've got to get to my game now, I'll see you later!"

Holly sighed as Cassandra ran off, feeling bored, since the Food Committee was all set, she decided to move on to evaluate the Design Committee.

"**_I_** got all the decorations so **_I_** get to decide where to put them!!!!" Willow shrieked.

"And who made you the boss of the whole dance????" Mariah shouted back.

Holly sweatdropped as she looked around for Carly, "Um...Willow, where's Carly? She's supposed to be here right? Don't tell me she skipped off!!! With Enrique or Michael or someone!"

"I don't know," Willow said, "I haven't seen her here yet, maybe she's late or something."

"You have absolutely **_NO_** design sense," Mariah declared, "Your plan of the dance floor is absolutely ridiculous!!!"

"Excuse me??? Well, you're **_SO_** much better, aren't you???" Willow snapped.

"Besides, you didn't even get the decorations, Ray did. I met him at the store, he said he was doing a 'favor' for you, why don't you quit ordering him around?" Mariah said.

Willow gasped at the accusation, "Ordering him around??? I'd never! He said he could do it along the way, I never told him he had to."

"Yeah right," Mariah scoffed, "You're just trying keep him away from me, well it won't work-"

"Can you two please get back on topic?" Holly said firmly, "This isn't related at all to how the decorations will look. Ray isn't a big part of the scenery, you know."

"It'll look horrible, I can tell you that much," an annoyed voice said.

"Carly!" Holly exclaimed, "Doesn't it ever occur to you to get here on time?"

Carly had a bunch of posters in one hand and Enrique trailing behind her, "Okay Holly, keep your shirt on girl."

Holly glared at her.

Carly shoved her posters into Enrique's hands, "Hold, thank you!" She grinned at him and then turned to Holly, "Okay, sorry, didn't mean to offend, but I wasn't really late. I was in the computer lab, printing out the poster that I designed at home." She took one and showed Holly, "See? Talented, ain't I? Enrique thinks so."

Holly laughed, "Enrique admires everything you do. But you're right, it looks awesome."

Carly sighed, "I may not like Valentine's Day, but I like designing posters, especially if it's computer graphical stuff. Enrique's going to help me put these around the school so I won't have to suffer listening to Willow and Mariah."

"Haven't you got better things to do than to follow her around? Oh Enrique, you're so naive, she's pointing you all in the wrong directions, sugar (A/N: Ugh, I hate that word, but whatever)" a snooty voice piped up. They looked up to see a very fashion-oriented girl. She had long, blond hair and blue eyes. Her face was heavily done with makeup and she had an aurora of strong perfume around her. She was wearing a yellow cheerleading top and a hot pink mini-skirt.

"What do YOU want?" Carly demanded, looking at her as if she was something foul, "Get lost Courtney and I don't point Enrique in the wrong directions. If I hadn't broken him up with up, he'd be going exactly the same way you're going - right smack into a wall."

Courtney tossed her blond hair, "Why is Enrique still going out that reject girl anyways?"

Carly's eyes glinted angrily, "What did you say about Aquana?"

"We all know that Enrique still likes me," Courtney said as if she was always right, "You know that perfectly well Carly."

"Says you," Carly retorted.

Enrique said nothing, he kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

"I'm simply irresistible," Courtney said haughtily, "Every guy would die for a chance to go out with me."

//_Then I'm sure Johnny and Kai are all dying right now..._// Holly thought sarcastically to herself.

Carly laughed out loud, "HA! Good one Courtney, really, first real laugh I had today."

"Enrique," Courtney said sweetly, brushing in close to him, "How about you and I go-"

"Forget it," Carly said, shoving her way in between them, "Enrique's helping me put up my posters, then we're going to go to the basketball game and then he's going to Aquana's house."

"Aquana?" Courtney said in disgust.

"My girlfriend," Enrique finally said, looking up and sounding firm, even though his eyes were still wavering at his choices.

"You'd still be dating me if that bratty girl over there didn't meddle with our business!" Courtney snarled.

"Excuse me? You wanna see bratty? Look in the mirror, you couldn't find a more perfect match anywhere else!" Carly snapped.

Enrique glared defiantly at Courtney this time without any uncertainty, "Carly is my friend, my best friend, so don't you dare call her names. I told you before, we're over."

"And we're outta here. Later Holly, good luck with Willow and Mariah!" Carly winked and left with Enrique and the posters.

Courtney smiled flirtatiously, "Of course Enrique. Anything you say, sugar."

"Courtney, get back to work," Holly ordered as the other girl flounced off. When Holly returned to the table, Willow and Mariah were **_STILL_** arguing.

"Okay okay," Holly said, sighing heavily, "You're not getting anywhere! How about if you two each laid out a plan of your designs and between me and Carly, we'll choose the best features of each of your plans and put them into one."

"Good idea," Willow muttered.

"It's still screwed," Mariah mumbled, pulling out some loose-leaf paper.

"Well, the sooner you two get this done, the sooner you get to go to the gym to watch the basketball team's first game," Holly reminded them, grinning as both of them shot down to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it, gotta go, not much to say, Courtney's just there for spice, she'll add in for Enrique's part, don't worry, you'll see, nothing much happened here, but laterz! Gotta run and fixed my computer! You know the deal, read and review and enjoy of course!


	17. What to Do?

**_Girs_****_ Evil Cupcakes:_ No kidding, I just added her in for spice, I hate people like that.  Carly and Johnny interact in between, but they really didn't have their breaking point yet, lol!  But you can tell that Johnny likes her, right?**

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_ Oops, typo, wow, you read really closely, I never notice typos in other fics unless it's really obvious.  Okay…Holly's happy that she was mean to her?  O_o**

**_MaliksGal4 Eva AKA Sessy's Girl:_ ^_^  A gal can only type so fast you know, I'm doing way better here than my old Digimon fic, I would update like every 3 weeks cuz I was so busy, I'm more dedicated to this fic, I think.**

**_~kai~:_ You don't know how much I hate Tyson. -_-  Actually, I don't hate him that much compared to hatred that I have for Hilary and Kenny.  Hru and Tala kinda get along in between, otherwise they'll never interact, lol!  I need to know if Hru's dog, it's a husky, right?  The name's Skye and is it a boy or a girl?  Tell me, tell me, tell me!!! ^_^**

**_blue-phoenix5_****_:_** I know!  I made her to be annoying, lol!

**_*Uniclyon ¤ Gurl*:_ I like the ALT code in the middle of your name, it's pretty-looking, reminds me to check out those codes myself, lol! ^_^U  Cool characters, I like the name Fate, it's so pretty.**

**_Just-some-girl1:_ No kidding, yay, it's having the impact that I was hoping for, lol!**

**_Black Iris:_ Okay…cuz I was getting kinda confused over everything.  O_o  Noooo…if you kill her then I can't use her for Enrique's part of the fic.**

**_whisper*_****_2*imaginary:_** She reminds me of a girl at my school who thinks that all the guys are her personal slaves or something.  ^_^  Lol, I'm dreaming too, ^_^, it helps me write!

**_Kai Hiwatari:_ Annoying's an understatement, at least you reviewed even if you have nothing to say, that still means something to me!  I love all reviews! ^_^**

**_Beyblader-grl_****_:_** I had to laugh when I saw you review about Tala and Hru, lol!  He's really cute, but I like Kai and Johnny better.  But Hru, I think, would rather look *beyond* that cute exterior and hate the jerk-part of him, lol!

**_bey-girl-nicky_****_:_ O_o  You can't do that, I need her to hang on to Ray and make things hard for Willow.**

**_dreamer_gurl_****_:_** O_o  She does more in her Kingdom cuz Max is pretty annoying and I can't write him, I don't really like him all that much. :P

**_Reicu_****_:_ I've got a crush on Enrique!  He's cute even though he's such a flirt, I love him to pieces, only not as much as Johnny and Kai.**

**_Ocean Breeze:_ Thanx!  Did I tell you that I love your name?  It sounds so peaceful and carefree, I love anything to do with the weather.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 17: What to Do?**

         "**_GO RAY_!!!!!!!!!" Mariah yelled at the top of her lungs.**

Willow glared at her from behind, //_What an idiot!  She's going to distract him!_//

"Hey Mariah," Carly tapped her shoulder, "Let's leave the cheering to the cheerleaders, okay?  I doubt it helps Ray when girls on in the crowd screaming for him."

Mariah shrugged, "Oh, okay.  Isn't he fabulous??"

Carly sweatdropped, "That's in the eye of the beholder."

So far, the basketball team was doing okay, though they were a bit behind in the score, the score was 95 to 88 for the rival school.  They flunked a few easy shots because of a few miss-passes between Tala and Hru who still seemed annoyed with each other.  But the rivalry between the two of them had made Tala and Hru play beyond their best, just to show it off to each other.

"Come on," Holly muttered, "They can do it."

Cassandra shot down the court and slammed the ball in the hoop.  Cheers rose in the crowd, 95 to 90 now.

"**_WAY TO GO_**!!!!!" Tyson hollered, nearly leaping out of his seat, "**_YOU SHOW'EM CASSIE_**!!!!!!!"

"Sit down Tyson!" Kenny ordered, looking annoyed, "This is embarrassing."

Cassandra looked up at Tyson and gave him thumbs-up while smirking a bit.

The rival school has the ball now and then - Tala intercepted and did a perfect shot a few feet away from the hoop.  Hru boiled when Tala smirked at her, his blue eyes challenging.  There was a little game going on between them silently as the real basketball match raged.  Hru had silently been keeping track of how many points she and Tala made, and she knew Tala was counting as well.  So far, she had made 33 and Tala had 37 now.  Hru gritted her teeth, beating Tala was more important than winning this match, in a way anyways.

Eddy managed to grab the ball and did a lay-up to score again, 95 to 92, two minutes left on the clock.

"Great job!" Ray called, "Just a few more now!  Come guys, concentrate!"

//_No problem,_// Hru thought, //_I'll show you Tala..._//  Ray passed to her and she scored easily.  After the ball came back a second time, she did a perfect clear shot through the hoop.  Now they were winning 96 to 95 with a minute left on the clock.  And Tala and Hru had tied in their own little game.

Hru copied Tala's smug smirk as he glared at her, his turquoise eyes smoking.  Just then, the rival school made a shot and took the lead again.  Disappointed groans came from the crowd.

"**_GO RAY_**!!!!!!!!" Mariah yelled, "**_COME ON!!!  YOU CAN DO IT RAY_!!!!!!!"  Beside her, Carly covered her ears and winced.**

Willow winced, looking at Mariah angrily, //_Would you ever put a lid on it?  Geez, Ray doesn't need you gushing all over him in public!_//

More groans came from the crowd as the rival team scored again, it was now 99 to 96.  There was 30 seconds left on the timer and Cassandra scrambled for Eddy's pass and managed a awkward shot in the hoop.  99 to 98.  Cheers rose in the stands, but they were still behind by one shot.  The basketball was passed down the court and back up again, neither team was given the chance to score.  

Ray got the ball and looked for someone to pass to, but no one was readily available, their checks were hanging on too tightly.  Ray was in the position to do a point guard shot, but he hesitated and his check sneered at him, 15 seconds on the clock.  //_Arghh__…screw! I can't score from here, I can't.  I suck at making point shots, but if I don't do it, we're gonna lose our first game!!!!  I can't, I'll miss and mess it up for everyone!_//

"**_SHOOT RAY, SHOOT_**!!!!!" Mariah shouted, "**_YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!  YAY RAY!!!!!!"_ (A/N: I was sweatdropping when I typed that, lol!  A bit obsessive, don't you think?)**

Willow groaned softly, //_Ugh, he's going to miss thanks to her, she's so loud and distracting, not to mention she's adding on the pressure for Ray.  You can do it Ray, I know you can, I know you've always complained to me about how inaccurate your point guard shots were, but you'll come through for the team, I know you will._//

Ray scanned the crowd, they were all waiting for him to make the shot, his eyes landed on Willow.  Willow gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile, the look in her eyes made Ray believe in himself.  It was the same look she gave him when he was blading against the Fire Spirit and it was important to Ray.  He focused and released the ball, holding his breath as the ball sailed through the air and landed through the hoop.  The buzzer sounded, it was over, they had won, 101 to 99!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Awesome shot Ray!" Cassandra cheered, "You did it and imagine that you said you hated point guard shots, that was natural!"

"It wasn't me-" Ray started to say, but Cassandra had already left to change.  //_It was because of Willow..._//  Everyone on the team went by congratulating their team captain for scoring the winning hoop.  Ray went over to Hru and Tala who were both drinking water and standing about 5 feet apart, "Hey guys, that was a great game you both played."

Hru and Tala looked at each other and looked away.

"I mean it," Ray said, "You two scored more than two thirds of the points, you just need to learn to work together more.  You two are always open to pass to each other, have you noticed that?  Nice game, later."

"37," Hru said curtly, "We both scored 37 points."  //_Screw you, Tala!  I can't believe I didn't do better than you!//_

"Uh-huh," Tala said slowly as if he was half-listening and half-thinking.

Hru prepared herself for an insult or something despicable, but it didn't happen.

"Anyways, I'm impressed," Tala continued, flashing her a rakish grin, "I thought you were just bluffing when you said you wanted to play forward.  But you **_ARE_** good, you not just playing to impress the crowd or something."

"No, I'm playing to compete with you," Hru said sarcastically, not believing his sudden change of attitude, it made her suspicious and uncomfortable.

Tala grinned at her again, his smile heart-meltingly gorgeous, "As I am as well, but we play better when we compete, don't you think?  Maybe that's how we oughta play next time."

Hru was at loss at what to say, his reaction was completely unexpected.  She just stared.

"I'll tell you what," Tala said, slinging on his backpack, "I'll tell Ray that you and Cassandra can play forward along with him, maybe that'll work even better.  Later Hru."

Hru stared after him open-mouthed, then she snapped into her senses and ran after him, "Wait, Tala!  Are you serious?"

Tala didn't even look back, "Of course I am."

"Maybe we can both play forwards next time," Hru suggested, "I mean, even Ray said that we were good and he and Cassie and take turns playing center."

Tala grinned at her, "You think we work well together, I don't think so."

Hru made a face at him, "So?  We can try, can't we?  Beside, **_YOU_ said that we should compete next time we play and I don't plan on losing to you again!"**

"You didn't lose," Tala said, flashing her a grin, "We tied."

"So I didn't win either!" Hru retorted, "Next time I will!  So what do you say?"

"Deal," Tala said slowly, "Sounds cool."  His blue eyes gazed into hers, "Let's give it a try."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Later, the whole gang met outside the school with some of their other friends.  Enrique was making night plans with Aquana.  Carly was trying to snatch Michael's baseball cap for whatever reason known only to her.  Holly and Johnny were discussing their tennis teams.  Willow had struck up a conversation about art with Oliver.  Tyson was gulping down pop with Cassandra glaring at him from behind cuz he stole her pop.  Tala was talking with Kai with Hru putting in her input every few seconds.  Max and Kailee were petting Hru's dog, a Husky named Skye.  That's when Ray and Mariah showed up.

"Well if it isn't the basketball team captain and star of today's game," Carly teased, dropping Michael's cap in the mud by accident, "You want me to snap your picture for the school newsletter?"

"No thanks," Ray sweatdropped, "I don't need anymore attention."

"No kidding," Hru muttered, "I'd say you've already got enough hanging onto your arm."

"What was that?" Ray asked Hru.

"Oh nothing.  Nothing at all," Hru said nonchalantly.

"TYSON!!!!!!" Cassandra screamed, "You owe me a can of pop!  I'm already dead thirsty after that match and this is how you congratulate me???  By stealing my only drink???"

"Sorry Cassie," Tyson said with a light shrug, "I was thirsty too." 

"Ray," Mariah whined, "Can we go now?  Please???"

Willow's eyes flashed in fury, //_Gosh, would she please stop hanging onto Ray like that, it's repulsive!!!!!_//

"Yeah, in a minute," Ray said, "Mariah, could you please let go of my arm?  I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Ray, are you doing anything tonight?" Kai asked, "We need to go over-"

"Ray's taking me out tonight," Mariah interrupted before Kai could finish, still hanging on to Ray's arm haughtily.

Kai raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Willow felt her insides turn into ice and she felt like crying, something inside her seemed to have broke into tiny pieces.

"Aw, cut it out Mariah," Ray groaned, pulling his arm away, "I'm not taking you out, we're hanging out, that's all.  Is something important going on?"

Kai looked at Carly who shrugged.

"Ack, let the guy have his social life," Carly scoffed, "Besides, I'm sure everyone can find something to do tonight.  Enrique's already made dinner reservations at some fancy restaurant.  And I'm sure Holly can delight herself with listening to Robert's 'fascinating' tales of his family history which NEVER seems to end."

"Carly!" Holly said, looking annoyed, "Could you try not to direct your sarcasm at me?"

"Sor-ry," Carly said, "Actually, it was directed more at Robert than it was you.  But tomorrow morning at 7 am, be in the park otherwise I'm hunt you down with my new and improved fencing sword myself!"

"7 AM!!!!!!" Kailee cried, "That's **_SO_** early."  She sighed and hugged Hru's dog even tighter, "Aren't you a sweet little puppy?  You have such a beautiful name Skye."

"It's really friendly too," Max remarked, letting the husky lick his hand.

"It's not a puppy," Hru said, "It can be pretty mean if it want to be.  Come here Skye!  Come on!"  The husky barked and jumped onto Hru.

"Yeah," Kai grumbled, "What's the deal going that early?  I'll bet the roosters are still asleep."

"Does that make you a rooster?" Carly asked innocently as Johnny choked with laughter.

"Don't tempt me to strangle you," Kai threatened.

"Oh, he won't do it," Kailee chirped in, "He threatened to do that to me too, but he never did!"

"Be quiet Kailee," Kai groaned.

"Set you alarms," Carly said, waving her hand in the air dismissively, "If I get up at 7, you all can too."

"Where are you going?" Michael asked, "So early too."

"Don't ask too many questions buddy," Carly said, patting his back, "It can be hazardous."

Michael, Oliver, Mariah, Aquana, and Robert sweatdropped.

"I've gotta go home now, Skye's getting restless," Hru said, straining to hold onto the leash, "The excitement must be contagious.  Skye, come on, settle down!"  Skye broke free and jumped on Tala, licking his face.

"Arghhh!" Tala groaned, falling flat on the ground, "Get off!!"  He tried to back away as the husky gave his face yet another lick.  "**_HRU_!  Get it off of me!"**

"Skye!" Hru said firmly, "Off, now!"  The husky slowly got off Tala and trotted back to Hru, even though it was still looking at Tala with its tail wagging madly.

"Stupid dog," Tala muttered.

"Excuse me???" Hru snapped, "Skye is NOT stupid."

"Well, can you at least control it so that it won't leap on me again and wash my face?" Tala growled, "Disgusting."

"It was just being playful," Kailee said, scratching the husky's head.

Tala gave a snort of disbelief, "Right, so it drooled all over my face!"

"It was being friendly!" Hru retorted, "Fine!  Have it your way, Skye, don't go near Tala.  He doesn't like animals."

"I never said that," Tala spat, "Not everyone loves to have drool all over their face and clothes you know!  Why do you always twist my word around like that???"

"Because you never say what you really mean!" Hru snapped.

"Like you know what I really mean!" Tala shot back.

"I don't need to know what you mean, all I know it that you're a jerk and that's enough for me!" Hru stormed off.

Everyone sweatdropped as Tala walked in the opposite direction, both of them didn't look back at each other.

"Wow, storm," Max said in awe, "They really clashed, don't they?"

"Willow," Ray said, "I wanted to th-"

"Let's go!" Mariah insisted, tugging Ray hard, "Oh come on Ray, it's been so long since we had some quality time together."

Willow wished she had her staff so she could smash on top on Mariah's head that second.

Ray blushed, "Um...never mind, tell you later.  See ya Willow."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Willow sighed, she was lying on her bed and trying to read, but she couldn't concentrate, she was too busy thinking what Ray was doing with Mariah right now.  //_Stupid Mariah, why doesn't she leave Ray alone?  She's always gushing over him and hanging on to his arm and stuff.  It's disgusting, it's not like they're going out or something..._//  Willow sat up, feeling a feeling of dread creep up behind her.  //_What if they **ARE** going out?  And that Ray likes Mariah more than he cares to admit?  Mariah will never stop torturing me if he does.  It's not fair!  How am I supposed to find out how he feels about me?  I know I like him...a lot...but what if he doesn't like me back?  Even worse, what if he likes Mariah?  I'll be crushed and completely humiliated too.  Oh Ray...why do you have to make it so hard for me?  It's not like I can go right up to you and tell you how I feel..._//  At loss of what to do, she reached for the phone and dialed Holly's number.

"Hello?" Holly said when she picked up.

"Hi Holly," Willow said in a dejected voice, "How are you?"

"From the tone of your voice, I think I should be asking you that," Holly said in a deeply concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

"Holly...do you think Ray likes Mariah?" Willow asked, her voice trembling.

"Ummm...I don't know..." Holly said awkwardly, "It's something I'd rather not comment on.  Willow, are you okay?  You like Ray a lot, don't you?  Why don't you just tell him?"

"It's not that easy, you know!" Willow snapped, "I mean, do you tell Kai that you like him? **_NO_**!"

"I don't like Kai!!!!!!" Holly shrieked into the receiver, "Where did you get that idea????"

"I know you do," Willow said, "But that's not the point!  Kai doesn't like any other girl!!!!  What if Ray really likes Mariah?  What then?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you," Holly said in disgust, "Personally, I think Ray and Mariah make a horrible couple, she always hanging on to him as if she can't survive without him."  Holly did a high imitation of Mariah's voice, "Oh **_Ray_**!  It's been **_SO_** long since we spent quality time together!"

Willow said nothing, sighing heavily.

"At least you don't look desperate," Holly pointed out sarcastically, "You don't hang on to Ray and gush all over him or anything like that.  And if Ray actually likes that kind of attention, then he's not for you.  Besides, I don't think Ray likes Mariah, they're just childhood friends."

"I know, but that doesn't help me!" Willow cried, "He didn't even talk to me today and he left when Mariah told him to.  I'm beginning to think that he **_DOES_ like her, more than me anyways."**

"Don't say that!!!!" Holly exclaimed, "I know Ray does like you.  In the Fire Kingdom, he was really worried when you were injured and he was by your side the whole time."

"Yeah, but Mariah wasn't there to distract him then, was she?" Willow shot back.

Holly sounded exasperated, "Willow, you're being impossible.  You can't control Ray, it's his life, although Mariah's trying her best to control it.  I think you need a heart-to-heart talk with Ray.  We're going back to the Dream Realm tomorrow and you can talk to him then, just the two of you, trust me, talking it out always helps."

"Okay," Willow said reluctantly, "But I'm not to going to admit that I like him unless he says something to me along those lines."

"What if he's thinking the exact same thing as you are?" Holly demanded, "Then you'll both wreck each other's lives."

"Arghh...why does this have to be **_SO_** complicated???" Willow cried, "It's giving me a headache!!!!"

"Willow," Holly said gently, "If Ray does like Mariah, you'll just have to move on...it's just a crush."  There was a silence.  "Willow?  You there?  I'm sorry, it's the truth and you know it, as much as I hate to tell you it."

"You're wrong, it's not just a crush, not anymore, it's more, much more," Willow said, sounding close to tears, struggling to keep her voice from shaking, "It's a lot more.  I admit, it was just a crush in the beginning, but it's not anymore, you don't understand how I feel about him.  You don't know what I felt when he was so close to dying in the Fire Kingdom.  It's not because he's good-looking, it's who he is inside, he's sweet and considerate and much more.  Oh – you wouldn't understand, I give up!  Good night Holly, I'm going to bed."

"But-" Holly started, then she stared at the receiver in disbelief as she heard the click and then the tone ring that indicated that Willow had hung up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Guess what, I've got a NEW computer!!!!  YAY!!!!!!!  ^_^  Anyways, enough of that, just to let you all know, I'm nowhere close to hating Mariah.  I'm actually a big fan of hers and I think she's pretty cool, I know lots of you will disagree though.  But in an effort to write my fic, I have to portray her in this way because my fic is about OCs, but I like her a lot and I totally support Ray/Mariah pairings.  Anyways, nice BB-ball game, it was kinda hard to write cuz I'm no jock myself. O_o  I'm beginning to love writing scenes between Tala and Hru. ^_^

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl****/**. Thanx!


	18. Black Rose

**_MaliksGal4 Eva:_** OKAY! ^_^

**_blue-phoenix5:_** I support Ray/Mariah too, but my fic is mostly OCs so…yeah. You like Tala and Hru? They seem to draw a lot of attention to themselves…^_^

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Ray can be paired up with someone else, I'd love to read a Ray/Salima fic, they're cute together too. Ray seems to be the type that gets along well with girls, don't you think? School's tough on me too. -_-

**_*Unicolyon ¤ Gurl*:_** Yup, I know what you mean! ^_^ Everyone seems to like the rivalry between those two. ^_^U Oops, I forgot about Robert, ack, he's so easy to forget about. Oh, and Michael and Carly have been friends for a loooong time so he doesn't complain cuz he knows what type of person she is, just like Enrique.

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Awww…thanx for the compliment! I ain't that great at basketball myself, you'll get another cliffie. ^_^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** I had to read twice to understand those lines of 'wisdom,' lol! Both of them are so cool, in fact, I hope you don't mind if I use one in this chappie.

**_~kai~:_** Thanx! Yeah, Holly doesn't, how did you guess? ^_^U, ~*~P.G.*~* doesn't like her either as I recall. You don't either, neither does Willow, that's like everyone! It's gonna be hard for Tala to dedicate a song for her if they're not together at the time of the dance, which they're not, there's a little twist in between there. You'll see, maybe if he dedicated a song with a different title cuz he can't break her heart if they're not 'together' yet. O_o

**_Reicu:_** O_o Aaaaah, someone passed out! O_o I hope she wakes in time to read this! ^_^

**_dreamer_gurl:_** Thanks, I think I like this chappie better though.

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** They're getting ready to go back to the Dream Realm, Courtney's not going there, so she'll show up when they come back.

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** That's okay, it's funny! ^_^ You gave me a good laugh when I needed one. Oh yeah, school keeps us all busy. -_-

**_Xanthia:_** It's a loooooooooong way from being finished. Whaddya mean 'call you'?

**_Just-some-girl1:_** You think so? Great! Read on!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"It's not just a physical attraction, I love him for every single thing he is. Every word he says, every step he takes. This is something that will never die. I have tried to stay reasonable with this, but I just can't anymore. I just can't."_

~ Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 18: Black Rose**

Willow huddled underneath her blankets, trying to sleep, but unable to. She couldn't stop thinking about Ray and it caused her a few tears of frustration and anger. For the first time in a long time, she felt utterly alone and miserable. When she finally forced herself to sleep, she began to dream...

**~*~Willow's Dream~*~**

_ Willow looked around, she was at home, surrounded by all her best friends, Holly, Kailee, Cassie, they were all there. They all seemed happy and they were chatting animatedly, but Willow felt that someone was missing. But everything seemed normal, her other friends were fooling around in the background._

_"Happy birthday Willow!" Holly said, handing her a beautifully wrapped present, "I hope you like my present."_

_"Open mine too!" Kailee chirped, "Open it!"_

_Willow was still confused, "It's my birthday???"_

_"Of course silly," Cassandra said, wolfing down some cake, "Why do you think we're all here?"_

_It made sense as Willow looked around, her living room was decorated with streamers and party supplies. There were piles of presents on the floor, waiting to be opened. Balloons hung everywhere and out of the corner of her eye, Willow saw Carly pop one right above Johnny's head, making him yell in surprise. But still something felt missing, she was missing someone, someone really important._

_"Willow," Ray said, pushing through the crowd, "Hey." He smiled at her, his usual warm, sweet smile that made her melt inside, "Nice party."_

_Willow's face lit up, "Oh hi Ray! I thought someone was missing!"_

_Ray shifted nervously on one foot, holding her gaze, "I...um...have something for you." He shyly handed her a single pink rose and a small wrapped present. "The present's for your birthday of course and the rose-"_

_Willow blushed, "Oh Ray, you didn't have to." She touched the rose petals, feeling like she was going to burst in happiness. The rose was a beautiful pink color and the petals were soft and silky. It was in a perfect bloom and fresh dewdrops shimmered on the petals, making it seem even more dazzling. "It's so pretty. I love flowers."_

_"I wanted to," Ray said awkwardly, blushing as well, "Listen...um...you're really special and the rose is…um…well, it represents that-" But before Ray could finish, someone yanked him away._

_A familiar voice chirped in, "Oh hi Willow, sorry to crash in on you like this."_

_Willow looked angry, "Go away Mariah, this is my party and you're ruining it! Get out of my house! Get out!"_

_"Sorry to rain on your parade," Mariah sneered, "But Ray and I have a date this afternoon."_

_Willow felt like someone punched her in the stomach - hard. Mariah pulled Ray away firmly, jeering at her. "Ray!" Willow cried, trying to follow, but they seemed to get further and further away, disappearing into the darkness._

_Suddenly the party room flared up in dark flames and everyone disappeared into the black darkness. Willow gasped as everything burned up, eaten by black flames, "W-what's going on? Holly? Kailee?? Where are you guys??? Cassie???"_

_A dark, eerie voice spoke, _{They all left you...they're not your friends...you have no friends...}

_Willow whirled around, gasping in shock. She tried to pinpoint where the voice came from, but she failed, it seemed to echo from all sides. "Who are you??? Show yourself!!! What do you want with me????"_

_The voice spoke again, the icy dark tone made Willow shiver, _{In this world, you can only count on yourself to survive, you can't depend on anyone. In the end, they'll just spit in your face. It is you who suffer in the end...}_  
Willow clenched her fists angrily, "You're wrong, my friends aren't like that at all!"_

{Oh really?? What about Ray?? The traitor's having a good time with his new girlfriend and he doesn't seem to miss you at all, does he?}

_Willow gasped as a blurry image of Ray and Mariah slowly came into focus. They were laughing and talking. Willow watched as Ray pull Mariah close to him and whispered something into her ear. She giggled, then he slowly leaned down and kissed her. Mariah's arms wrapped around Ray's neck and his around her waist, they kept kissing, drowning in their own world…Willow's eyes stung with hot tears, her heart shattered into a million pieces. "No...no...not Ray...he wouldn't..."_

{But he did, he's not the friend you think he is, is he? He only led you on so he could break your heart in the end. He's happy with Mariah now while you're trapped in eternal loneliness and he doesn't seem the least bit sorry!}_ The evil voice started to laugh, it's horrible laughter echoed in Willow's mind._

_Willow's eyes welled with more tears as Ray disappeared from the darkness, "No...Ray!!! Don't leave me here by myself!!!! Ray!!!!!!!!!!" Willow realized she was still holding the single rose he gave her in her hand, when Ray completely vanished, the rose turned completely black then it was swallowed up by black flames. The ashes sprinkled down all over the ground. Willow gasped, now everything was really gone...and she was drowning in eternal blackness. Heartbroken and defeated, she let the darkness engulf her completely..._

**~*~End Willow's Dream~*~**

Willow gasped and shot up, she realized that it was all just an evil dream. She looked around her room, her heart pounding, //_It felt so real though...it was so scary...Ray...I'm scared...I wish you were here with me..._// She looked at the vase beside her bed, it used to be full of wild roses that Ray picked for her earlier when Ray took her to a Japanese garden last weekend. A flashback tugged at her mind, it seemed like it just happened…

**----Flashback----**

_ "Willow, over here!" Ray called, beckoning her over to a patch of wild roses, "Look, isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Wow!" Willow exclaimed, her face shining in excitement as she look across the field of wild roses, all different colors, yellow, pink, red, and white. They were in the process of blooming and looked like colored gems._

_"They're really pretty," Ray said, "You love flowers, don't you?"_

_Willow nodded, breathless with delight, "I can't describe how beautiful it is. Oh Ray, thanks for taking me here this weekend, you didn't have to."_

_Ray turned around to face her, his warm eyes gazing into hers, "I wanted to. We haven't spent much time together lately. Which color is your favorite?"_

_"Well, red roses represents love," Willow blushed at her words, "And dark red stands for beauty, light pink stands for happiness, deep pink says thank you, yellow for joy, white for purity, lavender for love at first sight, and much more. I like all of them. What about you?" She felt surprisingly at ease when she was talking to Ray, she would never talk to any other guy about roses because they would probably just look bored (like Kai or Tala) or laugh in her face (like Johnny)._

_Ray considered for a minute, "I'm not sure, they're all great. You know what, I agree with you, I like them all." He reached out and squeezed her hand._

_Willow shivered at his touch, "Except for black roses."_

_"Black roses?" Ray asked in confusion, "I've never heard of a black rose before. That's an awful color for a flower."_

_"I know," Willow shuddered, "It means farewell forever or death."_

_"Death?" Ray looked pensive, "Ugh, a black rose? Weird."_

_"I heard that it's really bad luck if you see a black rose," Willow whispered, "It's a curse of dying love."_

_Ray looked even more upset, "Aw Willow, I don't wanna hear anymore. You'll never see a black rose. I promise." He gave her a quick hug, "Black rose, blah, whatever about that! I didn't bring you here so we can discuss dying love. Come on Willow, let's get some roses for you to take back."_

_Willow brightened, "Okay!"_

**----End of Flashback----**

Willow looked at the vase, which used to be filled with multi-colored roses and looked forever cheerful in her room. As she set her gaze upon the roses, black flames engulfed them completely and the blackness began to spread around the flower petals. Willow gasped, slowly, but steadily, the roses all turned dead black until they blended in with the night and slowly started to droop, "No…this can't be happening…it's just a dream…" She was shaking all over, feeling completely helpless as she watched Ray's gift to her wither and die right in front of her, black petals floating downwards on the table. Willow felt like she was torn apart inside out, feeling utterly exhausted and defeated, she burst into tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi ya Willow!" Kailee chirped happily when Willow arrived at her house, "Come on in! You're a bit early, but that's okay, we have time to chat before going to the park."

"Hi Kailee," Willow said sullenly, dragging herself in the Hiwatari residence.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kailee beamed, "Maxie's here already."

"Good morning Willow," Max said, grinning, "Hey Kailee, look, Cassie's here!"

"Morning!!!!" Cassandra bellowed, looking extremely cheerful, "Say, have you got anything to eat? I'm really hungry! Oh wow!!!! CAKE!!!!"

"Oh, I made that this morning," Kailee said, "I got up early, go ahead."

"Sweet!" Cassandra dug in.

"Hey, leave some for us!" Max protested loudly.

"**_QUIET_**!!!!!!!" Kai yelled from upstairs, "**_HOW CAN I SLEEP WHEN YOU GUYS ARE RAMBLING LIKE A FLOCK OF GEESE???? EITHER TONE IT DOWN OR SHUT UP_**!!!!!!!!"

Cassandra, Willow, and Max sweatdropped.

"Oh don't worry about Kai," Kailee said brightly, "He's always this grumpy in the mornings. Kai, it's time to get up anyways."

"Are you nuts sis?" Kai complained, "It's only 6:30!!!"   
"We have to be at the park at 7," Kailee reminded him happily, "Now get up, breakfast is on the table, you don't want to go on an empty stomach."

"Arrgghh," Kai grumbled, "What the hell was Carly thinking?? I'm going to kill that girl!!!"

"Willow, are you okay?" Kailee asked, "You're awfully quiet."

Willow forced a smile, "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep so well last night. Let's go listen to the new CD that you brought."

"Yay!" Kailee agreed, "Let's! Come on Maxie, Cassie."

Kai came out, rubbing his eyes in annoyance as everyone walked past him, "Now what are you up to Kailee?"

"I'm showing them my new CD," Kailee replied, "Aw Kai, don't be so grumpy."

"Well, not everyone's so happy chirpy all the time," Kai grumbled as the doorbell rang, "Kailee! Get the stupid door, did you invite the whole school to our house???"

"Of course not," Kailee said, "Can't you get it? I'm busy." She leaned down to look for her CD.  
Kai groaned and threw the front door open, "What the hell do you want????!!!"

Holly blinked up at him, "Well, good morning Kai."

Kai quickly swallowed back his words, "Oh sorry Holly. I didn't know it was you." He stepped aside, looking a bit embarrassed.

Holly gave Kai a strange look, "Are you still asleep??"

"Well, technically, yes," Kai admitted, running his hand through his messy hair, "I'm half-awake." He rolled his eyes when he heard Kailee giggling behind him.

"Hi Holly!" Kailee said, "You're just in time. Come on, we only have a few minutes before we have to head for the park."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi Johnny!" Hru called as Skye tugged on the leash excitedly, "Over here."

"Wow, you're up early," Johnny remarked, jogging over. He was soaked in sweat, "I was just running a few blocks."

"Right," Hru looked at him skeptically, "A few blocks, huh? Was a tiger chasing you?"

"Oh, I go for a jog every morning," Johnny said with a light shrug. He knelt down and ruffled Skye's head, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Skye barked and leaped around some more, looking excited.

"I don't know what's wrong with you!" Hru said, giving her dog a little shake, "She's in a real hurry to get home. I think she smells something familiar."

"I'll come with you," Johnny said, "We're heading for the park anyways."

When the both of them got to Hru's place, they saw two familiar figures standing on the driveway. Skye went crazy with barking and almost leaped out of the leash.

"Oh no you don't!" Hru shrieked, holding on tight.

"Johnny!" Carly beamed at him, "Hey pal, nice timing, Tala and I were just going to head for the park."

Tala was eyeing Skye carefully, looking as if he was ready to smack the dog if it leaped on top of him again.

"No Skye! Down, down, Skye!" Hru ordered firmly, the dog finally settled down and sat obediently, panting and wagging its tail frantically, "Good, sit girl."

"Phew!" Johnny wiped his forehead, "I'm exhausted!"

"Let me guess, you ran a few blocks," Carly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Johnny, you're in excellent shape. Perfection is not possible."

"What's he doing here?" Hru muttered to Carly, glaring at Tala from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I met up with Tala halfway and I thought it'd be a good idea to swing by and see if you were around," Carly said brightly, not noticing that Hru was giving Tala her best death glare.

Skye barked again and whined at Tala.

"What do you want?" Tala demanded, looking pointedly at the animal sitting by his feet, "If you jump on me again, let's just say that I warned you."

Skye stared back at Tala and continued to wag its tail.

Tala rolled his eyes and looked at Hru who gave him a haughty glare, "What's wrong with you? You look as if you ate a porcupine."

"Whatever," Hru said with a perfect imitation of Tala, "Skye, in." Skye trotted obediently into the doghouse and stretched. Hru knelt down and stroked the husky's head, "I'll be back soon, don't wander, girl." Skye licked Hru's face.

"Let's go," Carly said impatiently, "I told them to be there at 7, and **_I'M_** not going to be late." She and Johnny started off down the road with Hru behind them.

Hru was still fuming about Tala, //_Who does he think he is?? Huh?? Does he expect me to worship him or something?? Jerk! Oh whatever Hru, whatever. That's all he ever says, whatever. Well, I'll _**WHATEVER**_ him!!! Gosh, I wish I never met him, I would've been much more healthier!// Hru realized that Tala wasn't following them and she made a quick glance back. Tala was kneeling in front of Skye and letting the husky lick his hand._

"Good girl," Tala whispered, ruffling the dog's soft head. Skye whined when Tala stood up. "I've gotta go now. Good girl. No more leaping on me, okay? Later." He gave the dog one last pat and stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on. He met Hru's eyes intensely, his sea-blue eyes neutral and emotionless.

Hru quickly turned away before his eyes could mesmerize her, //_Gosh, I don't get him! So why am I so uncomfortable around him? It makes no sense, now I'm so confused and I _**HATE**_ being confused!_//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning," Ray said to the group that walked out of Kai's mansion, "Wow, Kai, did you have a party without inviting me?"

Kai stared hard at Ray, "You're kidding right?? You had better be kidding, I couldn't sleep with all that racket going on this morning."

Ray chuckled and smiled at Willow, "Hi Willow."

"Hi," Willow whispered, cringing at the sight of his cute smile and warm eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ray looked puzzled, "You look troubled. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Willow turned away and looked down, "I'm fine, don't worry, just didn't sleep well." She wondered why she kept telling everyone that she was fine when she never been more NOT fine.

"Well…" Ray started.

"Can we go now?" Kai said abruptly, "I didn't wake up this early so we can be late."

"Yeah sure," Ray yawned, rubbing his eyes, "I know what you mean, Mariah was at my house over midnight, gosh, I'm exhausted."

Holly stole a quick glance at Willow who seemed to look even more depressed now, "Uh-oh…"

"We went downtown and hung around and stuff," Ray continued, "I really missed hanging around with her, I've been really busy with basketball and stuff that I haven't had time to really talk to her. Gosh, she must have made up for lost time yesterday, she wouldn't stop talking. My ears were sore after the night." He laughed good-naturally.

Out of the corner of her blurry vision, Willow saw Kailee and Cassandra shoot her sympathetic looks. Willow felt her heart clench painfully and she felt like bursting into floods of tears. She swallowed hard and tried to keep everything inside before it exploded out of her.

"Let's go," Ray said, "Otherwise we'll be late. Oh look Willow, those roses over there look just like ones we saw last weekend." He gestured a rose patch with pink roses blooming beautifully.

"Yeah, sure," Willow whispered, fighting back tears.

"Who cares?" Kai demanded, "We're gonna be late, come on."

Kailee laughed, "Oh Kai, you're so un-romantic."

"So? Who cares?" Kai said again, wrinkling his nose, "I don't want to be romantic. Roses aren't even pretty, they're weird-looking."

Ray and Kailee both laughed at that and they kept walking.

Willow stole a quick glance at the rose patch beside her and gasped. Everything flashed black for a quick moment and the roses stained black and died. 

The wind whispered a cold message, **_*A lie that draws a smile, or the truth that draws a tear.*_** (A/N: Thanks to Beyblader-grl for this quote, you've gotta read it twice to understand it, lol!)

"**_OH_**!" Willow cried out loud, nearly scared out of her wits.

Everyone looked back, looking at her as if she had gone crazy. Ray looked concerned and he put his hand on her shoulder, "Willow? Is something wrong?"

Willow trembled at his touch and tore away, "N-nothing, never mind me, I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked, looking confused, "You look pretty pale to me."

"I'm fine," Willow insisted.

"Good," Kai said, rolling his eyes, "Let's keep going, we have like 5 minutes to reach the park."

Willow glanced back at the rose patch, feeling a dreadful feeling creep over her, the roses were back to their normal pink color now. Except one single pink rose which tumbled down right in front of her, it's deadly thorns even more visible than ever, streaking with a poisonous black stain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know where that inspiration for the roses came in, but I thought it worked pretty well, if that ever happened to me, I'd freak out, lol! I normally don't write flashbacks, because I find that stories with too much going back and forth makes me confused, so don't expect much flashbacks from me, I just thought that this time was appropriate. From now on, I thought it'd be fun if I put in a little quote that sorta represents each chapter, it's fun to read and it means something too, so read it or ignore it, I think it's really meaningful.  Read and review please! ^_^

Anyways, I made you guys a dictionary! ^_^ Kidding, well, sorta, I made this reference chart thing for the fic with everyone's names and stuff cuz I was bored in school. Gosh, I must been REALLY bored to do it. It has a map of roughly how the Kingdoms are aligned in the Elemental Galaxy. So yeah, check it out, it's in my user profile, I tried to paste the link here but it wouldn't show up and it did weird things with my text. O_o Yeah, I was bored, it might be helpful in the future when things get confusing. @ **e @ ****www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	19. Just Too Busy

            For those of you who don't know, I'm starting each chapter with a quote that represents the chapter somewhat, I did do it on the last chapter too, but that was after I've already put it up for a day so some of you might have missed it.

**_Lady Akuma:_** Thanx!  Dreams are always good to use, thus the title of the fic, lol!  I don't really like roses that much though.

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** WHAT????????  Are you serious????  Tala's going to DIE?????  AAAAAAHH, NOOO!!! Tala's supposed to be confusing, that all ties in, lol!

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Yeah, nightmare, dream, I don't know, either one works fine for me, yay, it was FREAKY! ^_^

**_*Unicolyon ¤ Gurl*:_** It doesn't matter, you don't have to like Carly, her part doesn't come in for a long time.  Roses are lovely! ^_^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Wow, that surprised?  I'll bet you're useful for lots! ~_^  Actually, the quote thing was inspired by you to be honest, lol!  Thanx again!

**_SaKuYa:_** Yay!  You finally reviewed!  Happy, happy! ^_^  Thanx!

**_~kai~:_** Can't Hru meet Johnny?  She likes him okay, doesn't she?  Kiss Tala?  On the lips???? O_o  I can't include any other people cuz it's already hard enough writing about 12 people plus a few others who fit in from time to time.  If I had that many people, I should go and write a novel!

**_dreamer_gurl:_** I like that pairing too, in fact I like it so much that I decided to write another fanfic along those lines.

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Nope, not Holly's. ~_^ Yeah, Holly's looking out for everyone, lol! (except Tala, he doesn't even talk to her!)

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Me too, I'd love him for a friend, but nothing more.  School's soooo hard now, so much work to do, it's crazy crazy crazy!  What's SE?  When's your birthday? O_o

**_Just-some-girl1:_** Don't worry, I will, ~_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"__I said that I would be all right, I said I would be fine, but once again I lied to you, and it's killing me inside.__"_

~ Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 19: Just Too Busy**

         "Sorry we're late!" Carly called to the Guardian of Dimensions, "It wasn't my fault though!"

Johnny groaned, "Carly...it's waaaay too early for your booming voice."

Carly laughed and punched his shoulder, "Johnny, you're so cute when you complain."

Johnny turned red and when he opened his mouth, nothing came out, Holly snickered in the background.

"Did you all have breakfast yet?" the Guardian asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kai demanded, "It's only 7, of course not.  I'm not awake enough to eat!!!!!"

"I have prepared breakfast for you," the Guardian said, "Sit down and eat, we're in no hurry."

"Wooooohoooooooo!" Cassandra hooted, diving in.

"Cassie, you've already cleaned out my cake," Kailee protested, sweatdropping.

"SO?" Cassandra demanded, through a mouthful of food.

They all sat down and began eating while the Guardian toyed with the machine.

"Sugar?" Ray asked Willow, holding a sugar jar.

Willow looked up from dully stirring her coffee, "Huh?  Oh, no thanks."

Ray looked at her closely, "You okay?  You don't seem yourself."

Willow couldn't bear to look at him, "I'm fine, didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"Maybe you should get some more sleep before we go," Ray said, sounding very concerned, "We should be a in tip top shape."

"No, I'm fine, leave me alone," Willow said, moving away.

Ray looked taken back and he silently returned to his breakfast.

"Willow, you okay?" Holly asked.

"Yeah," Kailee chimed in, "You look really tired and beat."

"I'm fine!" Willow said crossly, "Do I have to get up and do a dance to prove it???"

"Hey, you stole my sarcasm!" Carly exclaimed, "But you do look awful, you should get some more rest."

"Carly," Kai whispered, "When someone looks awful, do you really think it's wise if you tell them so?  She doesn't need more depression."

"Hey," Carly said easily, "I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

"I'm fine!" Willow insisted again, "Just had a bad dream last night, that's all."

"Willow," the Guardian said, "If you had a dream, maybe we should talk about it.  Dreams can be visions and they should not be taken lightly.  If you need more rest, please, go ahead."

Willow rolled her eyes, feeling on the edge of snapping, //_I wish I never brought up my dream…_//

"Yeah," Ray said, "Do you want to talk about it Willow?  Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"**_NO_**!  I don't want to talk about it!" Willow shrieked, jumping up and knocking her chair down, "Especially not with you Ray!!!  Why can't you just leave me alone???  I don't need your sympathy!"  She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Ray looked bewildered, "What did I say?"  But everyone looked just as surprised as him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Oh well, she probably just need some more rest, that's all," Enrique said, "People get testy when they get less sleep."

"Except when you're Carly," Johnny said, grinning, "Then you're testy all the time."

"Hey!" Carly tried to deck Johnny, but missed.  Instead, she glared at her best friend, who laughed.

After a hearty breakfast, the Guardian showed everyone the huge screen that monitored the movement in the Elemental Galaxy, "Ray, let me show you your Kingdom.  While you were gone, new residents have moved in and settled.  Now they're clearing up the damage and rebuilding things, all of them are eager to meet their new king."

Ray watched the screen as the people were cleaning up the streets and strange fire creatures were replanting trees and such.  He gulped, "They wanna met me?"

"Of course, they are all very happy to return to their home and only you made that possible," the Guardian said.

"I better practice my curtsy," Carly said sarcastically, "Otherwise the Fire Mage might be **_SO_** offended by my lack of respect to the new brave king."

Ray turned red at Carly's caustic tone, "Carly, you're not making this easier for me."

"That is not necessary Carly," the Guardian assured her, "For you are royalty too."

"Yeah, just what I've always dreamed of," Carly muttered, sighing, "You know how spoiled royal families are????  Just take a look at Robert!"

"Hey, you've just insulted me!!!" Johnny exclaimed, "I came from royalty too, remember?"

"That's right," Carly said thoughtfully, "Sorry pal, I forgot.  You sure don't act royal though, your manners are way off."

"Excuse me????  Your manners aren't any better!" Johnny said, "You get up and leave in a middle of a conversation!!  Excuse me if that ain't rude and you're a lady!"

"I am no lady!" Carly scoffed, "I'm a fighter, like you."  She grinned as Johnny groaned.

"As I was saying Ray, it is your duty to take care of the Fire Kingdom now.  You must consider many factors when you rule, such as the economy, your military, your subjects' needs, relationships with the other Kingdoms, climate, preparing them for the season changes, and such," the Guardian said, "It'll be up to you to keep the balance of life going."

Ray gulped, "That – is - a lot."

"Not really," Carly said, "If you ever play computer stimulation games, you'd fly.  It's the same thing, you just have to be agreeable to your people that's all."

"You sound like you already have experience," Tala teased her.

Carly stuck her tongue out at him, "You and Johnny are hopeless teasers, you two are sooooo mean sometimes.  At least I have my buddy, Enrique!"  She grabbed his arm and spun him around and around.

"OOF!" Enrique gasped when Carly let go of him, "Carly!  Quit that!"  He plopped on a sofa and shook his head, but he was laughing though since he was used to Carly's tactics.

"Which Kingdom are we going to next?" Holly asked.

"Well..." the Guardian looked at the map thoughtfully, "I'm not exactly sure yet, I'll get Ray started in his Kingdom first, then I'll decide.  Ray, don't worry about all those factors I told you about.  The very first thing you should worry about is-"

"Housing your people," Carly interrupted again, bouncing up and down again.

"That's right Carly," the Guardian said, looking a bit surprised, "Very good."

"We learned it in Socials," Holly said, "We've got a pretty good idea of what to do."

"You have to create stable structures for your people," the Guardian told Ray, "That is the first, the rest can come later."  She handed Ray a golden amulet with the fire symbol engraved on it, "This is for you.  This will show everyone that you are of royalty in the Fire Kingdom and it will also open the portal to the Fire Kingdom for you whenever you wish."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "This room is called the Vortex Machine," the Guardian said.     

         The Guardian had led them all to another room, it was also beautifully decorated.  The room was circular shaped with 12 vortexes placed in the ring pattern around the wall.  The Guardian indicated to the red swirling vortex with the Fire symbol above it, "This is the portal to the Fire Kingdom.  It will lead you to the throne room of the Fire Palace Ray.  Do go in and talk with your people, good luck fixing up your kingdom."

"Oh okay, thanks," Ray said, "Bye guys."  He started in the vortex, then paused, his eyes worried, "What about Willow?  She still hasn't come down yet.  What if she's sick?"

"I'll take care of her," Holly assured, "I don't think she's sick though."  She remembered the phone conversation she had with Willow last night.

"Okay," Ray said reluctantly, jumping the vortex.

Hru pointed to the other vortexes curiously, "Why can't we just go through these to our worlds?"

"Because it is very dangerous in your worlds right now," the Guardian replied, "It is much to risky to send you straight into the throne room, you must explore the lands first."

"That sucks," Hru complained, "All that walking for nothing."

Suddenly the white vortex turned black for a brief second and then back to white again.  They heard a distant rumbling.

"What happened there?" Max asked.

"What's with the black and white effect?" Kai demanded.

"That was the Light vortex," Holly cried, "That's my world!  Why did it go all weird all of a sudden?  I don't see the others changing color."

"Your Kingdom has become unstable," the Guardian said as the rumbling continuing, "Come, I must find what's wrong."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         They followed the Guardian back into the monitor room and watched as she browsed the huge screen, pressing all sorts of buttons to try and find out what caused the disruption.  After she stopped, she was frowning deeply.

"What is it?" Holly asked nervously, "Is my Kingdom in danger?  Should we go now??"  
Kai put his hand on her shoulder, " Slow down Holly, don't worry, if there's a problem, we'll fix it, no sweat."

"Yeah!" Johnny cracked his knuckles, "We'll kick some butt in there, Holly!"

"The Dark Kingdom has invaded the Light Kingdom," the Guardian informed them, "And the Light Kingdom is fighting a rapidly losing battle.  The Dark Kingdom is gaining control much too fast, pretty soon the Light Kingdom will be shrouded in darkness!"

"The Dark Kingdom belongs to Willow," Cassandra said, "Right?  Can't she do something?"

"Can't I do what?" Willow asked sleepily, coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, "Some rumbling woke me up."

"Your Kingdom's attacking mine," Holly informed her, "And I'm losing."  She didn't sound very happy at all.  "Can we please **_GO_**???"

Willow's eyes shot open, "W-what???  Why are the Kingdoms attacking each other?  I thought they all worked for the same evil guy!"

"She's got a point," Max said, "They're all working for the Chaotic Devil, right?  So why-"

"The Chaotic Devil does not care about what his minions do," the Guardian said, "All he wants is control over the Dream Realm.  We should head over to the Dark Kingdom first and try to settle things there."

"Why not mine?" Holly demanded, "My Kingdom's dying and there's bloodshed everywhere!  What if it collapses or something????"

"If we were to go to your Kingdom right now Holly, that would put everyone in danger.  It's safer to attack the Dark Kingdom first, then it's evil will disappear from the Light Kingdom," the Guardian said gently, "Try to understand."

"Oh fine," Holly grumbled, looking angry.

Kai touched her shoulder and smiled softly, "It'll be okay, once we annihilate whatever's in the Dark Kingdom, yours will be safe."

Holly blushed and nodded wordlessly.

Meanwhile, Willow was more concerned about other matters, "Where's Ray??  He's not here."

"He went to the Fire Kingdom to start his reign," Holly told her, "He's fixing things up there."

"He could've told me," Willow muttered.

"You snapped at him in the morning!" Holly exclaimed, "I'm surprised that I'm talking to you.  What went over you this morning???  I've never heard you talk to Ray in that kind of tone."

"Oh, don't push me," Willow moaned, covering her ears, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can leave tomorrow morning," the Guardian said, "Rest up today."  She took out a black flaming Locator card and gave it to Willow, "The map of the Dark Kingdom, examine it well, we'll began tomorrow."

Willow took it sulkily and they all spread out to do their own things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Willow?" Holly knocked on her door, "Come out of there already, I want to know what you dreamed last night."

"Go away," Willow ordered, "I don't wanna talk about it with anyone, not even you!"

Holly wasn't about to give up that easily, "I'm your best friend, if you won't tell me, who else are you going to tell???  You have to talk it out, it'll help.  Cassie and Kailee are both very worried about you.  We're your friends Willow."

Willow sighed, "All right, come in.  Bring Cassie and Kailee too.  No one else, I don't want Carly's input on this."  The three friends piled inside.  Holly sat down on a chair while Cassandra flopped on her bed and Kailee sat on the floor.  Willow was sitting at the edge of her bed miserably.

"Shoot," Cassandra prompted.

Willow took a deep breath and spilled out her dream, she was near tears when she finished.  But she left out the part about the roses that turned pure black.

Kailee took a tissue and gave it to her, "That's silly Willow, you have lots of friends, we're your friends, for sure!"

"Yeah," Cassandra said, "Who cares what that wacko dream says?  Huh?  Dreams aren't supposed to make sense, most of the time, they're just the opposite of reality."

"And we're always here with you," Holly said, "You're never all alone.  But the part about Ray and Mariah..."

"Do you like him that much?" Cassandra asked, bouncing on the bed.

Willow wiped her eyes, "You'd never understand.  He means a lot to me..."

"I like Tyson and all, but it's not like I can't live without him," Cassandra said, "Occasionally he gets on my nerves when he sees another girl.  But it's Tyson, what do I expect???"

Kailee giggled, "I can't imagine how Kai will react if I told him that I liked someone."

"But Kai likes Holly himself," Willow objected.

"He does **_NOT_**," Holly said crossly, turning bright red, "Be quiet!  I've said this a million times, he – does – not – like me!"

Willow sighed, "Thanks for being here and all guys, but I'm still confused, I need to talk with Ray and find out how he really feels about me.  I just hope I won't get my heart broken...I want to think some more guys, could you please just leave me alone?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         At night, Ray returned to the Dream Realm through the Fire vortex.  He seemed quite pleased with what he accomplished in his Kingdom.  He barely talked about anything else and everyone was getting quite bored of listening to him talk, except, no one had to heart to shoot him down.  Everyone except Carly of course, after she loudly remarked that perhaps Robert's family history was a tad more interesting, Ray stopped and they all turned in for bed.  They woke next morning, fresh and ready to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Good luck Willow," the Guardian said sincerely, "I hope it won't be too much for you guys to handle."

"Thanks," Willow said, clutching her map card, "Let's go guys."

"Where's Ray?" Kai asked, sheathing his sword carefully, "He's not here yet."

"There he is," Kailee pointed to Ray who was still sitting at the table scribbling down notes.

Carly sighed impatiently, "He's still on about his Kingdom, O great Majesty, do you think you can use your Royal legs and join us over here?"

Hru laughed, "Hurry up Ray, we're waiting for you!  That can wait, can't it?"

Ray didn't look up, "Oh you guys go ahead, I'm not coming."

That caught everyone's immediate attention.  Willow couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you mean you're not coming?????" Holly gasped, "We need your help!!!!"

"Yeah," Tala said, looking annoyed, "We're supposed to help each other out, remember?  We all helped you with your kingdom.  Don't you think you can repay our favor?"

Hru looked angry, "I can't believe you're just shunning us out!!!"

Johnny was trying to contain Carly who looked as if she might break Ray's neck any minute now, "Ray, come on, this isn't funny man."

"I'm serious," Ray said, writing down more notes, "I'm really busy.  I need to rebuild the Palace in the Fire Kingdom today, I have lots to do.  I don't have time, sorry."  He didn't sound like he meant it though, in fact, he sounded too busy to care.  
Willow felt a rush of tears come to her eyes, //_Why is he doing this to me???  Especially since we're going to _**MY**_ Kingdom too!  It's official, he doesn't care a thing about me.  If he cared, he would've come without a word.  He'd rather rule his own Kingdom than come and lend me a hand.  I've never felt so betrayed in my life!_//

Holly opened her mouth to protest, but Willow cut it coldly, "Never mind Holly, I'm sure Ray has more important things to do than help us."

"I'm just busy that's all," Ray said defensively, "You guys will do fine without me, besides, Carly's as fit as ever and she can fight better than three of me!  I have lots to do."

"You could at least come along for moral support!" Kailee burst out, "Because Willow-"

"You're being really selfish!" Cassandra put in angrily, eyes flashing.

Willow's eyes flashed, "Then stay here Ray!  I don't need your help!  I'm sure ruling your Kingdom is way more important than me anyways!"

"I never said that!" Ray argued, "I'm just-"

"Busy, that's all," Willow finished for him, her voice as cold as ice, "Too busy for me.  Too busy to even talk to me.  You haven't said a word to me ever since last morning!  And to think I was worried about you when you were fighting the Fire Warlock.  You probably wouldn't even care what happened to me!"

"That is **_SO_** not true," Ray said angrily, standing up and knocking over his chair, "I-"

"Save it," Willow snapped, "You made your choice and I made mine.  Let's go guys.  Guardian, please."

The Guardian hesitated and struck her staff in the air, the 10 bladers plus Kailee, minus Ray, disappeared for the Dark Kingdom.  Ray's eyes glimmered coldly as he disappeared into his own Kingdom without a glance back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Finally, they're heading back, I think there's too long a delay between the chapters that they're home and when they head back.  I'll think of something, oh well, Ray's sooooo mean, soooooo insensitive. :P  You guys are lucky that I've decided to continue with my normal five-day update since school's weighing heavily down on yours truly and I've started a new fic.  That's right, you heard me right, I've started a new fic, nothing to do with this one, no OCs at all, it's called **Moonlight Shadow** and it's a **Salima/Ray/Mariah** fic, so if you don't like those two pairings, you probably won't like it.  But I had heavy inspiration on them all of a sudden and decided to give it a shot, I don't know how well it's going to succeed, but some of you already found it, good for you, lol! ~_^  I've already gotten a whole bunch of reviews on that fic, it's crazy, more than I get here per chapter, that's awfully strange.  O_o  Everyone likes that fic better than this one…O_o  I think I'm slowly decreasing in reviews for this fic *cries*.  Anyways, plz review!

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.geocities.com/ice_archergirl/**. Thanx!


	20. Too Dark To See

**_Keri:_** Wow…*stares at the messed up room*  I was just kidding, read below this…

**_Tunder:_** O_o I was only joking…I'm busy with school too, Grade 11 with 2 Grade 12 courses and I'm trying to finish a Grade 11 and 12 course in one year, plus I have my website…and I still have time to update, multitask! ^_^

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Aww…you should put it on FF.net, I had a Digimon fic once on a different account.

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** I'm confused…is he gonna die or not?  Multi-task, tee hee, I'm darn good at that!

**_Beyblader_grl:_** Yeah, there was something funky going on with FF.net.  Aw, he's not evil, he's just got his priorities mixed up a bit, that's all.  I want Kai too, lol!

**_MaliksGal4 Eva:_** O_O I read a review once on someone else's fic and the reviewers just wrote 'MORE' like a hundred times.

**_blue-phoenix5:_** *sniffs* Now everyone thinks Ray's gone evil.  He just needs to sort out what's more important to him.

**_dreamer_gurl:_** I would probably slap the guy, ^_^U

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** You know, you like the strangest things. ^_^U  That line did appeal much to me. O_O  Yeah, well, Carly's like that and Enrique and Johnny both know it.

**_scarlet diamonds:_** You changed your name, it's pretty, I like it!  He's not evil…he's just got thing mixed up for now…

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Well, isn't everyone feisty when they're angry, I know I would be.  Yeah, it is confusing, O_o, I only have exams at the end of the year, June…hope you do well…

**_~kai~:_** Hmph, I'm just saying it, in a friendly sort of way…Besides, if I have time to write a whole chapter, reviewing probably won't even take one tenth of the time I did to write this.  I haven't had any exams yet…but I'm not doing so great in Physics, it's sooooo hard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes of it."_

~ Marcus Aurelius

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 20: Too Dark to See**

         "Slow down Willow," Holly complained, "We're not going to get anywhere walking so fast.  Do you even know what you're doing?"

Willow didn't answer, she just kept going ahead.

"If you don't tell me where we're going," Tala said coldly, "I'm going to go my own way, there's no use in getting lost for no reason."

They had dropped into the Dark Kingdom.  The sky was black and everything looked...well...dead, to be blunt.  There was no sign of any life and there was hardly any light at all.

"Chill out pal," Carly said, giving Tala a friendly punch on his shoulder, "Give her minute to catch her breath, she looks like she going to cry."

"I still don't understand why Ray didn't come with us," Kai said, "I thought that we all agreed to help each other out."

"Don't you get it?" Willow demanded, trying to keep her tears from falling down, "He's too **_BUSY_** to help me!  He doesn't care about me at all."

Kai frowned, "I hardly think that's it.  He's probably so preoccupied with his Kingdom that he forgot that others need his help as well."

"Well, he's being stupid," Carly declared.

Everyone sweatdropped at her direct attitude.

"Very direct, aren't you?" Tala remarked.

"We know he's being dumb," Hru put in, "He should've just came without question!"

"It's not just that," Carly said, crossing her arms seriously, "I'm being serious guys.  I've studied a lot of ruling before.  Since all the Kingdoms are interdependent, the Fire Kingdom depends somewhat on the others as well.  And his Kingdom is weak now, if he doesn't help us eliminate the strong, then he's putting his own Kingdom at risk.  He could be attacked this very moment and then his whole Kingdom would collapse!"

"Listen to her guys, it's seldom she sounds so serious," Johnny joked.

"If he doesn't want to help me, that's fine," Willow said angrily, "I don't need his help, I have yours."  She examined the map and sighed, a wistful look in her eyes, "I wish he was here though..."  She looked up, "Sorry guys, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Carly started to open her mouth, but then she closed it again, deciding against what she was going to say.

"Can we just go?" Holly asked impatiently, "If we don't hurry, the Light Kingdom might not be there when we get back!"

"Yeah!" Kai said quickly, "Let's hurry!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We should make a stop at the Dark Sanctuary first," Willow said, reading her map, "And talk with the Dark Mage.  I hope he isn't as...um...formal as the Fire Mage."

"You mean weird, right?" Carly said, "Totally bizarre!"

"Holly, you feeling okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Holly said, "I feel fine, thanks, why?"

"Well, I thought you might have gotten a headache or something cuz your weakness is Darkness," Kai explained, "If you don't feel well, you should tell us."

"Yeah, not wait till you're at the verge of collapsing," Johnny said pointedly.

"Well, **_NO_**body asked you to **_CARRY_** me!!!" Carly shot back, tossing her hair.

"Darkness is my weakness, but I'm also strong against it," Holly said, shrugging, "Whatever that means."

Kai shrugged as well, "Beats me, but if you feel nauseous or something like that, you can tell us."

"Yeah, and then we'll see how much you like Kai carrying you!" Carly snapped, still looking testy.

"Carly!" Holly said, turning red, "What did I say about directing your sarcasm at me???"

"It wasn't at you, it was at Johnny!" Carly retorted, making Kai and Johnny both blush their shades of red.

"Life..." Carly muttered.

Tala and Enrique overheard and both laughed to themselves.

"Excuse me," Hru said icily, "How are we supposed to know where we're going if it's so dark?  I can hardly see what's ahead of me."

"**_I'm_** ahead of you," Tala replied sarcastically, "Just don't walk too fast, I don't need you smashing into me."

Hru blushed, grateful for the dark, "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah," Kailee whined, "I'm afraid of the dark and it's morning!  Shouldn't it be bright and sunny?"

"Instead it's dark and gloomy," Max shuddered.

"Thus the name of the Kingdom," Tala pointed out.

"My Kingdom is **_NOT_** dark and gloomy!" Willow snapped, "It just needs a bit of fixing up, that's all!"

"Is it just me, or do I have a nasty feeling that we're being watched?" Johnny said, quietly gripping his axe.

"I don't heard anything," Willow said, looking around.

"Listen hard," Johnny whispered, "I was trained as a knight when I was young, I definitely hear something."

"Trees are rustling," Tala said quietly, "But there's no wind."

"I still don't hear anything," Cassandra complained.

"Stop chewing your gum then!" Kai hissed, "It's no wonder!"

"Arrows," Carly said, "It's the sound I make when I draw an arrow and fit it on my bow."

"Arrows???!!!" Enrique cried.

That did it, suddenly it started raining piercing arrows.

"Duck!" Hru yelled.

"Where?  There's too many!!!" Kai shouted, covering his head, "I can't see who's firing!!!"

"It doesn't matter!" Tala said, sending a dozen arrows off course with a quick swipe of his hand which created a small windstorm.

Johnny whirled his axe around and chopped down the closest tree.  They heard a small squeal followed by a series of chatters.

"There's someone there," Holly said, "It's a bunch of weird creatures."

Arrows continued to rain down on them.

"Aaah!" Kai groaned as one arrow pierced into his arm, drawing out blood.

"Kai!" Holly exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Bastards," Kai snarled, "I'm fine, don't worry."  He gritted his teeth and yanked the arrow out of his arm.

Holly cringed at his action, "Oh Kai, that's sick."

Carly stumbled into Enrique, "Ow, gosh, I can't see a cursed thing!"  Arrows shot down at both of them.  Enrique immediately glowed orange and used his Psychic to stop the arrows right in their tracks, then he let them fall harmlessly on the ground.  Carly gave Enrique a tight hug, "Thanks buddy, you're the best!"

"Cowards!" Johnny said, "They won't come down and face us, they'd rather hid in the shadows and cower.  Holly, maybe your light can do the trick."

"What did you expect from evil beings, huh Johnny?  That they will fight an honorable battle???" Holly scoffed, she made her palms glow a soft white light.  Then she expanded the light until it lit up the whole area.

"Excellent Holly!" Johnny praised, swinging his axe into a tree and anchoring it down.

"There!" Hru cried, pointing to the treetops, "I see them.  Little critters-like things!"

The small monsters resembled monkeys, but they had devil horns.  Their eyes were red and they held a bow in their hands.  They wailed and screamed in the light, desperately covering their eyes.

"Keep the light up!" Kai said, jumping forward.  He fired thunderbolts from his hand, killing the little creatures one by one.  The remaining creatures started running away.

"Hold it," Carly said dangerously, her eyes glittering, "Nobody tries to kill me without being punished!"  She blasted out Ice from her hands and made frozen sculptures of the retreating monsters.

"Somebody help!!!!" Kailee screamed as two of the little monsters climbed on her and tried to snatch her wand, "**_EEEEEEWWWWW_**!!!"

"Kailee!" Max used his rifle and managed to knock one out while Kai used his sword and literally ripped the little monster apart.

"Is everyone okay?" Hru asked anxiously, "Was anyone hit?"

"Me," Kai gritted his teeth, "I'm fine, it got my arm."

"Here," Holly took out her handkerchief and tied it tightly around Kai's arm, "We wouldn't want you to bleed to death."

"Thanks," Kai grunted, "That's not my ideal death either."

"Willow, you didn't attack at all," Cassandra remarked, "You okay?  Still thinking about Ray?"

"Hmm...?" Willow sighed, "Not really...well...sort of...yes...  Besides I'm not sure if my attacks would've had any effect on these Dark Monsters."

"And those monsters kept away from you too," Holly remarked, "They must sense something from you and decided to leave you alone."

"Oh I'm so sorry you guys," Willow apologized, "I promise I'll fight next time."

Johnny picked up an arrow and examined it carefully.

"What are you looking for?" Holly asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the arrow could've been poisoned," Johnny said, "Thankfully it's not.  It's just a regular arrow.  Arrows are tricky, they can poison, paralyze, and knock out people instantly."

"What were those things???" Max asked, wrinkling his nose.

"They're called Dark Demons," Willow said, "It says that on the map anyways."

"They should be called Dark Bastards," Carly muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We still can't see things very clearly," Hru remarked, "Willow, when you fix this Kingdom up, I hope you will add some light to the place."  She hit someone by accident, "Ooops, sorry about that."

"Yeah, buy a sun and stick it in the sky, would you?" Tala grumbled, "That's like the 5th time you've hit me Hru!  How about you walk in front of me!"

"You think that I **_LIKE_** walking into you??" Hru demanded, "If we switch around, then you'd be walking into me!"

"Well, I'm not blind," Tala shot back.

"Ohhhhh, so you've saying that I'm blind, are you???" Hru seethed.

"Oh just never mind," Tala groaned, "Whatever."

"If Ray were here, he'd be able to light a torch for us," Willow said wistfully, "Holly can't keep lighting up for no reason, it'll drain her."

"Well," Carly said, sounding offended, "Since Ray **_ISN'T_** here, we can light a torch the old-fashioned way!"

"No." Tala said calmly, "I'd rather you not."

"Why???" Hru demanded, "You want me to keep walking into you or something???"

"That's hardly the reason!" Tala said, looking flustered, "I meant that if we walk around carrying the only light in this dark place, everyone's going to know where we are!"

"He's got a point," Kai said, "It's dangerous giving away our location."

"It's dangerous not being able to see what's in front of you too!" Carly said.

"We'll manage," Johnny said, "Your eyes will adjust automatically.  It'll be okay."

"There's a graveyard up ahead," Willow said, gulping.

"Did you say **_GRAVEYARD_**???" Kailee cried, "That's it, I'm outta here, I'm already scared to death, there's no way I'm walking through a graveyard!!"

"Isn't there another way??" Max asked nervously, "There must be."

"I...don't think so," Willow said, squinting at the map, "Nope, it's the only way."

"Let me see," Tala grumbled.

"You can't," Hru reminded him, "That map card will burn your hand."

"Screw that," Tala muttered, "Can you even read the map???"

Willow made a face at him, "YES!  Hmph, let's go!  The Dark Sanctuary is on the other side."

"Come on guys," Carly said, "It's just a graveyard!"

"**_JUST_**????!!!!" Kailee squeaked, "What do you mean **_JUST_** a graveyard!  They're scary and haunted and it's full of ghosts!"

"Cut it off Kailee," Kai scoffed, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Fine, there are restless spirits then!" Kailee shrieked, "You couldn't pay me to fight spirits!!!"

"Why don't we leave that to Hru?" Tala said wryly, grinning at her.

"I'm not some spirit-killer you know!!!" Hru said in disgust, "You're not throwing me in there all by myself!  I'd like to bury you!"

"Give it a rest," Johnny said, "We have our weapons and if there's any emergency, Holly can get us out of it with her light."

"Yeah," Holly nodded in agreement, popping up behind her best friend, "No problem."

"Then let's go!" Willow urged.

"You had better repay me somehow!" Kailee muttered, "This is **_SO_** creepy."

"Hold Kai's hand then!" Carly said angrily, "And stop talking, what if something's watching us??!"

"I'm not holding her hand!" Kai said.

"She's your sister!" Willow said, "It's not like Carly told you to hold Holly's hand!"

"Shut up!" Kai yelled.

"You **_SHUT UP_**!" Carly hissed loudly, "You're going to attract all the monsters here!"

"I need my hand to fight!" Kai said, "Kailee why don't you hold someone else's hand???"

"I don't want to hold anyone's hand!" Kailee shot back, "I wanna go hoooooommmeee!"

"Quit your bawling," Tala grumbled.

"All of you be quiet and keep moving!" Johnny ordered, "Don't stop in the middle of a graveyard!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Soon they were halfway through the graveyard, according to Willow.  They hadn't seen anything unusual yet, but they occasionally heard weird wails and moans from out of nowhere.  Kailee was badly spooked though and convinced that ghosts were haunting the graveyard.

"Come on guys," Willow said, "We're halfway there, just a little further, please."

"It's not like we're gonna stop in the middle of the graveyard," Carly spat, "That's like saying 'bury me' isn't it???"

"We haven't seen anything yet anyways," Kai said, looking around carefully.

"I wonder what's buried here," Hru said curiously.

Tala flashed her a wicked grin, "Why don't you dig one up and find out?"

"Gross!" Hru gasped, "No!  What if it's a rotting body or something???  Tala, that's completely disgusting!"

"Sorry," Tala grinned again, "I couldn't resist."

Carly kicked a gravestone, "Stupid gravestones, stupid darkness, stupid Ray, stupid graveyard."

"Anything else?" Johnny asked playfully.

Carly glared at him, "Stupid Johnny!"

"Hey, I was kidding," Johnny protested, "Don't get all mad again, is anything not stupid??"

Carly smiled and threw her arm around Enrique's shoulder, "My best buddy."

"I'm your best buddy," Johnny corrected.

Carly pinched Enrique's shoulder lightly, "So is Enrique."

"Ow!" Enrique yelped.

"Sh!" Tala said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Hru asked, looking confused, "I didn't hear anything."

"**_SSSSSSSSHHHH_**!!" Tala hissed.

"O-kay," Hru said, sounding offended, "Keep your head on!"

"The birds took off," Tala said quietly, pointing to the sky.  A flock of birds had scattered.

"So?" Hru looked at him as if he had gone nuts, "You sound like you've never seen a flock of birds fly."

"My sarcasm is being stolen," Carly grumbled.

"Something must have scared the birds off," Tala said reasonably, "And that something must have been a monster, unless there's a hunter here."

"He's right," Johnny perked up, "I heard something."

"How come I never heard anything???" Kailee demanded.

"There!" Kai shouted, pointing to the gravestones in front of them, "Things are floating outta of them!!"

Dark wispy shapes were floating out of the gravestones and the coffins.  They surrounded Willow and them and started circling them, murmuring chants.  They had red eyes and transparent bodies.  They kept circling them, spinning faster and faster around the group of teens.

"What are they?" Kailee grimaced, huddling closer to Max, "Eeeww..."

"What are they doing?" Carly complained, "It's making me dizzy!!!"  
"They're spirits," Hru whispered, "Restless spirits."

"Dark Ghosts," Willow added, "That's what they're called, they're monsters too."

**{¤ Dark Ghosts ¤** _are restless spirits who were killed by some mean of torture, they haunt the graveyards of the Dark Kingdom and are always looking for new victims to snare and steal their spirits away to join the ever growing graveyard._**}**

"It's so nice to know their names," Kai muttered, "What do we do about them???"

"Killing them sounds good to me," Carly said ironically.

"They've got us surrounded," Holly said, "Let me use my Light."  She sent out a burst of white light and the Dark Ghosts let out a horrible wail, sounding like claws scraping on a chalkboard.

"Ugh, stop stop!!!" Kailee cried, covering her ears.

The screams were horrible and none of them could take it.  It sounded like someone was being tortured until the very soul of their body was being drained out of them.  Finally, Holly was forced to stop her light, but when she did, the Dark Ghosts zoomed towards them.

"Don't let them touch you!" Hru shouted, slashing her Spirit weapon through a monster and killing it, "If they go through you, you'll be in big trouble."

Tala let out a frustrated snarl, "My freakin' gun doesn't work!  It's so busted, everything I fire out goes right through those freaks!"

Cassandra dove to one side as a Dark Ghost tried to charge into her, "Eeek!  That's crazy!  My trident's not working!!!"  She swung her weapon around furiously, "This is stupid!"

Kai slashed his sword in the air, but to his surprise the blade just went through the Dark Ghost who sniggered at him, "No!  Mine's not working either, I can't attack."

Holly fed some light into her sword and whirled it around, killing the nearby spirits, "Mine does.  I guess normal weapons don't work."

Kailee let out a piercing scream as a Dark Ghost shot straight for her.

"Kailee!" Kai shouted.

"Kailee!" Willow and Holly cried, but they were too far away to help.

Max tackled Kailee aside, landing them both on the ground and the two of them tumbled down the short cliff and smashed into a tree.  Enrique, who was behind Kailee, wasn't so lucky and he wasn't fast enough to react.  The Dark Ghost flew right though his body, through his heart, cackling as its wispy shape emerged from Enrique.   A look of shock passed over Enrique's face and he collapsed on the ground.  His eyes were glazed and the color drained from his face, his body was eerily still and unmoving.  His whole body turned dark and dull and he didn't get up or move at all.

Carly stumbled in front of her fallen friend, her emerald eyes wide with horror and shock.  "Enrique!!!!" Carly's agonized yell filled the Kingdom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ooops, I forgot to update, it's one day late, lol!  I'm sorry, I got my dates mixed up with my other fic.  Plus, I'm so totally busy with redesigning my website, which will be ready this weekend, it looks okay so far, it's change, lol!  Poor Enrique, I'm always picking on him, first the broken arm, now this…I don't know, it just seems that Enrique's more accident-prone than the rest, lol!  You know the deal, read and review!  ^_^  Thanx!


	21. But Dark Enough to Survive?

**_*Unicolyon Gurl*:_** I know…^_^…ENRIQUE!!!!!!!!!  *runs to Enrique and hugz him tightly*

**_~kai~:_** I like Enrique too, he's my third favorite!  ^_^  No kidding, I was wondering about that too, he probably never takes it off…-_-

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Yup, I sure am, it's a lot of work!  ^_^  Oh…they have their moments…it's not impossible…

**_Reicu:_** Lol, a random machine??  ^_^U

**_~*~Prodigious Girl*~*:_** It's not hard, it's impossible, -_-.  If she's not afraid of blood, why doesn't she like killing?  O_o

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Me too, I totally snap out at the other person.  I know…I was LATE!  O_O

**_scarlet diamonds:_** *falls down dizzy from the shake*  I…won't…kill…him…*falls flat on her face*

**_Just-some-girl1:_** I hope not!  ^_^

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Well, I softened Carly up a bit so she wouldn't seem so demanding, but I can be more sarcastic than you!  ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"__Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once.__"_

~ William Shakespeare

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 21: But Dark Enough to Survive?**

         Everyone looked shocked and horrified as they stared at Enrique, his body cold and dark, the life sucked out of his normally cheerful face.

"No!  Enrique!" Carly fell on her knees and shook her friend roughly, "Get up, Enrique!  Get up, please!"  She persistently shook him, trying to stir him.

"Is he...?" Holly whispered fearfully, "...dead?"

"No, his spirit was sucked out of him," Hru said, "He's as good as dead though if we don't get his spirit back into his body.  There must be a way to recapture his spirit."

"The Dark Sanctuary could cure him," Willow said hurriedly, "The damage was caused by a Dark monster, the Sanctuary should be able to heal him."

Kai nodded, "It's worth a shot, we have to hurry though, the longer we wait, the more life is sucked outta of him."

Kailee started to cry, "Poor Enrique...I told you this is a bad idea!  He's going to die."

"He's not going to die," Max said soothingly.

"Guys, we're still surrounded," Tala said angrily, "We've gotta get outta here before they decide to drain our spirits too!"

Carly's eyes were sparking in hot anger, she was clenching her bow tightly, "You'll pay for that."  
"Carly, don't do anything reckless," Johnny pleaded, grabbing his axe, "Stay here, it's too dangerous for you to fight, normal weapons don't harm the Dark Ghosts."

The Dark Ghost that took Enrique's spirit wailed and moaned in a triumphant way, slipping away.

"Oh no you don't!" Carly yelled, "Come back here, you bastard!  I'll make you pay for hurting Enrique!!!!  So, normal weapons aren't good enough to destroy ghosts huh?  Let's see how you handle a **_sacred_** spirit then!!!!  Mystique!"  She launched her blade furiously, "ATTACK!!!!!"  Carly's dragon Bit Beast flared out and let out a stream of ice crystals.  Carly added her own Ice attack into the power and vanquished the Dark Ghost, sending him away screaming.  Carly was still tense, breathing heavily, she still look furious.

There were still a lot of Dark Ghosts though and Holly and Hru were doing their best to destroy them.

"This is getting tiring!" Hru yelled over all the commotion, "Holly and I can't last much longer like this, think of something guys!"

"I wish I could help!" Kai said, banging his fist against the gravestone, "But it took Carly that much power to just destroy one, it'll take us forever."

Then Holly shrieked and Kai whirled around, "Holly!"

Holly was struggling as two ghosts held her still.  The third Dark Ghost laughed evilly and zoomed at Holly.

"Holly!  NO!" Kai gasped as the Dark Ghost flew through her body, "Holly!!!!!!"  Kai tore though the Dark Ghosts blocking his way and ran as fast as he could to her.

"Holly!" Willow cried.

"No, not her too!" Kailee sobbed.

Holly gasped as she felt a sharp pain spread over her body and she went limp for a second, but that was all she felt.  Shuddering at the cold feeling and trembling a bit from the shock, other than that she was fine.  Kicking free, she slashed through the Dark Spirits.

"Holly!" Kai rushed to her, "You're okay!  How - ?"  His auburn eyes were wide with shock and relief.

"I don't know," Holly shrugged, "It just didn't seem to affect me at all.  I felt a sharp stab, that's all."

"Thank Heavens," Kai said, letting out a sigh of relief, "You had me so worried there."

Holly gazed into his sincere hazel eyes and felt her heart flutter, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Kai crossed his arms and looked away, "Good."

Meanwhile Hru did quick work with the rest of the Dark Ghosts, slashing and slicing until defeated them all.  The rest that were still alive were very much spooked and they all flew away, moaning.  Hru noticed that Tala was watching her intently, "What?"  She smirked at him, "Impressed?  Or is it not up to your level?"

"Very," Tala replied with equal causality, his blue eyes sparkling and a hint of a grin appeared on his face.

Hru tried to shake off the strange feeling she had whenever she looked at Tala in the eyes, it was weird and driving her nuts.  It was almost if she felt **_something_** for him...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Look, his body's going all dark and cold," Carly said, her voice shaking, she sounded really scared, "What if he dies??  He's my best friend, I won't lose him."

"It's okay," Johnny assured, putting his arm around Carly's shoulder, "We'll get him to the Sanctuary."

Carly knocked Johnny's hand away angrily, "It's not okay."  Her emerald eyes shone with tears, but she still refused to let them fall.

Johnny sighed and backed away, Holly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's hurry to the Dark Sanctuary," Willow urged, "We're really close."

"The two of us can carry Enrique," Kai said to Johnny.

"No thanks," Carly said, grabbing Enrique's arm and slinging his limp body on her back, "I'll carry him."

Kai and Johnny stared open-mouthed at Carly.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked dumbly.

"Isn't he heavy?" Kai demanded.

"I don't care how heavy he is!" Carly snapped, "I'm getting him to that Sanctuary even if it kills me in the process!"  She started forward, "I may be a girl, but I'm strong too you know!"

"It's up ahead!" Holly said, pointing, "I see it, thank goodness."

"Don't forget, there's a mage in there," Cassandra said, "He might not welcome us."

Carly growled, "We'll see.  I don't care if he welcomes us or not, I'll fight my way in if I have to!"

They reached the door of the Sanctuary and Willow pushed it open.  The floor was made of a black marble and the walls were white.  The curtains and tapestries were all black though.  But the rooms were lit with a light.  A figure wearing a black cloak came out.

The person bowed slightly to Willow, "Your Highness, we're so happy you have returned to us."

The bladers looked at each others, the voice was mellow and sweet.

"You're- you're a -" Willow stammered, sounding surprised.

The person let down her hood and smiled, "Yes, I'm the Dark Mage."

"You're a lady!" Willow exclaimed, "I thought mages were all men!"  
"Not always," the Dark Mage said sweetly, "Can I be of assistance?"

Willow pointed to Enrique who was still slung on Carly's back, "A Dark Ghost passed through him and now he's like that.  We can still save him, right?"

"Come with me," the Dark Mage said softly.  She led them to the healing room and indicated to the glowing beds, "Put him there."

Carly threw Enrique on the bed and slid down on the floor in exhaustion. 

"Your friend should be fine in a while," the Dark Mage said gently, "Do not despair, the magic of the Dark Ghosts is weak, if it was stronger magic, then we'd have a problem.

Johnny sat down beside Carly and patted her shoulder.  Carly smiled a bit at him and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I am so glad you're here, your Highness," the Dark Mage said, "The evil here is destroying the Light Kingdom and harming the balance of the Kingdoms!  They must be stopped."

"I know," Willow said, "We're heading for the Dark Palace after this."

"Then I wish you all the best," the Dark Mage said, "Please be careful, the power of the Dark Warlock is strong and overwhelming."

"They need more creative names," Carly muttered.

Enrique stirred and moaned.  Carly gasped and scrambled over to him, "Enrique!"

"Go away, I'm still sleepy..." Enrique murmured.

Carly frowned and raised her hand and slapped Enrique's face - hard, "Get up you moron, you had me worried to **_DEATH_**!"  She balled the hand she used to slap Enrique into a fist, her hand shaking, "You stupid boy…"  Her voice trembled with emotion and relief.

Enrique bolted up, "Huh?  Carly?  Where am I?  What happened?"  He rubbed his cheek with a hand, "Ow…why did you hit me?  What did I do this time…?"  
"I was worried to hell, that's what!" Carly exploded, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "I thought you were dead!"  
"You have a funny way of showing that you care," Tala remarked, raising his eyebrow, "By yelling and accusing people, not to mention slapping them."

"Yeah," Carly said furiously, "So remember that the next time I yell or accuse you."

Enrique still looked confused, but he tried his best to calm his best friend down.

"We should get going now," Willow told the Dark Mage, "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome," the Dark Mage said sincerely, "We're all behind you, your Highness, I know you'll make us proud.  We're all depending on your survival, I don't know how much longer we can live like this.  Please be careful."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We're going to the Dark Palace now, right?' Hru asked, "Is it far??  All this nonsense walking is going to drive me nuts!"

"It's still quite a distance away," Willow replied, turning her map card around, "You know guys...maybe we shouldn't go."

"What do you mean we shouldn't go!!!!!" Carly snapped, "Enrique almost died and we're not stopping in the middle of nowhere.  I don't start a job I don't finish."

"Ray's not here," Willow said softly, "And we need his power, we're just not complete without him."

"We don't need anyone," Carly said angrily, "If he wants to sit there and fancy his Kingdom, so be it.  When we do get to my Kingdom, even if I don't have all your help, I can still manage by myself!"

"I'll still come with you," Enrique said loyally.

Carly smiled, "Thanks buddy!" She slung her longbow over her shoulder.

"Carly's right you know," Holly told Willow gently, "We can't stop just because Ray isn't here.  We need to free your Kingdom as well as save mine."

"Oh okay," Willow said reluctantly, "Our next stop is the Dark Forest."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kailee whimpered, "Why does everything have to be Dark?"

"Forests make us vulnerable since we can only stand on the ground," Tala said softly.

"Unless you wanna imitate Tarzan and do some vine swinging," Carly drawled, "We can't fly or anything."

"All we can do is keep our guard up," Kai said seriously, "But if there are more Dark Devils, we could be in trouble.  I don't think we can dodge arrows forever."

"What if there's something else in the Dark Forest?" Max asked nervously, "Like, something more....evil?"

"Then we fight it and slice its head off," Johnny said, grinning.

Holly looked at him as if he was insane, "Remind me never to meet you in the dark."

"I was kidding," Johnny said, "Although it's not a bad idea."

"How about we actually go in, instead of talking about it outside the forest?" Hru suggested sarcastically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Wow...it's so dark here," Kailee remarked, shivering, "So cold too."

"I hope you weren't expecting a welcoming committee," Kai told his sister, putting his hand firmly on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, as long as we stick together, it'll be fine."  His voice was brimming with its usual authority.

"I keep on hearing things," Max said, almost bumping into Enrique.

"OW, that's my foot!" Enrique yelped.

"Sor-ry!" Max said, "I told you I can't see a thing!"

"You aren't hearing things," Johnny said, "There are things here, they're just really quiet.  Creatures probably live here and all, but they ain't gonna bother us unless we bother with them."

"I can sense Dark monsters nearby," Willow whispered, "We're getting closer..."

"What do you mean you can 'sense'?" Carly demanded, "This is getting creepy, I'm going to annihilate whatever's here."

"I heard wings flapping," Tala said quietly.

"I wish I could fly," Kailee said brightly, "That'll be fun!"

"Now's not the time Kailee," Kai said sternly, "I hear it now.  This whole Kingdom's been like a listen-and-fight game.  I think my ears are getting sore!"

"Definitely wings," Johnny said, "Not birds though.  The flaps are too quick to be from birds.  Some other creature, maybe gargoyles."

"What are gargoyles?" Kailee squeaked.

"Let's hope you never find out," Kai said.

"I can't stand it," Holly said, "I have to find out.  Go Enchantary!"  She launched her Beyblade and watched as her beautiful angel Bit Beast emerged for her blade, shining light throughout the forest.

"There!" Enrique cried, "Bats!  A whole ton of them!"

"Not just any bats!" Johnny exclaimed, "**_Vampire_** bats!"

**{** **¤ Vampire Bats ¤** _are larger than normal bats with fangs twice as long.  If they manage to sink their fangs into your neck, they'll either turn you into one of them otherwise they may choose to suck your soul out._ **}**

"Did he say v-vampire?" Kailee's voice shook.

The bats screeched under the light and charged at them.

"Ack!" Willow cried as the bats surrounded her and started clawing her arms and trying to bite her neck, "Eeeeew!!"

"Somebody do something!" Kailee shrieked, running around with bats chasing after her.

Carly fixed an arrow in her longbow and locked it in place.  She used it and swatted the weapon around, trying to fend off the bats.

Kai swung his sword around furiously, keeping the bats at a fair distance.

The bats didn't approach Holly at all, so Holly did her best to protect Kailee from harm.

"OW!" Hru yelled as the bats pulled her hair and sniped at her arms, "Let me go you fiends!"

Cassandra yelped as the bats spun around her and she desperately tried to keep them at a distance.

Johnny was cursing loudly as the bats tried to bite his arm, with a swing of his powerful arm, he send his axe flying towards them.

"Leave me alone!" Max groaned, covering his face, "Go away!"

Enrique used his Psychic powers to protect himself from the bats that approached him.  His body glowed orange and the bats flew away immediately.

"Tala!" Hru yelled, grabbing his arm tightly and shaking him hard, "**_DO_** something!  Blow them away or something."

Tala grimaced, "Ow, I can't, I can't stand still for one second without being bitten.  Why can't you do something?"  He tried to yank away from Hru, wincing at her grip.  "Stop shaking me!!!"

"There are too many of them, you can blow them away with a gust of your Wind!" Hru exclaimed, "Listen, I'll use my Spirit power to cover for you and you raise your windstorm."

Tala hesitated, his voice brimmed with mistrust, it was obvious that he didn't trust her, "But - I don't know..."

"Trust me!" Hru insisted, her eyes flashing, "I won't them bite you, you think you'd make a good vampire?"

"Since you put it that way," Tala said ironically, "Fine.  You had better keep that promise."

"I will!" Hru said urgently, "Hurry!  Before any of them get bitten!"

Tala started to stir up a windstorm as Hru whacked her weapon at any bat that came close.  Soon, a strong wind knocked the bats out of the sky and landed them roughly on the ground.  After, Cassandra summoned up a wave of water and drenched the bats completely.

Defeated and unable to fly, the bats scampered away as fast as they possible could.

"Good riddance to bad trash," Carly muttered, "Awesome work."

"No one got bitten right?" Johnny asked anxiously.  
"I don't think so," Willow said, shaking.

"Kailee?  You okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Holly," Kailee said, shivering violently.

"Disgusting things," Max shuddered.

"See?  I told you I'd cover for you," Hru said to Tala, dusting herself off, "You can try trusting me once in a while."

Tala paused and said a soft, "Thank you."

Hru looked surprised, she wasn't expecting any thanks at all, "You don't need to thank me, we were working together."

"Maybe," Tala said slowly, "But thanks anyways."  He walked away without looked at her.

//_It never fails, just when I think I have him all figured out, he does something to throw me completely off track._// Hru mused, //_Am I **ever** going to understand him?_//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yay, done!  Wow, remaking the whole layout of my website is hard, hard work!  Sorry, if the replies to the reviews are sorta short.  O_O  I'm almost done remaking my whole website, I just need to find a good web host, if anyone knows any good ones, let me know okay??  Thanx!  ^_^  I've just gotta finish the splash page and than, it's done!  Phew!  Anyways, read and review, I'm up until 12 typing this whole chapter up, hope you like it!  ^_^


	22. Curse of a Black Rose

**_~kai~:_** -_-  you don't like it when people get too close to her nor do you like it when Tala makes her mad, I'm not even going to try to get it right…it's impossible.

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Yeah!  They all look at you with this expression that says, "WHAT???  What happened to you???"  Happy birthday!  Read the dialogue below, lol!

**_Reicu:_** O_O Did the machine explode???  Did it???

**_neko-jin:_** Ray's stalling…lol, at least he's in this chapter…nightmare!  ^_^

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Okay…I think I get it.  ^_~  She wants to be a doctor??

**_scarlet diamonds:_** Yeah, I need inspiration!  ^_^  Thanx!  Of course, he's not dead, I need to hug Enrique!  ^_^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** The site's done…finally, took me forever and a day.  I think they're cute when they argue.  ^_^

**_Just-some-girl1:_** I will!

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** CLONE???  Gosh, you cloned him???  *runs off scared*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"__Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable."___

~ Sydney J. Harris

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh, before I began…

Me: *nudges Johnny* Come on pal, do it!  
Johnny: *rolls eyes* Do I have to?

Me: YES!!!!  Now do it before I take that axe of yours and chop off your head!!!

Max: ^_^U Can I say it?  Please?  
Tala: Yeah, Johnny's being pathetic, just spit it.

Johnny: *mumbles something inaudible*

Me: What???  I can't HEAR you!!!

Max: Ha-

Me: No Max, not now.

Max: But…please…?

Me: NO!  Johnny…?

Johnny: *groans* This chapter is dedicated to whisper*2*imaginary because it's her –"

Max: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! ^_^

Tala: -_-U Bit obsessive, isn't him?  Happy birthday!

Johnny: At least he said it for me…but happy birthday…good luck… *sulks off to a dark corner*

Me: Now that that's all over.  Happy birthday whisper*2*imaginary, hope you have a great one!!!  ^_^  Thanx for all your reviews on my fic, it's really helped and inspired me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 22: Curse of a Black Rose**

         "We killed vampire bats, destroyed Dark Devils, crossed a graveyard, fought ghosts and spirits, what's next??" Carly complained, "I'm starting to get really sick of this Kingdom.  It's so dark and boring and empty."

"Next is the Dark Palace," Willow said softly, "We're almost there."

"We need a plan of action," Kai said, "Remember in the Fire Kingdom?  We were all over the place, any of us could've been killed!"

"We should try to stick together in the throne room this time," Holly suggested.

"That won't do!" Carly objected, "If we all squish in there with all those monsters and junk, there'll be bearly enough room to breathe, much less fight!"

"She's got a point," Enrique said, "It's much too crowded in there for all of us."

"Enrique, you always agree with Carly," Hru remarked, "But it is something we should consider."

"How about half of us stay in the throne room and fight the Dark Warlock and the other half lead the monsters outside and kill them there?" Johnny said, "That way we're not completely separated."

"Sounds like a plan," Willow said, "But who's going to go where?"

"Well, Willow has to go inside of course, it's her Kingdom after all, Holly should go too," Johnny mused, "She'll be strong against the Dark powers.  And..."

"Me," Kai said firmly, "If Holly's going, I'm going too."

"Then I'm going too!" Kailee chirped.

"Me too!" Max said.

Johnny sweatdropped, "Okaaay, sure, how about one more person?  Six inside, five outside."

"I'll go," Cassandra said, "Willow's my best friend, I'll make sure she'll be okay."

"Okay!" Carly said, "Then Johnny, Enrique, Hru, Tala, and I will do some damage to those monsters."

"I want to fight the head honcho," Hru complained, "Why do I have to stay outside?"

"So do I," Carly said, "But Johnny and Enrique are both here and I wanna stay with them.  Anyways, there's enough people going inside, after you help us kick butt outside, we'll rejoin them and kick some more butt inside!"

"Okay," Hru said, smiling, "Let's do it then."

"I hope you won't go crazy for the Dark Scepter like Ray did," Holly remarked.

Willow paled, remembering how wild Ray acted, "Me too..."

"Don't worry," Cassandra said, "If you do, I'll dump ice water on your face!"

"There's the Dark Palace," Kai said, pointing to the grand structure ahead of them.  It was much like the Fire Palace.  There was a black gate in front of them, the bars were flaming with dark energy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "That looks great," Ray said to one of the construction workers, "We'll have the Fire Palace fixed by tonight!  Awesome work!"

"Thank you kindly your Highness," the worker said, jumping back to work.

Ray couldn't believe how supportive and willing his subjects were to help.  They were rebuilding everything without any quarrels, he could slowly see the reformation of his Kingdom.  Houses were being rebuilt by the men and there were hard-working fire creatures willing to lend a hand anytime.  The women and the children were cooking or planting crops.  Everyone was working together perfectly to restore the place they used to call home.

"Your Majesty, is something troubling you?" the Fire Mage said, coming up behind Ray with a bow.

"No, it's nothing," Ray said, sighing deeply, "It's just that my friends left for the Dark Kingdom today morning and I didn't go with them."

"Ah and now you feel guilty," the Fire Mage said understandably.

"Yeah," Ray said, "Especially since it was Willow's Kingdom too and she saved my life here.  I didn't know what I was thinking this morning, but I wanted to fix my Kingdom so much that I forgot that there were others counting on me.  It's too late anyways, who knows where those guys are now?  I just hope they'll come back in one piece."

"Your Majesty, it is not too late to undo your wrongs," the Fire Mage said, "People make mistakes, but it's our own job to correct them."

"Perhaps..." Ray said softly, "Let's finish this up first."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Willow pushed the gates open and they all went into the vast courtyard.  Kai cautiously pushed the large doors open and peeked through, "Coast is clear!  Let's move."

"I feel like a robber," Kailee remarked as they sneaked in.

"I'd rather feel like a robber than feel the Dark power of the Dark Warlock," Kai pointed out airily.

"The throne room is straight down this long hall," Willow said, "Then all the chaos start."

"Or it starts now!" Johnny yelled.  Some monsters were hurrying down the stairs and waving their weapons threateningly.

"Come and get us!" Carly snarled, zipping an arrow straight into a monster's chest.

They were ugly monsters, really ugly.  They had four arms and six legs and their heads were twisted into ugly shapes.

"What are those things?!" Holly said in disgust, "Gross!"

"Dark Mutants," Willow hissed, "That's what it says in the Locater Card."

**{** **¤ Dark Mutants ¤** _are weird creatures who were once normal animals, unfortunately, they suffered intensive torture and pain, therefore transformed into mutated beings._ **}**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!" Kailee shrieked.

"Whatever," Carly said, stringing five arrows and firing them all at a time.

"You've gotten quite accurate, haven't you?" Johnny said teasingly to Carly.

"You had better believe it!" Carly said enthusiastically, "Let's see what you've got."

Johnny nodded and flashed her a reckless grin, "You asked for it!"  He leaped up the stairs and smashed his axe recklessly through some of the mutant monsters, killing them instantly.

Kai and the others sweatdropped as the rest of the monsters ran away.

"What a bunch of cowards," Kai scoffed.

"Those were sweet moves, Johnny," Tala said.

"You're a big show-off!" Carly said, laughing and punching his shoulder, "Oh Johnny, what would I ever do without you?"

Johnny felt that feeling again, a feeling that he couldn't shake off.  //_Curse, whenever I look at her, I get this strange feeling.  What the hell is wrong with me?_//

"You guys really shouldn't do that," Max complained, "This isn't some game, now's not the time to be playing around."

"Boy, man, you're gonna die a pretty miserable death with that kinda attitude," Carly said, cart wheeling around, "So what if we have a little fun in between, they're monsters, we'll kill sooner or later!"

Suddenly the door to throne room burst open and a tall dark figure stood glaring at them, "What is all this COMMOTION??!!"

"Whoa, no need to yell," Hru said, wincing.

"I am the Dark Warlock," the figure said menacingly.  The monster was clad in hard, darkmetal armor and wore a Viking helmet. Willow could see the Dark Scepter hanging by his side, "How dare you pathetic mortals enter my Kingdom without my permission??!!"

"This is MY Kingdom," Willow insisted, "And I will take it back."

"Ridiculous!" the Dark Warlock sneered, "The Dark Kingdom ruled by a pathetic mortal girl!  I will punish you for invading my Kingdom!"

"No way!" Cassandra put in, "We'll put you in your place just like we did to the Fire Warlock!"

"WHAT????  You are the ones who killed the Fire Warlock??" the Dark Warlock raged, "Then you are the Elemental Warriors!  Ahh, I see now, the Warrioress of Darkness, yes, returned once again to reclaim your throne.  Well, sorry, it isn't going to happen, this is my Kingdom now and as long as I have the Dark Scepter, you cannot rule!  HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Psychopath," Carly muttered, "All of them are."

"Don't worry," Johnny said with a sneer, "We never expected that you'd hand over the Kingdom to us, we're prepared to fight for it, just like we did in the Fire Kingdom."

"So you face the wrath of the Fire Warlock and still lived to tell the tale?" the Dark Warlock jeered, "I never knew the Fire Warlock was so weak!  Me, I'm a completely different story."

"We will stop you," Holly declared, "And you will stop your assault on the Light Kingdom!"

"Ah yes, the noble Light Warrioress," the Dark Warlock said mockingly, "Your powers are useless against me, I'm afraid, for I am made of eternal Dark energy, your pathetic Light cannot penetrate me!"

"We'll see about that!" Holly snapped.

"Dark Mutants, ATTACK THEM!!!!!!!!!" the Dark Warlock commanded, "KILL THEM ALL, BUT BRING THE WARRIORESS OF DARKNESS ALIVE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!  NOW GO!!!!!!!!"

"Remember the plan?" Kai said in a hushed voice.

"Who's forgetting?" Johnny said, leaping on the stairs.

"You're mine!" Willow shot after the Dark Warlock, "Give me that scepter!"

"Hey follow us!" Hru called to the Dark Mutants, "Or are you too scared to fight the Spirit Warrioress?"

Enraged, several Dark Mutants rushed after Hru outside.

"And me," Tala chimed in boldly, "Come and get me if you dare."

"Yahoooooooo!" Carly said, letting out an ear-splitting yell, "Come on your ugly, disgusting beasts, let's see what you're made of!"

"Let's get moving," Enrique said teasingly, using his Psychic powers to blow the Dark Mutants outside.

Holly and Cassandra tried to fend off the remaining monsters, but there were still too many.

"Johnny, do something!" Holly shrieked, "There's too many of them!"

"Gotcha!" Johnny jumped up to the highest floor and chopped the chain that was holding chandler with a quick swipe of his axe, "Get outta there!"

Holly and Cassandra cringed as the huge chandler smashing on the mutant monsters and killed them instantly from the blow.

"Sorry Willow," Johnny called, "But you'll get a new one when you're queen!"

Willow gave him thumbs-up and nodded.

"Thanks Johnny!" Holly called.

"Right, later!" Johnny leaped outside quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Get back here!" Willow snapped, chasing the Dark Warlock as he fled into the throne room.  Holly, Cassandra, Max, Kailee, and Kai followed close behind.

"You're pretty smart for a bunch of mortals," the Dark Warlock sneered, "And not to mention cheeky and rude."

"He hasn't even met Carly yet," Kai whispered to Holly.

"Give me that Scepter!" Willow cried, "It doesn't belong to you."

"My dear girl, I can't get simply give you the Scepter," the Dark Warlock drawled, "It belongs to me and it shall belong to whomever rules the Dark Kingdom."

"The rightful ruler is Willow!" Kailee said shrilly.

"Ah yes, but I have taken over and you'll have to kill me to get the Scepter," the Dark Warlock said, flailing his cloak in the air, "And I assure you that won't happen.  **_Dark Blast_**!"

They all ducked as the black energy ball came zooming at them at amazing speed.

"That was close..." Kai breathed.

Holly try to blast out Light from her hand, but to her frustration, the Light simply evaporated and disappeared, "No...it doesn't work...now I know how Carly felt in the Fire Kingdom...useless!"

"Get down!" Kai grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly on the ground, the Dark Blast barely skimmed past their heads.

"Thanks Kai," Holly breathed, blushing.

"Now, to get rid of the useless friends," the Dark Warlock sent bolts of Dark power raining down on them.

Kailee was hit and she collapsed on the ground with a cry of pain.  When Max tried to reach her, he too was shot down mercilessly.

"Kailee!" Kai yelled, sounding furious, he drew his sword, "NOBODY hurts my sister!"  Before Holly could stop him, Kai slammed his sword at the Dark Warlock who blocked the blow with his scythe.  Kai struggled to gain control, but the Dark Warlock was much more powerful physically.  With a strong shove of his scythe, the Dark Warlock sent Kai slamming into the wall, knocking the wind out of him

"Kai!" Holly hurried to him and touched his battered body, "Oh Kai..."

Willow gasped at the Dark Warlock advanced towards her, "Stay back."  She yanked out her staff and filled it with Dark powers.

The Dark Warlock merely laughed, "Foolish girl, your powers cannot rival mine.  Give in to evil!!!!  Ha ha ha!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Ray's Dream~*~**

_         Ray was standing in a garden full of beautiful flowers, pansies, daisies, tulips, carnations, and more.  "What am I doing here?" Ray wondered aloud, "In a garden???"_

_"Hi Ray," Kai said, coming through the gate, "I thought I'd find you here, found one yet?"_

_"Why?  Found what?" Ray asked in confusion, "What am I looking for?  What am I doing here?"_

_"Well, I'm assuming you're here to find a present for Willow," Kai said, looking puzzled, "It is her birthday today, we're going to her party this afternoon, remember?"_

_"Yeah right," Ray said, it hit him suddenly, "Willow's birthday.  Gosh, I gotta find something special then."_

_"Willow likes flowers, doesn't she?" Kai said, "I'll bet she'll love whatever you can pick from here."_

_"But I want to find a special flower," Ray insisted, "One that represents something."_

_Kai shrugged, "I dunno much about flowers, I'll see you later!"_

_After Kai left, Ray wandered the beautiful garden, but he couldn't seem to pick one.  Finally he came across a single pink rose that bloomed in the rose tree before the others.  Its petals were a soft pink and it was opening in the most perfect way.  "Beautiful," Ray said in awe, he reached in and gently broke off the stem, "Now this is what I'm talking about."  The minute he had the rose, the whole place was drenched in pure darkness.  Ray gasped and stood up, "What's happening?"_

_"Ray..." Willow called, "Ray, please help me!"_

_Ray turned around, "Willow!  Where are you?"  Then he saw Willow far away, her face veiled with sadness and pain.  "Willow!  What's wrong?"  He tried to approach her, but she just drifted further away, "Stop, wait for me."_

_"You don't care about me at all Ray," Willow said angrily, "You're just too busy with other matters and not to mention that you like Mariah anyways."_

_"That's NOT true!" Ray said desperately, "Listen to me, don't go, let me explain, please, Willow!"_

_"You never really cared about me," Willow said in a hollow voice._

_"Willow, stop it!  That's not true!" Ray said._

_Suddenly Willow was engulfed by black flames and her eyes flickered in pain.  Ray felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart.  "WILLOW!!!!  NOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_An evil laughter filled the air._

_"What did you do to Willow!!!!" Ray yelled, angry tears stinging his eyes, "Answer me!"_

{_Foolish boy, you don't care about her anyways, I will do as I please, it's your fault really.  If you had only taken better care of her this wouldn't have happened to her._}_  
"Willow!" Ray shouted, "Come back, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!!" Ray gasped as the rose in his hand suddenly turned deathly black.  "Oh!  A black rose!"  The rose withered in his hand and then burned into ash and his world shattered._

**~*~End of Ray's Dream~*~**

            Ray gave a yell and shot up, sweating heavily.  "Just a dream...or was it?  What if it's happening to Willow right now????  What if she's hurt and she needs me???  Gosh, I should've gone with her in the first place."  He sprang out of bed and yanked on his clothes, "I just hope I'm not too late...Willow...I am so sorry..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That's all for now, I'm going on a week's trip away from home and away from a computer, so you'll have to wait till I get back for the next chapter, which is October 18.  Oh, and don't forget to take a look at my website, it's totally redone!  ^_^  Sooooooooooooooooooo busy, ^_^, laterz and enjoy!

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.hostinganime.com/icearchergrl/**.


	23. To the Rescue

**_Beyblader-grl:_** I dunno…good question, lol!  Thanx, I've gotta move my site again, finally, I found a good server…

**_Kerry:_** Thanx!  ^_^  I'm writing more, lol, but I'm SO tired, it's crazy!

**_KAI'S GAL:_** Ahem…no…not Johnny!  ^_^  Yeah, it's a long fic, lol!  And yes, for the sake of being an OC fic, I made Mariah like that, but in my other fic, she's not like that.  I like Mariah too.

**_kerry_c_2003:_** Thanx!  ^_^

**_~kai~:_** How can it evolve from a dog to a phoenix?  That makes no sense to me.  Then I'll have to make everyone else's evolve and I'm so tired to think right now…

**_Silly Chibi:_** Johnny's on of my favorites too!  ^_^  That's because Carly doesn't like him in that way.  Can't say anymore…

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Really?  Hope you had a great birthday, ^_^, should told me sooner, I would've put up the chapter on your birthday…

**_scarlet diamonds:_** ^_^U He was never bad to began with…so tired…

**_neko-jin:_** I guess Ray can try…^_^

**_Reicu:_** O_O I'm too tired to write much more, I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard…

**_Just-some-girl1:_** You'll see!  ^_^

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Thanx, I did have a good time, but I'm exhausted as well.  I'm totally sleepy and feel like nodding off every few seconds…hope you had a great birthday!

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Yeah, I changed my website address again, it's different again, cuz I finally found a good host.  You cloned Tala?  O_O

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does.  Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up."_

~ James Baldwin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 23: To the Rescue**

         "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Carly whooped, spraying her Ice in various directions.  In the vast space outside the Dark Palace, they could attack however they pleased without worrying about being cramped.

"You think this is fun?" Johnny said, beating a Dark Mutant back with his axe, "I'm tired."

"Try using your power for once!" Carly said, swiping her hand and blasting out Ice.

"Yeah!" Tala agreed, raising another windstorm as Hru launched her Spirit power to snatch the spirits of the Mutants.

Enrique looked glum, "My powers aren't very good are they?  They can only protect me, but I can't attack very well with them."

Carly somersaulted in the air and landed beside him, "Well, that ain't very useful if you can't attack.  Remind me to ask the Guardian when we get back, there's probably secrets of your Psychic powers that we don't know about!"

Johnny concentrated hard and stars flew from his palms and smashed into the Mutants, "And I don't think this is very convenient, I'll stick with my axe, thanks."

"We're almost done here," Hru called, "Let's give them a finishing bang!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "AAAAAhhhh!!!!" Willow cried, diving to one side as the Dark Warlock shot Dark energy blasts at her, "Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" Cassandra said angrily, raising a wave behind her and washing it over the Dark Warlock in fury.

The Dark Warlock coughed and spluttered, "You'll pay for that you impudent little brat!"

Casssandra narrowly avoided the Dark Blast coming towards her by jumping on a nearby table and she quickly leaped away.

"Come back here!" the Dark Warlock pursued her angrily, "You'll pay for that wave!"

"Yikes!" Cassandra squealed as the Dark Blasts nearly threw her off balance.

"Stop that!" Willow blasted her Dark powers at the Dark Warlock.  She gasped as her opponent easily deflected her attack and sent it flying back at her.  "Aaah!" Willow cried as she was sent crashing into the wall.

"Willow!" Holly and Cassandra exclaimed.  They nodded at each other.

"I'll use my Water power and you attack from behind!" Cassandra said, running forward.  She sent a huge wave splashing towards the Dark Warlock.

"Not again!" the Dark Warlock roared, "I never fall for the same trick twice!!!!"  He used his Dark Blast as a shield and laughed as the water streamed harmlessly past him, "HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Grrr...!" Cassandra snarled, landing on her feet, "Darn, I missed!"

Holly snucked up behind the evil minion and thrust her sword in his back.  The Dark Warlock gave a roar of rage and pain.  He snatched her sword out of his back, unaware of the dark blood that flowed out of his back.  The Dark Warlock threw Holly's sword a few feet away and blasted her with Dark energy.

"Aaaaaah!" Holly cried as she was flung in the air roughly

"Holly!" Kai leaped up and caught her in midair, his arms wrapping tightly around her as they both smashed into the stone wall and rocks tumbled down around them.  Neither of them got up.

Cassandra gasped in horror, but before she could react, the Dark Warlock sent her crashing against the wall with a swipe of his arm.

"Now, it's only you and me," the Dark Warlock said to Willow, who stumbled on her feet, clutching her bruised arm, "Prepare to die."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Curse!" Carly spat out loudly, pulling the large door angrily, "They locked it!  Gosh, we can't get back inside!"

"We have to!" Hru said in a panicky voice, "The commotion stopped in there, the Dark Warlock must've have knocked out most of them."

Johnny and Tala both tried to yank the heavy doors open, but even with their combined physical strength, they didn't even creak it.

"Oh man..." Tala moaned, "This is awful.  You girls give it a try."

"Yeah right," Carly muttered, "If you and Johnny can't budge it, what makes you think that Hru and I can?"

"No kidding," Hru said airily.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked," Tala retorted, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Maybe we can destroy the doors?" Carly suggested.

"No way Carly," Johnny said, looking up at the heavy metal doors, "This metal is nearly indestructible, by the time we knocked this down, he'll have killed everyone!"

"We can find another way in," Hru said, looking around anxiously.

"That'll take too long," Tala said, banging the lock on the door, "Oh, I am so totally going to kill the person who locked this cursed door!"

"Wait," Enrique said suddenly, "Let me try."  He glowed a bright orange, indicating that he had tapped into his Psychic powers.  He aimed a thin beam of light at the keyhole on the heavy metal door.  They watched as the light slid in the lock and sent out a burst of orange light.

"Open," Enrique whispered, "Unlock."  And to everyone's surprise, the lock clicked open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Ray ran outside the palace in the Dream Realm and into the garden outside.  //_Where is it?  Where is it???_//  He scrambled around the garden, scanning the flowers quickly and running up and down the pathways.  "There!" Ray breathed as he stopped in front of the rose garden.  Sure enough, a single pink rose was blooming earlier than the others.  Dew dropped from its silky petals and glistened the rose in the moonlight.  Ray bent down and gently broke off the stem.  At Ray's touch, the rose slowly began to wither and die, its bright pink color fading into gray.  "Oh no you don't," Ray said through gritted teeth, "Hang on Willow, I'm coming, this rose isn't going to die and neither are you!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Ray!  Where are you going in such a hurry?" the Guardian said, looking up from the monitor.

"Willow!" Ray said, running into the room, "Do you know how they're doing?"

"No, I don't," the Guardian said, "We lost the power to monitor the Kingdoms a long time ago."

"I'm going to the Dark Kingdom," Ray said, "You have to let me in!"

"I can't," the Guardian said, looking at him sympathically, "I've already sent them over.  They have to come back before I can send anyone else over again."

"Gosh!" Ray banged his fist on the wall, "The vortex, that's it!  The vortex in the Vortex Machine can take me to the Dark Kingdom."

"No Ray, no," the Guardian said, looking alarmed, "If you drop in the throne room of the Dark Palace and Willow and the others haven't reached there yet, then the whole room will be crawling with monsters and you won't make it out alive."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Ray said, "I **_HAVE_** to go, please!  You just gotta let me go!  I made a mistake this morning for not going with them.  The Fire Mage...he said that it's never too late to fix my mistakes.  I can't be too late, Guardian, **_please_**!  If anything happens to Willow because I was so stupid, I'll never forgive myself!  I can't live knowing that I made this stupid mistake!!!"

The Guardian hesitated, "But Ray..."

"I had this dream," Ray said desperately, "About Willow, she might die if I don't go, please let me go, please.   I have to do this, I can't bear to live if Willow died because I made a foolish mistake!"

"All right Ray," the Guardian said, "Go ahead, dreams are visions, they are helpful in finding the truth.  Ray, you must find truth in your feelings.  Good luck, Fire Warrior."

Ray broke into a smile and raced to the Vortex Machine room.  He found the black swirling vortex with the symbol of Darkness on it.  He took a deep breath and jumped in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Noooooo!" Willow cried as the Dark Warlock covered the whole room in Darkness.  She was plunged in the deathly blackness, just like she was in her dream.  //_Not again..._//

"How utterly amusing," the Dark Warlock sneered, "You are the Dark Warrioress, yet you fear the darkness.  Quite a contradiction."

"I'm not afraid!" Willow insisted, but the tremble in her voice gave it away.

"Yes you are, you're afraid of being alone and you are alone right now," the Dark Warlock laughed, "Embrace the Darkness, for it will be your home for a long time."

"No..." Willow said, falling on her knees in despair, "No..."  Her eyes were glazed and she appeared lifeless, her eyes hollow and empty.

"Yes," the Dark Warlock said, enjoying the way Willow was giving in, "You're alone, completely alone.  Not a soul in the world cares about what happens to you."

//_I'm alone...all alone..._// Willow's mind swam dizzily, it had become a battle with her inner emotions.  //_Ray...where are you?  You're always here when I need you...I'm scared now Ray...please help me!  But you don't care about me...you're busy with your new kingdom and I'm just a thing of the past..._//  Willow could feel her mind slipping, nothing mattered now, it was all going to be over soon.  Images started disappearing from her mind, happy memories faded, leaving only the cruel ones to give her pain.  Tears filled her eyes and she dropped her staff on the ground.  //_Ray...why did you do this to me??  Why????  I thought you cared...but where are you now?  Are you happy and enjoying your life as I'm suffering and miserable...?_//

"WILLOW!!!!!" Ray's ear-splitting yell broke the trance she was in.

Willow gasped and her mind cleared, her lips whispered his name, "Ray..." Suddenly the Darkness disappeared and Willow found herself on her knees in the throne room in the Dark Palace.  

"NOOOOOO!" the Dark Warlock shouted, "You broke the Darkness spell!"  He glared at Ray, who was standing behind him, spear ready, fire flaming around his body.  "Argh, Fire Warrior!"

"Ray!" Willow cried, grabbing her weapon and standing up dizzily, "What's going on?"  She felt dizzy and confused, but she remember that she needed to fight.  //_What's he doing here?_//

"Dark Blast!" the Dark Warlock roared, flinging his power at Ray, who leaped aside.

"Fire Blast!" Ray shot back violently, "You'll pay for toying with Willow's mind!"  His topaz eyes flashed angrily as He flailed fire at his opponent viciously.

Willow felt her heart soar, //_He came...I was wrong...he does care about me...he came to help me..._//

The Dark Warlock swung his scythe and knocked Ray on the ground, cutting his shoulder open.  Ray grimaced as blood spilled out from his wound, staining his shirt and dripping down his arm.

"Ray!!!!" Willow shrieked, looking utterly horrified.

Just then Carly, Johnny, Enrique, Hru, and Tala burst into the room and stared at the mess in horror.

"Kai!!!!!" Hru cried, "Holly!  Oh my gosh, they're buried under those rocks, someone help me out."  She ran towards her friends.

"I'll help her," Tala said, "You guys go help Willow and Ray."

"I'm going to help Kailee and Max," Enrique told Carly, "You guys go, I'm not much use anyways."

"Not much use!" Carly punched her friend's arm lightly, "We wouldn't have gotten in without you buddy!  You and your your amazing lock popping skills.  Johnny, go see if you can wake Cassie, I'll go."

Before Johnny could speak, Carly was gone, "Oh man, that girl is totally nuts!"  He shook his head and muttered, "She had better be careful!"

"Time to finish our little business," the Dark Warlock sneered at Willow, "This time I'll-"

Carly fitted an arrow into her bow and fired at the Dark Warlock's chest, but unfortunately, the armor protected him.  "Fine then!" Carly said furiously, firing out Ice from her hand.

The Dark Warlock growled and dodged it, "That's it, you're another annoying little brat, you wanna play rough??"  He fired a Dark Blast at Carly and she barely dodged it.

"Be careful Carly!!!!" Johnny hollered, looking angry.

"Yikes!" Carly yelped.

"Cut it out!" Willow cried, slamming the Dark Warlock in the face with her staff, "Take that!!!!!"

The Dark Warlock snarled and grabbed Willow's arm, flinging her carelessly into the stone wall.  Willow groaned as she hit the wall and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.  "Now to put an end to the Dark Warrioress!" the Dark Warlock gathered up a lot of Dark power into a black orb, charging it up to the maximum.

Willow looked up with hazy vision, she was too tired to do anymore.  She prepared herself for the stunning blow as the Dark Warlock launched his final assault.  But it never happened.  Right before all that Dark power hit Willow, Ray had leaped up in between and taken the blow himself.

"RAY!!!!!!!  NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Willow cried, tears springing up in her eyes.

The Dark energy pummeled into Ray's body, ripping his clothes and cutting his skin.  Ray collapsed on the ground and didn't get up, completely battered and bruised.

Willow's eyes hardened in anger and she smashed her staff as hard as she could into the Dark Warlock's face.  Darkness flashed behind her as she summoned all her powers and struck in fury.  Raw dark powers exploded in the air and flung the Dark Warlock back.  Then Willow used all her strength to pour her Dark powers into the Dark Warlock, making him scream in pain.  "Go Marina!" Willow yelled, launching her blade, "**Slashing Claws**!!"  With one swipe of her Bit Beast, the Dark Warlock dissolved into mere particles and died.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Ray, oh Ray..." Willow sobbed, "I'm so so so sorry."  She was hugging his limp body as tight as she could, oblivious to her own wounds, "Please get up…please…I'm so sorry…"

"Willow..." Ray said weakly, touching her shoulder gently, "I'm the one that sorry...sorry for being so ignorant...you saved my life..."

"And you saved mine," Willow whispered, hugging him, tears spilling down her face, "Oh Ray, please be all right."

Ray reached in his bag slowly and took out a rose, "I had this dream...weird dream to be exact, but I was going to get you a rose for your birthday…and it…it turned black…then I finally understood...I know your birthday's not any time soon, but...anyways, here...for you."  The rose which was starting to turn black before, was now blooming a beautiful, fair pink.

Willow took the pink rose and held it tightly, "Oh thank you Ray!"  She started to cry, grateful that the rose didn't burn up like it did in her dream.

"There's something I should tell you..." Ray said weakly.

"No, you should rest...it can wait..." Willow said gently.

"No, I have to tell you now," Ray insisted, gripping her hand tightly, "Willow...I like you...more than a friend...I like you a lot.  I think I love you…"  He slipped into unconsciousness.

Willow's eyes filled with happy tears, "Oh Ray...you don't know how much that means to me..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Get up, get up," Johnny urged Cassandra, "Come on, you can do it.  It's over, we'll get you back to the Dream Realm."

"It's no good," Enrique called, shaking Max and Kailee, "These two are out like lamps.  We'll have to carry them back."

Hru tossed the rocks behind her, trying to unbury Kai and Holly.  Tala ducked as the rocks flew past his head, "Yikes!"

Hru looked behind her, "Sorry, don't get too close."

"If I'm this far away I can't help," Tala said wryly.

"Oh, you wanna help?" Hru asked, sounding a bit surprised, "Then help me move these rocks."

Tala shook his head and started lifting rocks.

"Let me help!" Enrique glowed orange again and rocks flew in every direction.

"Control, buddy, control," Carly said, ducking as stones zipped past her head, "You're gonna axel your best friend right in the head."

Kai groaned and sat up, "Owww...I am not being buried when I die, it's that painful."  He stretched out his muscles, "Owww...Holly!"  He gently shook her, "Get up!"

"Owww..." Holly winced, shaking the crumbled rock pieces off her body, "What happened?"

"It's over," Hru told them, giving Holly and Kai a hand up, "It's over."

"How did I get buried then?" Holly asked dizzily.  
"I don't know," Hru said, "I'm just surprised you didn't break any bones."

"Oh I remember," Holly said, blushing, "The Dark Warlock hit me in the air and...yeah..."

"And yeah?" Hru asked, raising her eyebrows, "You're not telling me something."

"And I grabbed her in midair!" Kai snapped, dusting himself off, "Happy now Hru?  Or do you want more details?"

"Ohhhhhhh..." Hru grinned, winking at her friend, "Nice move Kai.  I get it."

"You - don't get anything!" Kai ushered her off, "Shut up!"

"Come on back to the Dream Realm," the Guardian's voice echoed in the air, "Bring the Dark Scepter Willow and we'll treat injuries back here."

Willow staggered up and retrieved the Dark Scepter from the ground.  Then, there was a flash of light and they disappeared from the Dark Palace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Man, I am so tired, it's not even funny, it's crazy, I feel like I need more and more sleep.  My trip was pretty fun, thanx for all the reviews guys.  I've never gone a day without sleeping and I don't think that I'd be doing it anytime soon.  I danced too, never done THAT before either.  Hmm…yeah…I'm exhausted, can you tell?  Lol, please review, hope you liked it!  And everything will be up to date next time, I've also moved my site to a new host again, this time it's final!

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **members.the-bronze.net/ice_archergirl/**.


	24. The Rose That Never Dies

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Computer problems are the WORST, believe me I know.   What do you think of my site? ^_^  Glad you're back!

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Awwwww…^_^  I don't like sugar very much, I hate it when people call me sugar *cough* one of my *cough* flamers on my other fic. _  I'm fine now, totally up and running, lol!

**_Reicu:_** O_O  Yikes, I wouldn't want that necklace, lol!  Crazy idea!  ^_^

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** O_O, gee…that sucks…but I don't even like cake…good idea for Holly, I'll see what I can arrange.

**_Just-some-girl1:_** You'll see, they've gotta go home first…

**_Silly Chibi:_** Aww…I love Johnny too, he'll get somebody eventually, but not until after a crazy twist of things.  I'm glad too, they were getting confusing and I'm not good with relationships.

**_Angel Tala:_** Hey thanx!  ^_^  Yay, it's original!  ^_^

**_KAI'S GAL:_** Thanx!  ^_^  I'm so exhausted I slept for about 18 hours straight, never done that before either.  Me love Johnny!  ^_^  Gosh, I hate Robert.  I'm Canadian and I'm 16.  Cool, you're gonna write your own fic?  Be sure to let me know when you get it up, I'd love to read fantasy fics as long as they're not yaoi.  I'm inspiring?  ^_^

**_~kai~:_** And you know what?  I'm getting tired of this, it's what you think and how I see it and that's two different things.  And I'll never get things right anyways.

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Good question.  Lots of people hate Mariah, but people who do like her are really intense, like the people who swore at me from writing Ray/Salima.

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Good enough, I guess.  Yeah, I've never gone 24 hours without sleeping, that's a first.  Actually, there was many firsts there, though I ain't saying anymore here in case someone *cough* unwelcome reads it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"Even if love is full of thorns, I'd still embrace it for I know that in between those thorns, there is a rose that's worth all the pain."_

~ Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 24: The Rose That Never Dies**

         Willow was still sobbing a few hours later, Ray still hadn't woke up and his shoulder was badly ripped open.  The Guardian helped treat everyone, but Ray was by far the worst injured and he was still resting.

"Crazy, that guy, I tell you, completely crazy," Tala said, swallowing his food.

"You mean Ray?" Kailee asked, taking a bite out of her own food, "Why?  I thought it was really sweet of him to risk his life like that, it proves something."

"It proves craziness that's what," Tala said, waving his fork in the air, "It's dumb and stupid, I'll never risk my life for anyone or anything."

"What if you seriously loved someone?" Carly asked teasingly.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Tala scoffed, "Shut up Carly, you know that I'm cyberized, I'm not capable of love - ever."

"Gee Tala, don't look at that so hard," Carly said, "So you're cyberized, gosh man, you're still **_HUMAN_**.  You'll be un-cyberized one day pal, I'm sure of it!"

"To you," Tala muttered, still sensitive about the subject, "That'll never happen, scientists told me that there's no way to undo this."

"Technology is advanced, yes," Carly said, "But it ain't everything, give it break Tala, stop thinking that you're part machine and you won't be.  It's just a state of mind buddy."

"Whatever," Tala said, "Drop it Carly, please, I don't wanna hear anymore."  He concentrated on his plate of food and ignored the curious glances of everyone around them.

Carly opened her mouth and then decided to close it.  She shrugged and stole Johnny's cake when he wasn't looking.  Grinning, she took a bite, "Not bad."

Tala suppressed a smile, Carly was impossible, but she was genuine.

//_Darn it!  Every time the subject comes up, Tala dismisses it before I can find out anything interesting._// Hru thought, //_I wonder just how much Carly knows about him..._//

"Someone has got to get Willow some food," Holly said worriedly, "She'll starve if she doesn't eat."

"Don't worry," Kai assured her, "Ray will wake up soon and then she'll be fine."

"That is if there's any food left," Kailee said, sweatdropping.

Cassandra was having third helpings of everything and she was eating as much as her stomach could possibly take, "Yummy!"

"There's no more cake left," Enrique complained, "Great, I only got one piece."

"I didn't even get any," Max chimed in.

"I still have one," Johnny said, "Hey, wait a minute, it's gone.  What the hell?  I didn't eat it..." He looked around, looking annoyed, "My cake's gone."

"Johnny, you're hallucinating," Holly said, shaking her head.

Tala hid a smile, "Maybe it walked off."

"Think it's funny, don't you?" Johnny glared, "I swear I had it!"

"You know, I'm quite full," Carly said, with a dainty smile, "I think I'll take a walk outside."

Suddenly realization hit Johnny, he knew Carly's smile way too well.  "Carly!"

"Gotta run!" Carly said, giggling.

"Get back here, you little thief!" Johnny said, throwing down his plate and chasing after Carly, "Oh, Carly, when I catch you, you're going to pay."

Tala chuckled quietly, //_Carly's something, that's for sure._//

Enrique sighed, "I still want some more cake."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Willow..." Ray whispered.

Willow scrambled over to Ray, "Ray, oh Ray, are you okay?"

Ray grimaced, "I feel like something tore my shoulder apart, I'm healing, I think, I feel a little better."  He struggled to sit up, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Willow said, "The Dark Scepter healed my injuries, remember?  Ray...why...?"  She gazed at him sadly, tears filling her eyes when her eyes fell on the deep gash that ripped Ray's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ray said, looking guilty, "I should've came with you in the first place.  You could've been killed.  I think it was my dream that woke me up, I was afraid I would've been too late…"

Willow hugged him tightly, "I was so scared.  I had a dream too, about...about..."

Ray held her tightly, looking into her eyes with his concerned eyes, "About what?  You can tell me."

"About you and me and Mariah and how you chose Mariah over me," Willow said in a rush, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I was jealous, I admit it, I just didn't want to lose you."

"I don't like Mariah," Ray insisted, "She's just my childhood friend and I can't just shun her out.  She's my friend, but you...you are something more."

Willow's heart skipped as Ray gazed into her eyes, "Ray..."

"I realized that not coming with you was a big mistake, I wanted to make it up to you," Ray said slowly, "But I didn't take that blast just to prove something to you, I did it because I care about you...a lot.  Just like you care about me."

Ray leaned down and kissed her, his arms tightly wound around her waist.  Willow felt like melting in his arms and she slowly slipped her arms around his neck, slowly kissing him back.  Ray gently reached up and caressed her cheek, pulling her closer against him.  Willow could feel her heart melting, everything felt impossibly right.  Ray slowly pulled back and laughed quietly at her shocked face, gently brushing back her hair.  Willow giggled and threw her arms around Ray's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I was so confused," Willow said quietly, "I just didn't want you to choose Mariah over me, when you didn't come to the Dark Kingdom with us, I thought it was final, that you didn't care about me at all."  She looked up as Ray reached for the pink rose that was lying by his bedside.

"The rose was in my dream," Ray told her, "It burned in the end."

"It was in mine too!" Willow said, looking a bit startled, "It burned too."

"I'm glad this one didn't burn," Ray said softly, he reached up and gently slipped the rose in Willow's hair. "I need to tell you something, it was your faith in me that allowed me to beat the Fire Spirit in that Beyblade match.  You believed in me, I couldn't have done it without you, same with the basketball match.  I wouldn't have made that last shot if you weren't there to back me up.  Willow, I really do care about you, more than you can imagine.  This rose will never die, never, just like our feelings for each other."

Willow blushed and giggled.  Ray leaned towards her again and they disappeared into their own sweet world...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         When Holly came in the room later, they were kissing again.  Holly nearly dropped her tray, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Gosh, get a room," Carly said in disgust, "And I mean a private room, not one in the hospital wing!"

"Hi guys!" Willow said breathlessly, blushing.

Ray blushed as well, but he said nothing to deny anything.

"Awwwww...how cute," Cassandra said slyly, "Willow loves Ray."

"Or the other way around," Kai said, with a smirk.

"Or both ways round!" Carly exclaimed, tossing her hair.

"I guess you guys worked it out then," Hru said cheerfully.

"Go away," Ray groaned, "All of you!"

"I guess this whole thing did do some good if it brought the two of you together," Max remarked, "Ray, Tyson's gonna be scooped by this whole thing."

"No kidding," Enrique said, "How are you going to go back and explain that you two like each other all of a sudden?"

Carly leaned against Enrique casually, "Gee Enrique, this sort of thing happens to you alllllllll the time pal!  But I must admit, you've been hanging to Aquana for longer than usual."

"She's a sweet girl," Enrique said, "And I don't want Courtney to hurt her."

"Enrique, you say that about every girl!" Holly exclaimed.

"Would you get out?" Ray demanded, "Or are you all gonna stand here all day?"

"Oh no, I'm leaving," Carly said hurriedly, running downstairs with a squeal.

"CARLY!!!!  Get back here!!!" Johnny yelled, "I know you took my cake, get back here, you sneak!"

Ray and Willow sweatdropped.

"What's that all about?" Willow asked, looking confused.

"Carly stole Johnny's piece of cake," Hru explained, "And now he's after her and Carly's running."

"All this over a cake?" Ray said, laughing a bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I think I lost him," Carly told Enrique, dusting her shirt, "Gosh, it's just a piece of cake."

"It was good though," Enrique added, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you later."

"Yeah buddy, tomorrow," Carly said, throwing him a brief salute, "I'm going to see if Hru or Tala or Kai's still up."

She left Enrique's room and hopped downstairs, when she rounded the corner, a pair of arms grabbed her waist.  "Eeeeek!" Carly let a shriek of surprise.

"Gotcha," Johnny whispered in her ear, a wicked grin on his face, "I told you, I'll get you."

Carly tried to push him away, "Let go Johnny, oww...that's my arm you're twisting, I ain't that flexible you know.  Oww...Johnny!"

"You finally caught her, huh?" Kai said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, and she's going to pay for causing me so much trouble," Johnny said, pinning Carly's arms behind her back, grinning.

Carly sighed impatiently, "I feel like I'm going to jail, whatever you do to me, it can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?" Johnny said, grinning rakishly, his eyes sparkling.

Carly squealed as Johnny tickled her mercilessly, "Don't!  Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!!"  She scrambled away and nearly knocked Tala over.

"Whoa," Tala said, backing up.

"Don't you dare," Carly said to Johnny, backing up against the wall, "It's not fair, you're an idiot Johnny."

Johnny gripped her wrists, his eyes dancing as he rounded closer to her, "You stole my cake right off my plate, you're nuts Carly.  I haven't even punished you enough yet."

Carly squealed, "All right, all right, I give, I give, no more tickling, I'm sorry, now let me go before I hurt you."

Johnny released her, smiling and studying her flushed face carefully.  Carly sighed in relief, but she couldn't help grinning, her emerald eyes sparkling as she shook her head and casually flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes.  

//_Great, there's that feeling again...the feeling that I can't ignore...she's so pretty when she smiles…darn…where the hell am I going with this???  I can't…not Carly…I can't get involved with her…but it's just getting too hard to ignore…what the hell am I supposed to do…_//Johnny thought in confusion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I guess I should get ready for a Beybattle then," Willow said, twirling her blade, "Against the former ruler of the Dark Kingdom."

They had slept well that night and injuries were healed.  Ray's shoulder was still sore and the scar was visible, but he had regained his energy.

"After Willow's Beyblade battle, we get to go home right?" Kailee asked happily.

"Right," the Guardian said softly, "Let's go to the Rainbow Orb and begin.  Bring the scepter Willow, I hope you're prepared."

"Oh I am," Willow said, smiling at Ray, "Ray and I came up with a great strategy last night."

After they entered the Rainbow Orb, Willow placed the Dark Scepter in the slot with the Dark symbol in front of it.  Black light streamed out and filled the room and a beautiful woman appeared.

"Another spirit," Hru remarked.

"What are you going to do with my spirit when I die?" Tala teased her, leaning close so only she heard.

"Shut up," Hru said, blushing, he was too close, his eyes were too mesmerizing, "That is, if I don't die before you."

Tala chuckled, "I'm sure you won't."

The spirit was a lady and she wore black robes and a tiara on her head.  She had a kind face and a sweet smile, "Dark Warrioress, many thanks to you for defeating the one who defeated me."

"I couldn't have done it without my friends," Willow said modestly.

"I suppose you all know that I was the ancient ruler of the Dark Kingdom until the Dark Warlock came and destroyed me.  I'm a spirit now, the Dark Spirit to be exact.  For the right to rule my Kingdom, Dark Warrioress, I challenge you to an ancient game played in the Elemental Galaxy," the spirit said firmly.

"She means Beyblade right?" Max asked.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Cassandra replied, "Yeah!"

"I accept," Willow sad, taking her launcher out and preparing to launch.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" Max yelled.

"Go Marina!!!!!" Willow yelled, jerking back her ripcord, "Come on out!!!!"

The Dark Spirit launched her own Dark Blade and sent it flying towards Willow's blade.  They're clanged and smashed for a while, but in the end Willow's Bit Beast Marina and its awesome Slashing Claws attack came through for Willow. (A/N: As you can plainly see. :P  I'm not writing the battle scene cuz I can't!!!!!  I'm so bad at it!  ^_^U  I write killing/striking/firing/dueling/fighting/violent scenes, not very good at Beybattles.)

The Dark Spirit smiled when her Dark Blade tumbled out of the dish, her form fading fast as she nodded at Willow, speaking in a fading voice, "And I stand defeated Dark Warriorness.  Thank you.  Please protect the Dark Kingdom.  Protect this galaxy with all your strength…"

"That's another one down," Holly remarked softly.

"And ten to go!" Kai reminded them, grinning nevertheless.

"Awesome!" Ray jumped up and hugged Willow tightly, lifting her up and spinning her around and around, "You were so awesome!"

"Ray!" Willow giggled.

"Oh great," Tala groaned, rolling his eyes.

"HOME!!!!!!" Kailee squealed, "HOME!!!!!!!!"

"Aw, let's go before I throw up," Carly said, wincing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That's another chapter down.  ^_^  They're heading home again and they'll get more encounters with *hint* Courtney, still remember her?  Anyways, it's almost twelve here and I'm tired, so I'll just head to bed.  Read and review everyone!  Thanx!  Oh, if anyone knows if the V-Force team of Kane, Salima, Jim, and Goki go by another team name than Team Psykick, could you please tell me?  Thanx!  Ciao!


	25. Partner Project

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Was it that bad?? O_o, I ain't that great at writing romantic scenes. ^_^U

**_~kai~:_** I dunno, haven't decided yet.

**_bimbo-blonde:_** Thanx!  Hey, how long did it take you to read the whole thing, lol!  ^_^

**_Reicu:_** Wow, you have so many characters talking it's hard to keep track of them all!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Too bad, BI's never gonna be able to see it. ;_;  That's some unique launch, I'll make a mental note.  Yup, it's prodi- *receives death glare* O_o  Never mind…

**_scarlet diamonds:_** :P, that suck, rotten team name…thanks!  Yeah, finally, that was pretty long!  Did you have a nice holiday??

**_Silly Chibi:_** Nah, it didn't sound too bad, you want flamey, go see my other fic and the review there. -_-  You really do like Johnny, don't you? *hint* Me writing another fic, mostly Johnny/OC (Carly).

**_KAI'S GAL:_** Gee, you should just let me read when you finish Chapter 1!  I wanna go to England, it's so pretty there!  What chapter you up to now?

**_MaliksGal4 Eva:_** 144!!!  *screams*  Glad to see you back, lol!  ^_^

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Johnny's had feelings for a while, but Carly doesn't return them. ;_;  Too bad…lol, don't you just love Johnny?  *glomps Johnny*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"If you haven't already made me what I am, you've made me what I'll be!"_

~ Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 25: Partner Project**

         "How come I always end up next to you?" Hru complained, throwing her textbook down on her desk.

Tala shrugged, "It's not like I arrange it you know."  His blue eyes shimmered in amusement though.

Hru made a face at him, "You think this is funny, don't you?"  She huffed and dropped down on her seat.

"Hey ya, Hru!" Kai tapped her shoulder, "Look who's behind you."

"Hi Kai," Hru said, "Hey Holly, wow, everyone's in this class."

Holly nodded, she was sitting behind Enrique and Johnny was sitting in front of Tala.  Hru could see Ray and Willow talking a few seats away.  Max and Kailee were talking with Tyson and Cassandra a few desks away.  She also saw Carly's friend, Michael, and Oliver, Mariah, Kenny, Robert, Aquana, and some other people she recognized.

"Cool," Hru said happily, "Nice class.  Too bad Carly's not here, who sits in front of me?"  She gestured to the empty desk in front of her.

"Carly," Kai joked, "Who else would sit between Enrique and Johnny?"

"Not funny," Johnny said, "If she's late again, she's going to get another detention."

Just as the bell rang, Carly stepped inside, rolling her eyes as she yelled something down the hall at some kid passing by.

"Carly, what have I said about being on time?" the Socials teacher asked, his voice was stern.

"I am!" Carly insisted, tossing her books on the desk, "Besides, you can talk with the my computer teacher if you don't believe me, I was discussing my graphics with him."

"Have a sit," the Socials teacher told her.

Carly winked at Johnny as she sat down, grinning roguishly.

"Mr. Johnson," Mariah's hand waved in the air, "Didn't you say we were going to start a project today???"

"Yes Mariah," Mr. Johnson said patiently, "It'll be a partner project -" He paused when he heard cheers and then he continued in a brisk tone, "- about a foreign country.  Together, you will decide on a country and research it, I expect a lively presentation in a week.  Now, before you get all excited, I will pick your partners."

The whole class groaned.

"But that's not fair," Carly said, "You can't pair me up with Robert!  He's such a loser!"

Half of the class laughed, Michael laughed the loudest.  The other side just looked upset with the new rule.

Robert turned up his nose, "You are so uncouth anyways."

"Someone as rich as you must have at least 10 dictionaries!!!" Carly said, "You really need a new word, it's getting old."

"Settle down Carly," Mr. Johnson said, "Now, if you please, no more complaining.  First, Ray, you will go with Mariah."

Willow's mouth dropped open, she glared at Mariah who smirked.  Ray looked uncomfortable and upset.

"Ooooh," Willow hissed, "I'd like to hang her."

"Don't worry," Ray assured her with a special smile, "She's not the one I like."

Willow blushed.

"Kai and Emily." the teacher continued, "Holly and Robert.  Willow and Oliver..."

Holly glared as well, "Gosh, this is unfair."  She glared at Emily who made a face back at her.  Kai sweatdropped and groaned silently.  Robert merely sniffed.  Willow and Oliver exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Enrique and Courtney," Mr. Johnson droned on.

Carly stole a sympathetic look at Aquana who looked like she would burst into tears.  Enrique looked uncomfortable and Courtney shot Aquana a nasty smile.

"What about me????" Carly called out.

"Ah yes, Carly, I wouldn't forget you, you'll be going with Aquana," Mr. Johnson said, not looking up from his list.

Carly smiled at her new friend and Aquana tried to smile back, struggling not to cry.

"Max and Tyson, Kenny and Cassandra..."

"Great," Cassandra said, crossing her arms, "Just great."  She gave Tyson a longing look.

"It'll be fascinating, we can study the culture of..." Kenny started.

Cassandra groaned and covered her ears, "He's starting already...ugh..."

"Good call!" Tyson whooped.

"All right!" Max cheered.

"What about me?" Kailee said hesitated.

"Michael and Johnny...Kailee and Cathy..." the list droned on and on.

"You are sooooo lucky!" Carly said, pinching both Johnny and Michael, "You two will have an awesome project.  But so will Aquana and I."

"I wanted to go with you," Michael and Johnny complained at the same time.  
"Come on guys," Carly scoffed, "At least, you can stand each other, Cassie and Kenny...now that's ugh!"

Hru groaned silently, "Everyone's already got a partner, all the people left are people I don't know."

"There's still -" Carly started helpfully.

"Hru, since you and Tala are both new to the school, you two will be working on this project together.  Perhaps, you can get to know each other better," Mr. Johnson said, "That's it folks."

Tala, who was staring boredly outside the window, looked up, startled.

Hru's mouth dropped open, "Tala?  Gosh, I forgot he was here.  Oh man, no way, I can't work with him, this is crazy."

Carly gave her a friendly punch, "It'll be fine, you'll get along fine."

"Yeah, it's not like he bites," Kai joked.

Hru sighed and met Tala's eyes.  He grinned at her, "We're going to have **_fun_**."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I **_SO_** can't believe he put me with Tala!!!!!" Hru wailed, "He's going to drive me **_CRAZY_** for a week.  I can't stand it, Carly, can I trade partners with you?  Please?  I'll work with Aquana no prob and you can handle Tala."

"Give me a break Hru," Carly laughed, "You like him, that's all!"

"I do **_NOT_**," Hru hissed, "Say that again and I'll kill you."

"You do so," Carly insisted, "Besides, you can't kill me, I'm invincible."

"This completely sucks," Ray complained, putting his arm around Willow's shoulder, "Hey, I hope you're not too upset about this."

"I won't be," Willow said, sighing, "That is, if you don't get too close to Mariah."

"I won't," Ray promised.

"Emily won't leave me alone until we get a topic," Kai complained.

"Ha!" Cassandra snapped, "At least you don't have to listen to Kenny's every interpretation of every single country he wants to research!"

"Robert and I are just going to do Germany," Holly said, "It is his home country and he knows everything there is to know, that'll cut out the work.  I have a lot of tests this week."

"Just like Oliver and I are going to do France," Willow agreed, "It's the easiest thing.  As long as he doesn't start talking to me in French."

"I'm going to break her neck!" Carly snarled.

That got everyone's attention.

"What are you ranting about now?" Johnny said, leaning against the wall.

"Courtney," Tala said, coming up, "She was practically spitting in what's-her-name…Enrique's girlfriend's face."

"Aquana," Kailee filled in.

Aquana was crying and Enrique was hugging her tightly, whispering something to her.

Carly cracked her knuckles, "Let me at her and she won't last a fraction of a second!"

"Leave me alone!" Cassandra grabbed Tyson's arm and shook him, "He's your friend, tell him to give me a break before my brain explodes!!!"

Tyson fell on the ground dizzily, "Hey Chief, maybe you oughta give Cassie a break."

"But -" Kenny protested.

"Better do that," Max advised, "She looks mad."

Carly whirled around, "Enrique, which country are you doing with your **_partner_**?"

Enrique shrugged miserably, "I don't know, that wasn't what she wanted to talk about.  Carly, could I please switch partners with you?"

Carly patted his shoulder, "Listen pal, you're my best friend and I'll do anything for you, even if I have to be stuck with Courtney, but there's no way Mr. Johnson is going to let us switch.  Cassie already pleaded with him, he's darn proud about his little pairings."

Aquana was sobbing against Enrique's shoulder, "I hate her.  She's so mean."

"We all hate her," Willow said gently.

Holly touched her shoulder, Don't cry Aquana, what did she do?"

Aquana broke into more sobs, "She said that Enrique was only using me and that he'll dump me eventually like he did with her.  And she said it so loud everyone around my locker heard her."  

Enrique looked even more miserable, "Aquana...I..."

Carly cleared her throat loudly, "Enrique, may I talk with you for a minute, **_PRIVATELY_**?"

Enrique nodded numbly and followed Carly mutely.  Holly put her arm around Aquana's shoulders, murmuring comfortingly words to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Hey buddy, this isn't working, Aquana's gonna have nightmares about you dumping her if you don't do something," Carly insisted, her green eyes flashing, "Courtney enjoys making life miserable for her and you know it!  If you cared, you'd do something."

"Why can't you do something?" Enrique pleaded, "I don't wanna start a fight with the most popular girl in the school."

"Cuz it ain't my business!" Carly said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "Honestly, Enrique, it ain't my problem and whatever I do won't be long lasting.  People know I'm a troublemaker and they'll just expect me to fly off the handle, they won't expect retaliation from **_YOU_**."  She probed her finger at Enrique, "This is **_YOUR_** problem pal and **_YOU_** have to solve it.  I never liked the label that you put on yourself.  You have a reputation of being a flirter and I'm sick of people always judging you by that mark.  So unless you want that label for the rest of your high school years, I suggest you do something!"

"Like what?" Enrique asked tiredly.

"Let me ask you this, do you care about Aquana at all?" Carly demanded.

"I do!" Enrique protested, "It's just that I don't know what to do."

Carly's eyes flashed, "She's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be played with.  The girls you've dated in the past were flirters themselves so it didn't matter, but Aquana's genuine and you **_ARE_** her first boyfriend."

Enrique looked surprised, "I am???"

Carly groaned, "Are you deaf????  Don't you ever ask?  Gosh Enrique, you're so shallow, yes!  You are, she told me this morning.  It's hard for her, moving around and everything.  I'm sick of the subject, for the time being I want you to comfort her best you can and then you think about this, and think **_HARD_**."  She walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Mariah **_*smash*_** is really **_*smash*_** getting on my **_*smash*_** nerves!!!!!!" Willow snarled, forcing her tennis racket against the ball so hard that she whipped it past Holly at incredible speed.

"Whoa, you are mad," Holly gasped, picking up the ball, "That was an incredible serve."

"Or you just suck," Emily said matter-of-factly, "I prefer the second one."

"You would," Holly said angrily.

"Please don't fight again," Kailee pleaded.

"So what interesting country did you and Robert pick?" Emily asked smugly.

"Germany," Holly said shortly, "Like it does you any good.  You?"

"We haven't picked yet," a voice said glumly.

Holly nearly dropped her ball, "Kai!  What are you doing here?  I thought you were at fencing practice."

"We finished," Kai replied, "Johnny and Carly's performances were so flawless the coach couldn't find anything else to improve except speed.  And ever since you-know-what, I've been improving as well."  He cast Emily a sideways glance.

Holly knew he was talking about the Dream Realm, "Oh, good for you, what about Tala?"

"Can we get back to practice?" Emily interrupted airily.

"You can head home Kai," Holly told him, glaring at Emily, "This might take a while."

"I can't," Kai said, sighing, "Emily's coming with me.  We have to work on our project."  He brightened up a bit when Ray came over to chat.

"Don't worry," Emily said in sing-song voice when Kai was outta earshot, "I won't tell Kai you like him."

"W-what???" Holly spluttered, "I do NOT."

"It's not like I like him," Emily said, "I just like watching you squirm."

"You know guys, we're missing our fifth player," Willow remarked, "She hasn't been at practice for a while."

"Yes, that's right Willow," their coach said, "She's dropping tennis because of her drama rehearsals, but luckily, I found a new player for you guys who's just as good.  Holly's team captain and you do your training from her."  From behind the coach, Mariah smirked at Willow.

Willow's mouth dropped open for the second time in a row at the same person, "YOU!!!  Argh!!!!!!"

"Willow, is there a problem?" the coach asked.

"N-no," Willow stammered, "Everything's fine."  She threw Mariah a dirty look.

"Uh-oh," Kailee muttered, sighing, "This looks like it's going to a looooong practice."

"All right," Holly said with a sigh, "Back to work guys!  Mariah, I'll play you to test you out, Willow, work with Kailee on her serve.  Emily, you watch their match."

Holly served, Mariah smashed back, fast and furious, taking advantage of the Mariah's position, Holly scored deep in the end of the court.

"Looking good Holly, looking good!!!" a loud voice called.

Holly grinned, "Hey Johnny."

Carly looked at the court, "Oh my gosh, Kailee, I feel **_SO_** sorry for you.  Don't these guys kill each other?"

Kailee winced, "Not if you don't remind them."

Johnny grinned at Holly, "We finished practice early."

"So I've heard," Holly replied, "Later Johnny, I've gotta get back to the game."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Hru picked up the phone, impatiently tuning down her TV show, "Hello?"

"Hey Hru," a familiar male voice said.

Hru nearly dropped the phone, "Tala???"

"Yes, it's me," Tala said, his voice teasing, "I'm surprised, you recognize my voice."

//_I'm surprised too,_// Hru thought, //_I've gone that far, I recognize his voice, what is the matter with me??_//  "How did you get my number????"

"Carly gave it to me," Tala replied, sounding like he was laughing.

Hru felt her face burn, once again remembering how easy Tala could embarrass her.  "Remind me to kill her," Hru muttered.

"What?" Tala asked.

"Nothing!" Hru squeaked.  She regained her composure, but unsure of what to say, "So....why did you call?"

"I was wondering, do you have any country in mind that you'd like the do for our project?" Tala said, sounding a bit uncomfortable himself, "I mean, we should get started."

"Yeah..." Hru said, "We should...well...it doesn't really matter to me as long as we don't do something that one of our friends are doing."

There was a silence that stretched so long, Hru felt like hanging up in desperation, "Umm...Tala?  Are you still there?"

"Uh-huh," Tala replied, "Sorry I was thinking."

//_We sure don't have a lot to say to each other,_//Hru thought wryly.

"We make good conversationalists, don't we?" Tala said lightly, laughing.

"I was thinking it, but you said it," Hru replied.

"I was thinking Russia, since I did come from there," Tala suggested, "We could do something else if you don't want to."

"Russia sounds good," Hru agreed, "I grew up with Kai and Holly in Russia, so it's cool with me."

"Good," Tala said hurriedly, "I've gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, later."  He hung up before Hru could say another word.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Hru murmured, "He sure didn't want to hang around and talk, what's his problem anyways?  He sure likes keeping his distance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Whew, I am SO busy, it's crazy, I'm sure you all are too, with schoolwork and stuff.  Hope I can keep up this updating stream, lol!  Poor Aquana, I would love a go at Courtney. *cracks knuckles*  Yeaaaah, I messed up the partners for the socials project, lol!  Read and review please, even if you only have time to write a few words, better than nothing!  Oooh, sign the guestmap on my site if you have time, lol, it looks kawaii!  ^_^

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **members.the-bronze.net/ice_archergirl/**.


	26. Being Nasty

**_Beyblader-grl:_** O.O Lol, at least you made me laugh!  ^_^  You must've been ultra busy, like me!  :P  I'm so busy the last few days uploading my site all over again cuz it's SO screwed.  Sure, do whatever you want with Courtney, I don't care, she isn't a brat for no reason! ^_^

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Thanx!  Yeah, cut scenes, I had fun doing'em!  ^_^

**_Silly Chibi:_** Johnny's good for torturing!  ^_^  Enrique needs to be more faithful. XD  Yay, you reviewed my other fic!  Double stars for you!  ^_^

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Always???  O.O  Oooh, a change of heart, lol!  Tala's not as cute in G-Rev as he was in the first season I think, in my opinion anyways.

**_~kai~:_** Well, Kai and Holly both grew up in Russia and if Hru was there too, then she must've grown up in Russia?  I thought I remember you telling me that?  ?_?  I don't think Hru was like that, besides, if you read my reviews, everyone seems to like the conflict between Tala and Hru.

**_Britt: _**Every 5 days, that's key!  ^_^  Thanx!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** There were like NO people at our cul-de-sac during Halloween, probably too cold, I was freezing.  Yeah, I did a project on WWI in Socials, so I know about it!  ^_^  Good questions, are Johnny and Carly really in every scene together?  I haven't noticed that until you pointed it out.  Hmmm…well…this time there's scene between Johnny/Enrique/Holly at the end but they're talking about Carly. :S  Very observant!  Lol!

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** Wow, pretty name, love it!  Good idea, *groans softly* but then I'll have to think of a name for a guy and I hate that.  But I'll think about it!

**_Bimbo-blonde:_** Not human?  Alien???  AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  Lol, sorry, flew off the handle there.  Glad you like it!

**_MariksGal4 Eva:_** -_-U I would argue and argue and argue with my teachers until they got sick of my face. :P  I hate computer problems, they're evil!

**_KAI'S GAL:_** Aww…that must sux!  It's your last year in school??  You're in grade what?  Yeah, everyone hates Courtney and like scenes between Tala/Hru. :P

**_Angel Tala:_** 5 TIMES???  Wow, glad you like it!  ^_^  Guess you've figure out the pairings that will eventually take form. :P  Glad you're writing again, I'll email you laterz okay?

**_Reicu:_** Nooooo…not a different language, not FRENCH, HATE French!  ^_^  Anyways, cool…

**_scarlet diamonds:_** Yeah, Aquana's really nice and she's rich and a fashion model too, you don't see that everyday.  If only Enrique listens to Carly…-_- lol!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Brooklyn's okay I guess, I'll have to see what he's like, I've got a small bundle of pictures of him though.  I'm confused, have you seen V-Force or not? *hugz Johnny*  He's my gorgeous evil male character in my other fic, lol, gotta love a bad boy.  *snaps her fingers and Courtney reappears with a POP! And turns pale at the sight of whisper…* To be continued, lol! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"__Love is the greatest feeling you will ever have, yet it is also one of the greatest sorrows. There is so much suffering, but then there are times when the crying, pain, and heartache is worth it. Those moments are perfect, they are right. Those moments make all the suffering worth while. It's those moments we should live for.__"_

~ Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 26: Being Nasty**

         "She's not here today," Carly told Enrique, picking up her textbook, "Sorry pal, she called me this morning to tell me she wasn't going to be there for our project today, she isn't feeling well."

"Who?" Johnny put in, banging his locker shut.

"Aquana," Carly replied, "Hey, Johnny, what are you doing with Michael?"

Johnny gave her a lazy grin, "Egypt."

Carly wrinkled her nose, "Okay, that's cool, why are you smirking at me like that then?"

"Because we're going to find a way to put a curse on you," Johnny joked, hurrying away.

Carly's mouth dropped open, "WHAT???  Get back here you jerk!  I'm gonna beat the stuffing outta you!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Then he just hung up!" Hru was telling Holly and Kai, "How completely weird is that?  How am I ever going to survive a week working with him???"

"He's still a little distant," Kai said, shrugging, "He'll loosen up."

"A little????" Hru exclaimed, "Excuse me?  Define 'little' Kai!  I don't know how to loosen him up, I'm not Carly, jumping around and acting all hyper all the time."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be your partner anymore than you want to be his," Holly put in, "I mean, you kind of make it obvious that you don't want to work with him.  He has feelings too."

"But...but..." Hru said, looking confused, "I thought...I don't understand...argh.  Did he tell you guys that he's cyberized?"

Kai nodded, "He told me and it doesn't bother me."

"How can it not bother you?" Hru demanded, "His mind is part machine!"

Holly covered her ears, "I don't wanna know this."

"He's still human," Kai told her, "Just like you and me.  He may be cyberized, but that changes nothing."

Hru shook her head, murmuring, "No, it changes everything."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Willow giggled as Ray kissed her, his strong arms tight around her waist.  But almost right after Tyson came running around the corner and spotted them.

"Oh great," Willow sighed.

Tyson looked surprised, "Ray, I never knew you had the hots for her."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Well, now you know and go away."

"Hey man, I think it's cool," Tyson shrugged, "I thought Mariah liked you."

"So did I," Kenny chimed in.

"And...your point?" Cassandra asked.

"Tyson, I don't want the whole school to know about this in five minutes," Ray told his friend, "So please just keep your trap shut."

Tyson nodded, "Don't worry Ray!  I will!"

"That's why I'm worried," Ray muttered.  He shook his head after the trio ran away.  Smiling, he turned back to Willow, "Now where were we?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We're not going back to the Dream Realm soon are we?" Kailee asked.

"I hope not," Max admitted, "I'm not sure, I wanna see anymore bloodshed."

"Actually," Kai said, "Carly wanted to go back yesterday, but we talked her out of it.  We might be going tonight though."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kailee wailed, "It's so scary."

"It's something we have to do," Holly told her gently.

"Kailee, if you tried attacking, it might not seem so scary," Kai told her, "It's just defense."

"Well, I just want my cute little eggie to hatch," Kailee cooed, "It's sooooo cute."

"It's an egg," Kai told her, sweatdropping, "How can it be cute?"

"I love it sooooo much," Kailee said, "I just hope it's healthy when it hatches, I'm going to take really really good care of it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Carly, sit down," Mr. Johnson (their Socials teacher) said, "Just because your partner is absent, doesn't mean you should bother Michael and Johnny with their work."

"I ain't bothering them," Carly said with an angelic smile, "I'm helping them, suggesting things."

Johnny snorted as Michael laughed.

Just then Aquana stepped into the room with a late slip, looking tired and bothered.

"Looks like you have a partner after all Carly," Mr. Johnson said, "Please get to work."

"I thought you're sick," Carly whispered as Aquana sat down.

"I'm okay," Aquana said, forcing a smile, "I don't want to let you down."

"Ack," Carly said, "I could always go to your house or stuff.  Don't make yourself more sick just cuz of me.  Anyways, you're here, you're here.  Let's get cracking."

"Aquana," Enrique said in a hushed voice, "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Aquana didn't met Enrique's eyes, "Fine."

"Are you-" Enrique started.

"Enrique!" Courtney said shrilly, "Pay attention!!!!!"

Enrique sighed and turned back.

Carly frowned when she saw Courtney fluttering her eyelashes at Enrique, "Hmph, I'd love to give her a complete makeover, my style."

Aquana concentrated on cutting out letters, "Enrique doesn't really like me, does he?"

Carly looked startled, "I hope you're not expecting me to answer that cuz if you are, I'm gonna be having nightmares for the rest of the year."

"I know he's a flirt," Aquana whispered, "But he was so sweet when I first met him.  He flirts with other girls even when he's with me, I never seemed to mind until now.  I don't think I want to date him anymore."

Carly bit her lip, //_Hmph, I am **SO** glad, I'm not in love.  It sounds more complicated than that maze in England.  This is **SO** annoying.  I can't decided whether it's Enrique's fault or not.  How can **ANYONE** stand to be in love, ugh. it isn't even worth a headache, gosh._//  She decided to approach the situation another way, "Well, why can't you tell Courtney off yourself?  I mean, if Enrique isn't gonna do it for you, you might as well.  I mean, it's everyone for themselves, I don't try to rely on anyone else to do my work for me."

"I don't wanna cause more trouble for myself," Aquana said, "Whatever I do seems to get flung back in my face."

//_It's no use, she obviously isn't up for punching out Courtney's guts,_// Carly thought, //_Ugh, I'm getting absolutely nowhere._//

"I sorta wish I was more like you Carly," Aquana said softly, "More assertive, and how you depend on nobody."

Before Carly could reply, Johnny leaned over, grinning.

"She needs me," he teased.

"Yeah right!" Carly said, making faces at her best friend, "Get a life Johnny, and have you figured out a way to curse me yet?"

"Nope, we're still working on it," Johnny said cheerfully.

"Maybe it'll backfire and he's curse himself instead," Carly muttered, turning back to her work.

Aquana giggled, but her smile faded when it seemed that Courtney was charming Enrique up.

"Mr. Johnson, could I borrow Carly for a minute?" a teacher said from outside the door.

"Yes," Mr. Johnson said, "Carly?  Go ahead, come straight back though."

"Borrow me?" Carly muttered, "What am I?  A video rental?"

"What did you do this time?" Johnny joked.  Then SMASH and Johnny was ruefully rubbing his sore head.

"You're not funny Johnny," Carly said icily, holding the textbook that she used to whack Johnny's head with.  She smirked at him, "That's my computer teacher and I'm positive it's good news."  She left the room.

From behind Johnny, Holly giggled as Johnny shot her a dark glare.

_"Mr. Johnson, telephone for you in the office, line one. Repeat, telephone for Mr. Johnson, line one."_

Their Socials teacher stood up, "I'll be right back, I expect you all to be working when I return."  He left the room.

Aquana gasped as Courtney knocked over the white glue on her table and spilled all over the letters she was cutting out.

"Ooops, **_SO_** sorry," Courtney said with a nasty smile.

"You did that on purpose!" Holly said angrily.

Courtney shook her head, "Why don't you prove that Holly???"

Johnny's eyes narrowed, "Clean it up then, Carly's going to be furious when she gets back."

"I'm NOT cleaning it up," Courtney said huffily, "It's not my fault, _Aquana_ had to leave the glue uncapped."

"Well, it's not Aquana's fault that you're blind either," Johnny snapped.

Part of the class gasped because Johnny had just insulted the most popular girl in the school.  Everyone was watching now.

"How dare you say that to me!" Courtney said furiously, "You'll regret it.  No wonder you don't have a date for the Valentine's dance."

Johnny smirked, "Gee, that's a knife in my heart isn't it?  Considering the fact, that I could hardly care less."  
"Oh, but I forgot," Courtney said daintily, "You probably asked Carly, since you like her so much.  So did she break any of your bones when you asked her?"

"Shut up!"  Johnny turned bright red, he looked mad enough to kill, but he also looked humiliated.  Holly couldn't blame him, Courtney had just told the whole class that Johnny liked Carly, ouch.  It was a good thing that the object of the subject wasn't in the class.

"I don't like Carly and I didn't ask her to the dance!" Johnny snarled.

"What-ever," Courtney said, sneering, "Aquana, who are you going to the dance with?"

Aquana looked away, "Leave me alone."

"OHHHH, you mean that Enrique hasn't asked you yet," Courtney laughed, "Too bad, you know what that means, don't you?"

Aquana clutched the fabric of her skirt, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Holly exclaimed, "Sit down Courtney!  Leave Aquana alone!"

Courtney ignored Holly, "It means that he doesn't plan on asking you and that means he's never really liked you.  Don't kid yourself Aquana, you're nothing special, just some overrated fashion model.  No one's going to ask you to the dance, unlike me, there's a line of guys waiting to ask me."

"Enrique, say something!" Holly said, "Enrique!"

Enrique said nothing, he just looked ashamed.

"We all know that Enrique prefers to be with the popular type," Courtney sneered, "That's why he should've stayed as my boyfriend.  So sorry sweetheart, but he's not your type and he was just stringing you along."

Aquana knocked over her chair and ran out, sobbing, just as Carly entered through the doorway.

"Aquana?" Carly gasped, as Aquana rushed past her and down the hall, "Aquana!!  Where are you going?"  She stared after her friend as Aquana ran outside and headed for her house.

"Look at that," Courtney laughed with her friends, "Isn't she pathetic, it's so easy to make her cry."

Carly's eyes flashed, "All right Courtney, spit it out, what did you say?"

Just then Mr. Johnson came up behind Carly, "Carly, would you take a seat?  It's so hard to get you to sit down.  I'm sure your partner would appreciate your help - where's Aquana?"

Holly looked from Enrique to Courtney to Johnny to Carly and opened her mouth.

Carly shook her head and interrupted, "She went home, she wasn't feeling well."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Oh boy, was she mad," Johnny was telling Holly, "I thought she'd blow up in front of me or something."  
"You didn't tell her - that - well, you know," Holly said.

"NO!" Johnny snapped, turning the same shade of red again, "Of course not, I **_DON'T_** like her."

"Whatever you say Johnny," Holly said, rolling her eyes, "Here comes Enrique."

Enrique approached them carefully, "You guys are still talking to me right?"

Holly nodded, "Uh-huh and right now we'd like to talk to you."

"Boy, you look terrible," Johnny remarked, "Like something ran you over."

Enrique shook his head, "Carly's really mad at me."

"I know," Johnny said, "She was already mad when I told her."

Enrique winced, "She screamed at me when she saw me.  I've never heard her yell like that before."

"I told you she's mad," Johnny said, shrugging, "I don't blame her."

"She's going to get Courtney back," Holly said, "She's the kind of vengeful person.  Oh Johnny, even if you don't tell Carly 'that', I'm sure Hru or Tala or Kai will."

Johnny paled, "Curse, I don't want her to know."

"Know what?  That Courtney said you like Carly?" Enrique asked.

"SHUT UP!" Johnny snarled, "I'm going to hit the next person that says that.  Gosh, please please please don't tell..."

"Why do you care if you don't like her?" Holly asked.

"Curse you, I don't!" Johnny snapped, "I don't!"  
"She told me she's never speaking to me again," Enrique said miserably, "I'm such an idiot.  And Aquana won't answer the phone.  I lost two friends in one day."

"I remembered the last time Carly told me that she was never going to talk to me again," Johnny said, "It was rough, everything I said was spat back in my face.  She's tough."  
"But she's talking to you now," Holly pointed.

"True, but do you know how many times I apologized???" Johnny demanded, "A lot, that's all I have to say.  A lot.  I practically had to beg her."

"Enrique, what is the matter with you?" Holly demanded, "Courtney was insulting Aquana and Carly and you just sat there and watched, what kind of friend are you?  It's no wonder Carly's exploding in your face.  You're lucky to be in one piece!"

"I don't know," Enrique said glumly, "It's just that I didn't want to get on Courtney's bad side."

"So you thought it was better for your image to get on **_Carly's_** bad side, instead of Courtney's," Johnny said sarcastically, "And which is better in the long run?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            *hops up and down* Yay, my reviews have increased a bit!  ^_^  Did I mention I started another fic? :P  More fantasy, and mainly about Johnny/Carly, it has nothing to do with this fic though, but check it out if you're interested, it's called **Where Your Loyalties Lie**, some ppl have already reviewed it!  So if you like Carly and Johnny's interaction in this fic, I'm guessing you'll probably like my new one too.  ^_^  Enrique seems…chicken?  Too concerned about his image. :P  Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I feel DEAD after uploading my site's contents all over again to a new URL.  Here it is @ **www.angeltowns.com/members/destination/**, I'm changing it again in a few days, no choice, *sighs*.  I need help, lol!  Too much to handle, oh well, I'll manage, laterz!  Review of course!


	27. Shame and Blame

**_~kai~:_** I know…*wailz* Enrique! *hugz him* I love him always! ^_^  Hru, a fighter?  Sure, but does she like to pick fights or does she fight if she's threatened or something like that?

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Yaaaaaaaaaay, and revieeeeeeeeeew it!! Lol, lots of fics aren't updated that often because the authors don't have time. :P But I know what you mean, I've been waiting for one to update…

**_MariksGal4 Eva:_** Doesn't everyone?  ^_^  I mean, she's SO hatable!  That's not a word, lol!

**_Bimbo-blonde:_** I like Disney movies. ^_^  Yeah, Kailee's so happy all the time!

**_Reicu:_** I like Math!  It's one of the only subjects I do well in.  :P

**_Angel Tala:_** No prob!  ^_^  Everyone would kill Courtney if they had the chance, I like Aquana lots, she's a good character.  You'll see. XD

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Aww…I don't remember that little detail.  I don't think I knew that Holly lived in Germany and France, that's a lot of traveling, lol!  Mind telling me what Holly would do in this situation? *points to the chapter below*  Read and see, I kind made it up as I went along, I wasn't exactly sure how Holly would react because it happened so fast.

**_Britt:_** Carly's my OC so she reflects a lot upon me, ^_^

**_KAI'S GAL:_** So true, I wouldn't let anyone boss me around like that, but you need all sorts of characters for a good story.  I dunno, I heard there was a sweet maze in England somewhere.  I didn't get your fic, I think…I dunno, I don't know what your email is so I don't know if it was you or not, what's the title? :P

**_scarlet diamonds:_** The Valentine's Dance won't be for a while. :P  But that dance will be about three chapters. XD

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Come on, it wouldn't be any fun if Hru fell in love with Tala straight away. XD  Really, it was good? ^_^  Poor poor Enrique. ;_; lol!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** You haven't seen it??? *faints*  Umm…if you have fast speed internet, email me and I'll pass off some information.  :P  Yay, you killed Courtney!!!  ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

_"Love comes to those who still hope although they've been disappointed, to those who still believe although they've been betrayed, to those who still love although they've been hurt before."_

~ Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 27: Shame and Blame**

         "Jerk!" Carly snarled as Tala and Hru sweatdropped, "Enrique's such a JERK!"

"You're referring to Socials today?" Hru asked.

"Obviously," Carly snapped, "He's so immature sometimes I don't know why I bother with him!  You saw him, the guy just stood there and watched as his girlfriend was being throttled by his ex!  I can't stand that!!!  Gosh, I am SO going to get Courtney back."

"There's something else that you can get her back at for," Tala said calmly.

Hru tried to catch his eye and shake her head, but Tala didn't glance at her at all.

"Like what?" Carly wanted to know, banging her can of pop down on the table.

"Like Courtney said that Johnny likes you," Tala said casually.

Carly's mouth dropped open, "WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!  What the hell is that???  That is like the dumbest thing I have EVER heard in my whole entire life!!!!"

"What is?" Johnny said, coming up behind her, frowning, "Something wrong Carly?"

Again, Hru tried to catch Johnny's eye and shake her head, but he didn't look at her either.  Finally, Hru gave up and went back to her lunch.

Carly turned to face Johnny, "Is it true???  Did Courtney say that you - ugh - 'like' me???"

Johnny turned bright red again for the third time today and he shot Tala an angry glare.

Tala merely shrugged and turned back to his lunch.

Carly grabbed Johnny's collar and shook him, "What is the matter with you????  How can you NOT tell me something that stupid???  Oooh, I'm going to kill Courtney!!!!  Gee Johnny, why didn't you tell me before????"

Johnny yanked away," Gosh Carly, it's totally embarrassing, okay?"

"Well, it's not like it's true," Carly spat, "So there's no reason to be embarrassed.  It's a reason to get revenge!!!!!!!!!!"

Hru sweatdropped as Carly marched away.

"What is the matter with YOU????" Johnny said to Tala, "That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever faced in my life.  Did you have to sprout it out to her??"

Tala shrugged, "I thought she would want to know.  Besides, Johnny, Courtney might say worse to her.  At least I didn't tell her Courtney said you asked her to the dance."

Johnny was still red with fury and groaning he threw himself down on the chair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Chill out," Michael was saying about twenty minutes later when they were all seated at a common table in the cafeteria, "You'll get your revenge, but it doesn't have to be now."

Carly wordlessly ripped off pieces of her sandwich and stuffed them in her mouth, silently fuming.

Kai and Holly sweatdropped.

"Nice eating habits," Kai commented.  He ducked when Carly chucked pieces of her sandwich at him, "Hey!  Watch it, I'm not hungry."

"Just let her be," Michael said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "She's always like this when she's mad.  Don't even try to make her laugh, you'll end up with a book in your face.  I'll be back, gotta get something to drink."

"I'll come too," Kai said, with a chuckle and Johnny stood up too and followed them.

"Did you hear," Kailee put in brightly, "There's a new student at our school, he's supposed to be from a high status.  I wonder if we'll be good friends."

"Pl-ease Kailee," Hru scoffed, "If he's really from a 'high' status, then what the heck would he want to do with us?  There's no better example of that then Robert!"

"Come on Hru!" Kailee said cheerfully, "Everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt."

Hru scowled when she heard Tala chuckle beside her, "What's your problem?"

Tala gave her a pretend injured look, "Well, excuse me for living.  Lighten up Hru, it'll do your health some good."

"What???" Hru was about to give him a smack when Holly grabbed her arm and yanked her back down, "What did you do that for???  He deserves it!"

Holly sighed, "Come on, we don't need anymore fighting among us."

"Anyone know where Ray is?" Tala spoke up, "I need to ask him something about our basketball game."

"Last time I saw him, he was kissing Willow," Cassandra commented.

Tala rolled his eyes, "Well, that's going to help us win our next game, isn't it?"

"Oh look, there's the new student now!" Kailee cried, pointing to the middle of the cafeteria, "BRANDON!!!!  OVER HERE!!!"

"Kailee," Max winced, "Do you have to call him over??"

"Come on Maxie," Kailee said, bouncing up and down excitedly, "It's not everyday you meet new people, it's a good experience!"

"I heard he's mighty stuck up," Cassandra commented, taking big bites of her sandwich.

"Guess we'll find out, huh?" Hru remarked as the guy headed over.

Even though the new guy was dressed normally, there was an aura of evident superiority around him.  He looked like a rock star, to say the least, he had black hair and dark eyes and perfectly straight teeth that gleamed when he smiled.

Tala winced when he saw him, "Great…I'm leaving."

"Oh stay," Kailee begged, "I want to introduce you."

"Good afternoon Kailee," the boy said, nodding politely at her.

"Hi Brandon!" Kailee blabbed, "There are my friends.  Guys, this is Brandon, he was in my morning classes.  Why don't you sit down Brandon!"

"Why not?" Brandon said, smiling silkily and sitting gracefully down in the seat beside Carly.  Tala scowled, picking up his books, he left abruptly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Hru muttered.

"Soo…" Kailee said, trying make conversation, "Brandon, why don't you just tell my friends about yourself?"

"That's easy," Brandon started, looking as if he had enough to tell to last everyone a lifetime, "I was –"

Carly finally looked up, "You – move."

Brandon looked flabbergasted, "Me?"

"Carly!" Kailee cried, "Be nice!"

"You're in Michael's seat," Carly said shortly, "Get out."

Brandon quickly rose, "Well, excuse me.  I didn't realize that the seat was taken."

"Don't worry about it," Holly said, "Carly's a bit angry right now, but she'll loosen up."

Brandon's eyes lit up when his eyes fell on her, "And your name is?"

"Holly," Holly replied in a friendly tone.  She sweatdropped when Brandon immediately sat down beside her, "Umm…"

Brandon took her hand in his, looking into her eyes, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Umm…" Holly sweatdropped again, too stunned to said anything else.

Hru and Kailee exchanged looks and shrugged as Kai, Johnny, and Michael came back with their pop cans.

"Since when have you found a boyfriend Holly?" Johnny asked, looking from her to her hand with a raised eyebrow, "And one that you just met as well."

"Don't be ridiculous Johnny!" Holly snapped, yanking her hand away and flushing bright red.

"Excuse me," Kai said icily, looking at Brandon with intense dislike, "Am I interrupting something here?"

"I think I better be off now," Brandon said smoothly, ignoring the glares from Kai, "It was a pleasure meeting you Holly.  I'll talk with you later Kailee."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We'll come with you," Holly told Carly, "She'll need some moral support."

"What she needs is reality," Carly shot back, "Honestly, she needs a little more of a backbone, no offense."

"Carly, please don't send everything crashing on her at once," Willow pleaded, "She's already heartbroken."

"And I'm already impatient!!!" Carly snapped, "Where is McGregor?"

"Johnny's gone home," Holly told her, "He left right after school."

"And what the hell is wrong with him???" Carly said in exasperation, "As if I don't have enough problems already.  He's been avoiding me all afternoon and every time we talk, he never looks at me and he starts to blush.  Oh gosh, screw him, I'm not in the mood.  I'll phone him later."

"I've never been the Aquana's place," Kailee remarked.

"It's nice and pretty sorta thing.  She's rich," Carly said, "She does fashion modeling in her spare time and her family moves a whole hell of a lot.  It's tough for her, especially since she's a bit shy.  I'm not sure Enrique is good for her, he'll only break her heart."

"Are we gonna go?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, let's," Hru said, "We can meet the guys in the park tonight to go back."

"Hey, have you all picked a country yet, for Socials?" Willow asked, "Holly's doing Germany, I'm doing France, what else?"

"Kenny and I finally decided on China," Cassandra replied, "There's tons of info on it and it has great food too."

"Aquana and I are doing Mexico," Carly added.

"Tala and I decided on Russia and that's about all we've done," Hru said glumly, "He never talks much, it's driving me crazy.  Every time I ask him, 'what do you think?'  He's like, 'whatever.'  Ughhh...It's annoying!!!"

"Strange, he talks to me fine," Carly said.

"He talks to me," Hru said, "But nothing I want to hear, whenever he opens his mouth, it's to tease me or embarrass me."

"Maybe he likes you," Willow giggled.

Hru turned red, "Get a life!  No way!!!!!"

"Well, Kai's mad at me," Kailee said with pout, "He says that I shouldn't be friends with Brandon because he's bad influence, but he's just jealous because he saw Brandon with Holly today in the café."

"And why would your brother be jealous?" Holly said, rolling her eyes, trying to fend off the blush that was rising on her cheeks, "It wasn't that I asked him to take my hand, it was just embarrassing!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Hey guys," Aquana said, opening the door and wiping her eyes.  Her face was streaked with tears, but she still looked beautiful, "Come in if you want."

"Are you okay???" Holly asked in concern.

"Yeah, you look awful," Carly remarked.

The girls shot Carly a disapproving look, Carly, in return, tossed her hair.

"I've been crying, guess you can tell, huh?" Aquana asked softly, sniffling, "It's just...it hurts so much!"  She burst into tears again.

Willow and Holly made her sit down and they sat on either side of her, trying to comfort her.  Kailee did too while Hru and Cassandra sat nearby.

"It's okay," Willow told her, "Let it out, it helps, trust me.  I've cried over something similar."

Aquana took a deep shuddery breath, "I didn't want to believe what Courtney said about Enrique is true.  Carly?  Is she right?  Was he just using me?"

Carly gave her a long look, "Hey, don't quote her on it, it's just her opinion.  I mean, she said that Johnny liked me, and is that true?  NO!  What she said about Enrique isn't true until Enrique proves it to us."

"He was so nice to me though," Aquana whispered, tears spilling down her face, "I thought he really cared.  I feel...awful!!!!"  She started to cry again.

"I hate to say this," Cassandra said, "But he might've just been nice because you were a pretty face."

Carly punched the table, "Screw him!"

Holly winced, "Um...Carly?  That table looks mighty expensive."

Carly clenched her fists angrily, "Aquana?  Has he called you or anything?"

Aquana wiped her eyes, "The phone rang a few times, but I didn't pick up, it was him though, I'm sure.  I don't want to talk to him, he's probably going to dump me."

Hru patted her, "Don't worry, guys can be real jerks sometimes.  I can name countless ones."

"Like Tala, huh?" Carly said, snickering.

Hru glared at her, "Lay off, it's not funny."

"I'm not the jealous type, but Courtney really hates me," Aquana said, "It's like it's my fault Enrique dumped her."

"**_I_** made Enrique dump her," Carly told her, "Courtney wasn't the type of girl I wanted to see Enrique with so I made him dump her."

"And he listened to you?" Aquana asked.

Carly gave a bitter laugh, "He has no choice, he doesn't dare not listen to me when I get serious.  I'm not talking to him, but I'm going to yell at him some more."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         So after the girls had dinner at Aquana's house, they met the guys in the park and headed off to the Dream Realm.

"Welcome back," the Guardian said with a friendly smile, "My, Carly, don't you look mad today?"

"I am mad," Carly told her, "At a certain blond jerk."

"Oh Tala, I thought of a idea for our project," Hru said, "I thought that we could find pictures of the Russian landscape and make a sort of photo book for different sites of view."

Tala shrugged, "Yeah sure, whatever."

Hru fumed and shot the other girls a look that plainly said, "_See what I mean???_"

"Willow, inhabitants have also migrated back to your kingdom," the Guardian told her, "You will have to get there and fix it up, Ray can help you out.  Ray, your subjects have completed all the buildings."

"Wow, that's fast," Ray said, "Awesome, now I've gotta get some heavy work done."

"I wish..." Carly said quietly.  
"What?" Johnny asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Carly smiled at him, "I wish that Aquana could've come with us, that way she wouldn't feel all alone back there."

"It is not safe to bring others here," the Guardian said, "Holly, the Dark Kingdom has stopped assault on the Light Kingdom, your Kingdom has stabilized."

"Thank you," Holly sighed in relief.

The Guardian gave Willow an amulet with the Dark symbol on it, "Here you go Willow, to indicate royalty, you and Ray should go ahead now."

"Kai and Holly are coming with us," Willow said, "They're going to help us out."

"Can I come too?" Hru demanded, "I don't wanna -"  "_Be stuck with Tala,_" she finished silently in her mind.

"Me too!" Kailee squealed.

"All right, all right,' Ray said, "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "See guys?" Carly clicked the mouse a few more times, "Doesn't that look good???"

Tala and Johnny exchanged glances, they were supposed to be evaluating Carly's newly designed graphics, but every time they mentioned a flaw, Carly threw it back in their faces with a fresh insult.

"It's kinda of dark," Johnny said finally, "Maybe you should change the lighting."

"Well, it can't be perfect," Carly said airily.  
"That's it!" Johnny groaned, grabbing Carly's arms and pulling her on the ground, "You are completely impossible, you know that?  I'm going to keep you away from that computer.  You're the one asking us to give our opinions and then you just insult us back!!!"  
Carly fell on the floor with a squeal, "Ow!  Sorry, I didn't realize that, no wonder you're so quiet Tala."

"I'm always quiet," Tala reminded her.

"Then that means I'm not hyper enough," Carly spun around, "Honestly Tala, you're quieter than usual!"

"Oh no," Johnny moaned, "Now she's all excited again."

Tala shrugged, not quite meeting Carly's eyes, "Well, it's just…"

There was hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in!!!!!" Carly called, getting up and closing her graphics.  Her eyes flashed, "Oh, it's you."

"Carly, can we please talk?" Enrique pleaded, "Please please please?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Carly spat, "Actually I have so much I want to say that it's choking me!"

"I'm sorry I-" Enrique started.

"You're sorry????" Carly said in disbelief, "Man, I don't believe you!  I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!!!  Do you know how hurt Aquana is???  She was crying all afternoon and you couldn't even be bothered to come over to her house and see her!  You'd rather let Aquana suffer than lose face!  I don't believe you, you are the most stupidest guy I have ever met."

"I..." Enrique said helplessly.

"Now Carly's on a rampage," Johnny whispered to Tala.

"I don't get you, I just don't get you!!!!" Carly yelled, "You are **_SO_** insensitive!!!!  You know what everyone thinks of you now????  That you're just some flirter who never goes steady!!!  Do you like that label, or do you just like the fact that you're 'cool'?  You're shallow Enrique, so shallow.  After what happened today, I'm ashamed to call you my friend!  How do I know that you won't turn your back on me someday like you did to Aquana today???"

"I would never..." Enrique gasped, "Carly!"  
"You're going to have to prove that to me," Carly said grimly, "And Aquana too, if you still care, that is.  Until then, don't bother talking to me, unless you're in the mood for fresh insults.  Get outta my room, **_NOW_**!"

Enrique looked hurt and he walked out miserably.

"You're a bit rough on him," Johnny told her, "Don't you think?"

"Enrique's not like that," Carly shot back, her emerald eyes flashing, "I just know he isn't, and I'm going to prove it to you all.  He needs to learn his lesson, otherwise he'll never learn."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Wow, I never realized that it was time to update, so fast this time.  I was so busy finished the story of Kai's life for my site that I almost forgot about updating this fic. :P  Whaddya think of Brandon?  ^_^U  He reminds me someone I know, I won't say who though.  Okay, read and review as always!  I love all your reviews!! *hugz reviews*  I'm soooo sad about V-Force though, *sobz* Kane…*sobz*…shattered blade…*bursts into floods of tears and starts wailing* KANE!!!!!!  That's all for now, lol, review!

Visit Destination: Beyblade @ **destinationbeyblade.tech.nu**


	28. Sailing The Sea

**_Kim:_** But Hru doesn't like Tala yet. *wink* ~_^  We need to make poor Kai jealous, lol, thanx!

**_~kai~:_** You think I LIKE changing it and uploading a MILLION files???  Like no!  If I had the choice I wouldn't change it, it ain't my fault that my hosts crash!

**_bimbo-blonde:_** I don't really like smooth, suavvy guys either, :P.

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** You never told me that Holly was rich! O_o  Yikes!  I just realized that a lot of them are rich…

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** *_* cool, I just learned that face!  Yay, I'm thrilled that you love it!  You love jealousy?? O_o That's a first, lol!  Nice motto!  Thanx for checking out my new fic, too bad Carly doesn't like Johnny yet, :P

**_Beyblader-grl:_** ~_^ Aww…it's okay, we all lose it sometimes, lol! You don't like Enrique in general? ;_; I love him!  Brandon is someone I made up outta the blue, I knew a guy named that once and I loathed him, lol, yes he's hitting on Holly, lol!  That was funny, offering money to him, but he prob don't need it, he's already loaded.  Your reviews are funny, it's a pleasure reading them, really makes my day!

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Yup, harsh is the word!  Carly really cares about Enrique tho, even tho she's screaming at him.  You have a real friend like that?  O_o that would freak me out, lol!

**_Angel Tala:_** Hey, what's up?  Carly really cares about Enrique even tho she's horribly mad at him, lol!  Omg, that wasn't the plan, Kailee doesn't like Brandon at all, not in that way, Brandon was meant to like Holly, lol!  Ack, I can't answer questions like that, ~_^, you'll find out what Kingdom this chappie!

**_Mg4e:_** *shudders* Scary laughter…O_o

**_Reicu:_** ;_; I don't have any pets, I want a rabbit!

**_Kerry:_** Hi hi! ~_^ I love Johnny to pieces and Kai too, right now I'm gushing all over Kane!  He's such a cutie!  Can't wait for you to update too!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** We're seeing the season finale of V-Force today. O_o  Totally, I HATE Hilary's guts, people think she's okay, but I hate her to pieces, Kai should've just let her die from those falling rocks!  Ah, very observant, Tala's reaction, wow, I'm impressed ya noticed!  Not much mystery tho, but I won't say anything! ~_^

**_scarlet diamonds:_** Good idea, he does sound like Robert's bro!  *hugz Enrique* Nooo, minnnneee.!  Everyone likes Tala/Hru scenes! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 28: Sailing the Sea**

         Enrique woke up in the middle of the night, realizing that there was a loud rumbling, follow by the sounds of water.  "What is going on??" He wondered, starting downstairs.  He hurried out his room and crashed right into someone.

"OW!" Cassandra scowled, "Watch it."

"Sorry," Enrique said, "I heard something."  
Cassandra's face became worried, "I know and I felt a connection to it.  I heard water in my sleep, water droplets were slowly coming down.  Something must be wrong."  She sprinted downstairs and flipped on the lights, "Everyone, **_WAKE UP_**!!!!!"

A few minutes later, she was greeted by everyone rubbing their eyes and complaining about being waken up.

"Did you guys hear anything???" Cassandra demanded, sounding panicky.

"Yeah, I heard someone screaming 'wake up'," Tala grumbled, "What's the deal?"

"You're awake," the Guardian said, coming into the room, "Good."

"Please Guardian," Cassandra said, "I heard something - water -"

"Yes, I know Cassandra," the Guardian said, "I heard it too and my guess it that the Water Kingdom is overreacting."  She floated to the monitor and pressed a few buttons, "As I suspected, the Water Kingdom is unable to withstand all the power inside it, it's blowing up itself."

"What???" Cassandra gasped, "We have to go do something!!!"

"How about after we get some shuteye?" Ray asked, yawning.

"No!" Cassandra cried, "We have to go NOW!  It's dangerous, what if my Kingdom doesn't survive the time it takes us to sleep.  Sleep can wait."

"Speak for yourself," Max retorted, "I'd rather sleep than fight more monsters."

"Please guys, won't anyone come with me?" Cassandra asked pleadingly.

"I'll go," Holly said, "Come on, it's important."

"I'll come too," Willow put in, "You helped me in my Kingdom, there's no reason I shouldn't repay you."

"We'll all go," Hru said, "Cassie's right, we can't wait much longer, we should head out as soon as we can."

"If there's a fight aboard, count me in," Tala said.

"Of course me too," Carly said practically, "It'll be cool.  A Water Kingdom."

"Water is my strength," Kai said thoughtfully, "I wouldn't miss this one."

"Is that everyone?" Cassandra asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could always sleep later," Max admitted, "I guess I'll tag along."

"And I'm coming of course," Johnny put in.  //_There's no way I'm letting Carly outta my sight!_//

"What about you Kailee?" Kai asked, "Yes or no, sis?"

"I'll come," Kailee said reluctantly, "Only because you're all going and I don't want to be left alone."

"What about you Enrique?" Holly asked, "You're coming right?"

"Yeah..." Enrique said glumly, his mind didn't seem to be in it though, he looked at Carly wistfully as if he wanted to say something to get her to talk to him again, but decided against it.

Suddenly there they all heard a great roar of waves and a loud hissing sound.

"What was that???" Johnny demanded.

"The first sound was waves," Cassandra replied, frowning, "But I'm not sure about the second one, sounded like a snake."

"That's the sound of Fire going out," Ray said, "Oh no, fire going out????!!!!  My Kingdom!"

The Guardian quickly navigated the map, "Oh, the Water Kingdom has lost control of its powers and it's attacking the surrounding Kingdoms.  Most of them can hold off, but since Fire is a weak against Water...Ray, you must go and help out your Kingdom."

"What about my Kingdom???' Cassandra cried, "He needs to come along and help us!"

"I'm afraid that he is needed more at his own Kingdom Cassandra, and with his great weakness as Water, I doubt Ray will be of much use to you in the Water Kingdom.  He's better off supporting his own Kingdom, he won't last very long in yours," the Guardian said firmly, "You will do fine without Ray, he is needed elsewhere."

Willow held on tight to Ray's arm, looking a bit frightened to be going without Ray.  Ray squeezed her hand reassuringly in return, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, you're strong."

"I wish you were coming though," Willow whispered.

"While you are in the Water Kingdom, you will be water resistant, like the rest of the inhabitents of that Kingdom," the Guardian told them.

"Water resistant?  Cool!" Carly said, "Sounds wicked!"

"You'll stay dry underwater and you'll be able to breath normally as if you're on land," the Guardian said, "It is-"  She was interrupted by a loud rumble, from the map, they could see that a typhoon had roused up in the Water Kingdom and was sucking everything up.  "There is no time to say anymore, you must go now, beware of what lurks below the waves."  She handed Cassandra the Water Card for the map and then struck the air with her staff and all eleven of them (minus Ray) disappeared.

"Bye Willow," Ray said softly, "Be careful."  He stood for a second, watching the last trace of them vanish, then he sprinted up to the Vortex Machine and slid into the Fire Vortex to the his Kingdom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I can smell the sea air," Willow said, wrinkling her nose, "And it's very salty."

"Duh!" Holly said, laughing, "It is sea water, isn't it?"

"Wow!" Carly said, "We're on a ship!"  She was right, they were on a wooden ship which resembled a pirates' ship, minus the skull flag and with just normal light blue sails.  There were two decks to this ship, plus an anchor, a couple of cannons on the sides, and an old-fashioned steering wheel.  They were floating in the middle of nowhere, all they could see was the blue sea.

"Wow, I'm steering!" Enrique said excitedly, running over to the wheel.

"No way," Carly said coldly, "I'm too young to die."

Enrique's face fell, he looked really upset and he quietly stepped away from the wheel.

"Carly, don't be so mean to him!" Kailee said, looking at Enrique in dispair, "You hurt his feelings."

"Just repaying the favor," Carly said coolly.

"I **_told_** you not to get on her bad side," Johnny muttered to Enrique, "That's a price to pay."

"Who's gonna steer?" Kai asked, "I don't think any of us knows how."

"It can't be that hard," Tala reasoned, stepping up, "I'll give it a whirl."

"NO!  Wait!" Hru warned.

But Tala had already gave the wheel a fast turn, making it go round and round fast.  The whole ship spun around, tossing everyone off balance.  The ship rocked dangerously and it whirled around.  "WHOOOOOOOOAAA!!!!!!"

Some people grabbed on to the ship's sides while others slammed into the door to the lower deck, or steerage as some people called it.

"Tala!!!" Hru yelled, grabbing on to the mast as the wind flapped at her face.

Tala steadied himself and grabbed to wheel, pulling it to a sharp stop.  The ship stop turning and stayed still silently as the water rippled violently.

"Nice going genius!" Hru said sarcastically, "Not hard, huh?"

Tala blushed, "Sorry guys, I didn't know."

"Not - funny," Carly said, getting up from the stairs, "I think I pulled a muscle."

"That was scary," Kailee whined, "I almost fell overboard!"

"I think I'm getting seasick..." Max muttered, "I didn't mind ferries, they were smooth, but this ship is bumpy and argh..."

"Who's going to steer?" Holly asked again, "We have to decide that."

"Not Tala," Hru said.

"Very funny," Tala said, "I bet if I just tried again I could get it..."  But Hru pulled him away before he could reach the wheel.

"No way," Hru said, dragging him off, "Next time you'll yank the steering wheel right off and then we'll be in some serious trouble!"

"I could try," Kai volunteered, "If no one else would."

"I don't think this is the best time for experimenting," Carly pointed out, "Otherwise I'd love to give it a whirl."

"I can do it," Cassandra said, "It's my Kingdom after all and I know exactly where to go."  She went to the wheel, "Hold on to something guys, just in case."  After everyone braced themselves, Cassandra firmly held the handles in two hands and slowly navigated the ship.  The ship rocked at first, wobbly and uncertain, then it set sail smoothly upon the sea, its sails flapping in the cool wind.  "Hey, I did it!"

"You're a natural," Holly said, "Guess it come naturally, since it's your Kingdom."

"You steer, I don't think we'll find a better replacement," Willow added, "Where are we going?"

"To the Water Sanctuary," Cassandra replied, "It's underwater, so is the Water Palace, that's so cool, I wonder what they look like.  There are underwater cities as well as cities built on small islands on the surfaces.  That's wicked!"

"I'm going to take Max down to the lower deck," Kailee told them, "I think he has yet to get used to your steering Cassie.  I'll stay down with him."

"Someone with a sharp eye should go up and keep a lookout," Carly said, pointing to the wooden barrel fixed on top of the mast which pirates used to spy on incoming ships, "I would, but I can never stand sitting in one place for too long."

"I will," Holly said, hoisting herself up the ladder and swinging into the barrel, "Cool."  She picked up the metal telescope and looked through it, "Wow, I can see for miles, this is so cool."

"Are you all right up there?" Kai called.

"Excellent, it's so pretty up here," Holly replied, "I'm fine!"

"I feel seasick too," Willow muttered beside Cassandra.

"You don't look seasick," Cassandra told her, giving her a quick glance.

"Then why does my stomach feel all weird?" Willow asked.

"You're not seasick, you're lovesick!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"I am NOT!" Willow said crossly, "There's no such thing."

"You just pining for Ray," Cassandra scoffed, "Do something else to take your mind off him.  I've gotta concentrate on steering, I hope I don't goof up."

"Can this ship move any faster???" Carly demanded, "We're going about 1 metre per hour!"

"Talk about exaggerating," Johnny said, "This is a ship, not an airplane."

"I've gotta do something," Carly complained, "Let's go see how those cannons work.  Come on Johnny."  She grabbed his arm and pulled him off.

"Wait for me," Hru said, "Cannons, cool!  We should get them ready in case we're attacked."

Tala blinked, "Did you say **_cannons_**?"  He rushed after them.

Kai was pulling the sails to the direction of the wind, "This is weird.  Enrique, can you get the other side?"

"Yeah, sure," Enrique said, straining to control the rope, "Whew!"

"Looks like clear skies all the way," Holly said happily, looking at far as she could with the telescope, "It's so beautiful."

"Don't be so sure," Kai warned, "Storms could come anytime."

"I'll let you guys know if there's anything weird a happening," Holly promised.

"This is cool," Cassandra said, "I thought we'd be swimming the whole time, but we've got our own ship, that's totally wicked!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and something flew outta their ship and exploded in the water, spraying droplets everywhere and a wisp of gray smoke rose in the air.

Everyone on the upper deck gave a start.

"What was that????" Holly yelled down, "It could've blown a hole in the ship!"

"Sounded like a cannon," Kai replied, looking around for the source.

"We have cannons aboard?" Willow squeaked, "**_REAL_** cannons??"

"Who let off that blast???" Cassandra demanded.

Carly appeared from the door, "Sorry guys, we were poking around the cannons and Tala accidentally lit one and sent it flying out."  
"Well, be careful," Holly cautioned, "You could've blown us up!"

"Tell that to Tala!" Carly said, pointing as Tala sheepishly came out on deck, covered in black soot.

Hru couldn't help laughing at him, "You look like you just slid down a chimney!!!"

Johnny followed, grinning, "Well, at least we know how it works now, huh Tala?  Good going, pal."

"The pleasure's all mine," Tala muttered, dusting the stubborn black soot off his clothes.  Hru, Carly and Johnny all burst out laughing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         They sailed for a while, enjoying the experience.  They passed a few deserted islands which show little sign of life.  Sometimes, they saw fish leaping out of the water and Cassandra claimed to have saw a baby dolphin.  But they have yet to see anything unusual and there was no sign of trouble...

"Cassie," Holly said, "Something's approaching us."  She was peering into her telescope, "I think it's a ship..."

"Another ship??" Cassandra said, "Can you tell if it's friend or foe?"

"I'll try..." Holly called down, squinting into the telescope for a closer look.

"Let me take a look," Kai said, hoisting himself over the barrel. He looked through, "Definitely a ship.  There's a flag on it too, but it's still too far to see, but it's definitely heading straight for us."

"Pirates?" Willow asked nervously.  
"We can't tell," Holly said, "I hope not.  Cassie, can't you change course a bit so they won't see us?"

Cassandra shook her head, "Can't, we're heading for the Water Sanctuary and I'm already a bit off course."

"Besides," Kai said, squinting, "It's probably spotted us already, I may be wrong, but I think it's picking speed."

Cassandra nervously gripped the steering wheel, "I hope I don't crash."

Carly and Johnny were leaning against the side, trying to see it.

"I can't see anything," Carly complained, "What does it look like??"

"It's like ours," Holly replied, "Except...its sails are black and they have way more cannons...I think.  Those black things sticking out are cannons right?  Not paddles."

"It's still too far to tell for sure," Kai said, "But I'm willing to bet that they're cannons.  It's not changing course, Cassandra, be careful with your steering, you don't want to smash right into this ship, it's bigger than ours."

"I can't stand the tension," Hru said looking jittery, "I want to know what the hell's out there!"

"What's going on?" Kailee asked, "Enrique told us there's another ship heading for us."  She came above deck with Max who looked a little better.

"Something's heading for us, sis," Kai said, "Holly, you keep watching, I'm going to go watch Cassandra steer."  He boosted himself over and slid down the ladder.

Holly moved the telescope around to various parts of the ship, Kai was right, it was getting much closer now.  Then she focused on the black flag waving at the top of the ship.  "Guys, guys, it's an enemy ship!!!  It has a skull and crossbones on its black flag!!!  And it's gaining speed and charging right at us!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That's it for today! ~_^  I need time to update my other fics, lol!  Hope you liked the chappie, and I know I neglected the mention of Brandon whatsoever and most of you probably expected Kai to remark something about him, but he wasn't mentioned for a reason, I can't mention him through Kai, he'll just have to show up again when they return to Earth. ~_^  Enjoy and review please!

Visit Destination: Beyblade @ **destinationbeyblade.tech.nu**


	29. Race to Sink the Ship

****Okay, I was really tired when I wrote this chapter and responded to reviewers, so if you didn't notice, my responses to my awesome reviewers are a little on the hyperactive and crazy side!  But don't worry, I've still kept much of my sanity since I need it for my other fic.  Don't be scared. :P****

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Ahhhhhhhh, FUNNY! ^_____^  Really funny, totally made me laugh! ^_~  Your reviews are always interesting!  YAYZ, fire Tyson!!!!

**_Kai:_** Huh?  It came from what?  What?  What???  Okay, I might just be a *little* clueless right now, but you can't blame me, I was up till midnight typing this chapter.  So…?_?  Come on…I'm tired! ^_~  Should Kai have gone up and punched the guys outta Brandon?  Would that have been more Kai-like?  I didn't want to make Kai look obvious that he likes Holly though. :P

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** ME TOO!!!  I want Kai to worry about me too!!! ^________^  JOHNNY too!  And KANE!!!  I think so too, Tala's cute when he's teasing. *_*  You're a tomboy?  Oh well, you can be a tomboy and still love them!  Cuz I'm Forever Sarcastic and still love them!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** I know what Kai would do, but what would Holly do? ^______^  I'll always write more and I'm always pretty happy and I won't smoke anything and so what, I used to watch Pokemon, sometimes still do. ^_^

**_bimbo-blonde:_** I always update in 5 days, at least I try to.  I TRY!!!  *yawnz*  Yes, I'm tired! ^_^  Silly Tala, huh? ^_^

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** EXACTLY!!!  He likes the *boom*, you like the *boom*, I LOVE the *boom*.  Yes, I'm losing sanity, can you tell?  I like destruction and death, well, at least writing about it. *EXPLOSION!!!*  AHHHHHHH!!

**_Mg4e:_** *Cuddles Ruby*  Lucky…I want one…  Glad you're back at my site! ^_~  Bunny…*sniffs* wants one…

**_Reicu:_** Omg, that's crazy.  I'd get that person fired!  *pats on the shoulder*  Don't worry, things will turn your way, I don't like that show though, I think it's quite dumb. :P  NOTHING – and I repeat, NOTHING, is talking too much! ^___^

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Tala's clumsy and funny! ^_______^  He doesn't mean to screw up things tho, I dunno, I just thought it'd be funny! ^_~

**_Kerry:_** YAYZ, more reviews from ya!  Yup, watery's good, that's the whole point of the Kingdom after all!  I like Tara in your fic, she sounds really cool!  My other fic's really solemn like, not that crazy! ^_^  Thanx again!

**_Just-some-girl1:_** Hmm…haven't seen you in a while!  Ain't that freaky, I probably recognize the usernames of most of my past reviewers! ^_~ I AM CRAZY, yes, I am, *ahem* I'm reaching my snapping point…

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** True, so true, *growls and pounces on Hilary, tearing her apart*  No g-rev for her!!!  I wish Kai would save ME, lol! *_*  I wouldn't mind that, lol!  Ah, HYPERNESS!!! ^_^

**_scarlet diamonds:_** It is pretty, if you like water. ^_~  Personally, I can't even swim, so I wouldn't be too happy in an underwater realm, I'd be a cross between how Max is feeling and how Tala *will* be feeling!  Laterz!

**_~kai~:_** Would she flirt with Tala? ~_^  Cuz he flirts with her sometimes, in a teasing manner way. ^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ~ ¤ ~ Quøte ~ ¤ ~ ***

"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."

~ Sir Winston Churchill

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 29: Race to Sink the Ship**

         "A skull??" Cassandra and Kai said together.

"This isn't good," Kai said under his breath, "Cassandra, change course."

"But," Cassandra protested.

"Change course!" Kai told her, "It's too risky, steering head on into a pirates' ship!  We can always get back on course once we've lost them."

Cassandra quickly gave the wheel a half turn and went east.

"We're being chased by pirates!" Willow cried, looking frightened, "What if they catch us?  What if they make us walk the plank or something?"

"I ain't walking no plank," Carly said, sounding a bit offended.

"Maybe it's a friendly pirate ship," Kailee suggested timidly.

"Yeah right," Carly scoffed, "And I suppose the black flag with the skull is their welcome banner.  I can see the ship now!!!  Kai, we can't outrun it, it's too fast!!!!"

Kai groaned, unsure of what to do now.

"It's gaining," Hru called, "But I still can't see what's on board."

"The cannons," Tala said, smiling wickedly, "Let's fire the cannons."

"Not yet," Cassandra ordered, "It's too risky, we don't know who's on there for sure."  She looked behind her and gulped, the other ship was too close for comfort and getting closer.

Holly peering down from her telescope and gasped, "There aren't any humans on board, there's skeletons!"

"SKELETONS????" Kailee shrieked, "You mean what we learned in Biology class?"

"The skeletons in Bio don't move, sis," Kai said, "Cassie step on it!  Enrique, Willow, turned the sails!"

"Aye aye, Captain Kai," Enrique muttered. (A/N: ^_____^ Sound familiar?)

"They're gathering ammunition!" Holly called, sounding a bit panicky, "What do we do, we're vulnerable here in the middle of nowhere!  Those walking piles of bones are all armed with guns and rifles!"

Johnny was more concerned about the huge cannons sticking out from each side of the ship, "Don't fire...don't fire..."  Then he saw a faint wisp of smoke coming out from the nearest cannon.  "CASSANDRA, TURN LEFT, TURN LEFT, NOW!!!!!!!"

Cassandra nearly jumped up in shock at Johnny's hollering voice, but she quickly whirled the wheel and the ship made a jerky movement to the left.  Right after that, a blast came from the pirate ship and exploded about a feet away from them, sending big rippling waves towards them.

"That was close," Kai breathed, "Too close."

"They're loading more cannons!!!" Holly yelled down, "Lots more, they have tons of cannonballs!!"

"**_NOW_** can we fire our cannons??" Tala asked icily.

"Sure, go ahead," Cassandra said weakly, "Do whatever, just make sure they stay away from the ship!"

"Sis, take Max and get below deck NOW!" Kai ordered, "Stay down there until I say to come up!"

"All right, everyone listen up," Johnny shouted, "Carly, Tala, you two have long range weapons stay on deck and fire away.  Holly, stay where you are and keep a lookout.  Cassandra and Kai and Willow stay on deck as well, Hru, Enrique, come down with me and we'll fire the cannons."

"Can't I come down too?" Willow squeaked, looking fearfully at the approaching ship.

"No," Johnny said firmly, "You've gotta stay here and help, you've already conquered your Kingdom, you should be stronger now.  Kai's strong against Water so he stays here and this is Cassandra's Kingdom so she has to steer.  Let's get moving."  He hurried down with Hru and Enrique.

"They're firing again!" Holly yelled as they were rained with blasts from cannons.  Water rained down on them.

Cassandra gripped the wheel tight and tried not to let it spin out of control as the ship rocked and shook violently.

"They're too close!" Carly yelled, "Cassie, can't you make this ship move any faster????"

"I wish I could!" Cassandra hollered back, "This is as fast as it'll go."

"At the rate, we'll be flattened," Tala remarked, taking careful aim and firing lazer beams from his gun.  He hit a few skeletons and they staggered.  One skeleton jump on the ship's side and made fun of Tala by doing funny poses such as rolling its head off on purpose.  It bounced its skull on his hand and then rolled it back on.  Tala growled and sent a blast of Wind at the enemy ship, making the ship rock as well.  The skeleton who was taunting Tala fell overboard.  "Good riddance!" Tala snapped.

Kai fired thunderbolts from his hand and struck the pirate ship in various areas.  He could hear chaos aboard the enemy ship.  Then they were once again rained with cannonballs.

Cassandra did her best to try to avoid getting hit, but it was no easy task.  One cannon smashed into the ship's stern and it crumbled into the ocean.  "We're hit!"  The ship rocked unsteadily, bobbing on the water like an apple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We're hit," Johnny said, gritting his teeth, his amethyst eyes concentrated, "If they hit us too low and spring a leak, we're done for.  Ready?"

Hru and Enrique nodded.

"Bombs away!" Hru yelled, striking a match and lighting the cannons.  They all covered their ears as cannonballs blasted out.  They were rewarded with yelps and screams from the pirate ship.

"Reload," Johnny told Enrique who quickly lugged more cannonballs into the cannons.  He scanned the enemy ship, "We need to fire a critical shot.  Hru, keep firing, I'm going to see if Cassandra can get us into position!"  He disappeared on deck.

"Take this, you bastards!" Hru snapped, firing more cannons.  She adjusting the cannons down and fired again.

Enrique sweatdropped, "Take it easy, you're going to use up all our cannonballs..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We're got to get more ground between them and us," Kai said, looking annoyed and anxious.

"Their sails," Cassandra said, "Their sails are too big, they catch too much wind so they're faster."

Carly growled, "At the rate they're firing, it's crazy!"

"Cassandra's already doing an awesome job dodging all those cannons," Holly called down, she glanced back at the ship, "Oh on, the skeletons are all firing now!"

The skeletons on the pirates' ship hopped on the side of their ship and starting firing their guns at them.

"Get down!" Carly yelled, grabbing Tala's sleeve and yanking him down, nearly ripping his sleeve out.

"OW!" Tala yelped as bullets flew over them.

Kai and Cassandra both ducked and quickly got up again to navigate their ship.  The skeletons kept firing like maniacs who'd never run out of ammo.

Carly peeked out to make sure it was safe to stand up again, not realizing that she was still shoving Tala down downwards and Tala was getting squished.

"CARLY!!!" Tala practically screamed, "Stop forcing my head down, it's not going to sink into my neck you know!"

"Ooops, sorry," Carly said, releasing Tala with a grin and making him topple down.

One skeleton began firing at Holly who ducked into the barrel and grimaced as bullets flew past her.

"Quit that!" Kai hollered, smashing a crash of thunder into the pirate ship, making them cease fire for about a minute.  Then they returned and that same skeleton continued targeting Holly.

"What did I ever do to you????" Holly snapped, blasting out Light beams from her hands, "Take that!"  The skeleton fell overboard and sank into the water.

Tala's lazer beams hit the skeletons squarely, but they just staggering and rebuilt their mangled bodies to rise again.  "Argh," Tala growled, "It's the attack of the living dead."

"You watch way too many sci-fi movies," Carly remarked, "Keep trying."

While Cassandra was busy steering their ship away from the bombing cannons, a cannon hit the ship low.  "No!  The ship's leaking!" Cassandra cried, "No!!"  She watched in panic as the hole in the ship was slowly engulfing water.

"Keep steering," Kai told her, "Ignore that, we can fix it later, we can't take another hit!"

Cassandra swerved the ship just in time to avoid another dead cannon, "I'm sorry guys, I tried my best to -"  
"We're not blaming you Cassie," Holly called down, "We know you're trying, not one of us could've done better than you have."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We're hit," Hru said through gritted teeth, "I wonder how long this can hold.  That's it.  My next shot better be critical."  She lowered her cannon and fired away, her cannon smashed into the front of the pirate ship and sprang a leak in their ship as well.

"Good aim!" Enrique said.

"Now we're even!" Hru said angrily, "But I've got to pull it to my advantage."

Johnny came back, "Cassandra's got her hands full and Kai said there's a hole in the ship.  No one doing any damage to the skeletons on board that ship, they made be resistance to our normal powers.  We've gotta sink that ship!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We're leaking," Kailee cried, jumping up as water gathered on the wooden boards.

Max stood up groggily, "W-what?  L-leaking?"

Kailee probed the corner on the lower deck, "Where's the leak?  I heard us being hit, but I didn't see the leak."  She hurried further down, "Oh my gosh!!!!!"

"What is it??" Max hurried over to her.

Kailee was staring at a hole in the side and water was sprouting through like a fountain.  Max immediately covered the hole as best he could with his hands.

"Kailee, go find something to cover it up!!!" Max said, straining to keep the water out, "Hurry!"

Kailee rushed around the lower deck, "There isn't anything!  It's empty!!  Wait..."  She kicked a slightly crooked floor board and then pulled it with all her might.  The floor board popped up and she landed on her butt with a grimace.  She pulled out the nails and hurried back the Max with the board and nails.

"Hold it for a sec," Max told her, "I'll fix the board on."  He snapped the board in two halves and positioned one over the hole.  Using a random rock, he smashed the nails firmly into place to hold the board.  He positioned the other board on top of the first one in a cross pattern and nailed that one on.

"The leak stopped!!" Kailee said happily, "No more water's coming through!  We did it!"

"Whew," Max said, "That was close, if we didn't fix the leak, it could've got bigger and flood the entire ship.  I think I'm going to go lay down again..."  He turned an unhealthy shade of blue and dropped down flat on his stomach.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I'm going to freeze the cannons," Carly yelled, "We're gotta make them cease fire, we're done for it we're hit again!"  She blasted out Ice from her hands and froze the openings on the pirates' cannons with a thick ice wall.  "That won't hold forever, we're gotta sink their ship!!!"

The pirate ship was rounding very close to theirs and it gave theirs a hard bump, throwing everyone off balance.  The pirate ship came again and crashed into their ship again.

"Knock it off!!!" Cassandra complained furiously, trying to steer away.

Hru, Johnny and Enrique fired out more cannons at the pirate ship, blasting holes into their ship.

"The ship is sinking!" Holly called down, "But they're still coming and still firing.  Take that!!" Holly blasted out quick, rapid light beams from her palm and knocked some skeletons overboard.

"Guess they want to take us with them, huh?" Tala asked.

"Not a chance," Carly said, "I don't wanna drown!  Why didn't I think of this earlier???  I should've thought of it when Cassie said that the pirate ship was catching too much wind.  Someone gave me a match!!!"

"Here!" Holly tossed one from her barrel down to Carly.

"Excellent," Carly struck the match and lit the tip of her arrow on fire and released her arrow at the pirate ship's large sails.  The sails immediately caught fire and burned up rapidly, it wasn't long before the whole mast tumbled down.  But the skeletons kept firing at them, trying to hit a critical spot.

"That's it!!!" Cassandra shrieked, jumping on the side of their ship, to the very edge, "Take this!!!"  She surged up her power and glowed blue, a humongous wave lifted up from behind her and swallowed the pirate ship whole.  When that wave settled, there were no traces of the skeletons, only bits of the wood from they ship remained, drifting meaninglessly on the surface.

"Wow Cassie!!!" Holly said, "That was awesome!"  She slid down the mast, "You defeated them."

"Good riddance too!" Cassandra said, turning back to her wheel, "I'm glad that's over."

"It's not over yet," Johnny said, coming up with Enrique and Hru, "We're still leaking remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Kai said, "We've got to find the leak."

"I've already found it," Kailee piped up, coming out.

"Where?  How much of the ship has sank?" Kai demanded.

"None," Kailee replied, "Max and I patched it up.  We saw the leak and I pulled up a floor board and Max nailed it to cover the hole.  See?"  She led them down to see her work.

"That was quick thinking, sis," Kai said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Nice work."

"Good job Kailee," Holly said, "We would be up to our necks in water if it weren't for you."

Kailee beamed, "Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "We've took a little detour," Cassandra said, "But I'm already back on course.  We should reach the Water Sanctuary in half an hour."

"The skies are starting to look a bit gray," Holly pointed out nervously.

"She's right," Kai said, "I hope we're not heading into the eye of a storm."

"I hope I don't have to steer us through a storm," Cassandra said nervously.

"And I hope we're not attacked by anymore pirates!" Willow added, "I wonder how Ray's doing..."

"It's raining," Carly said in a flat voice, "And it's cold."  Sure enough, it starting raining all of a sudden and the skies were dark and gloomy.

Johnny looked beyond the horizon, "We had better get to the sanctuary soon..."

Holly was peering nervously through her telescope, "We're heading straight for black clouds.  I thought I saw a spark of thunder.  There's something going on up ahead, it looks like a strong wind."

"Is it a typhoon???" Kai asked, "It's common for those to appear on sea."

"It looks like a typhoon..." Holly said, "But it's getting bigger...a LOT bigger!!!  Look!!!"  
Kai and the others could see it now.  Lightning flashed in the background and thunder struck down mercilessly.  Rain continued to pound down and wind blew in their ears.  Up ahead, a giant water twister was forming, sucking up sea water all around.

"It's a twister!!!!" Cassandra cried, "And we're heading right for it!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It's just one thing after another for these guys, isn't it?  First attacking skeletons, now water twisters!  ^_^  Some fun, eh?  Anyways, I've been mighty busy lately, I'm surprised I even got this done in time, keep up the reviews!  I can't WAIT till Christmas vacation!  Oh, and those who adore Kane, you're not alone! ^_________^  I'm totally obsessed with him right now! ^_~  Laterz and don't forget to review!


	30. Under the Sea

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** XD  Yes, I agree, obsession does make you sugar high! ^_^  Like when I obsess over Kane!  Tala has funny moments. ^_^

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** Aww…they can handle it!  I love most of the guys that you love, except that Max and Ray I don't really think are as cute as the rest and I have to add Michael on my list of hot guys! O_o  No fair, I want a kiss from Kai! ^_~

**_Mg4e:_** ^_^ Sure!

**_Kerry:_** Wowz, looooong review, my personal favorite!  Oh yeah, I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean, good movie, but that's the most I can say.  Yes, I'm a very critical movie person and I haven't seen many movies I could say was awesome except for LOTR of course!  Kane's not safe tho, he has ME after him.  *grabz and glompz Kane*

**_Reicu:_** *nodz*  So is homework and I've got too much of it!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** You call that freaking out?  I've freaked out worse, don't worry that was actually normal, besides that night I was a bit crazy.  Ash was cute, a bit, but I liked Richie better.  Shaman King again, I've gotta remember to watch that show!!!!

**_Jazzy Jade Gurl:_** *glompz* You reviewed!!!!!  So happy to see ya!  *blushes*  Aww…compliments…^_^  thank you!!!  Kane, Ozuma, cute, I don't think Zeo is though.  Nooo…unfortunately they won't be added in here, too many characters already.  And…*pokes*  when are you updating?  *grins*  I'm impatient – I mean, I'll be patient. ^_^U

**_Master Kyu:_** XD thank you!!!!  Water theme like plot, lol!  I'm not a huge fan of water tho, me, I'm scared of swimming!

**_Beyblader-grl:_** O_O AAAhh, homework galore!!!  Yeah, me too, report cards coming and all.  Of course I mean it in a good way!  You always make me laugh and that's not something I do that often.  I'll add in a bit of Ray/Willow for your pleasure! ^_~  Yeah, winter holiday, Carly's ice powers!  Never thought of the connection!

**_Just-some-girl1:_** I wouldn't kill them all!!! ^_~  They have to live and save the world!

**_Bimbo-blonde:_** You really like Kailee and Max, huh?  I should put in more of them then. ^_^  Yeah, but Max is Earth and earth is easily eroded by water, so he's a bit sick right now. XD

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** I wonder why you like Dunga so much?  Why oh why?  Can't wait till you see Kane, he's absolutely gorgeous!  I blow fits all the time, lol!

**_~kai~:_** LOL.  I dunno what the heck that exam is, but it doesn't sound like something I wanna take. :P  Follow your crush, lol!  I think I'm getting over mine, it's not that he likes anyone else, but *sighs* he's cute, but I also think he's screwed up. O_O

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 30: Under the Sea**

         "Turn away!!!!" Willow shrieked, "Please change course Cassie!!!"  
"B-but the Water Sanctuary is beyond that!!!!" Cassandra protested.

"Our lives are more important than reaching the stupid Sanctuary!!!" Max yelled.

"Cassie, it's too risky!!!" Kailee pleaded, "Turn back!!"

Thunder struck around them and the ship rocked with the waves.

"No," Kai said firmly, "Keep going.  If we turn back, chances are that we'll get hit by thunder instead.  Or the ship might flip over in this kind of weather, our best bet is to keep going and reach the Sanctuary before the storm gets worse."

"You heard him!" Carly said, "Get below deck if you're scared."

Holly struggled to keep hold on the telescope, the winds were much worse up in the barrel on the mast and she was risking being blown away.

"Holly!!!!" Kai hollered, "Come down from there!!!  It's too dangerous up there!"

"I'm coming!!!  There's nothing else to watch for anyways," Holly said, carefully sliding down onto the deck, "It's so windy."

The winds just got worse, they were blowing so strongly that Cassandra lost control of the steering wheel and their ship zoomed with the waves, tossed around like a salad.

"WHOA!!!!!!!"

Everyone was thrown every which ways as the ship spun around and bobbed up and down.  Cassandra was still grabbing the wheel while trying to regain control.  Kai nearly got tossed overboard, but he managed to grab the side just in time.  Willow and Kailee crashed into the door to the lower deck and forced it open, the two of them tumbled in the lower deck.  Max hit the stern of the ship and held on for dear life.  Carly and Johnny smashed into one side of the ship while Hru and Tala hit the other side.  Holly managed to kept a hold of the mast pole and remain standing while Enrique grabbed the rope ladder for support.

"Cassandra, make the boat stop!!!!!" Kai yelled, "Turn it around!!!!"

"I can't!!" Cassandra shouted back, pulling the wheel and trying to get it to turn the right way.  "The ship's moving too fast!!!  We're going to hit the water twister!!!!"

"THE SAILS!!!!"  Johnny hollered, "SOMEONE TURN THE SAILS TO THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!!!!"  He was too far and was in no position to run.

"I'll get it!!!!" Holly said, giving the rope a good tug and forcing the sails to rotate.

Hru bounded up and managed to grab the other rope and turn the other sails, "There!"

The ship slowed down, but it was still moving dangerously close to the water twister and thunder was still striking around their ship at alarming rate.

"The mast pole," Tala called, "It's like a lightning rod, if thunder hits it, it'll light fire.  Someone had to go up on the barrel and repel the thunder."

"It's too risky!!!!" Willow cried, popping out, "One of us might get struck by thunder."

"I'll do it," Kai said, "I have the Thunder element after all.  Cassandra, steer as fast as you can without losing control."  He scrambled up the ladder and hoisted himself into the barrel.

"We're getting close to the twister!!!" Cassandra yelled, "Everyone, get below deck."

The ship was starting to be pulled towards the twister as it kept sucking everything up.  The twister grew bigger and more violent each second.

"I'm losing control!!!!" Cassandra shouted, gripping the wheel, trying to get it to turn the other way.  Johnny rushed over and tried to help stop the wheel from turning.

The raging winds ripped a tear in the sails and the fabric flew away.

Carly blasted Ice from her hands and tried to freeze part of the twister while Tala conjured a wind twister to try to deflect the water twister.  Finally Cassandra called up a huge wave to help the ship go in the direction they wanted.  And with a huge kahuna wave washing their way, the ship finally pulled away from the twister and Cassandra was in control again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "The Water Sanctuary is right below us," Cassandra told them, "We'll have to swim there."

"Yahoo!!!" Carly cheered, diving into the water before anyone could stop her, "Bombs away!!"

"Argh!!" Johnny groaned, sighing and diving in after his best friend.

"I don't really want to get wet," Kailee sighed.

"We're Water Resistant, remember sis?" Kai asked, "We won't get wet."

All of them dived into the water and under the sea.  It was very beautiful under the sea and there was strange plants growing and strange fish swimming around.  The strangest thing was that they all had a bubble outline around them that kept them dry and allowed them to breathe normally.

"Fishies!!!" Kailee cried in delight, reaching out the touch a tropical fish.

"Not now sis," Kai groaned, pulling her away, "We're not in a petting zoo!"

"This is fun!!!" Holly said, swirling around in the water, "I feel as light as a feather."

"Being Water Resistant seemed to have made us even more weightless," Willow said, "It's so pretty down here."

"This is awesome, we can see underwater, breathe, and talk," Cassandra said.

"There's the Sanctuary," Hru pointed to an underwater building.  It was beautiful blue building with golden spirals and it gleamed majestically before then.

They all swam towards it and entered.  The water inside the Sanctuary was a pale blue instead of the deep blue outside in the sea.  The water was so pale it was almost clear.

"I can't believe there's water inside the building too!" Tala grumbled, looking annoyed.

Hru never resisted to opportunity to make fun of Tala, especially since he made every effort to do the same to her, "What's the matter?  Don't you swim?  Don't tell me you get seasick."

"Yes," Tala replied dryly, "But I'm afraid I don't walk on water or in it for that matter.  It's so hard to walk on and I feel like I'm bouncing on something jelly or something."  Just then, pressure under him increased because Hru accidentally stepped hard on the water behind him.  Tala lost his balance and spun upside down.

Hru burst out laughing as Tala crossed his arms upside down, glaring at her.

"Not funny," Tala said icily, standing right side up again, "You did that on purpose."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Stop it already!" Cassandra said, "It was harmless anyways."

"I hate water," Tala muttered, glaring at Hru who was stifling her giggles, "It's so bouncy and jelly-like and annoying and..."

Suddenly a figure swam out to greet them, "Welcome warriors and warrioresses.  Welcome to you, your Majesty."  She did a quick spin in the air and curtsied.

Cassandra's mouth dropped open, "You're - you're - you're a mermaid!!!"

"Why yes," was the reply.  It was indeed a young mermaid, complete with a turquoise fin and blue eyes.  She had long blond hair and a seashell necklace on, "I'm the Water Mage and welcome to the Water Sanctuary."  She did another fancy twirl in the water.

"Wow," Willow said, "A real mermaid.  You look so young, you can't be over 2000 years-old, are you?"

"Why yes, I am," the Water Mage said, giggling, "My age is preserved, but I've been counting the years.  I'm around your age right now, but I'm 2587 years-old to be exact."

"Gee," Holly said, "That's freaky.  You mean you'll never die??"  
"Never ever," the Water Mage said, doing more whirls and twirls in the water.  She swam around all of them briskly.

"She's awful pretty," Johnny remarked.

Behind him Kai snickered, "As pretty as you think Carly is?"

"Very funny Kai!" Johnny snapped, turning red, "I never said that."

Kai laughed, "You didn't need to!"

"No kidding," Enrique said in awe, his eyes following the mermaid's graceful moments.

"Aw, shut up," Carly said, rolling her eyes, "You have a lot of nerve Enrique!  You don't care about Aquana's feelings at all!  You must be the most pathetic human being to ever walk the universe!"

Enrique slid off into the corner and looked glum again.

"What's wrong with you?" the Water Mage asked Max, looking at his sullen face.

"I'm seasick," Max replied, sighing.

"You'll get it over, don't worry cutie," the mage said, pinching his cheek lightly and giggling as Max blushed.

Kailee pouted and snatched Max's arm and pulled him away, "Come _on_ Maxie, let's get you inside."

"She's...different," Hru finally said, raising her eyebrows, "Very playful.  Totally opposite of the Fire Mage."

"That old coot?" the Water Mage cried, "I should hope I'm nothing like him!  He's so down in the pits all the time and plus he's so old-fashioned, what we need here is change!!!"  She spun around and circled Tala again and again, surveying him with curious aqua eyes.

Finally Tala looked at her, raising his eyebrows slightly, "Stop that.  You're making me dizzy."

"And what's the matter with the brave Wind Warrior?" the Water Mage teased him, doing more flips in the air.

Tala flushed slightly, "Nothing.  I don't like Water that's all."

"You don't like Water???" the Water Mage asked in horror, "What's there not to like?  It's beautiful and fun!  I think you need to get out more.  Here, I'll show you."  She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the Sanctuary for a swim before Tala could protest.

"Hey, what the hell is she doing to him???" Hru demanded, "I can't take this much longer.  Her behavior is MUCH too lighthearted."

"She flirting with all the guys," Willow remarked, "I'm sorta glad Ray's not here."

"I'm going after Tala," Hru muttered, gliding outside in a huff.

"I think she likes him," Holly whispered to Willow.

Hru whirled back around, "I heard that and I do NOT!"

"Hey hey, I never said that 'she' was you," Holly protested, "I could've meant the Water Mage!"

"But you didn't and you know it!" Hru snapped, crossing her arms while floating in the water.

"You just assumed it," Willow said with a giggle, "That means you must like him."

"Oh, very funny Willow, laugh it up," Hru said sarcastically.  
"Then why are you going after him?" Cassandra asked slyly.

"Listen, I don't care what the hell happens to that jerk, I'm just going to make fun of him," Hru said angrily.

Before she could move, the Water Mage returned gracefully and she was still leading Tala by the wrist.  The sight of that made Hru even more annoyed and Tala was blushing for some reason.

"Oooh," Hru snapped, "I'd like to strangle her!"

"And you say you don't like Tala?" Holly asked curiously.

"I don't!!!!" Hru growled.

"Why don't you guys stay here for the night?" the Water Mage suggested, doing all sorts of loops and turns in the water, "That way you'll be fresh and ready in the morning, you're tackling the Water Palace right?  You'll need a good dose of sleep, that Water Warlock is a tough customer."  She was whirling around so much, it made everyone dizzy.

"Do you like water now?" Johnny snickered at Tala.

"Very funny," Tala said, still flushing, "She's very pretty, that's all."

Johnny snickered some more and Hru looked very irritated.

Suddenly, they saw a veil of red stars and sparkles in front of them and two figures came out.

"What's that Water Mage?" Cassandra asked.

"It's a teleporter," the Water Mage said, "Uh-oh, red veil."  She quickly stood straight and still as out stepped the Fire Mage and Ray!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Ray!" Willow threw her arms around him and hugged him.  She sighed in relief when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, "Ray…"

"Gosh, you guys are okay," Ray said, returning Willow's hug tightly, his amber eyes tender, "I was worried that something might've happened to you."

"Us?" Cassandra said with a proud scoff, "With me as the captain?  No way, you didn't have to worry Ray, I took care of it all!"  Holly and Kailee laughed behind her.

"When will you ever grow up Water Mage?" the Fire Mage said in annoyance, "You have to take this seriously.  These are the future kings and queens of the Kingdoms standing before you and you're acting like a 5 year-old!"

"I am not!" the Water Mage said stubbornly, anger clouding her girlish attitude, "You are SO old-fashioned."

"I cannot imagine how a mere child like you became a mage," the Fire Mage muttered, "You obviously have no respect for your elders or your superiors."

"No one said I had to curtsy and kiss the feet of her Majesty," the Water Mage retorted.

Everyone sweatdropped at this scene.

"Um..." Cassandra put in, "Can I have a word please?"

"Sure!" the Water Mage said dismissively, "I'm tiring of listening to him speak anyways."

"Do go ahead," the Fire Mage said with a frosty glare at his fellow Mage, "Your Majesty."

Cassandra sweatdropped, "Um...yeah...thanks.  Listen, I think I speak for all of us here when I say that there's no need to bow and curtsy and called us all those fancy royalty names."

"Ohhhhh," Carly said with as much sarcasm as she could spit out, rolling her eyes,  "No way, I just LOVE being treated like royalty, don't I?  All that prissy nonsense...why don't we all turn into Robert while we're at it?"

Johnny snickered and Hru laughed.

"See?" the Water Mage said triumphantly, doing a water cartwheel, "I told you I didn't need to curtsy!"  
The Fire Mage frowned, "But honestly, I do think that it is proper manners that we -"  
"Please, I don't need to know a second Robert," Carly put in curtly.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, tugging his sleeve.

"We're a bit concerned about what's happening over here cuz water has already destroyed a quarter of my Kingdom and I just rebuilt it too!" Ray complained, "So I put things in order there and came here with the Fire Mage because he wanted a word with your mage."

"Her mage," Hru said in a tight voice, "Thinks Tala is **SO** brave."

"Shut up," Tala hissed, going a brilliant shade of red.

"That's it!" Kai said, throwing his hands in the air, "I have had enough nonsense for one day, I'm going to bed!"  He disappeared into the other room and when the rest of them went after him, Kai was already asleep on the furthest bed, his back turned to them.

"I'm tired too," Kailee yawned and curling up on the bed beside her brother's.  The Fire Mage and the Water Mage were still bickering.  Everyone sighed and decided to call it a day, getting into a bed and going to sleep.

"I'm going to go back with the Fire Mage," Ray whispered to Willow, careful not to wake anyone up.

"But you just got here," Willow protested, looking sad.

Ray touched her cheek, "I know, but I've got to get back and I won't last long here, I'll see you soon, okay?  Be careful, try not to get hurt."

"Ray…?" Willow murmured, "I'm sorry about your Kingdom, you worked so hard on it too…"

"It's okay, it can be rebuilt," Ray said reassuringly with a sweet smile, "I brought you something in case you needed some cheering up."  He reached back and held out a pale pink rose in perfect bloom, "I hope this makes your day."

"Oh!  It does!" Willow exclaimed in delight, "Thank you so much Ray."  She hugged him tightly and Ray gently tilted her face up, kissing her softly in response, holding her tightly in his arms for a brief while before letting go.

"I have to go now," Ray said reluctantly, "Be careful."

"Okay..." Willow whispered, "Bye."  And Ray disappeared outside to the main room of the Water Sanctuary.  There was a flash of red light and then silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Under the sea…*hums* You know, the song from Little Mermaid?  ^_^  Really really busy, nothing to say, no quote either, sorry, but review please!  Check out my new co-owned forum if you haven't done so already @ **www.ty-kamara.net.tc**

            Laterz, please review, I'm really tired!  ^_^U


	31. To Kill or Not to Kill?

**_dark-night-sky:_** XD Thank you!!!!!

**_RBMIfan:_** Really?  Honestly? ^_^  My guess is that you don't like flirts, huh? XD You really think so?  Wow, that's such a compliment! ^_~  I can't tell you which kingdom is next, but it's not any of those you named, XD.  Sorry!  Must follow order…

**_Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN:_** Wow, interesting name.  *waves*  I love your site, dedicated to the best beyblade team in the whole wide world (I'm not that wild about Robert tho)  Thank you!!!!  It's updated every 5 days! XD

**_Kirsty:_** I see, XD, but they're not in a 'relationship' yet, either of them likes each other that much. XD

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Omg, how did I make it that they'll like Tala? XD  Never think positive on purpose, let me tell ya, it never works.  Obsession is good, *nodz* I get mad when it's Kai/Hilary *spits*, disgusting.

**_~kai~:_** I hate all exams…except my Info Tech one which included sitting in front computer for 3 hours just surfing the net! XD  Flirt with cute guys…like Tala? XD

**_Reicu:_** ;_; Hope you got your voices back, yes I'm tired of exams, I'm getting me report card this Thursday and if I don't have a 95% average, I'm going to scream.

**_Britt:_** ^_____^  Hey ya!  You don't wanna know Carly's reaction when Johnny 'tells' her, it won't be as expected, but it's still some ways……

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Aye!  I watched Shaman King once, it's looks pretty good, I'll have to tune in next time.  It's good to have all kinds of personalities for the mages, so they won't all be stiff-necks. ^_^

**_Jazzy Jade Gurl:_** *glompz*  I looooooooove your fic!  No…I've never been sailing, I've been a ferry, but looking at water makes me sick, I can't swim so I hate water.  Umm…I don't know how to pronounce, just how it looks like I guess, not my character.  Kai's snide comment, *snickers*  Ahh…Moonlight Shadow…should update that…I'm losing interest in that. X_X  I've updated, hope you do soon too!

**_dreamer_gurl:_** *nodz*  It has been long. *giggles*  Did you catch up all the chapters?  Where d'ya go? ^____^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Ah well, review is still better than no review! ^____^  I love sleep…^_^

**_Kerry:_** Gosh you post a ton!! ^_^, love reading long reviews.  LoL, that was funny. ^____^

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Can't forget the temper tantrums he throws, that's funny too! XD  I love it when people deny it, I always do. XD  Kane is absolutely gorgeous, mine mine mine! XD

**_scarlet diamonds:_** Sooooooooorry again that I overlooked your review.  Thanx for visiting Ty Kamara as well!  I like putting in different personalities for all the mages, if it's possible to have like 12 different personalities, but it's a change! ^_____^  Imagine if they were all replicas of the Fire Mage? ^_^U

**_bimbo-blonde:_** Really? ^_^ Lol, bubbly is good something, but I'm rarely like that. ^_^  Glad ya liked!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 31: To Kill or Not to Kill?**

         "Bye guys, hope you have a safe journey your Majesty," the Water Mage said cheerfully.  She covered her mouth, "Ooops, I forgot that you and I both dislike fancy royal titles.  See what the Fire Mage did to me???  He brainwashed me!  Now I've got all these royal titles stuck in my head, your Majesty, your Highness, your Excellency, argh!!!"

Cassandra sweatdropped, "Thanks.  See you later."

"Bye!!!!" the Water Mage said, giggling and spinning in the air.

"Good riddance," Hru muttered darkly.  She stormed out as fast as she could.

"Wow, what's eating her?" Tala asked in awe.

"Maybe she got up on the wrong side of her bed," Johnny replied.

"Hurry up!!!!!!!" Carly yelled, "Come on, come on, keep it moving, don't stop there!  We've got places to go, did any of you hear Ray?  His Kingdom is getting FLATTENED and he's not going to be very pleased if a typhoon hits his royal palace."

"Thanks for letting us stay," Holly said, gracious as always.

"You're welcome," the Water Mage said as they swam north, "Come back and visit anytime.  Bye now!"  She blew them a kiss.

"Ack!" Kai grunted, "I wish I didn't see that."

"I wish she was human," Enrique added sheepishly.

"I wish you had brains!" Carly snapped at him.

"I wish we never came here," Hru muttered, "My life would've been much more healthier."

Cassandra was looking at her Water Card, "It says we go north, or swim north, whatever.  The Water Palace isn't too far off, we should reach it in about half a day."

"Speak for yourself," Max said, stumbling in the water, "The good news is, I'm not seasick anymore.  The bad news is, it's really hard to move around in the water."  
"It takes a while getting used to," Cassandra told him, "Once you get the hang of it, you'll feel like a fish!"

"I don't want to be a fish," Tala muttered.

"I wish you'd turn into an ant, then I'd squish the life outta you," Hru mumbled.

Tala overheard and stared at her with wide eyes, "Whoa, nasty today, aren't we?  What did I ever do to you?"  
"Just never mind, leave me alone!" Hru snapped, swimming ahead.

Tala shook his head and glided up beside her, "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Hru snarled, "What part of that sentence do you not understand?  Do you want me to spell it out for you???"

"I know what you said," Tala replied, as patient as ever, "But I asked you what was wrong?"

"Go away," Hru groaned, rolling her eyes, "You are so pathetic, you know that?"

"**_Now_** what did I do?" Tala asked, looking innocent and confused.

Hru groaned again, but she couldn't help a tiny smile at Tala's expression.

"What's wrong?" Tala repeated.

"Nothing," Hru finally answered, "Nothing, just a phase I go though in the mornings.  Got a little over touchy, that's all."  She was relieved when Tala didn't press on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         They were nearly at the Water Palace by mid day, they didn't see anything unusual, except for the fact that they narrowly escaped an area covered with whirlpools.  They passed all sorts of sea creatures and weird sea plants.  By then, most of them have already gotten used to their Water Resistance advantage and were moving around easily.  But Cassandra was by far the most at ease.

"I am **_SO_** sick of swimming," Tala muttered, "I am never going to go near water again, never ever."

"How do you plan on taking a bath?" Carly asked dryly, "With some purified sand???"

"You guys are regular comedians, aren't you?" Tala scowled.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, man, I was being super sarcastic," Carly corrected.

"You guys, I think something's coming," Johnny said quietly, "Some sort of herd."

"How can you tell???" Kai demanded, "I don't hear a thing!"

"Me neither," Holly agreed.

"I can't hear anything either," Johnny said, "I observe, being a knight has its rewards you know, you become acutely more aware of your surroundings.  Look, all the small fish are scattering as fast as they can, that means something's coming.  And the fish are going the same way we're heading, that also means that whatever's coming is coming from behind us, otherwise the fish would be heading the other way."

"I've got to hand it to you," Kai said, "You're good at this stuff."

"Johnny, you're such a genius," Carly said with a false sense of sincerity, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Carly," Johnny groaned, "You are so annoying!!"

"Something's coming," Holly said nervously as the water shook and faint dots were visible.

Tala squinted, "Looks like a bunch of jellyfish...and some squid."

"Eeeeew," Kailee said, "Squids are so gross, they have such slimy tentacles."

"How can you see??" Hru craned her neck, "I only see blurry dots."

"I have 20/20 vision!" Tala exclaimed, squinting again, "There's an octopus as well and...a few electric eels."

"They're friendly right?" Willow asked, "Just nature's creations passing by and leaving us in peace."

Then an electric shock was hurled at them, followed by bursts of black ink.  They all scattered away to avoid getting hit.

"Does that answer your question???" Cassandra yelled.

"Why can't they be friendly??" Kailee cried.

"Guys, these aren't normal sea creatures!" Hru shouted, "They're evil servants, look at their eyes, they all glow red."

"Now is a good time to run for it!" Max said.

"We'll never out swim them!" Kai scoffed, "There's too many and they're natural born swimmers!  We're foreigners!"

"Then that leaves one choice," Hru said, drawing her Spirit weapon.

"We fight," Tala finished for her, smiling grimly, "Just the way I like it."

"Nooooo," Kailee cried, "They're living creatures, we can't kill them!!!"  They all ducked as more ink spurts came at them.

"So are we," Tala pointed out, "And they don't have a problem with killing us!!!!"

The sea creatures were close enough to observe now, there were a few jellyfish and electric eels, a couple of squids, and one octopus who seemed to be in charge.

"That octopus is HUGE!!!" Kai yelled, "It looks like it hit its growth spurt a little too hard!"

The octopus raised one of its tentacles and all the creatures rushed at them.

"Curse all of you!" Carly snapped, smashing her bow into a squid's head, "I HATE jellyfish."

"Why???" Johnny yelled, beating one back with his axe.

"I don't know," Carly shouted back, "I just felt like I hate them all of a sudden."

"You're strange girl," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Why are they attacking us????" Willow cried, defending herself with her staff, "They're not monsters!!!!!"  
"They're being controlled, I think," Holly said, "They don't look like creations.  But how can we tell for sure??"

"Ask Hru to drain their spirits," Tala said, "If they're real creatures, then their spirits will be white, they're evil, their spirits are black."

"But then if they are white spirits, we would've killed them anyways!!!" Kailee cried.

"Do I look like I care???" Tala demanded.

"Why not?" Hru said, posing her Spirit Weapon ready, "I'll do it!!!!"  
"Wait," Willow objected, "Don't!!"

The electric eels were circling Cassandra and trying to thundershock her while she was smacking them with her trident.

Hru had enough, she spun her weapon around and shot out a few black spirits, ready to suck the spirits out of their attackers.  But the sea creatures just scurried away.  "Oooh, I'll get you!!!!"

"Someone, get me out of this!!!" Max gasped as one of the squid wrapped its tentacles around his arms, "Let go!!!"

"Max!!!" Kailee cried.

"Ow ow ow!!!" Max wailed, "Kailee help!  Do something!  My arms are going numb!  I can't feel them anymore!"  He was trying to kick free.

Kailee was panicking and she did the first thing that came to mind.  She whipped out her wand and a stream of sparkles shot out and smashed into the squid.  The squid squealed and let Max go in its surprise, a trickle of blood streamed out from its head where Kailee hit it.

"Whew, thanks so much Kailee." Max said in relief.

Kailee was trembling and crying, "Oh oh, I'm so bad, I hurt another living creature.  I'm just like a murderer."

Max put his arms around her, "Don't cry, Kailee, it's not that bad.  It's okay.  That squid would've squeezed the life out of me if you hadn't acted the way you did."

Kailee kept crying, "I hurt it, I shouldn't have..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "These eels are so annoying!!!" Cassandra groaned, trying to avoid being electrocuted.

Enrique swung his mace and tried to hit one, but it just glided away, "They're so slippery!!"

"Argh, ew, get away from me!!!" Carly yelled as the jellyfish tried to tangle her in their tentacles (or whatever you call those dangly things).

Willow was hitting the squids with her staff while Hru tried to get a good shot in, but the sea creatures were slippier than ice.

"What happened to Kailee??" Holly asked in alarm when she saw her crying.

"She's upset cuz she hit a squid," Max explained, "The squid had me and she used her wand by accident, I think, and she's really upset she hurt the squid."

"Don't cry Kailee," Holly said comfortingly, "These creatures can't be evil, they don't look like creations, they're not monsters."

Meanwhile, Johnny, Kai, and Tala were trying to size up to the monstrous octopus who was floating underwater and wiggling its slimy tentacles.

"Go!" Johnny yelled, swinging his axe at the octopus.

Tala followed with a twister his Wind conjured in the water, blowing the octopus off balance.  Kai's sword came down hard on one of the Octopus' tentacles and he followed with a good electric shock.  The octopus grunted and moaned, a blackish blood flowed out of his wound and drifted in the water.  The leg that was cut of by Kai dissolved into thin air.

"It's fake," Tala said, "That doesn't happen to living creatures.  This octopus is another stupid creature, that means we can kill it without hearing Holly and Kailee's whining."  He sounded annoyed.

"My sister and Holly do not whine," Kai said testily, "They're just concerned that's all."

"They need to set their priorities straight!" Tala shot back, not the least bit ashamed.

"Shut up," Johnny scowled before Kai could reply, "Don't freak out Tala, they're just different that's all.  And I agree with Kai, at least partily, Holly doesn't whine, Kailee's a different story."

"My sister's just sensitive that's all," Kai said, "She loves living things-"  
"You guys watch out!!!!" Cassandra yelled in horror.

Before the boys had time to react, three tentacles shot out and wrapped around Kai, Johnny, and Tala and squeezed tight.

"Let go!" Kai growled, struggling to free himself.

"All living things huh??" Tala snapped, "Including creepy gigantic octopuses???"  He was thrashing around so much that the octopus squeezed him even tighter!

Johnny groaned and tried not to move in case the octopus decided to squeeze his lungs out or something.

"Hang on!!!" Cassandra yelled, her hands full with the electric rays, "STOP IT!!!!!"

Enrique used his Psychic hold to try to freeze the eels for a sec, "Cassandra, do something, I can't hold on for too long!"

Cassandra grabbed some long seaweed, which looked like streamers wiggling underwater and wound it tight around the eels, rendering them helpless as they sank on the ocean floor, struggling to free themselves.  Cassandra and Enrique started to swim towards the octopus.

"We've got to go help them!" Hru said, whacking her weapon on the squids and making them dizzy.

Willow copied Cassandra's suit and wound the seaweed tight around the confused squids and they started to swim too.

"Stay here with Kailee," Holly said, "I've got to go help them.  They're in serious trouble."

"Stupid boys!" Carly growled when she caught eye of what happened.  She snarled as the jellyfish rounded closer again, "And you're even more stupid, you know that???  I HATE jellyfish!!!!"  She fired a great blast of Ice from her hand and froze the jellyfish into a lump of ice which sank to the bottom of the sea.  She hurried to the octopus as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Let go!!!!!" Johnny hollered, fighting to keep the tentacle from getting to his neck and throat.

"We have to slice off the tentacles!" Carly yelled at the others, "Hurry, before the guys choke."

"I'm on it!" Hru said, brandishing her Spirit weapon and slicing.

The octopus gave a wail of pain and smashed Hru back with one of its free tentacles.

"Be careful," Holly told Hru, "We should attack together and get one of them at a time."

"Tala first," Cassandra said, "He's freaking out there.  If he struggles anymore that tentacle's going to catch his neck."

"On it!" Hru leaped up again and sliced, this time, Enrique was behind her with a whack of his mace and Cassandra finished with a jab of her trident.

The octopus shrieked as its tentacle was detached from his body, more black blood oozed out and the tentacle dissolved.

Tala gasped for breath and landed tiredly on the ocean floor, completely winded.

Cassandra and Enrique started after him to see if he was okay.

"Don't bother," Hru said, shaking her head, "He'll be fine."

Carly swam up the other side and blasted Ice from her hands, freezing part of the tentacle that was holding Johnny so that the tentacle couldn't move or tighten.  

Johnny pried himself free and joined Carly, breathing heavily, "Thanks..."

"No sweat," Carly replied, "I still hate jellyfish."

Kai let out Thunder from his hand and shocked the whole octopus since no one would get injured now.  While the octopus was quivering in pain, Kai swung free and joined the others, panting heavily.  "Whew."  The Thunder was still electrocuting the octopus, making it wail and scream with pain.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick and painless!" Johnny snarled, smashing his axe into the octopus' head, "That's for choking me!"

Tala swam up and blasted lazer beams from his gun, eyes glittering, "And that's for winding me!"

Carly shot a couple of arrows straight into the octopus' eyes, "And that's for sending jellyfish!!!"

"EEEWWWW!" Kailee shrieked from behind, "That's gross!!!!"

Max hugged her close protectively, "Don't look."

Willow turned away as well, shivering in horror.

"Carly, that was sick!" Holly said in disgust, "If we have to kill it, can't you at least kill it in a civilized way??"

"If killing was could be civilized then it would be made legal!" Carly shot back, "I have perfect aim!"

Hru swung her weapon at the octopus, "And that's for attacking us!!!!"

Cassandra swam under the octopus and threw her trident straight into its mouth.  The octopus gave a strangled scream and dissolved.  Cassandra's trident floated down into her hands.

"We did it," she said in relief, "Whew, that was some battle."

"What are you going to do with those???" Johnny asked, pointing to the trapped sea creatures and half laughed at Carly's frozen jellyfish.

"We'll do this!" Hru said before anyone could stop her, releasing spirits hunters from her hands and letting them run through the helpless creatures.

"NO!" Kailee cried tearfully, "NOOOOO!!!!"

The spirits that came out of the sea creatures were all white and they started to float to Hru's spirit weapon.

"Stop!!!!" Kailee yelled, snatching Hru's weapon out of her hand, the white drifting spirits stopped and waited for the spirit weapon to be returned to its rightful wielder before continuing into the weapon.  "You killed them!!!!!!"

"So????" Hru snapped, reaching for her weapon, "Give it back!!!  It's mine!"

"Kailee!" Kai said, "What the hell are you doing???"

Kailee looked stubborn, "We can't kill them, they're living creatures!!  See???  They have white spirits!  We can save them, they're just brainwashed, we can make them into beautiful sea creatures again!"

"Well, I don't want to!" Hru snatched her weapon back and the spirits drained into her weapon, "There!  All done!  They deserve to die!"

"NO!" Kailee cried, tears filling her eyes, "You have to give them back their spirits!!!"

"Why?????" Hru demanded, "I don't HAVE to do anything!!!"

"Don't cry Kailee," Max said, turning to Hru, "You should give their spirits back Hru, they're not evil, they don't deserve to die anymore than we do."

Hru gritted her teeth and looked to Carly and Tala for support.  
"I say if they die, they die," Tala said coldly, "They deserve it.  Who cares???"  
"Come on people," Carly said, rolling her eyes, "Let's get moving!  Leave Hru alone, those creatures are as good as dead, personally, I don't care whether they live or die,  But the jellyfish deserve to DIE!!!"

Johnny and Kai sweatdropped.

"Guys," Holly pleaded, "They deserve a second chance.  They were alive and I can purify them with my Light.  Please Hru??  Please give them back their spirits."

Willow nodded in agreement, "Come on Hru, don't be a killer."

"Yeah, it's as good as murder!" Kailee cried.

Enrique didn't say anything, he didn't seem to care at all.

"Just give them their spirits," Cassandra said, "Then we can be on our way!  We'll never see them again anyways."

"I am not giving it back!" Hru yelled, "She called me murderer!!!"  
"That what you are!!!" Kailee burst out, "If you kill those poor creatures!"

Kai held his sister back as she tried to grab the spirit weapon, "Kailee, NO.  Don't push Hru.  You apologize, right now!  Hru, if she apologizes, will you give the stupid sea creatures their stupid spirits back???  I'm sick of this whole argument!"

"Fine," Hru grumbled, eyes flashing, "Next time, I'll stay away from all you guys when I do my spirit hunting!"

"Sorry," Kailee muttered.

Kai shook her arm, "For???"

"Sorry for calling you a murderer," Kailee said softly to Hru, looking as if she really meant it, "I didn't mean it, I just wanted to save the animals."

Hru nodded curtly and let out the spirits with a whish of her weapon which traveled back to their rightful owners.  Holly let out soft white light from her palms and the Light purified all the sea creatures.  Cassandra released the electric eels while Willow untied the squids.  The eels and squids bubbled their grateful thanks and swam off.

"Carly, unfreeze the jellyfish!" Kailee said.

Carly shook her head, "As if, no way, do you know what those bastards did to me???"

"They were under an evil spell!" Kailee cried, "They didn't mean it!!!"

"I HATE jellyfish and I won't unfreeze them," Carly said stubbornly, "I'll stand here and argue all day if I have to!"

"Carly, please," Kai said, looking warningly at his sister as she opened her mouth, "Let's just go okay???"

"This once," Carly said in a menacingly voice, "But only because Kai asked me and he's one of my best friends.  This is the only time I'll unfreeze something I intentionally froze.  Never ask me again!"  She blasted more Ice at the frozen jellyfish and struck it so hard the ice shattered and the jellyfish swam off, "Stupid cursed jellyfish!"

"Now we can go!" Cassandra said, swimming off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            No tiiiiiiiime!!!!!!  I hope you enjoyed this, remember to review, man I'm a heck outta my mind with being busy, I'm sick of being busy.  Love all your reviewers, I haven't gotten this many reviews for this fic in a long time!!!! XD  I'm praying for winter break soon! Gosh, laterz, and review and enjoy!


	32. Sea Battle

**_Mrs. Darth Vader:_** Okey dokey! ^_^

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** You're sick? ;_; *patz* I hope you're better!  Glad you liked Kailee and Holly's part, yes, Carly would hate getting a cold as I would too, lol!

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Then you're like me, lol, I rant at least 10+ times. XD  2 months…? O.O  Oh, you know Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN? O_o  20/20 vision means perfect, flawless eyesight.

**_SakuyaChan:_** *glompz* Long time no review. ^_~  Missed ya!  Helly fish????? O_O

**_Kai Hiwatari:_** Yayz!  Glad you liked my other fic.  I'm pretty busy too be bored, lol!  Hope this makes ya un-bored.

**_Reicu:_** Aaaaaaaaaah, jellyfish!!!!  I don't like them much myself. X_X

**_Kyu's gone:_** …aw…I'm sorry you quit…bye…*sobz*…I had another FF.net account too a couple years back, but I quit for a while too cuz I had no time, but I came back, so hopefully you will too.  I wonder if you'll see this though…*waves in the horizon if you don't* ;_;

**_bimbo-blonde:_** Carly's gotta complain about everything, there MUST be at least ONE thing that she doesn't like.  Glad you liked Holly and Kailee's part, laterz!

**_dreamer-gurl3:_** It's okay if you don't review it, I just didn't know whether you were alive or not. _  Exactly how many reviews are you aiming for in your fics?

**_Just-some-girl1:_** ^_______^ Me too!

**_RBMIfan:_** You're right buddy, it SO wasn't one of my best, my best is in Where Your Loyalties Lie, I think.  Everyone like Tala/Hru, but I've gotta dish them outta denial first. XD

**_Beyblader-grl:_** Woooooooow, looooong!  *glompz*  I bounce a lot too!  Kailee loves animals…at least that's what D_G told me, :P  Poor Kai…he's got a lot on his mind, doesn't he? ^_^

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_**  ALL MINE! *glompz* ^_^  I love denial. XD  Dunga's getting beaten up, lol!  

**_scarlet diamonds:_** *nodz* I agree, but Kailee's Kailee and it's good to have all types of personalities in a fic. ^_^

**_~kai~:_** Not really tho, I liked Hru like that, firm mind, very good. XD  Because Tala makes himself annoying. XD XD  You got a phone??  Cooool, my friend collects phone plates. XD  You got it already?  What are you getting for Xmas? XD

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 32: Sea Battle**

         "Finally here!" Cassandra said happily as the Water Palace came into view, "Woooohooooo!!!"

"Great, that means we can finally leave this underwater torture once we behead that stupid warlock," Tala grumbled, still touchy about water.

Hru was still touchy about releasing the spirits and was drifting in sullen silence.

Carly was still touchy about unfreezing those jellyfish and kept muttering about how jellyfish were evil and useless.

Kailee was still touchy about her attacking the squid with her wand and was sulking in silence as well.

Kai cast an annoyed look at Hru and Kailee's sullenness and kept to himself.

"Come on guys," Holly said, "Cheer up!  Let's forget about that last battle."

"I still can't believe I let those jellyfish go!" Carly snapped, her emerald eyes glittering, "I have never done such a –"

"And I can't believe I didn't destroy those spirits while I had the chance!" Hru added with the same amount of snap.

"Carly," Johnny said with an exasperated sigh, "Stop it with jellyfish already."  He drifted over to her and punched her friendlily on the shoulder which got him a small smile from Carly in return.

"Okay," Hru said, loudly, "Let's make one thing crystal clear all right???  I'll let it go this time, but never again.  The Spirit weapon is **_MINE_** and I **_WILL_** use it in **_ANY_** way I please.  Consider yourself warned the next time anyone interferes.  My fight, my way, my weapon.  Got it??"  
Kailee looked like she wanted to object but she shut her mouth when Kai gave her a tight look.

"But Hru," Holly protested, "What if you accidentally take the spirit of an innocent creature???"

"Then I'll give it back if I feel like it," Hru said icily, "I can tell the difference between good and bad, you know."

"What about the difference between being cruel and being compassionate??" Max demanded.

Tala smiled grimly, "You don't need to be compassionate on the war field."

"I agree with Hru," Carly said, "No one's going to tell me how to fight my battles.  If I feel like sending someone to hell, I will and no one's going to stand in my way.  I don't care if they were once good or once evil or brainwashed or whatever, if they're in my way, they had better hold on to their heads!"

"Exactly," Hru said in satisfaction, "I'm glad someone agrees with me."

"That's not fair!" Kailee cried.

"Stop it," Kai ordered.

"Stop fighting," Cassandra pleaded, "Let's go into the palace, come on, chill out.  You'll all feel better once we defeat the warlock.  We need to stick together as a team, we stick together but you guys can keep your own fighting styles, okay???"

Everyone nodded curtly.

"Good, let's go," Cassandra said, swimming through the gates.  She reached the doors and slowly creaked them open.  "Wow, it's like an aquamarine in here!  It looks empty enough.  You guys stay here for a sec, I'm going to check out the throne room, I'll yell if I'm in trouble, I'm good at that."  She swam inside and slowly peeked into the throne room, "Hmm...empty.  And no sign of the Water Warlock or the Water Scepter either.  This sucks.  No one's home."  She swam back outside and shook her head, "It's empty."

"Looking for me??" a loud voice roared, "HA HA HA HA!!!"

Everyone whirled back around and saw a monster who was obviously the Water Warlock, a huge figure clad in heavy mail and armor.  He was riding a shark and holding a trident in one hand, the Water Scepter gleamed in his waist pouch.

"The scepter!" Cassandra whispered.

"I'm surprised you made it this far," the Water Warlock sneered, "With all my water powers I thought for sure that I was in total control.  Oh well, your good fortune ends here.  Allow me to introduce myself, I am the mighty Water Warlock, commander of the underwater realm, ruler of the seven seas.  Your fate is in my hands."

"Sorry pal, but my fate isn't in anyone else's hands except for mine!" Carly said ironically, "You're barking up the wrong tree if you think you're going to determine **_my_** fate!"

"We will see," the Water Warlock said smugly, "Arise my faithful water servants.  Arise!"  They all watched as they were faced with a small army of sting rays, thin and flat sea creatures who could fire sharp needle-like stings.  "Attack them!!!!"

Hru rushed forward before anyone could stop her and sent a Spirit Hunter though one of the sting rays, ignoring Kailee's horrified gasps.  A black spirit flowed into her weapon.  She smiled sarcastically at Kailee, "They're fake, don't worry, it's absolutely harmless!"

"It's still hurtful," Kailee said, pouting.

"I'll take the Water Warlock and tail him," Cassandra said, "I'll need backup though."

"Willow and I will back you up," Holly told her, "Don't worry."

Cassandra swam after the Water Warlock, ripping her trident across the shark's tail fin.  The shark roared in pain and bared its teeth at Cassandra.

"So?" Cassandra said tauntingly, "You think I've never seen teeth before??"  
"Go get her, my beloved pet shark," the Water Warlock said, "If you do catch her, you may eat her for dinner."  
"Sorry," Cassandra said, "I don't plan on becoming shark bait anytime soon!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         The others swam around, destroying at many of those sting rays as possible, but it wasn't easy because those rays were even more slippier than the eels they previously fought.  They maneuvered easily and fired their stings with ease.  Everyone dodged the stings as best they could and tried to destroy as many as possible, since they were unsure of the effects of the stings.  

Then Enrique was the first to discover the danger of the sting.  He didn't quite dodge the glittering pointed sting which was aiming straight for him, he just sorted twisted around, which wasn't enough because the sting burrowed itself into his shoulder.  "AAAAHHH!" Enrique yelled as the effects of the sting began to spread through his body.  His body went numb and he was unable to move so he sank down on the ocean floor, shaking in pain.

"Enrique!" Johnny and Kai exclaimed.

"Why you-" Carly was so mad, she literally tore the sting ray responsible apart by slashing an arrow through it violently.  She quickly swam down to Enrique, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"For someone who says that she doesn't care a thing about what happens to him, Carly sure doesn't act like she doesn't care," Johnny remarked.

"Just don't say that to her," Kai added, beating a ray back with his sword and slicing it in half.

"Enrique, talk to me, say something," Carly ordered, grabbing him and shaking him hard.

"I can't," Enrique stammered, still trembling in pain, "I can't move anything."

"What the hell do you mean that you can't move anything????" Carly demanded, "You stupid boy.  I do wish you'd be more careful!"  She gave his arm a tight squeeze, "Can you feel that???"

"N-no," Enrique said, "I-I felt nothing..."

"Johnny!!!" Carly yelled in panic, "Get over here, quick!"

"What's wrong with him?" Johnny asked, swimming over, his lilac eyes glancing at the shaking blond boy.

"I don't know, he says he can't move anything," Carly said, sounding slightly hysterical, "And he can't feel anything either."

Johnny looked at Enrique, whose eyes began clouding over in pain and he was still shivering uncontrollably, "Looks like paralysis to me.  He's paralyzed!  Where did he get hit?"

"I don't know," Carly said, "Oh wait, look on his shoulder."  She reached up and yanked the sting out of his shoulder, chucking the needle as far as she could in fury, "SCREW THAT!!!"

"We can't do anything for him," Johnny said, wincing as Carly's voice reached his eardrums "The paralysis will pass, but until then, he'll have to stay clear."

"But look at him!" Carly cried, "He's in pain!  We've got to get him some help."

"Carly, there's nothing we can do!" Johnny told her firmly, "We've got to get back and help the others fight those sting rays, he'll live, let's go."  He shook his head and swam off.

"We'll see about that!" Carly said angrily.  She grabbed Enrique who was completely out of it by now and unaware of what was happening and headed stubbornly towards the Water Palace, lugging her friend behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Cassandra let out a shriek as the shark came hurling after her, she made a lucky sudden turn to gain some distance.  She didn't want to think about what would happen if she came into contact with those TEETH.  She spun around in the water and managed to get in a jab with her trident, but that only enraged the shark more.  The Water Warlock was very amused with this little duel and was watching.

Holly came up from behind and slashed with her sword while blasting out Light from her hands while Willow whacked the shark's head with her staff and released Dark energy from her hands.

The shark groaned at all the pulsing attacks and bared its teeth at its attackers.  Then he shot after Willow, snapping his jaw.

Willow dashed away fearfully as the shark rounded closer to her.

Cassandra grabbed the shark's tail and sank the teeth of her trident into the shark's tail as it let out a roar of pain.  Blood streamed out, real, red, blood.  "What do we do??  It's real and it's attacking us, Holly can you purify it??"  
"I can try," Holly said, hesitating, "But it has to stay still otherwise I don't have a prayer of a chance."

"What are you waiting for????" the Water Warlock screamed at the shark, "EAT THEM!!!!"  
"Willow and I will hold him still for you to get a clear shot," Cassandra told Holly.

"W-we will??" Willow stammered, looking nervously at the rows of sharp teeth, "H-how??"

"I know!" Cassandra said, "The sting from the sting rays, they're paralysis stings, I heard Johnny say."

"Okay, I think I'm on to you," Willow said, "I'll go led a couple here."  She swam off and twirled around some of the sting rays, catching their attention.  When they started to pursue, Willow led them back here.

"Over here!" Cassandra taunted the shark, doing a fancy cartwheel, "Bet you can't catch me!"

The shark gave a roar of rage and shot after Cassandra who led him in a series of loops and turns until Willow gave her the signal.  The rays fired at Willow who was some distance away and Cassandra zoomed right between them, a risky move, with the shark right behind her.  The stings buried themselves in the flesh of the shark who immediately froze and started thrashing in pain, but after the paralysis took over its body, it laid motionlessly on the ocean floor.

"NO!" the Water Warlock cried, "My prized shark!"

"Now...Purify!" Holly said, raising her hands and aiming a beam of white light at the shark.  The shark quivered and sank on the ocean floor, waiting for the paralysis to fade, the evil dying from its eyes.

"Awesome!" Cassandra cheered.

"I WOULDN'T BE SO HAPPY YET!!!!" the Water Warlock roared, "YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFYING ME!!!!!!!  PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "It's okay buddy," Carly said reassuringly to Enrique, not knowing whether he could hear her or not, "I'll get you healed.  I heard Willow and Ray talking about medical centers in their Kingdom Palaces and my best bet is to go there!"  She swam in the throne room and looked around, "Now...where would I be if I was a medical room?  Somewhere quiet and isolated so people won't be in the way.  She swam up to the second floor and poked into each room until she can across one with a red cross on it.  "All right!"  She lugged Enrique inside and pulled open all the cabinets looking for cures.  Finally, purely by chance, she found one that was labeled 'paralysis'.  "Thank the Lord," Carly whispered, opening the bottle and forcing some of the liquid into Enrique's mouth.

Enrique coughed and spluttered and choked and gagged, then he looked around and said weakly, "Where am I?  I can move again!"

Carly didn't answer and she shoved all the stuff back into the cabinet, "You were lucky.  But don't count your blessings yet!  I'm not sure you deserve to be cured, not after what you did to Aquana."  She swam off, leaving Enrique to his lonesome.  Now that she knew Enrique was okay, she went back to being mad at him.

Enrique shook his head to clear it and sighed in misery, swimming reluctantly after Carly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "They just keep coming!" Kai groaned slicing his sword through more sting rays, "This is crazy, I've had enough. THUNDER BEAM!!!"  A beam of thunder toasted all the sting rays in its path to ash.

"I'm with him," Johnny said, "ASTRO BEAM!!!"  A beam of shooting stars sliced through some sting rays.

"You have to admit, this is getting really old," Hru added, "SPIRIT BEAM!!!"  A beam with the head of a spirit hunter zoomed out and through a line of sting rays, sending all their spirits to Hru's weapon.

Tala blasted out lazer beams from his gun, "Well, I can't really use a wind beam underwater, can I?  That's so dumb, it'll have close to no effect!"

"And I'm in the zone!" Carly yelled, swimming in so fast that she looked like a rocket, "ICE BEAM!!!  Too bad there aren't no jellyfish!"  A line of rays dropped on the ocean floor as ice cubes.

"PSYCHIC BEAM!!!" Enrique shouted, a beam of impulsing psychic waves smashed into the rest of the rays and disintegrated them.

Kailee was covering her eyes as Max held her close and blocked her view, "Oh oh, it's horrible, killing those sea creatures.  I wish they weren't completely evil, it's so cruel."

"Carly, where were you???" Johnny hollered, "You are completely out of control!!  I wish I could tie you down!!!"  
"Calm down McGregor," Carly said, "I was just taking care of some unfinished business!"

"Would you stop calling me by my last name??" Johnny demanded, "You make it sound like I'm your best buddy on some sports team."

"You are my best buddy on the fencing team," Carly pointed out.

Johnny groaned and shook his head.

"And Enrique, you're okay!" Hru said.

"Um...yeah..." Enrique said awkwardly, looking at Carly, "Thank goodness I can feel my body again."

"Let's go," Tala said impatiently.

"Yeah," Kai agreed, "Holly, Cassandra, and Willow are still after the Water Warlock, they'll probably need help."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I have passed the 400 mark!!!!! ^______________^  Yayz, past 400 reviews, never gone that far before.  Thank so much guys!  I was thinking that maybe I should finish this fic after Cassie's kingdom and start the next kingdom on another new fic because this is getting to be too long and crazy. X_X  Anywayz, hope you liked and don't forget to review, I can't WAIT for the holiday break. X_X  Was this chapter shorter?  I'm sorry if it was. ;_;  Laterz!


	33. The True Ruler of the Sea

**_Kai Hiwatari 77:_** Yayz, you've got an account! ^_~  Stupid viruses, all must DIE!!!  Now if I could figure out a way to kill them…  your neopets can't be gone, they're stored on Neopets server, I'm sure if you log on to Neopets, everything there is still there, hopefully.  I play it too! Glad my chappie made ya feel better! ^_~

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Hopefully you'll have more time over the winter break, ne?  ^^  I'm soooooo busy too, it's been forever since I've updated my site. _

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** Jellyfish are EVIL!!! ^^  Everyone seems to be having computer problems, _, I just fixed our home network and printer. _  Stupid problems…

**_shanegirl9:_** You reviewed! ^^ *glompz*

**_bimbo-blonde:_** Yeah, he does, lol!  Carly's too crazy for him, lol!  I've never been at sleepovers much, I prefer my own bed, lol!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** I think I'm coming down with the flu now… _  Aaaah sounds like Holly and Kailee are gonna fight Hru and Carly. O_o  Carly has a one-tracked mind, it's hard to change her opinion, I hope ~kai~ doesn't mind what I did with Hru, it seemed like her personality, it's not evil, it's purely opinional.

**_dreamer-gurl3:_** I would read your fics if they weren't poems. Nothing against you, but I hate poetry, any type of poetry no matter how deep and beautiful it is. _  I'm scared of horror too. *blushes*

**_RBMIfan:_** Yes I am!  ^_~  My site! *hugz it* Must update it soon. O_O  Been so long!  I'll finish Tala's thing during the winter break for sure!

**_kai's_cutie_angel:_** Thank you, for both compliments on site and fic! *hugz*

**_Jona Chu:_** Aaaaaah, you changed name again! ^^  Thanx!  _ this was late. _

**_Kerry: _**Nice dialogue, glad you reviewed and even gladder that you fixed your computer! ^^

**_Just-some-girl1:_** Me too, need…holidays…

**_Scarlet Diamonds:_** I KNOW! ;_; I just realized now that Enrique's always getting pummeled in my story, the poor guy, how did that happen?  I love him so much!

**_~kai~:_** I dunno, my friend does, lol!  I think I'm getting sick too, ugh. I do love Enrique, I'm not being mean to him…;_;…it just happened…  You have a camera in your phone????? O_O!  WoW!  Oh and XD is a emoticon, if you look at it sideways, you can see it's smilie type of thing. :P

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** Tala's perfectly perfect, eh? ^^  *wailz and hugz Enrique* I'm soooooooo sorry pal!

**_Terry: _**True that the elements aren't the ones of the character's Bit Beasts, but I choose to make it different because otherwise Johnny was fire element too and stuff would collide.  I made it to whichever power I thought would best suit them without considering the element of their Bit Beasts.  Make sense? ^^  I hope!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 33: The True Ruler of the Sea**

         "Careful!" Cassandra squealed as the Water Warlock swung his trident wildly and sent a torrent of strong water at them.

Holly dodged just in the nick of time, but the torrent of water slammed into Willow and she sank on the ocean floor, bruised and battered.

"Willow!" Holly gasped.

"Ray's not going to be very happy," Cassandra remarked airily, swinging around with her trident.

"Forget Ray," Holly said, gripping her sword and pointing to warlock, "**_He_**'s not very happy!"

"Watch out, he's firing again!" Cassandra yelled, diving to one side.

The Water Warlock blasted water torrents from his palms and trapped Holly between two torrents, sending her blasting a few meters.  Luckily, Holly regained her balance and slashed out, she deflected the water blasts with her Light.  Cassandra seized the chance and attacked with her trident.  But the Water Warlock was too fast, he locked tridents with Cassandra and still managed to blow Holly away with his Water torrents.

"Holly!" Kai swam downwards and caught his friend, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Holly gasped, grasping Kai's arm for support, "Just bruised...that's all.  I'll be fine…"

The Water Warlock saw that company was coming and he conjured Water twister and sent it blasting towards them.

Tala created his own twister and attacked the advancing twister.

"You need more power!" Hru yelled, "It's going to overpower you!"  No sooner after Hru said that, the enemy twister snapped Tala's twister and sent Tala flying.  Tala hit his head on a rock and was too dizzy to get up.  The twister then proceeded to pick off Hru, Carly, and Enrique.

"Now what???" Enrique asked nervously.

"Run!" Carly yelled, "We can't fight a twister!  What the hell is that??  It'll die eventually, but we have to keep running until then!"  She ducked under the twister and the twister turned to chase after her.  Carly increased her speed grimly and yelled back, "Split up!!  Split up!  We can confuse it!"

Hru swam in one direction and Enrique the other.  Hru swam in front of the twister, making it turn and follow her so Carly could catch her breath.  The twister hit a rock and kept after Hru until Enrique cut in and it went after him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "You - and me," the Water Warlock sneered at Cassandra, "So this is the noble Water Warrioress, future ruler of this Kingdom, what a laugh.  I can't imagine how these Kingdoms could be ruled by lesser mortals.  The thought is absurd!"

Cassandra gritted her teeth, "Wanna bet??  Let's see what you've got."  She pulsed Water from her palms to create the same kind of torrent.  The Water Warlock did the same and the two torrents of rushing water slammed into each other, each trying to gain more distance.  Cassandra saw that she was fighting a losing battle, she just couldn't match the power of the warlock physically.  //_But there are other ways that I can win, besides just power.  I've got all my friends behind me and I know that if Tyson was here, he'd be rooting for me too!  So I simply can't lose, everyone's counting on me!_//  She broke off her torrents and swung around, trying to get a clean jab at the warlock.  The Water Warlock grabbed Cassandra's arm and threw her against a rock.  Cassandra groaned as the water torrents smashed into her back.  Bruised and battered, she glared at the Water Warlock with hatred, "You'll have to do better than that, you creep."  She winced as the warlock prepared to fire more water torrents in an effort to knock her out.  Then suddenly something was pulling the Water Warlock back.

"What???" Cassandra looked surprised and drifted up, forgetting her aching body.  She saw the shark that Holly had purified, snarling and tearing off the Water Warlock's cape.  

"No, no, you're supposed to be attacking her not me!!!!" the Water Warlock said panicky.

The shark did a chomp-chomp (A/N: Sorry thought that was cute ^_^) with his teeth and ripped off the Water Warlock's right arm.  The warlock screamed in pain, his trident sinking uselessly into the sea.  

Cassandra swam down and retrieved the larger trident, "It must be awful for you, you get to die by your own weapon.  But I think it will be a good way to end your evil regime."  She thrust the trident as hard as she could into the Water Warlock's chest and he dissolved into nothing.  Cassandra hurried and got the Water Scepter as it sank down, casting a wary eye at the shark who was eyeing it hungrily with baring teeth.

"Umm..." Cassandra said nervously to the shark, "I guess I owe you a thank you?"

The shark stared at her for a moment, then it lowered its head deeply into an unmistakable bow.

"Gee...wow..." Cassandra said gleefully, "I'm the ruler, they recognize me!  Wooohoooo!  I AM the ruler!!!!!"

"Well done Water Warrioress," the Guardian said, "Time to return now.  Another job well done."  With a twinkle, all the Warriors and Warrioresses disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "You did it!" Holly cried, hugging Cassandra, "You were awesome Cassie!"

"Aw, thanks," Cassandra said, blushing, "Any of you could've done it."

"Ray!!!!"  Willow ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ray murmured, stroking her hair, "You're hurt though, I think you had better go and rest."

"Eeew, mushy gushy, lovey dovey," Carly said in disgust, "How lovely."

"Nice work Cassie!" Willow exclaimed, "I can't believe that shark helped you though."

"I told you animals were friendly and sweet," Kailee insisted.

"That's quite enough Kailee," Kai said warningly as Hru bristled.

"Owwwwwwwww..." Tala whined, "My head felt like it was just struck by a sledgehammer."

"Aw, quit whining, _brave Wind Warrior_," Hru said mockingly,

"Shut up," Tala moaned, "Can't you see I'm in pain??  And I'm not whining."

"All the better," Hru said smugly, "And if you don't call that whining, what do you call it?"

"I'm sure you are all weary," the Guardian said, "But you have done an excellent job and the same goes to you, Ray, for so expertly guiding your Kingdom through difficult hours.  I suggest you all rest up and sleep or eat."

"FOOD!!!!!" Cassandra whooped, diving into the kitchen, "Just what I needed!!!!"  
"Some things never change," Willow said, shaking her head.

"And I'm glad they don't," Holly said, "Cassie's perfect just the way she is."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "You know what?" Carly said, "I learned four things from this adventure; pirates always have a skull and crossbones symbol, guys still can't resist mermaids, sting rays cause paralysis, and -"

"You hate jellyfish," Johnny finished for her, "And they're evil."

Carly beamed, "Exactly!  How did you ever guess??"

Hru sweatdropped, "Would you cut it out about the jellyfish thing already???"

Cassandra was having her fifth helping of pancakes for breakfast, "Mmm...fighting monsters really works up an appetite!  Which isn't a bad thing either.  YUM!"

Holly laughed good-naturally, "Everything works up an appetite for you, even just watching TV!!!"

"I've got the world's biggest headache," Tala moaned, sitting down and closing his eyes like it's painful, "My head feels like it's cracked open..."  He picked up the cup in front of him and drank it without looking inside.

"Go lie down," Carly said, trying to snatch back her cake, "Eeek!  Johnny, that was **_MINE_**, give it back!!!!"

"Serves you right," Johnny retorted, "Or did you forget the time you stole mine?"

"Me?" Carly asked, blinking innocently, "Johnny, you know I would _never_ do such a thing."

Johnny snorted, "Ha!  Angelic little sweetheart, aren't you?"

Tala groaned, "Please - don't yell.  Have some heart people, my head's very delicate right now."

Carly slapped Tala's shoulder, "That's why it needs to be exposed to some rough play."

Tala flinched as the pain shot up to his head, "Ow, ow, ow...Carly, please...keep your voice down and don't touch me."

Carly made face at him, "You're acting like a big baby."

"I am not!" Tala snapped.

"Yes you are," Carly said.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not, am not, am not."

"Are too, are too, are too!"

"Forget it," Tala said, "I'm going to go lie down again."  He got up.

"Oh, I forgot," Carly said, "I made an old Chinese remedy for you from the book I found in the hospital wing.  Ray helped me brew it, it cures headaches."

Tala stared at Carly, "Then why didn't you tell me sooner???"  
"I forgot," Carly said with a shrug.

"That's such lame excuse," Tala said, rolling his eyes.

"It is not," Carly retorted, "It's true, and besides it's YOUR fault, you kept whining and that's made me forget!"

Tala's mouth dropped open, "MY fault???  Is not."

"Is too."

"Even if it was your fault, you would never admit it." Tala scowled.

Carly smirked, "How did you ever guess?  But it isn't my fault!"  
"I don't even want to argue with you," Tala said, sighing, "Just give me the medicine or whatever."

"You already drank it," Carly told him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "It was in your cup."

Tala groaned out loud, "CARLY!!  What is the matter with you????  You're impossible, you know that?"

"I sure do," Carly said, "Johnny says that to me at least twice a day."

Tala put his hand to his head, "Now I really need to lie down..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Wow, you're up awfully early Cassie," Holly remarked, joining her friend at the telepathic screen of the kingdoms, "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," Cassandra replied with a small smile, "It's cool, animals are moving back and underwater people too.  Plus some people are already migrating on land.  I just can't believe it's over already, it was so much adventure and just what I needed too, too bad that Tyson wasn't here to see it."

"Well…" Willow said lightly, "Maybe someday, when this whole thing isn't such a secret anymore."

"Are you crazy?" Carly shrieked, leaping down the stairs recklessly, "The day this thing isn't a secret no more, I'm going to be the first to break it to Michael!"

"Hey Carly," Hru chimed in, "What happened to Enrique after he got stung with that paralysis sting?"

"I dunno," Carly said coldly, "And I don't care."

"Give me a break Carly," Hru said, giving her a punch on the shoulder, "I saw you drag him off."

"All I wanted to do was make sure he didn't die on me or else I wouldn't be able to torture him any longer," Carly said frostily, "And I don't want to talk about stupid, dumb, ignorant Enrique."  She crossed her arms and sulked, "Hmph."

"Good morning girls," Tala drawled, coming down the stairs with a slight smirk.

Carly rolled her eyes, "And a goooooooooooooooooood morning to you too Tala."

Hru snorted and played with the knob on the screen.

"Hey man, how's your head?" Johnny asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"Better," Tala said with a lazy smirk at Hru, "It could've been worse, but it still feels like someone's intentionally drumming in it."

"Where's Ray?" Carly demanded, "I think that I'll make him brew some more of that remedy again."

"He's kissing Willow," Kai said shortly, coming down with Kailee bouncing behind him, "A fine scene to see in the morning."

"Good morning everyone!" Kailee said brightly before resting her cheerful eyes on Hru.  She took a cautious step towards her, "Hru, I'm sorry I got mad at you in the Water Kingdom.  I didn't mean to defy you, I'm sorry."

Hru smiled slightly, "It's okay, no big deal, just steer outta my way next time and no one will get hurt.  I know you don't entirely agree with me, but then again who does?"

"No kidding."

Hru shot a swift glare at Tala, "What did you say?"

Tala smiled innocently at her, "Nothing."

Hru rolled her eyes and turned away from him as the Guardian appeared in the room.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are all well-rested," the Guardian said softly, "Cassandra, it's time for your Bey-battle with the Water Spirit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After an intense battle between Cassandra and the Water Spirit, which also flooded the room with rough waves and stormy seas, but Cassandra and Gekiryu-oh pulled out an excellent victory in the end. (A/N: Sorry people, I can't write Bey-Battles, so I skip them. :P  I'm so pathetic. _)

"Now you're an official ruler like us!" Willow chirped.

"Yeah," Ray winked, "Now the hard work pours in Cassie."

"Ha, nothing I can't handle!" Cassandra said confidently, "After all that adventure, I can handle anything!"

"Looks like someone's confidence took a major boost," Holly teased.

"Guess what?" Kailee chimed in, "I videotaped your entire battle, so if we ever get a chance to tell our friends about this, you can show it to Tyson."

"Awesome!" Casandra cried, "Great Kailee!  I just have to remember not to spill my guts next time I'm around Tyson or I'm in trouble!"  Her face fell, "I guess we're returning home right?"

"Yes," the Guardian said, "You should go home."

"Awww…" Tala sulked, "School…bor-ing…especially with her for my partner…"

"Excuse me!!!" Hru snapped, "Not like I had much of a choice either!  Having you for a partner is like having a chair for a partner.  There's no difference, you both don't do anything."

"Well, if you'd stop hounding me about it," Tala said with a yawn, "A guy can only take so much criticism."

"If you haven't noticed genius," Hru snarled, "We only have one week to do a decent project."

"I know Hru, you've only told me about a million times," Tala said with a one eye open.

"Well, why hasn't it sunk into that rock-hard, shallow brain of yours?" Hru demanded.

"Give me a break," Tala sighed, "I can finish that project in an hour."

"And get an F while you're at it," Hru muttered darkly while everyone, laughing, disappeared in the vortex back onto Earth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I'm sorry this was so late, I was so busy with school I didn't keep up my update schedule. _  Anyways, the next one will be up on time because it'll be winter holidays then! *bounce*  Anyways, FF.net totally changed the reviews pages so it's so grayish and too brightish.  Have you noticed that I haven't updated my site in while now? _  The reason I wanted to split this fic into another one was because it might be too long, it'll be crazy for a fic to have well over tonz of chappies. O_O  Guess you guys didn't think so, huh?  Soooooooooo busy, sorry guys, hope you like my chappie and remember to review! ^_~


	34. Sweet Vengeance

**_MarikzLil'Angel:_** Mg4e!!!  ^_^ *glompz*  Yayz, you reviewed!  Glad you got an account here! ^_~

**_Unicorn Girl:_** Omg, it's you!!  ^_^ *hugz*  Everyone loves Tala/Hru scenes for some reason.  ^^  Yeah, I guess you can say that Carly's based on me, I love sarcasm.  ^^  Sorry about Ray and Mariah, but I had to make it work cuz it was an OC fic.  Hope you'll keep reading tho!  ^^

**_Golden-Archer:_** Pretty name! ^^  Thanx for adding me, I feel special, yayz!

**_Your Worst Nightmare XD:_** And I would care about your opinion because…?

**_~kai~:_** *glompz*  Did you have fun??  Did ya??  My crush would never like me, I know that for a fact.  It's just a crush, so it doesn't matter, but I'm totally happy for you!  Hope you had a blast!

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** Hey, nice to see ya!  Yeah, Carly's always like that, but Johnny's always close behind her to keep an eye on her.  I'm like you, like Carly a bit, but polite! ^^

**_Vicky:_** I will, no worries there!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*: _**Finally, the break, whew, I'm dying!  *blushes*  It was shorter, because I didn't feel so well, but this one's longer to make up for it! ^_~

**_RBMIfan:_** Yup!  REALLY, REALLY bad!  I always take advice, unless it's stupid, junk advice.  ^^  Tension is GOOD, tension works in my other fic, lol!

**_dreamer-gurl3: _**I'm scared of horror, I'll read it when I get time tomorrow, I'm so busy. ^^

**_Becs:_** Omg, Becca!!!!!  You're here, you actually read it???  *glompz*  I liked the black rose thing too!  Tala/Hru are really funny ^^  Johnny's too shy to tell Carly how he feels.  ^^  Hope you keep reading! ^_~  *gulps* I haven't updated my other fic…

**_kai_cutie_angel:_** Sorry, I was late last time!  Carly will know in time. ^^

**_Driger&Dragoon:_** Yayz!  Glad you got it in, hope you like this chapter!

**.:** Whatever, why would I take this seriously?

**_Kerry:_** Yay, vacation, FINALLY!!  I liked that Tala 'thing' lol!

**_Emerald skies:_** Ooooh, pretty name change, love it!  Poor Enrique, I'm giving him a break, I think…

**_whisper*2*imaginary: _**Too busy is not good, I'm exhausted.

**_bimbo-blonde:_** It will take forever to finish, that for sure, that's why I'm kinda scared of continuing all this in one fic, if something happens, I lose it all. ;_;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 34: Sweet Vengeance**

         "I'm practically shunned from life," Enrique moaned, sinking into his usual spot in the cafeteria.

Holly and Johnny exchanged looks.

"And that's supposed to mean what?" Holly asked, noting his miserable face.

"Carly's not talking to me," Enrique complained, "What if she never talks to me again???"

"Your loss," Johnny said, through a mouthful of food, "I told you to think twice, but no, you'd rather save face than save your friends.  Of course Carly's mad, you let Courtney walk all over Aquana and now Aquana's having one of the worst times of her life.  Courtney won't leave her alone.  Carly's very particular about her friends."

"Why do you keep looking towards Courtney???" Holly demanded to Johnny, "Do you like her or something?"  
"Hell no," Johnny said, "I'm just waiting."  He didn't take his eyes off Courtney.

"For what??" Holly asked in confusion, frowning at her friend, "What???"

Courtney sat down daintily on a chair and opened her bag, taking her first her little make-up bag, then a mirror, then an eyeliner, then.........an ear-splitting scream filled the whole cafeteria.

Holly covered her ears, "Sounds like a fire alarm, ugh..."

"SPIDER, EEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney screamed as a pretty good-sized reddish spider crawled on her legs, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  HEEEEEELLPPP!!!!"  She leaped up and jumped up and down, screaming her head off.

Johnny had a big grin on his face, and he was laughing.

Carly came walking into the cafeteria holding a bottle of white glue as if right on cue and raised her eyebrow at the scene.  Everyone in the whole cafeteria was staring at Courtney whose face was beet red and she was still shrieking as the spider wouldn't detach itself from her.  Courtney was twisting around and doing a weird kind of steps to try to shake the spider off.  Everyone started to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly asked innocently, "Let me help."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!!!!" Courtney screamed at Carly, "YOU DID THIS, I JUST KNOW IT!!!"  She grabbed Carly's arm as if she was trying to twist it badly.

Carly smirked at her, but Courtney was too furious to care, she was joisting Carly's arm so hard that Carly let go of the glue bottle in the air.  The cap was obviously set up to be loose and the whole bottle dumped on Courtney's head.  

Carly yanked her glue splattered arm back and look at it, smirking, "A small price to pay, don't worry, it's washable.  Not a very smart move, _sweetheart_."

Just then the supervisor pushed her way through and looked at both of them, "Whatever happened to you here?  What's going on?"  
Courtney, who was covered from head to toe in gooey glue, raised a shaking, glue-covered arm and pointed at Carly, "ASK HER!!!!!  SHE'S THE ONE WHO SOAKED ME IN GLUE!!!!!!"

The supervisor frowned, "Carly, did you do such a thing??"

"Not on purpose," Carly said innocently, "I came walking into the cafe and she was screaming about something, so I went over and asked her if she needed help.  Then she grabbed my arm for no reason and started shaking it for no reason and before I could stop her, the glue I had in my hand slipped out.  The bottle sorta flew in the air and the cap fell off, I guess, and landed on her head.  I am **_SO_** sorry."

"SHE'S LYING, SHE PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING!!!!!  THE GLUE NEVER HAD A CAP ON IT, SHE WANTED TO DUMP IT ON ME ON PURPOSE SO SHE TRIED TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE AN ACCIDENT!!!!!" Courtney screamed.

The supervisor frowned, "Now Courtney, it's not nice to accuse people when you don't have proof."  She looked on the ground and picked up the glue cap, "Here's the cap, guess you were wrong Courtney.  What on Earth were you screaming about?"

"SHE PUT A SPIDER IN MY BACKPACK!!!!!" Courtney screamed.

Carly shuddered, "A spider?  I hate spiders, you wouldn't pay me to go near spiders."

"THEN ONE OF HER CREEPY FRIENDS DID IT!!!!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, what did I say about accusing people?" the supervisor warned, "The spider might have just crawled into your bag by mistake, really, there's no need to scream about it.  You have to get changed and washed.  I'll give you permission to head on home for the afternoon.  I want you to apologize to Carly for accusing her."  
"B-but," Courtney stammered, she didn't argue with the look on the supervisor's face, "I'm sorry."

Carly smiled in a sort of satisfaction, "It's okay.  I am so sorry too, about the glue."

"It was all just accident," the supervisor said reassuringly, "Courtney, you go to the washroom and wash off that glue off your arms, legs, and face.  Then you can come to the office with me to get a pass home.  Okay now, clear up, there's nothing to see, just an accident, go back to your lunches everyone."

Carly bent down to retrieved the empty glue bottle, sneering and whispering so only Courtney could hear, "Never ever try to sabotage my friends.  At first I thought, the spider was enough to make you pay for the way you treated Aquana, but since you added that little comment about Johnny and me and the dance, you earned some glue.  Glue is very becoming on you, it brings out your ratty hair."  She got up and smirked at Courtney, who was fuming, "Nice dance you did with the spider there.  Oh, and by the way, the spider's still on you, it's stuck on your leg."  She started to walked out to wash her arm.

Courtney looked down at her leg in horror and saw that the glue had dried and the red spider was glued to her leg, still moving its legs feebly.  Courtney opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Carly, you are so mean," Hru said, laughing when she heard what Carly did.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you for my enemy," Tala remarked.

"You sure don't!" Carly said happily, pleased that her scheme to get Courtney worked, "But I can't take all the credit.  Johnny caught the spider and put it in Courtney's bag, I would never, for my life, touch a spider."

Even Aquana who was glum for the whole day cheered up, "At least I won't have to put up with her for the rest of today."

"I just can't believe you got away with it," Michael said, "Your acting was amazing, I would've kept laughing."

"It was your idea though," Johnny pointed out, "I don't have time to thinking of schemes to sabotage people.  She's lucky she got away with it, she gets away with the weirdest things, she would've gotten suspended if she was caught!"

"Well, that's cuz she deserved it!!!" Carly exclaimed, "That remark she made about you asking me to the dance it totally out of this world, like I'd go to the dance with you!  Ha!  That idea's absurd."

Johnny suddenly fell very quiet and concentrated on his chemistry notes, avoiding Carly's eyes.  Holly rolled her eyes and felt like strangling Johnny for being such a wimp.

"Carly, don't you think it's time that you forgive Enrique?" Aquana asked her, "You don't have to be mad at him because of me."

"What good is it if I get mad at him for like a day and forgives him?  He hasn't learned his lesson yet, has he talked to you at all?" Carly demanded.

"Well...no..." Aquana said sadly, "He's been avoiding me too."

"What an idiot.  How can I forgive someone like that???" Carly asked her, "When he's shown no sign of remorse???"

"When Carly holds grudges, they last long," Kai put in, "I remember the last time she was mad at me, she dumped chili powder on my cake."

Everyone laughed.

"Besides," Carly said, "I'll forgive Enrique when the idiot deserves it!"

"He looking very sorry for himself," Aquana remarked, gazing at Enrique as if she felt sorry for him.

"Well, is he feeling sorry for what you're going though??" Carly shot again.

Aquana clutched the fabric of her skirt, tears forming in her eyes again, "If this doesn't work out, at least I learned that relationships aren't as great as I first thought, I'll be more wary next time."

"Cheer up!" Carly said heartily, "Relationships are more twisted than mazes."  
"And how would you know, you're never been in one," Ray pointed out.

"So I guess, I doubt I'm far off." Carly said with a careless shrug as the lunch bell rang, "I personally strive to avoid relationships not embrace them."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Enrique, man, when are you gonna apologize to Carly?" Michael asked.

"I already tried, it didn't work, she practically spit in my face," Enrique replied, "I'm doomed, she never going to talk to me again and I'm to be condemned to a life of utter and bitter loneliness."

Michael sweatdropped, "Okay, dude, now you're scaring me.  Did you try apologizing to your girlfriend, what's-her-name, oh yeah Aquana?"

"No," Enrique said, "I can't face her, she probably hates me.  I think I'm just to going get a new girlfriend."

"Who?  _Courtney_?" Johnny mocked, "I can bet my life that if you just take off and get a new girlfriend, you'll be in the hospital in critical condition 24 hours later cuz there's no way Carly's going to let that go!"

Enrique covered his head, "What do I do???  What do I do??  Worse of all I keep on having that horrible dream...I want to curl up in a dark corner and never come out."

Michael and Johnny exchanged glances, "He's definitely losing it."

"Carly's not really mad at you," Johnny said, "She's just very disappointed and ashamed of you and she shows it by screaming and insulting you.  And I think Aquana's more hurt than mad."

"But what do I do???" Enrique shouted.

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know."

"You're on your own for this one," Michael said, " You made this whole mess so you clean it up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         While Enrique was making his life miserable over his relationship problem, Hru and Tala were having problems too, very different problems.

"Are you even listening to me???" Hru demanded, wanting to blast the volume of her radio into the telephone receiver and burst Tala's eardrums.

"Mm-hmmm," Tala replied half-heartedly, "What were you saying again???"

//_I'm going to kill that jerk,_// Hru thought angrily.  "We have Russian food, culture, history, tourism, and that's about it.  What's missing?"

"Russian military," Tala said as once, "DARN IT, SHOOT!!!!"

Hru held the receiver far away from her, her ears still ringing at the sound of his sudden outburst, "Um...you still alive over there?"

"Huh?  What?  Oh, sorry, I just died on level 45!" Tala exclaimed.

Hru rolled her eyes and sighed, maybe she really oughta get that radio, "Are you listening to me or playing video games???  I mean, I like video games and all, but I'm talking to you here!!!  I don't like being shunned out.  This is important."

"So is my game," Tala told her, "I've been trying to reach level 60 for weeks."

Hru groaned, "You're not even listening to me!!!!  We're talking about our Socials project, not your video blaster right now."  
"Chill out," Tala said in an off-hand voice, "It's not due for another 6 days."

"SO???  We should get started!" Hru snapped at him, "You are SO dense."

"We can finish it on the last day," Tala said distractedly, "Yes!  Back at level 20, come on, come on!"

"I don't know why I even bother with you!!!" Hru yelled into the receiver, "You can go and marry your stupid video game!"  She slammed the receiver back down into its holder and fumed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Meanwhile, Cassandra was having quite a hard time too, but for her own reasons.  She had been bursting with excitement ever since she defeated the Water Warlock, but she didn't have anyone to share the news with.  With Tyson bubbling around, it took all of Cassandra's will power not to break down and tell him the whole brilliant fight to the end.  Cassandra knew that Tyson would've been very impressed, but she couldn't go against what the Guardian told her.

"Cassandra, I was thinking that if I do a complete analysis of China's economical progress, we'd be able to understand it better," Kenny said, opening his laptop.

"Here he goes again," Dizzi said.

"No kidding," Cassandra muttered, "Dizzi, can you please shut him up?"

"See if you can trap Kenny in a laptop," Dizzi said, "Then all you have to do is click the power switch."

"Not funny Dizzi," Kenny said, typing up a storm.

"Hi ya Chief!" Tyson said, leaping in with Max and Kailee behind him, "Hi Cassie!  Do you have any cookies?"  
"Not right now," Cassandra replied, getting the itchy feeling to spill her adventure.

"You've been really quiet today," Tyson remarked, "Is something wrong?"

//_Even Tyson notices that I'm quiet, that must mean I'm way too obvious,_// Cassandra thought.

"Cassie's just concentrating really hard on our project," Kenny told Tyson, "That's all."  
"No, I'm not," Cassandra retorted, "I haven't even thought about the project until you mentioned it two minutes ago!"

"Cassandra!  We're got to make this perfect, it'll boost our marks way up!" Kenny cried, sounding hysterical.

"Ugh," Cassandra moaned, "Where's Willow, Tyson?"  
"I dunno, Ray's been disappearing everything with her," Tyson said, "And they're acting all lovey dovey all of a sudden.  Not that I don't think it's cool that Ray found a girl.  I've gotta get used to him vanishing.  What do you supposed he does with her?"  
"I don't want to know," Cassandra answered, remembering her first conversation, and very last, with Willow about Ray, "Ugh.  I guess they just kiss and hug and stuff."

"What do you do with Emily when you're with her???" Tyson asked Kenny.

"First of all Tyson, Emily and I don't go on dates.  And second of all, there's usually other people with us.  And third of all, we just talk about our latest data interpretations and stuff," Kenny said.

"Yeah," Dizzi added sarcastically, "Kenny leads a rather exciting life."

Tyson snorted, "That doesn't sound like much fun Chief, going over some mumbo jumbo.  Cassie, are we up for dinner tonight?"

"Well, what do you do with Cassandra?" Kenny asked, looking and sounding annoyed.

"Simple, we eat!" Tyson said, jamming some cookies in his mouth, "Then we go and play some basketball or soccer or something."

"While Kenny would enjoy counting the number of calories in a hamburger more than eating it," Dizzi added.

"Dizzi, cut it out with the wisecracks," Kenny warned.

"What about you Kailee?  What do you do when you go out?" Tyson wanted to know.

"I don't go out with any guys," Kailee replied, "I don't think Kai would let me unless he and I both knew the guy.  But when I go with Maxie, we just talk about stuff."

"Looks like Kenny's the boringest one of all," Dizzi chirped in, "How predictable."

"DIZZI!" Kenny yelled.

"What can you do?  I'm in a laptop," Dizzi said dryly, "It can't get worse than this."

"That's it, I'm shutting you off," Kenny said, shaking his head.

Tyson nudged Cassandra, "Hey Cassie, you never answered me."

"Hmm?  Oh yeah, of course." Cassandra said, thinking that it was better to say less in case she ended up spilling the beans.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Kai and Holly were having a particularly hard time with their project partners as well.  Emily was driving Kai completely nuts, every time she saw Kai she was sure to remind him of his part of the project and how she wanted it perfect and such.  Kai had been thinking about doing a bad job on purpose just to annoy the hell outta her like she was doing to him, but he decided that it wasn't worth it in the end, this project counted for too much of this semester.  So Kai just gritted his teeth and did his share, thinking of other ways to annoy Emily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Holly was having a hard time getting Robert to focus, whatever they talked about in the project always ended up in a big family history from Robert.  Holly wasn't being rude, she didn't mind listening for a while, but one has to admit that it does become tiresome when it was consistent.  Robert brought up his family clan in everywhere and Holly had a difficult time drawing him back on topic.  As a result, they hardly got anything done in the process and Holly was beginning to regret letting Robert choose his home country for their project.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The only ones who were pretty much content with their lives were Ray and Willow.  Even though Ray's partner was Mariah and Willow was worried about the time they spent together, Ray always found time for her.  Willow and Oliver's project was well on their way and aside from the fact that Willow didn't understand what Oliver was saying half of the time, she was fine.  Ray, who was always gracious and sweet, always made Willow happy, even though Carly made a remark about how their relationship was sickly sweet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The ending was kind weird. _  But oh well, I had to mention everyone else too, somehow anyways.  Chapter 34 of this fic and it's at a turning point because I finally got a flame, actually two, my first two in the same chapter.  I always consider it a turning point, reminds me that people don't always like your stories.  It would be nice if they weren't pointless, meaningless flames.  Oh well, flames don't discourage me, nor will I delete them, it's a good reminder, I'll try harder.  ^^  Anyways, on a happier note, Merry Christmas to all!  And plus I think I've got more reviews for this chapter than any other one, thx a ton guys!  Read and review plz!  Until next time! ^_~


	35. Rebuilding the Kingdoms

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** ^^ Lol, Ray and Willow may get sick of each other, lol, I doubt that though, I'm think I'm through with them.  The eggs are coming. O_O  So true about Enrique.  ^^

**_Becs:_** I'm not surprised, well, okay, I was surprised, but I'm delighted as well!  ^^  Are you sure I haven't focused on anyone specifically?  I always find myself leaning towards Carly.  ^^  Ah, Courtney's punishment, lol!  ^^

**_Emerald skies:_** Johnny would got a tarantula too, but then again, I don't think he'd find many of those crawling around over there!!

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** Tala's funny.  ^^ About the flames, well, that's one way to look at it!  *hugz* 

**_bimbo-blonde:_** I hate spiders, eek!  ^^  Carly didn't touch the spider either, made good old Johnny do it, guess that relates to your, except you got your good old ruler to do it!  ^^

**_~kai~:_** Happy new year!  ^^ Hope you had a good time with him anyways, even though it was quite quick of him to confess that.  ^^

**_SakuyaChan: _**Wow, huge caps, who could miss?  ^^ I was starting to think that you were reading anymore ;_; since you haven't reviewed in so long. ^^  *hugz*

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** They were only back to earth for a quick trip that time.  ^^  Have fun in Cuba!  Tell me about it when you get back!  ^^

**_Unicorn Girl:_** Give me a story that totally unpredictable (in a well-written way), I'll read it.  ^^  All stories are usually somewhat predictable.  I'm inspiring?  Well, there's a first for everything.  ^^  Carly's my OC, but she's not me, my real name isn't Carly and she's just a cool character I thought of.  ^^  Yes, I hate Robert, obvious?  Excellent!  ^^

**_RBMIfan:_** Poor Enrique, he's starting to coming to some sense now, he will soon, I hope! ^_~

**_Reicu:_** O_o Wow, sorry you got grounded, glad you read it tho!  ^^

**_FaramirLover: _**Aaah, Faramir is gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Legolas I'm afraid.  ^^  Yup Courtney got what she deserved!

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** Tala/Hru, yay!  ^^  yeah flames, pssh, who cares about them when I have all your reviewers!  ^^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 35: Rebuilding the Kingdoms**

         "Welcome back," the Guardian said.

"Breakfast?" Cassandra asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," the Guardian said, laughing, "Breakfast is always ready for you when you come."

"Awesome!" Cassandra said, diving right in.

"Has there been any trouble with the Kingdoms?" Holly asked worriedly.

"No, they have settled for a short while, I presume," the Guardian said, "Which is why I think that today you should concentrate on fixing the Kingdoms that we've already claimed."

"Excellent!" Willow said happily, "I was thinking of that too!"

"Yeah, I totally need to fix up my Kingdom," Cassandra added through a mouthful of waffles.  She grabbed the syrup and poured some on her waffles.

"What about the rest of us?" Carly demanded, "Do we hang around and wait for the sky to fall down?"

"Carly!" Johnny groaned, "Give us a break!"

"You guys can go along and help out your friends," the Guardian said, "It'll be much easier for those who have Kingdoms already to get things done and you will learn things about ruling your own Kingdoms when you do get it."

"Makes sense," Enrique said.

"Too bad you don't," Carly sniped.

Enrique looked hurt and fell silent.

"Carly, you're not still mad at your friend, are you?" the Guardian asked, looking sympathetically at Enrique.

"Of course I am!" Carly exclaimed.

"Sometimes it's best to forgive and forget," the Guardian told her.

"And other times it's best to wait for some sense to kick it," Carly said stubbornly.

"Awww...no fighting today," Hru said, snapping her finger, "Shoot, I wanted more victims for my Spirit Hunters to get.  Or maybe I'll just suck the spirit out of Tala over there.  He can't do our project without a spirit inside him, but then again, it's not like he's doing anything now!"

"I explained and explained and explained," Tala complained, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Not to mention I've apologized at least four times, but noooo...that's still not good enough for you!  I was playing a die-for video game and I almost beat it, but I died because of you."

"It's not my fault that you died in that bloody video game!" Hru practically screamed, "I was talking to you, jerk!  Did one thing I say penetrate that thick skull of yours!!!??  I wish you WOULD die!!"

"I still don't understand why you're getting all worked up over it," Tala said casually, "We have, like, 5 days to do it!"  
"Ray and Mariah are already done!" Hru snapped.

"So...?  If they can finish in two days, we've got plenty of time!" Tala remarked.  He turned to Johnny and Kai, "You know level 54 in Space Doom, how did you get pass the weird looking alien without getting blasted by that UV ray gun...?"

Hru looked like she would slap Tala across the face any second now, "See?  How can anyone work with that guy???  This is going to be the worst project of my life."

Carly patted her, "Don't worry, it probably won't be as bad as you think."

"You're right," Hru said, "It'll be worse!"

"If you guys please," the Guardian said, "Go eat up your breakfast and you should decide if you're going to go with Ray, Willow, or Cassandra.  Since there are 12 of you, that's 4 people per Kingdom, including the ruler."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I'm definitely not going to Cassandra's Kingdom," Tala said, "I sworn to never go back unless it's a matter of a life and death.  I hate swimming."

"And I'm not going anywhere **_HE_**'s going!" Hru snapped.

"Ray, who do you want to come with you?" the Guardian asked, "Choose now, we can't wait forever."

"Umm...Kai, Max, and Hru," Ray said quickly, "If that's okay with you guys."

"Fine with me," Kai said as Max nodded.

"Anywhere without Tala is good," Hru snarled.

Willow pondered for a moment, "Holly, Johnny, and -"

"If you don't pick me, you have to pick Enrique," Carly interrupted, "I'm not going to be stuck in the same Kingdom as Mr. Clueless over there."

Willow sweatdropped, she wasn't sure if she wanted Carly's bold remarks in her Kingdom, Johnny was sarcastic enough, "All right then, Enrique."

"Guess Carly, Tala and Kailee are stuck with me," Cassandra said happily, "Cool with me."

"Not cool," Tala said icily, "I'm not going to your Kingdom again, I made that clear, no way, can't do."

"Aw, Tala, it can't hurt," Cassandra said cheerfully, "You can tell me what you want me to change about it."

"Everything!" Tala snapped.

"Don't mind him," Carly said, "He'll come, he has no other choice, too bad for him."

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Tala demanded, "Well, it's not!"

Carly hung on to Johnny's arm, "No fair, now I'm going to miss out on all the fun with Johnny."

"Stop it Carly!" Johnny snapped, trying to pry his arm free and blushing.

"Okay!" the Guardian said, "Into the vortexes you go.  Be back before nightfall please.  I'll have dinner waiting."

"That I won't miss," Cassandra added cheekily as they trudged up to the Vortex Machine.

Ray, Kai, Max, and Hru went into the Fire Vortex to the Fire Kingdom.

Willow, Holly, Johnny, and Enrique went into the Dark Vortex to the Dark Kingdom.

And lastly, Cassandra, Carly, Tala, and Kaliee went into the Water Vortex to the Water Kingdom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~The Fire Kingdom~*~**

         "Wow, it certainly looks different than when I last saw the place," Hru remarked, looking out the palace window in awe.

Ray looked pleased, "Thanks, I've been fixing it up a bit."

The Fire Palace was sparkling clean and lively, people were going around performing every day duties.  The palace was extremely beautiful on the outside as well as on the inside, it was obvious that Ray spared no expenses to fix up the place to it's rightful glory.  The capital city of the Kingdom was not far away from the Palace, it was still in the process of being fixed, but it was looking very good.  The capital city, called **Ignis** (which means 'fire' in Latin), had everything a city should have, it was bustling with people, who were of some connection to royalty.

Ray pushed a button on the huge screen in the throne room, "This is like the monitor the Guardian has in the Dream Realm.  I can see my whole Kingdom with this just like the Guardian can see the whole Elemental Galaxy from hers.  Except I can see the finer details of my Kingdom.  There's a city not far away responsible for developing military and weapons.  Another city is responsible for growing crops and providing food.  Another one researches new medicine and healing potions, that city surrounds the Fire Sanctuary.  There are lots more specialty cities and they all specialize in making or doing something that contributes to the whole running of my Kingdom."

"Gee, wow," Kai said, "That's handful to remember, looks like you're all set.  What's the capital city for?"

"That's for enforcing the law and governments, the royal advisors who live in Ignis ensure that all the cities are functioning properly...and oh, they also do whatever I wish," Ray said with a chuckle.

"Then what do you need to do?" Hru asked sarcastically, "Everything and everyone's doing it all for you."

"There's still some major constructing I need to monitor.  I monitor the trades going on between me and Willow," Ray said.

"You have trades going?" Kai asked in disbelief, "_Trades_?"

"My head hurts," Max said with a good-natured laugh, "You're gonna have to lend me a hand when I get my kingdom Ray."

"Of course, that's how we profit," Ray said, "Between Willow and I, we've traded lots of food and some specialty products.  Once Cassie's ready to go, I'm going to see if she'll trade some of her seafood, my people would love that."

"Now I want my own Kingdom," Hru said, "Sounds like great fun."

"Sounds like a lot of hard work," Max added

"It's not always fun," Ray warned, "Like that time when Cassie's Kingdom was attacking mine and wiping everything out, it was hard to keep people from panicking.  Anyways, if you two would like to pick a location where you can help out, that would be awesome."

"I'll go to your military city," Hru said immediately before Kai could open his mouth and snag that option.

Kai's mouth dropped open, "You are SO cheap, I wanted to go there."

"First come, first serve," Hru said in a sing-song voice, "Too bad Kai."

"Hmph," Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'll go and work with your agriculture city," Max offered, "That would be fun to learn."

"Fine, then I'll go the transportation units," Kai muttered with a dark look at Hru.

Ray nodded, "If you can each step into the Teleporter Beam beside the screen and pick a place into the teleporter, you'll be on your way.  I'm going to go to Ignis.  I'll see you later."

So one by one, they stepped into the Teleporter Beam and scrolled through the options until they reached the one they wanted and teleported off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~The Dark Kingdom~*~**

         "Doesn't it look great?" Willow beamed, "I put a lot of work into it."

"It's still dark," Johnny said ironically.

"I knew I shouldn't have picked you," Willow grumbled, "Of course it's still dark, it **_IS_** the **_Dark_** Kingdom, isn't it?  There's a lot more light now though, even though the whole Kingdom is still pretty much shrouded in shadows."

"I think you're doing a great job," Holly told her, giving Johnny a 'why-can't-you-be-more-nice?' look, "Even the cities are taking shape and the palace is simply divine."

"Girls," Johnny said, shaking his head, and shoot miserable Enrique an annoyed glance, "What do they know?"

"Lots more than you," Holly said, giving him her best glare, "Why do you always have to be so critical?"

"Blame Carly, I'm trying to outwit her," Johnny said flatly, "Why **_DID_** you choose me?"

"Because my military is totally lacking," Willow complained, "I don't know how to command an army and I figured you could help me there."

"You figured right," Johnny drawled, brightening up a bit, "At least I won't be bored to death then."

Willow turned on the screen in her throne room, "There's my capital city, **Acerbus **(which means 'dark' in Latin).  Isn't it beautiful?  I'm going to add in a few monuments when I have time, but I'm going to need more marble.  I'll have to trade with Ray, our supply of marble is nearly depleted."

"You trade?" Enrique asked in surprise, "Already?"

"Of course," Willow said, "It's really easy, considering that I know Ray.  We've traded a lot of stuff.  Isn't that the coolest?  Let's all go to Acerbus first, I want you guys to see it."

"Then can we go to the Sanctuary?" Holly asked, "Your mage was so nice to us, we should pay her a visit to thank her."

"And that's SO like Holly, always polite and gracious...completely opposite of me," Johnny teased.

"I won't be so gracious if you keep up that taunting," Holly said, narrowing her eyes.

Johnny just laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~The Water Kingdom~*~**

         "I can't believe there are people moving here!" Cassandra squealed, "This is SO exciting."

"So you have underwater cities and above water cities," Carly said, "That's a handful to handle.  We've gotta fix up the palace first."

"Right you are," Cassandra agreed, "Don't look so glum Tala, since I'm ruler, all underwater cities will be engulfed by a water resistance substance that will keep the water from inside the buildings so you can walk in buildings like a normal person instead of swimming through them.  I'm starting the water resistance on the Water Palace, so I'm going to drain out all the water."

Tala brightened a bit, "Cool, at least I won't have to swim inside a building, it's so easy to hit your head that way."

"We have company," Kailee squealed, "Isn't he adorable?"

They all looked out the window and saw the shark that the Water Warlock had previously controlled swimming outside excitedly.  It saw them and bared its teeth in a friendly gesture.

"His teeth are SO cute, aren't they?" Carly said sarcastically, raising her eyebrow.

"I always knew that there's good in all animals," Kailee cooed, "And this one's no exception."

"I think I'm going to be sick if I have to listen to Kailee's gushing anymore," Tala groaned.

Cassandra swam outside and they saw her approach the shark.  The shark grunted and growled a few times, Cassandra nodded and swam back.

"What did you do Cassie?" Kailee asked.

"The shark said that he guards the palace," Cassandra said, turning on the screen in the throne room.

"And since when do you speak shark?" Carly demanded.

"Cuckoo," Tala said airily.

Cassandra shrugged, "I dunno, I just understood, anyways, that ain't important.  He's going to be around, guarding the Palace, but he won't attack us.  What should we do first?"

"Go see all your inhabitants," Carly said, "You do want to meet your subjects don't you?  You've gotta take this slowly, it's not like you're going to finish a city in one day."

"Yeah, Rome wasn't built in a day," Tala added.

"All right, let's go to **Aquaia** (which means 'water' in Latin) first," Cassandra suggested.

"Where?" Kailee asked.

"It's the capital of the Water Kingdom," Cassandra replied, "The advisors there will help me rebuild the palace.  Then I think it's important we visit the medical city after."

"You mean researching medicine and potions and junk?" Carly demanded, "Oh ugh, let's all visit the Water Mage, what an _excellent_ idea, I'm sure she'd _love_ to see Tala."  Her voice dripped with the utmost sarcasm.

"Aw, shut up," Tala muttered, turning as red as his hair.

"Actually, I'm right here," a familiar voice said.

"It's the Water Mage," Cassandra said, "What's she doing all the way out here?"

"Hi!" Kailee said in delight, "Nice to see you again!"

"Hey everyone!" the Water Mage said, twirling around, her mermaid fin gracefully gliding in the water, "I see you left most of the boys behind, huh?  Nice to see you Wind Warrior."

Carly smirked and yanked Tala's sleeve, her voice mocking, "But we brought you the cutest one."

"Shut up Carly!" Tala yelled, going scarlet.

"Aw, Tala, don't be so sensitive.  I'm sure Hru would've said something equally as nasty so since she isn't here to do that, I feel obliged to take her place," Carly said, trying not to laugh.

"We're thinking of building up the city around the Water Sanctuary first!" Cassandra told her.

"Really?" the Water Mage exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with pure delight, "That's absolutely fantastic!  There are already some mermaids living in the sanctuary with me for the time being, we were thinking of starting to rebuild the city as well, but it's awesome that you agree with us too!  Let's go!"

"You mean all the inhabitants here are mermaids?" Kailee asked, looking surprised, "They're so beautiful."

"Ha!" Carly laughed out loud, "Hru is going to be SO pleased when she finds out, I'll be the first to tell her!"

"Oh no," the Water Mage replied, "Some underwater cities are mermaids cities, some are filled with people like you guys.  All surface cities are filled with normal people.  Let's get going!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            This time, they returned quicker to the Dream Realm, I did write something else, but I lost it somewhere on my messy desktop. ;_; Anyways, it was a build-your-kingdom day and I'm exhausted from redesigning my new layout for my site, it's finally done.  Hope you all have a great new year!  Good night everyone, lol, please read and review! ^_~


	36. Adventure Bound

**_Thedigimonbabe:_** Really??!  ^_~  Check out my other fic if you have time! *winkz*  I know…Kailee and Max…ahhhh, too many characters! X_X

**_Glowing Amber:_** This is late…;_; wasn't it? ;_;

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Omg, you're back and you reviewed, omg, that shows just how LATE this chapter is!  *sobz*  I was soooo busy.  Awww…too bad your trip wasn't that great, when I went on a trip to Ontario, the food wasn't great either.  *wrinklez nose*

**_Phoenix-Ice:_** *laughz* That was exactly what I was thinking, lol!  I'm sorry this is late, must've been keeping you waiting. ;_;  Glad you like my fic, ^________^ so much!

**_kai_cutie_angel:_** Must…read…your…fic…I will when I have time.  Ouch, time is a too short, I'll probably do it once I'm caught up on my updating and site updating and forum and stuff. ;_;

**_Tiny Lil Neko:_** Hiya!  Latin words… I put in the English word on an online dictionary and press "Translate" and then BINGO!  Lol!  Thanx again!

**_Becs:_** I looooooooooove your picture!  XD  Glad to hear that I don't focus on Carly too much, lol!  I don't mind criticism as long as there's like an explanation behind it, I mean, constructive criticism is one thing, just saying "It sux" is another. _  Thanx again for the picture!  ^^

**_debbi-aura:_** I don't know much latin, so forgive me if you catch any mistakes there. X_X  Glad you like it!

**_Hitawarilover:_** LOL, tonz of people love Kai, it's scary. O_O  Glad you like my fic and my site!

**_bimbo_blonde:_** Oh, of course! ^______^  Tala's simply a genius, isn't he? ^____^

**_The Great Kuro Neko:_** He is! LOL, Tala's Kingdom has lots of birds???  I'll think about it, lol!

**_Terry:_** At least you can give me reasons to criticize it, you don't just say "this sucks" _  I didn't forget about the eggs. _  You're the 5th person to say that. *dies*  Must make them hatch soon…About the attacks, X_X, actually, they're supposed to be level one attacks.  When they defeat half of the kingdoms, they'll receive more power, but I'll keep your suggestions in mind, thank you!

**_Reicu:_** I hate seafood. ;_;  Weird smell!  ^^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** No kidding, I thought you abandoned me! ;_;  Yeah, my site's redesigned, like it?  ^^  BTW, I'm writing a one shot fic this weekend…and I'm dedicating it to you cuz you inspired me to write it!  ^^ *zipz mouth*  I won't say anymore!   ^

**_Kagura: Keeper Of The Wind:_** O_o Yikes, you keep changing your name.  I would read your fics, but I seriously do not like that woman, _  Hmmph, I like Legolas, he's gorgeous!

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** This one took even longer. ;_;  Sorry! Nooooo *shakez head* Carly's affections for Johnny are purely friendship, but let's not go the other way around!  ^^

**_Britt:_** Me!  I have too MANY projects, keeps me from updating! _

**_RBMIfan:_** COOL!  I'm glad someone enjoyed the Cyber Tala shrine, I took soooooo many screenshots my hands were sore!  ^^

**_dreamer-gurl3:_** I love military, well, what do you expect guys to do?  Plant crops?  XD

**_Emerald skies:_** Ah well, short review, took me a long time to update this time round. ;_;

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** *glompz back* I LOVE Kane, *sighz*  Dream……XD  Thx about my website!  ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 36: Adventure-Bound**

         "I am SO starved!" Cassandra said, stuffing food into her mouth at an alarming rate, "Must...eat...something..."

"So how did it go with your guys?" Holly asked, pouring herself some juice, "We visited the Dark Mage again and she helped us rebuild the medical city in the Dark Kingdom."

"And I went to shape up Willow's army," Johnny bragged, "It was cool, commanding an army how to move, it was totally my thing."

"I wish Johnny would command my army," Willow added, "I really have no clue how to do it.  I'll leave it up to the general there."

"Johnny," Carly said with a sense of fake sincerity, "Am I supposed to be pleased?"

"Okay," Johnny shot back, "What the hell did you do?"

"Well, I almost killed another jellyfish, but Kailee stopped me and it got away," Carly said.

"Carly, you are weird," Johnny said, shaking his head, "I meant, what do you do, as in something **_useful_**?"

"Oh, I helped rebuild the Water Palace," Carly said, "Cuz I didn't feel like going to the medical city."

"And I got Ray's army running up too," Hru added, sounding pleased with herself, "They're following a regular training routine too and plus I got the blacksmiths there developing new weapons.  And plus, I took the city Kai wanted."

"Hmph," was all Kai said as he ladled some soup.

"Are we supposed to cheer for you?" Tala asked sourly.

Hru made a face at him from across the table, "And what happened to you?  You look like you swallowed a whole lemon."

"Aw, don't mind him," Carly said brightly, "He's just mad at me because I wouldn't stop teasing him about the Water Mage.  Since you were there to torment me, I figured I better take your place."

"Carly," Tala said warningly.

"What happened?" Hru asked eagerly, the plate in front of her forgotten.

"She kept on feeding him compliments," Carly said, grinning, "It was rather sickening to listen too, but I couldn't resist shoving my two cents in every minute."  She copied the Water Mage's sweet and high voice, "Tala, you're **_SO_** brave and you **_SO_** skilled with your weapon.  You'll make **_SUCH_** a good ruler...." Carly ducked as Tala's fist came flying towards her head.

"Carly!" Tala complained, "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Uh-uh," Carly shook her head as fast as she could, her ponytail flipping back and forth, "I never promised you nothing, you just **_assumed_** that I wouldn't tell!"

"I hate you," Tala said through clenched teeth as Hru was laughing at him.

"That's okay," Carly said, patting him on the back, "It'll pass.  You can't hate me, I'm your best friend!"

Tala groaned and sank deeper in his chair, "Just shut up…"

"Oh, that reminds me," Willow said, "Ray, do you have any marble you can trade to my Kingdom."

"I think so," Ray said, "You can give me some strong metal in return, Hru made a list of all the weapons I should have in the weaponry."

"I love sea creatures," Kailee said dreamily, "They're so beautiful, aren't they Kai?"  
"Hmph."

"He's still ticked at me too," Hru said, grinning wickedly.

"You have some wheat and vegetables to export as well," Max told Ray, "I went into your storage room today."

"I have...mmmm....lots of seafood," Cassandra added, her mouth full.

"And Willow's healing city is blossoming with healing supplies and medicine," Holly put in.

Only Enrique said nothing, his mind was clearly elsewhere, on Aquana to be exact, and thinking about what he could do to get both his girlfriend and Carly to forgive him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day...

         "Good morning," Enrique said sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

There was a chorus of 'good mornings,' but Enrique noticed, with regret, that Carly ignored him completely.

"You missed our discussion," the Guardian told Enrique, "We're going to go to your Kingdom next."

Enrique's eyes flew open, "We are???  Cool!"  Then his face fell, //_What if Carly refuses to come at all?_//

"The Psychic Kingdom is growing out of control," the Guardian told them, "You have to settle it down."

"We're on fire," Ray said, "We're getting way better at this."

"Be careful of the Psychic Kingdom, it's a tricky kingdom to cross and you must make sure your mind is focused," the Guardian said.

"I'm always focused," Carly scoffed, "Do I have to go?"

"Carly!" Johnny hissed, "We talked about this last night!"  
Carly turned away, "Hmph!"

"Carly, don't you want to go and help your friend out?" the Guardian asked.

"You mean my ex-friend," Carly said dryly, "He's not my friend right now."

Enrique looked really miserable and he sat down, sulking.

"Quit it Carly," Holly hissed, "Now you're being too mean, Enrique has feelings too and you're being too harsh on him."

"That's my point, maybe he'll learn something then," Carly said, "Yes, I am quite aware that Enrique has feelings, but he needs to learn that other people's, especially Aquana's, feelings count too!"  
"Hru, what are you doing?" Willow asked, frowning as Hru was pasting stuff in a book.

"Doing my **_PROJECT_**!!!" Hru said loudly enough for Tala to hear, "Unlike **_SOMEONE_** I know."

Tala winced and smiled ruefully.

Kai elbowed him, "I think she was talking about you, you know."

"I know," Tala said with a slight smirk, "I guess I should do something."

"You mean you haven't done anything????" Kai asked, "Emily doesn't leave me alone for one sec until I get all my stuff done."  
"Well, I figured that I could always do it at the last minute," Tala replied, "Guess she has other plans."

"Well, **_I_**, for one, want to get a decent mark," Hru snapped.

"We will, "Tala assured her, "I'll do my stuff, I promise."

"Like I'd believe your promises," Hru muttered, shoving her stuff away, "And don't watch me while I work, it's weird!"

"Gee, you two are going to blow up your project at this rate," Carly said, "Settle down, I'm sure Tala will do his stuff Hru, I mean, he did when I worked with him."

"Maybe he's scared of you," Hru muttered.

"I'm NOT scared of Carly!" Tala snapped.

"Can we go now?" Holly asked, "The longer we wait, the harder it is for us to win back the Kingdoms."

"I don't want to go," Hru mumbled, "My weakness is Psychic."  //_And what if I faint like Carly did and do something embarrassing like collapse into Tala or something?_// Hru thought in disgust, //_He's always there when I do something humiliating._//  She glared as Tala flashed her an sweet innocent smile, his crystal blue eyes sparkling innocently.

Carly flipped her hair over her shoulder and ignored Enrique, "If we're going, let's get going.  And somebody please make sure that Enrique is bright enough to read that map of his so he won't lead us all to the Underworld instead of the Psychic Palace."

"That's harsh," Kai whispered to Johnny, looking at Enrique as he slid down his chair, looking more miserable by the second.

"Yeah, when Carly bites, she bites!" Johnny said.

"I can read the map..." Enrique said quietly, not looking at Carly, his normal upbeat face sullen and hurt.

"Yeah, I'll be praying," Carly snapped, her voice rude and mean, "You probably can't find your way outta a cardboard box!  Are we going to go or not????"

"Yes, we should get going, while the Psychic Kingdom is still stable," the Guardian said, "Hru, you do realize that this element is your weakness, do you?"

"Uh-huh," Hru muttered darkly, the idea not appealing to her, "I know, I know."

"Since technology is so advanced here, I've managed to start making a resistant device that'll lessen the effect of your weaknesses," the Guardian said.

Hru perked up, her face brightened, "Really??  You mean I won't faint like Carly did?"

"Thanks a WHOLE lot for reminding me," Carly said icily, glaring, "I just feel so much healthier now, don't I?"

"Ooops," Hru covered her mouth, "I didn't mean it."

"I've only started making it," the Guardian warned, "It still needs much improvising and testing, I'm hoping to allow the cancellation of your weaknesses, but I still need more time.  In the meantime, you'll have to live with it."

"I'll be fine with what you have," Hru said, "Besides, Carly made it out alive."

Both Johnny and Carly glared at Hru this time

Hru covered her mouth again, smiling sheepishly, "Ooops, my bad, forgot that you two were sensitive to the subject."

"Of course, I'm alive," Carly muttered, "Who else is going to fix Enrique's head except for me????"  Johnny cursed quietly to himself.

The Guardian took a small potion and dipped a small bit into a cup, "Drink this Hru."

Hru raised her eyebrow and stared at the murky liquid, "Ummmm...ew.  Gross."

Behind her Tala laughed out loud, he seemed to be quite amused with the situation.

Hru glared at him and shoved it under his face, "You drink it then!!!!  You good for nothing JERK!!!!"

Tala smirked, meeting her eyes with his unfaltering gaze, "Maybe when we go to the Ice Kingdom I will, but right now I'll just watch you enjoy your drink."

Hru fumed, steam coming out of her ears, "Why you, if you don't have your mouth closed, I would've have dumped this stuff down your throat!!!!!"

Tala shrugged, "Would you rather faint in the Psychic Kingdom???"

Hru hated to admit it, but Tala was right, she was trapped between two choices, neither of which she fancied.  "Oh all right, I'm drink this disgusting liquid."

Tala grinned, knowing he won the argument. "Don't choke." He said as Hru lifted the cup.

Hru quickly slammed the cup back down and rounded him angrily, "Don't you EVER shut up!!!!"

Tala smiled at her lazily, "Just a warning."

Hru rolled her eyes and dumped the contents of the cup down her throat before Tala or anyone else could taunt her any further.  "Yuck," Hru shuddered as a slimy feeling crawled over her skin.

"Now you're ready to go," the Guardian said, "Yes?"

Enrique stood up sulkily, "Yeah."

"Do brighten up young lad," the Guardian said, "You won't get far with that attitude."

Johnny pinched Carly's arm as she opened her mouth, most likely to spit out a fresh insult.  Carly yelped and whacked Johnny on the head accidentally in her surprise.

"OW!  Curse Carly," Johnny said in fury, "One day you're going to give me brain damage!"

Carly immediately became defensive, "It's not my fault that you pinched me, you had it coming."

"Cut it out with the insults," Johnny hissed, "Before you drive Enrique to tears or something, the guy's already lost what little self-esteem that he had before."

"That's the point!" Carly shot back, "Maybe this will toughen him up a bit!"

"Remember to keep your willpower strong," the Guardian said, spinning her staff in the air, "Otherwise you are easy prey for the Psychic powers.  Good luck."  With a flash of light, they vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "How come the sun is NEVER up in these places?" Hru demanded, "How can anything GROW???"

"Not to mention that the place always looks like it came right out of the junkyard!" Carly added.

The Psychic Kingdom was even more barren than the Fire and Dark Kingdom.  There was no trees or plants whatsoever, just a lot of rolling hills and wastelands.  Up ahead, they could see a weird glowing area.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny asked, frowning, "Don't tell they decided to install street lights."

Enrique peered at his map, "Well, we're heading in that direction...I think."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked, worried that Carly might spit something out.

"Uh-huh," Enrique nodded, looking miserably at his former best friend.

"Can you feel it?" Willow asked them, "The atmosphere is different.  I think the air is different too, everything's different."

"Yeah, you're right," Carly said, "Feels spooky, oh well, let's keep walking.  Hru, how do you feel?"

"Okay," Hru wrinkled her nose, "I can still taste that potion, it's gross."  She flinched as Tala chuckled behind her.

"Well, let us know if you feel sick," Carly said, shrugging, "Don't strain, you don't wanna faint like ME!"  She still looked ticked every time that subject came up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         They walked for a while until they reached the glowing area, surprisingly no monsters jumped out on them or anything, there was NOTHING.

"I'm beginning to think this place is deserted," Kai remarked, crossing his arms, "I don't get it, how can a place like this be gaining power when there's nothing.  I thought it's be swarming with monsters or something!"

"LOOK!" Ray called, staring at the glowing area, "This is wild!"

They all joined Ray at the top of a cliff and looked down at the orange glowing area that seemed to stretch on forever.  The orange area was a grid with transparent tiles.  The whole thing seemed like it was transparent and it was glowing really brightly as well.

"Looks like the inside of digital data," Cassandra remarked, "Too bad I can't take a chunk of it back to bribe Kenny into doing whatever **_I_** want for our project!"

Tala's eyes grew round, "Wow...that's amazing."

As Hru got close, she felt a strong blast of psychic energy and she winced, nearly stumbling into Tala, "Whoa..."

"You okay?" Tala asked, looking concerned, he seemed to have forgotten about their little quarrel before.  
"Yeah," Hru gasped, as Tala held her arm to steady her, "Fine, I just felt the psychic force and it was a bit overwhelming, that's all."

"So that's all psychic power?" Carly said, looking down with a strange look on her face, "Hmm...I never thought that psychic could gather in one place like this."

"That's it!" Kai said, punching his hand with his fist, "That's it!"

Holly looked at him, "What is?  You look like you just won a boxing match."

Kai looked embarrassed, "Oh, sorry.  It's just that wow the Psychic Kingdom is gaining power, it's all right down there!" he said triumphantly.

Enrique frowned, "I think we've lost you."

"Try speaking plain English," Hru said, not noticing that Tala still had his grasp on her wrist.

"That weird orange area down there is Psychic powers, right?" Kai said, "That's why they don't need any monsters here, the land is full of Psychic energy!  They're covering the whole Kingdom with Psychic energy, there are probably no monsters here at all except for the Psychic Warlock himself!"

"Hey," Cassandra said, whistling, "You can give Kenny a run for his money."

"Nice work Kai," Johnny said, grinning, "That's a great theory."

"He's probably right," Holly said, "Otherwise why would this land be so bare?"

Only Carly seemed unimpressed, "Beautiful Kai, couldn't have done it better myself, that's awesome and all, knowing the details, but the real prize is figuring out how to stop it.  Not to mention figuring out how to cross this giant grid thingy."

"Trust you to rain on my parade," Kai said, sighing, "She's right though, we had better get going."

"It's called a Force Field," Enrique informed them, "It's extremely high in Psychic energy."

They made their way down to the orange glowing grid and stopped right before it.

Hru shielded her face, "Gosh, the feeling's as strong as ever, it's getting hard to breathe."

"She's right," Kailee whimpered, "I can't breathe very well Kai and I don't have any weaknesses!"

"It's the pressure," Tala said, "Too much energy in one place causes too much pressure."

Carly pointed across, "Can we walk on it?  It looks like we'd fall right through!"

Johnny cautiously took a step forward and stood on the transparent tile, "It's safe, it's solid even though you can't see it."

"I suppose we should get going," Kai said, "It's a long way across."

"The Psychic Sanctuary is on the other side!" Enrique said, "Let's go."

They all stepped on the tiles and started walking very carefully as if the tiles would give away any minute to dreading blackness, the orange glow covered them up as they ventured deeper.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            WOW!  Over 20 reviews, that's the most I got yet!  ^^  *hugz all my reviewers*  Thank you!  Maybe I should update later next time, j/k!  ^^  However, I regret to say that I'm moving my updates for this fic to once a week now, I've got too much homework lately to keep up.  But don't worry, I'm not abandoning it!  ^^  Read my other fantasy fic if you like, it's my best yet!  ^^  I FINALLY FINISHED MY HECTIC PHYSICS PROJECT!!!!!!!  *dies*  Anyways, on an awesome note here, my friend Becca drew me a picture of the girls in Fantasy Dreams and it's beyond good!  ^^  I think Willow and Holly look exactly like how I pictured them to look!  ^^  So take a look guys, the link's on my profile!  ^^  Review…and enjoy!


	37. Willpower…And a Little Luck

Note: All my review notes will be at the end of the chapter now, because I don't wanna fill this space with too much stuff, so enjoy the chapter first!  ^^  I'm sorry this was pretty late, but we've all been busy, I'm not setting a schedule for my next update, I have Chem midterm coming up and considering that I did worse on my retake, I really need to concentrate. X_X  Hope you liked this and on another note, I HAVE NOT forgotten about the eggs. X_X  Stop telling me already!  XD

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 37: Willpower…And a Little Luck**

         "I can't walk anymore!" Willow cried to Ray, "The pressure, it's too strong!!!!"

"I know!" Ray groaned, pushing against the pressure to reach Willow and put his arms tightly around her.

The pressure had been building ever since they started on the Force Field and now that they were close to reaching the end of the Force Field, the vast pressure was coming at them in seismic waves.  The pressure was so strong it caused a roaring sensation in their ears and made it incredibly hard to move forward.  To make things even worse, the orangey glow around them was like a thick fog and it was hard to keep track of each other.

Hru was doing worse since it was her weaknesses, once she almost got blown away, but luckily Tala had caught her arm and pulled her back on her feet.  It was hard for her to breathe or walk with all the energy pressing down on her.  Tala hadn't released her ever since that incident.  Right now he was holding her arm so tightly that it hurt.

"Tala!" Hru shouted over the pressuring noise, "Let go would you???  I can take care of myself!!!!!!!!"

Tala winced as her voice bellowed into his ear, "No way, you could have blown away last time and there's no way I'm risking that again."

Hru groaned, his grip was too tight to fight and she wasn't sure she wanted him to let go, she was afraid that she might be blown away, "TALA!!!!  My arm's going numb!!!!"  She sighed in relief as he loosened his grip.

"SORRY!" Tala yelled back.

Kai was urging Kailee forward, "Come on sis, just a bit longer, you can do it."

"It's hard to see!" Carly yelled, "Are we almost there????"

"Enrique?" Johnny asked, pushing Cassandra to the right so that she won't walk the wrong way.  Johnny's element had an advantage over Psychic so he wasn't at all affected by the pressure.  He could see fine and walk fine.  Enrique was also fine since it was his Kingdom.  He and Johnny were making sure that they all stayed together as a group.

"About twenty minutes or so," Enrique told him.

"Keep going!!!" Johnny hollered to the others, "Little further.  Holly!" Johnny grabbed her arms and yanked her back, "You're straying!"

"Sorry," Holly said, sounding exasperated, "I can't see at all!  It's all orangy foggy!"

Johnny sighed, that was about the 20th time he had pulled someone back for straying, if they didn't reach the end soon, he was going to freak in frustration.

"I can't walk anymore!" Kailee cried, dropping on her knees, "I'm so tired and I can't breathe."  She started to sob.

"Kailee, come on!!!!" Max urged, putting his arm around her shoulders, "You don't want to spend the rest of the your life here.  Come on, get up, I'll help you."

"You can hardly walk yourself!" Johnny said, "Enrique can help you, you just keep going!"

"Johnny!" Enrique yelled, "Where's Carly????"

Panic seized Johnny, he frantically looked around the orange glow, but he didn't see his best friend at all, "CURSE!"

Johnny's loud voice was enough to make anyone jump, they all stopped to look at him.

Johnny swallowed and forced a calm voice, "Did anyone see which way Carly went???"

"No," Tala said, looking worried, "We can hardly see where we're going ourselves!"

"Okay, don't panic," Johnny said, taking a deep breath, "I'll go look for her, you all stay here."

"No, I'll go look for her," Enrique said, "This orange stuff is psychic glow, my eyes adjust well, it'll only take me a few minutes, DON'T move!"

They watched as Enrique disappeared.

"Take a breather," Johnny instructed them, moving over to Hru, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Hru said breathlessly, "I'm guessing that I would've fainted long before if I haven't taken the potion.  It's okay, Tala's holding too tight though!"

"Sorry," Tala said, trying uselessly to block the roaring in his ears, "Don't want you to blow off."

Hru looked at his face, trying to read what was in his eyes, but like Kai, Tala's eyes were empty, but focused.  //_He's gorgeous,_// Hru realized to herself, //_Such bright blue eyes..._//

"Ray, what are you doing???" Johnny roared.

"Trying to see what's ahead," Ray explained feebly.

"Well, don't!" Johnny snapped, "We don't need you getting lost too!  I'm going to wring Carly's neck when she gets here!"

Willow held on tightly to Ray's arm, "This pressure is so hard..."

"No kidding," Holly agreed, "Hard to breathe."

"Just hang on," Kai said, fighting the pressure himself, "We're all uncomfortable, but we're almost there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "CARLY!!!!" Enrique yelled, "CARLY!!!!"  He felt a shiver of panic, it was easy to get lost in this place and he definitely didn't want to lose Carly.  He quicken his paces and closed his eyes, forcing himself to be calm and concentrated.  Slowly, a beam of orange light shot out from his palm and streamed out, guiding the way.  Enrique sprinted after the orange beam until he reached...

"Enrique!" Carly snapped, "Let me go this instant!"

Enrique realized that the orange beam of light had wrapped itself around Carly's wrist, freezing her so she couldn't move.  He quickly evaporated his Psychic beam and mumbled a feeble sorry to her.

"Thought you were trying to kill me or something," Carly muttered, "Where is everyone else????"

"Back there, waiting," Enrique mumbled, looking crestfallen because she was still mad at him.

"Then what are we waiting for???" Carly exclaimed.

Enrique hurried back, throwing looks behind him to make sure that Carly was still following, until they reached the others.

"CARLY!!!" Johnny yelled, looking furious, "I'm going to kill you!!!"

Carly threw her arms around Johnny and hugged him tightly, "Gosh, I'm so sorry Johnny, I thought I was going to be lost there forever."

Forgetting that he was supposed to be angry, Johnny blushed, "We'd never leave here without you."

"Why did you wander off like that???" Kai demanded.

"I didn't," Carly said stubbornly, making faces at Kai, "I thought we were all going that way and when I looked behind me, there was no one there, it's not **_MY_** fault."

"It's **_NEVER_** your fault," Kai said, shaking his head, "You never admit it!"

Carly groaned as waves of Psychic pressure washed over them, "Okay, lecture me later Kai, let's get a **_MOVE_** on it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Finally, they were all out and standing in the cool refreshing air with no pressure urging them back.

"I forgot how good the air feels," Willow remarked, "Ahh..."

"Finally," Carly snapped, looking back to the orange glowing grid behind them, "Good riddance if you ask me!"

"There's the Psychic Sanctuary," Enrique pointed to the big building in front of them, "Whew, I think we could all use some rest."

"You know," Tala remarked, at last letting go of Hru's arm, "We haven't been using physical force very much in this kingdom, just a lot of mental urging.  I think my brain's hurting from all this mental concentration."

Hru rubbed her red wrist, trying to get some feeling into her sore arm.  She wasn't going to blame Tala for this, it **_WAS_** awfully nice of him to keep an eye out for her.  "Cuz it's Psychic, it's all about mental power."

"I prefer to fight," Tala said, shaking his head, looking disappointed.

"Of course you would," Hru rolled her eyes.

They all walked up to the Psychic Sanctuary and let themselves in.  It looked much like the other Sanctuary, except the color scheme was orange.  A man wearing an orange robe walked out to greet them.

"Greetings young warriors and warrioresses," the man said in a deep voice, "It is a honor to see you again your Highness."

Enrique gulped, praying that Carly wouldn't throw another dirty remark, but Carly merely snorted and turned away from him.  Enrique sighed quietly, obviously Carly wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.  "Um...thanks, we have to be on our way soon, we just stopped by to rest."

"Excellent, perhaps you have already guessed but I am the Psychic Mage," the man said, "Will you join me for tea?"

Kai looked flabbergasted, "TEA???  Are you mad?  We're trying to save your Kingdom from total destruction and you ask us if we want to have a tea party???"

"Don't be so rude Kai!" Holly hissed.

Enrique looked forlornly at his companions, "Well?"

"I could use a drink!" Kailee huffed, "This world is nothing but trouble!"

"Me too," Max chimed in, "My throat is dry from yelling."

"I suppose it can't hurt," Ray said.

"Waste of time if you ask me," Carly muttered, as the others nodded.  They followed the Psychic Mage to another room and all sat down.  The mage brewed the tea and started to pour it into their cups.

"No thanks," Tala said, shaking his head, "I don't like tea, I'll pass."

"Picky picky," Hru teased him, giggling when he tilted his head and flashed her a wry smile.

"I don't want any either," Carly told the mage, "No, but thank you, I'll keep a distance."

"It's quite harmless," the Psychic Mage told her, "You have nothing to worry about Ice Warrioress."

"I said no," Carly growled, "And don't talk to me like I'm afraid to drink it or something.  I ain't afraid and I don't want any!"

"Of course," the Psychic Mage said apologetically, "Forgive me for persisting."

Johnny shook his head as Carly stiffly sat down again.

"Are there...no monsters here?" Kai asked the Psychic Mage, "Why-" He stopped, annoyed that the Psychic Mage wasn't paying any attention to him.

The mage was staring at the amulets that Ray and Willow have pinned on their shirts, "Those are the amulets...then...then you have reclaimed the Fire and Dark Kingdoms!!!"

"Uh-huh," Ray nodded, with a sweet smile at Willow who blushed.

"That is magnificent!" the Psychic Mage blurted out, looking extremely happy, "The Elemental Galaxy is being restored to its rightful glory, I couldn't be happier!"

"Excuse me," Kai said coldly, "I was asking you a question."

"Of course, of course, my apologies," the Psychic Mage said, finally turning to Kai, "Please go on."

Kai restated his question with as much coldness as he could muster, looking irritated.

"There are few monsters here beside the Psychic Warlock himself," the Psychic Mage said, "He has a few henchmen that he has sent to do his bidding, but other than that, he works alone.  There are many Psychic traps here, they do the work of monsters."

"Well, we're going to the Psychic Palace," Enrique said, shrugging, "Monsters or not, it makes no difference."

"I'm terribly sorry your Highness," the Psychic Mage said, "There is no Psychic Palace."

"What??" Kai demanded, "Are you sure??"

"Yes," the Psychic Mage said, nodding, "You see, the Psychic Warlock stripped down the palace long ago and covered the area with his powerful Force Fields."

"Not those again," Kailee groaned, spinning her cup in her hands, "Don't tell me we have to go through _more_!"

"Then how are we supposed to find him???" Cassandra demanded, looking annoyed as well, "Enrique, you never told us that there wasn't any Psychic Palace."

"I didn't know," Enrique said weakly, looking at the map with an extremely disappointed look on his face, "It's not on here, I forgot to check, sorry."

Everyone was watching Carly, sure that she would explode like a bomb in front of Enrique and damage some part of him.  But Carly didn't move or flinch, she just glared at them with a look that plainly said, "_You got a problem with me?_"  Needless to say, Enrique looked very relieved and a tad hopeful.

"Well, now what?" Max asked, taking a sip of his warm tea, "Wow, this is good.  I feel like it's healing me in the inside."

Kai raised his eyebrow and took a sip himself, "He's right, you feel something when this liquid goes through you."

Holly nodded, "Yeah, I feel much better now, I'm breathing normally again and I don't feel tired anymore."

"This is a special tea," the Psychic Mage told them, "It can heal people who are mentally exhausted and refresh their minds.  It's something that you need right now, Ice Warrioress and Wind Warrior, would you like some?"

"Argh, just one cup then," Tala muttered, ignoring Hru's snicker.

"No," Carly said shortly, her emerald eyes as stubborn as ever, "Thanks, but no."

"Don't be so stubborn," Johnny told her, "Drink some, it'll refresh your mind."

"My mind doesn't need refreshing McGregor!" Carly snapped, "I can still spew out insults faster than you can, does that sound like someone who's mentally exhausted????"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         After they finished their tea (except for Carly who still didn't take any), they thanked the Psychic Mage (except Carly, lol!) and went on their merry way.  They continued across a wasteland until they reached the place where the Psychic Palace used to stand.  It was empty and eerie, the Force Field there was as strong as ever, they could feel the pressure meters away.  But there was no orange glow around the transparent tiles even though the blackness underneath the grid was dangerously visible.  It was empty and open, no where to hide.

"Look there," Johnny pointed to the middle of the Force Field, "There's someone there."

"I'll bet you it's the Psychic Warlock!" Kai said, "Who else?  That's where we're going."

The minute they stepped onto the Force Field grid, the pressure came at them so strongly that most of them were knocked down, even Johnny who was resistant to Psychic staggered before regaining his balance.

"I can't get up!" Willow gasped.  Whenever she tried to stand, the pressure would knock her back down again.

"Me neither!" Holly realized, "It isn't a reassuring thought."

"Curse!" Kai muttered, stumbling as he tried to stand up.

Tala fought the pressure and rose on his feet, "Good thing I'm trained as a pilot, the pressure doesn't bother me that much, it's still a bit - overwhelming though."  He reached down and gripped Hru's hand tightly, pulling her on her feet.

Johnny was going to help Carly up, he stopped when he saw Carly fight the pressure herself and stand up without falling.  He shook his head, //_She never ceases to amaze me, guess her stubbornness is actually some good, her pride won't let her fall...that's Carly._//

Hru was wincing and gasping for breath, "It's...too...strong!!!"

"Take her back outside!" Kai yelled to Tala over the roaring of pressure, "She'll die if she can't breathe!"

"No!" Hru cried, "I'll be fine, I don't wanna wait outside."

"Hru," Tala said firmly, "You won't make it out of here alive, there's too much pressure."  His voice ringed with sympathy.

"Take this," Kai said, taking out the potion that the Guardian gave to Hru earlier, "Take a bigger dose this time."

"How..." Hru croaked, grasping the bottle.

"I thought the effect might wear off," Kai explained, "So I brought along some extra."

"Thanks," Hru said, her head clearing after she took the potion in one gulp, "You're a good friend Kai, whew, I feel much better now.  It's still pressuring me, but I can walk now...I think."

"No problem," Kai said, pulling up Holly while Ray helped Willow up, hugging her tightly before letting go.

They ventured into the Force Field until they reached the Psychic Warlock.  He didn't flinch when he saw them approach, his piercing eyes glowed orange and his mouth curved into an evil smirk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Anna:_** Oh thank you!  I'm glad you don't think my characters are too perfect, they're not all my characters tho. :P  I only own Carly, :P  Read my other fic if you have the time, it's much more intense. :P

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** *cough*  Late update, sorry!  ^^  Hahaha, Enrique's suffering is just beginning.  *insert wicked laughter*  Just kidding, you'll find out!  ^^

**_~kai~:_** I HATE computer problems, believe me, they're nightmare!  X_X  I wondered if I made Hru too…um…too OOC this chapter, but it was her weakness, so I thought it was only fair.

**_RBMIfan:_** Yeah, you got it!  Definitely, that's the whole point of Enrique going there!  XD, he ain't prepared!  ^^

**_Kerry:_** Yayz!  ^^  *hugz*  Everyone thinks Carly's too hard on Enrique, ah, but that's life! ^^

**_UniGirl:_** I DIDN'T???  *grumblez*  I must've overlooked it, sorry!  ^^  I'm not an expert!  *blushes*

**_kai-cutie-angel:_** Hey hey!  ^^  You should update your fic soon!  ^^  Tala/Hru is always fun to write!

**_Reicu:_** Okay.  ^^U  Send me some pictures too, lol!  ^^

**_bimbo-blonde:_** AHHHHHHHHHH!  Are you serious???? O_O!  Man, I fell off my chair laughing when I read that!  ^^  Tala and Hru would both be O_O!

**_Red48:_** I will check out that author later! ^^  I have another fic, if you're interested, it's much more intense and more fighting and more fantasy.  ^^  Where Your Loyalties Lie, it has some of the characters in here too.  :P

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Okay, tell, Holly I'm sorry about the mistakes and if she'd like, she could help me check them over. X_X  I didn't say Ontario food sucks, I said that the food sucked where I was. :P  Yup, Carly's bossy and ignorant.

**_Britt:_** I'll join you at your grave soon enough. X_X  I'm joking though. :P

**_Becs:_** *hugz*  Random guesses are always the closest ones. X_X  Everyone loves Tala/Hru, it's soooooooo weird. O_o

**_Glowing Amber:_** Ummmmmmmm…didn't exactly happen, sorry I was really really tried lately. X_X

**_Emerald skies:_** *glompz Enrique too*  I still love him too!  ^^

**_Beyblader-grl:_** I hope you liked No Complications.  ^^  You did inspire me, somehow. :P  I'm sooooooo tired now. :P

**_Kakashi Lover 4 Life:_** Yayz, I'm glad it's okay now!  Who's the person in your name now?? O_O


	38. Psychic Control

         And again, I took a mega-long time to put this up, sorry people.  I had it written out for sometime, but then the Tala/Hru moments seemed so "strange".  I was debating whether Tala would have attack Hru back or not.never mind, read it and you'll see what I'm talking about!  XD  Plz review, I know everyone's quite busy, and that's including me!  ^^  An egg HATCHED, lol!  :P  It's a kawaii, chibi creature!!!  Just imagine great cuteness and you'll know what it looks like!  And it's exactly the same creature as the owner's Bit Beast, why?  You'll find out later.  ^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 38: Psychic Control**

         "I've been waiting for you..." the Psychic Warlock said, his voice spooky, "I knew you would come, I am Psychic, I can predict the future."  He was clad in armor with an orange cape and he was holding a giant axe.

"Loony," Carly mumbled, "Here we go again, we've heard it all before; you'll win, we'll lose, you'll kill, we'll die, you'll destroy, we'll cry, you'll prevail, and we're history.  It's getting quite old!"

"You have come for the Psychic Scepter," the Psychic Warlock said, as if he was in great meditation, "As I have predicted."

"Oh great," Kai muttered, "A fortuneteller."

"Tell me," Tala mumbled, "Why _else_ would we be here?  A half-witted monkey would be able to tell us that!"

"And we'll get it!" Holly told him angrily, "I suppose you think it's funny, tearing down the Psychic Palace to build this stupid grid of clear tiles!!!"

"You don't appreciate my Force Field?" the Psychic Warlock asked, "Hmmm?  Very well."  He released a huge blast of energy from his hand and suddenly there was no pressure, "There, I called off the Psychic pressure."

Tala looked suspicious, "Why would you do that?  It was your advantage."

"It still is," the Psychic Warlock sneered, "You see, all that energy that created the pressure went inside me and filled me with greater power to destroy you!  Let the battle began!!!!  Come forth my Psychic Sorcerers!!!"

"I should've known it was too good to be true," Johnny muttered.

Four faceless figures came forward, they were clad in armor as well and each carrying an axe.  They had no faces, underneath their hoods were nothing, they were mute, and they didn't talk.

"Eeeeewwwwww!!!!!!" Kailee shrieked, horrified at the sight before her.

Johnny scowled, gripping his own axe tightly; he seemed to have taken their choice of weaponry as a personal insult.

"Bring it on!!!!" Enrique snarled, holding his star mace, "I'll get that Psychic Scepter, I didn't come here for nothing!"

With a roar of rage the Psychic Warlock started the battle, "KILL THEM!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Group up and take one Psychic Sorcerer each!  Curse it, spread out!!!"  Johnny shouted, "Enrique you pursue the Warlock, be careful!!!!  We'll help you."

Kai and Holly led a sorcerer away to the east with Kai pulling Kailee along since his sister had frozen in fright.

Ray, Willow and Cassandra had lured another sorcerer to the west.

Tala and Hru paired up and headed south with one sorcerer.

Max, Carly, Johnny stayed in the center to fight the last sorcerer who refused to budge.

Enrique chased after the Psychic Warlock north.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Bunch of creeps!"  Carly somersaulted around, confusing the sorcerer and then blasting out Ice.  To her surprise, the Psychic Sorcerer blocked it with a flicked of its bony wrist.

Max tried his rifle, firing rapid gunshots at the monster, but the sorcerer just raised its hand, glowing orange and stopping the bullets in midair.  Max watched, shocked, as the bullets reversed direction and shot back at him, luckily, Johnny pushed him aside gingerly.

"He's too strong with those Psychic powers!"  Carly cried, dodging as the Psychic Sorcerer sent out blasts of Psychic energy, "YIKES!!  WATCH IT YOU MORON!!!!!"

Suddenly the Psychic Sorcerer's eyes glowed orange and Carly couldn't move at all.  She winced as the monster raised his hand and Carly floated up in the air, yelling helplessly.

"Carly!" Johnny yelled, "Put her down you freak!!!"

Carly turned pale as the Psychic Sorcerer blasted a hole in the Force Field, revealing the empty blackness.  "Johnny!" Carly yelled, fear audible in her voice, "Do something!!!"

Johnny and Max both froze, they knew that if the Psychic Sorcerer released his Psychic hold on Carly, she would drop to eternal darkness.

"JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!!"

Johnny jerked his axe angrily, smashing into the Psychic Sorcerer's body.  He whirled his axe in the air and sent out a blast of Astro power from his palm, stars flew out of his hand, exploding into everything they hit.  The star attack managed to knock the Psychic Sorcerer's arm astray so Carly was moved safely away from the black hole.  But Johnny wasn't done yet, he brought his axe down onto the sorcerer's head, killing the monster.  The Psychic hold on Carly was broken and she fell down...

"You are SO lucky," Johnny told her, shaking his head as he caught Carly in his arms.

Carly blushed, smiling at her friend, "Thanks a bunch Johnny, I own you big time."  Besides from being shaken, Carly seemed fine.

"That was close," Max shuddered, "Too close."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "You'll never defeat me," the Psychic Warlock sneered, "Such a weak pathetic human."

Enrique flung his star mace at his enemy, "We'll see!!!!  Take this!" But his aim was way off and the Warlock merely dodged and fired.  Enrique stumbled on the ground and got up, his eyes burning with rage.  They dueled, with Enrique rapidly losing.  //_It's no use, I'm just not strong enough,_// Enrique thought miserably, the courage dying from his eyes, //_I can't do anything right, I'm just a loser._//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Ray!" Willow yelled as the Psychic sorcerer they were fighting, lifted Ray on his Psychic hold and threw him harshly on the ground after.  She ran to him, touching his wounded body.

"Ow!" Ray cringed, pain twisting his face, "That...was...a harsh...fall.  Something's broken."

"Oh Ray!" Willow cried, tears filling her eyes, "Don't move."

"That's it!" Cassandra snapped, slamming her trident into the Psychic sorcerer as she conjured a massive wave to wash over the sorcerer.

But the Psychic Sorcerer wasn't so dumb, he froze the water attack with his Psychic hold and sent it back to Cassandra and Willow, washing then away roughly.

"Argh," Cassandra yelled, "I've never had an attack used back against me before!"

Willow shot out rapid blasts of Darkness, but those were blocked as well, "It's no use!  We have to double team him, I'll create a diversion, and you attack him."

"How are we going to do all that and protect Ray as well?" Cassandra demanded, jumping out of the way of the axe.

"Go ahead," Ray said weakly, "I can protect myself just fine..."

"Okay," Willow gathered a blast of a Dark energy in her hands and hurled it at the Psychic Sorcerer, her attacks have become remarkably stronger ever since she retrieved the Dark Scepter.  The Psychic Sorcerer raised a Psychic wall and tried to block the attack while Willow forcefully shoved hers forward with all her might.

"My turn," Cassandra said while Willow and the sorcerer fought for the upper hand.  She hurled her trident at the Psychic Sorcerer and struck him in the back.  Then she fired out Water blasts from her hand and watch in grim satisfaction as the sorcerer withered in pain.  Willow regained control of her Dark energy blast and slammed it into the Psychic Sorcerer while Ray staggered on his feet and launched his own Fire assault on the enemy.  With a mute cry, the Psychic Sorcerer vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Kai glared as the Psychic Sorcerer they had lured sniggered at them silently, like he knew something they didn't, "What's so funny you faceless freak???"  He fired out a blast of thunder as the sorcerer blocked it with Psychic wall.

Holly snuck up back and took a good shot herself with her Light blasts.  Kailee hurried to Kai so she could hide behind him, but then...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kailee shrieked in fright.

Kai and Holly both whirled around.  The tile Kailee had been standing on vanished and she almost fell into the black hole down beneath.  She was desperately gripping onto the edge, but slipping every sec.

"Kailee!!!!!" Kai cried, rushing to her.  But suddenly the tiles before them were vanishing and appearing at random places, making it impossible to choose a path to walk.  Kai gritted his teeth, "Hang on Kailee!!!  Man!  I can't move, I can't use Dranzer, I can't do a single thing!"

The Psychic Sorcerer sneered at them silently, the disappearance and reappearance of the tiles continued, leaving Kai and Holly extremely confused.

Kai growled, looking helplessly from the Psychic Sorcerer to his sister, "I'm going to..."  Suddenly Kai felt the pack on his back wriggle around, "What the hell-?"  Kai opened the pack and the egg rolled out, bouncing around on the ground.

"Kai!" Holly cried, "You're going to break the poor thing!"

"I didn't throw it out," Kai retorted, "It started bouncing around like a rubber ball!"

The Psychic Sorcerer didn't look very pleased to see a yellow egg bouncing around (but how can you tell?  He has no face...).  He aimed blasts of Psychic power at the egg.  But the egg dodged the blasts purely by accident, bouncing around as if it was having fun.

"Kai!!!!" Holly cried, "Get the egg back, we have to rescue Kailee!!!"  
"What am I supposed to do???" Kai snapped back, "Call 'Egg, come back?'  Hang in there Kailee, I'll think of something!!!!"

"Hurry!" Kailee whimpered, close to tears, "I can't hold on much longer..."

Part of the yellow egg cracked and a golden tail poked out.

"It's hatching!!" Holly cried while the Psychic Sorcerer glowered.

The shell of the egg broke off and two large friendly eyes peeked out, a short squeak came out from its beak.  Then the bird-like creature flew out, its golden wings sparkling, its long feathery tail drifting in the air, and its eyes large and curious.

"It's a phoenix!" Kai said, groaning, "A baby phoenix, how's that supposed to help me???!!  It can barely fly!!!"  Indeed, the baby phoenix swaggered in midair and looped around in confusion.

"HELP!!!!!" Kailee cried.

The Psychic Sorcerer seemed to have taken a dislike to the newborn and began firing at it.  The baby phoenix squealed and dodged the attacks awkwardly.

"I'll never reach Kailee!" Kai yelled, "The tiles never stay still!!  I don't know what to do!"  
Holly was using her Light blasts to block the sorcerer's assault on the baby phoenix.  The little newborn started to fly towards its master, Kai, then he followed Kai's gaze and looked at Kailee, helplessly dangling before the black hole.  It shot down and nipped Kailee's bag with its beak.  The phoenix tugged hard and with surprising strength for its tiny size, it hauled Kailee safely to Kai before dropping her on the ground.

"Kailee!" Kai hugged his sister tightly, Kailee in return started to cry.  Kai looked angry and he threw bolts of shocking thunder at the Psychic Sorcerer while Holly hurled an explosion of Light energy.  Caught in the middle, the Psychic Sorcerer disintegrated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Hru screamed, kicking furiously in the air.

"CURSE YOU, PUT HER DOWN!" Tala yelled, looking enraged.  He fired from his lazer gun, but to his annoyance his attack did nothing.

With the Psychic Sorcerer's hold on her, Hru felt her body go numb and she couldn't reach for a Spirit Sword.but wait.or could she?  Gasping, Hru felt her hand grasp her weapon and point it at Tala's chest.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Tala said, backing away, his blue eyes wide in shock, "Wait, don't, stop.  Hru!  What the hell are you doing?"

Hru cried out when attacks exploded out of her weapon towards Tala, //_What's wrong with me???  I can't move.  I can't stop my weapon from firing.I can't do anything!!!_//

Tala tumbled to one side, "Hru, stop attacking me!  Have you forgotten that we're on the same side????"  He gasped as Hru's sword nearly missed his face, holding up his gun to block the blow.  He fell back; blocking Hru's assault, "Stop it!"

Hru wanted to stop, but she couldn't, she couldn't even open her mouth to say that she couldn't move.  She felt her arm being lifted again and her sword was once again dangerously close to Tala's face.

Tala stumbled back some more, backflipping onto his feet, "Stop it Hru, I don't want to hurt you.  Don't make me use my gun, just put your weapon down.  I know you and I don't really get along, but this is taking it too far!"  Tala gasped as Hru paid no heed to his words and blasted her infamous Spirit Killers at him, nearly striking him through the chest.  "HRU!"

//_I can't stop._// Hru thought desperately, //_I can't.otherwise I would.he's controlling me._//  She tried to force her arm back down, but it wouldn't move, the Psychic powers on her were too strong and she couldn't fight it.  //_Down, down, DOWN!  Come on, drop it!  Anything!  Just don't make me fire again!_// Hru thought desperately, her mind screaming.  A distance behind her, the Psychic Sorcerer lifted his arm in the air and slowly pointed Hru forward, moving his arm silently in the motion in which he wanted Hru to copy.

"Have you gone mad????"  Tala shouted at her, gripping his gun very tightly, "Stop this right now!  I'm warning you Hru, don't take another step closer!  I-I'll shoot you."

//_And I don't want to be shot!  I can't stop, oh Tala, you stupid fool!  Can't you see that someone's controlling my body?  You stupid, stupid jerk!  Open your eyes, even though you drive me nuts, I'm not going to kill you!_// Hru thought angrily.  //_If only I could speak, but I can't even open my mouth!  Screw this!!  NO!!!_//  Hru felt her arm shudder in pain when she tried to stop the Spirit Attack from flowing out of her hand, not only did trying to resist the Psychic control have no effect, it caused her whole body to vibrate in pain.

Tala gasped when the Spirit Attack knocked his gun out of his hand, landing it a few feet behind him and the next thing he knew, there was a horrible pain in his shoulder.  Though dazed turquoise eyes, he looked up weakly into Hru's eyes and saw her blade slice past his shoulder.

//_Oh.  My.  Gosh.  No.  No way.  I DIDN'T do that.  I didn't!  I still can't move.I can't believe that I stabbed him!  This is just one big nightmare!  Someone make it stop!  It's no use, I have no control over my body anymore.  I can't move, can't talk, can't do a thing!_//  Hru felt sick and frightened as she was unconsciously made to lift her sword once again, the gleaming blade towering over Tala who was still on the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder.  //_Tala, move, please!  I don't want to do this!_//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I can't defeat him..." Enrique gasped, falling on the ground, "The scepter...have to get it..."  He gripped his star mace, glaring at the snickering Psychic Warlock.  Enrique's power was no match of the warlock's, especially since he was so miserable.  His depressed mind made his Psychic efforts feeble and weak.

"You pathetic boy," the Psychic Warlock laughed, "I'll give you a real party."  With a wave of his hand, orange glowing orcs appeared and surrounded Enrique, "My backup army, very well trained, I'm too bored of you to fight, I'll let these Orcs finish you.  They're all bound with Psychic energy of course."  The Warlock continued to laugh.

Enrique was too exhausted to get up and face the new wave of monsters, he had just about given up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Beyblader-grl:_** XD YAYZ!  *very* cute dialogue.  ^_____^  I like the Tala/Hru part.  Hahaha, very funny! ^^

**_Riona Angelheart:_** @_@ Omg, I didn't even know that you've read this.  XD

**_Becs:_** XD  Hopefully, ne?  Carly's always on the edge, you should read my other fic, she's even MORE on the edge than in this one.  X_X

**_UniGirl:_** *sweatdropz*  You're gonna yell at me for taking so long to update, I just know it.  :P  Whaddya mean I won't write mush?  *cough*  Skip one of the later chapters.  Not really intense mush, but some stuff, well, it IS romance!

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** O.O!  I'm not evil!  XD  I was only kidding tho _, I think I'll stop his suffering soon.  :P

**_Resident Oddball:_** I don't think I've seen you before, but welcome my realm of reviews!!!!  YAYZ!  Omg, little dragons, SSSSSSSSSSH!!!  You're gonna give part of it away!

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** @_@  You can be the unique one, almost everyone like Tala/Hru scenes from what I've gathered.  They're the most commented.  :P  Max/Kailee is coming soon, I believe, if I have my star charts worked out right!  ^^

**_dreamer-gurl3:_** I'm sarcastic everyday so I don't mind.  XD

**_Driger&Dragoon:_** *moves slowly away*  You're talking like you KNOW me.  O.O!  If you want to see her take things far, my other fic would be for you!  XD  What's a spin-off???  O_o

**_whisper*2*imaginary:_** *hugz*  Yay, you're here!  Enrique has tonz of nicknames *nodz* O_o

**_bimbo-blonde:_** :P, Tala and Hru were getting along in last time and this time Hru's trying to kill him.  ^_~  Real ironic!

**_Reicu:_** Awwwwww..no pictures.  Too bad.  ;_;

**_kai-cutie-angel:_** Enrique's self-confidence is dropping. _  Don't worry, they'll make up!  Oooopz, you DIDN'T hear that from me.

**_Jazzy Jade Gurl:_** *pokez*  Yayz review!  Tala's always smiling *cough*smirking*cough* at Hru.  *pokez again*  I wish you'd update your fic, but I know you're very busy.

**_RBMIfan:_** You missed the intense sudden bonding.  XD  No, I'm kidding, too bad it never lasts long.  XD

**_Kakashi Lover 4 Life:_** I've never watched Naruto.  O_o  Is it good?  People keep telling me it's way too overrated. ???

**_Just-some-girl1:_** This - isn't soon, but it's an update!  XD

**_Emerald skies:_** *gaspz* You called Tala a you-know-what.  I've always associated Psychic with orange or purple, I'm weird, I know.  :P  Otherwise, what color would you have me use?  O_o

**_Thedigimonbabe:_** She's veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery *insertz hundreds of verys* stubborn!

**_Kerry:_** LOL!  Tala IS gorgeous though!  XD  Sweet bonding moments are always kawaii!  ^^


	39. State of Mind

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 39: State of ****Mind******

         "TALA!!!"

Tala groaned and numbly rolled to one side, staring at Hru, "H-Hru?"

Hru was beginning to feel very weak, but she was sure that she had managed to yelled out Tala's name.  //_Psychic control isn't everything…state of mind…gotta stay strong…I can overcome this Psychic trash hold…_//  She forced her arms to stay down, trying to open her fingers to drop her weapon.  //_Come on…come on…please…no more…_//  She could feel the Psychic Sorcerer's anger behind her coming at her in spasms.  Pain vibrated through her whole body, almost forcing her to obey.  "Tala!  Kill him…OW!  I can't move –"

"Hru!" Tala yelled, his blue eyes flickering around for solution, pain jolted from his wound.  Ignoring it, Tala hurled a raging twister at the Psychic Warlock, "DIE!"  He blasted out beams from his lazer gun, creating a total explosion all around the Psychic Warlock until it disintegrated to nothing.

Hru finally felt her body relax in freedom as shaking pain spread to all parts of her body.  "Oh…"

"Hru!" Tala reached out just in time to catch the collapsing girl, "Hru!  Are you okay???"

"Yeah…" Hru murmured weakly, "Just give me a moment to catch my breath…"

"What the hell happened to you??" Tala demanded, wincing as he tried to support her while also trying to feel his numb shoulder, "You nearly killed me!!!!"

"I didn't mean it!" Hru snapped, feeling nauseous, "I was being controlled, you dimwit."

"Well, how was I suppose to read your mind???" Tala growled, "If you haven't tried to stop it, I would've shot you."

The two glared angrily at each other before the anger slowly evaporated from their faces.  "Sorry," Tala muttered, looking away.

"Thanks…" Hru said gingerly, "For trying to help anyways and for not killing me at first sight…are you okay?"

Their eyes met and Tala smiled slightly, "Fine.  You're welcome, can you stand?  Let's go, we have to find the others!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Are we all okay???" Johnny demanded as everyone nodded.

"What is that????" Hru pointed to the baby phoenix hovering above Kai's head.

"My egg hatched," Kai told her hurriedly, "Explanation later."

"It saved my life!" Kailee exclaimed.

"Tala, Hru, you look pretty shaken," Johnny said, "You sure you're okay?"  
"Uh-huh," Tala nodded, "Hru gave me a scare back there, gosh, I'll explain later.  Where's Carly?"

Johnny frowned, "After our fight, she tore off looking for Enrique, you know for someone's who's boiling mad at him, she sure does worry a lot about him."

"We should go help Enrique too!" Holly urged, "He might need it."

"Ray, your leg..." Cassandra said, "Can you walk???"  
Ray gritted his teeth, Willow was supporting him, "I'll be fine, I'll go slowly, you guys go ahead first."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Enrique hated the Psychic Warlock's laugh and he could see him strolling away.  He battled the Orcs, but they had him surrounded.  The Psychic Warlock was getting too far, any further and he'd lose track of him!  Enrique groaned, there was no way he could catch the warlock after fighting these Orcs.  He gasped as an Orc smashed his axe at him, but before the Orc could hit him, an arrow pierced through its heart.  Enrique gaped at the silver arrow, "Carly?"

Carly flipped in the air and landed beside him, stringing another arrow and killing another Orc, "Enrique, go and catch the Psychic Warlock, hurry you have to get that Scepter!"

"B-but, b-but," Enrique stuttered, "I-I...what are you doing here???"

"What does it look like??" Carly demanded, blasting out ice crystals from her hand, "Take that you freaks!!!!"

"I-I thought you were mad at me," Enrique managed to say, staring numbly at her.

"I am," Carly said, shooting another arrow.  She turned to look at Enrique, her emerald eyes flickered sadly, "You're my friend Enrique, you're my best buddy, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean that I feed you to the Orcs.  Friends look out for each other and you'll always be my friend, no matter how much of a jerk you act like.  Now GO!"

Enrique nodded, his face lighting with renewed courage, "Thanks Carly!"

"For what???" Carly demanded.

"For everything," Enrique said, "I think I understand now."

"Then shut up and get going moron!" Carly snapped, firing her arrows, her emerald eyes flashing.  Deep down she cared, and Enrique knew it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Back so soon?" the Psychic Warlock asked as Enrique approached him again, "I guess I underestimated you, doesn't matter, I'll finish you off right now."

"Think again!" Enrique swung his star mace at the Psychic Warlock, hitting his face.

"You'll pay for that!!!!" the warlock roared, looking angry now.  As they traded attacks for sometime, Carly arrived at the scene again, breathless from running and fighting those Orcs, but she was still in shape to fight.

"Enrique!!!" Carly squealed in fright as the huge axe came dangerously close to his shoulder, "Be careful!!!"

Enrique stumbled and narrowly missed the axe by rolling under the handle.  Carly could see that it was hard for him to control the star mace because he wasn't used to the weapon yet.

"Come back here!" the Psychic Warlock snarled, smashing his axe ruthlessly after Enrique.

"Cut that out!" Carly snapped, bring her bow up to meet the axe blade and deflect it while Enrique managed to get on his feet.  But before Carly could fire her Ice, the Psychic Warlock wasted no time putting his Psychic hold on her and spinning her in the air.  Carly didn't even have time to yell because the Psychic Warlock immediately smashed her downwards, creating a small explosion.

"CARLY!!!" Enrique yelled, horror written all over his face.

Carly was on the ground, her face twisted with pain and white as sheet.

"Carly!" Johnny rushed up with the others and dashed over to her, "Carly, what happened????"

"My leg...think it's broken..." Carly gasped, clutching her leg which was bent at a very strange angle, "He threw me on the ground...I can't move!"

"Don't try to move!" Johnny snapped, clutching her shoulder tightly, "You'll make it worse.  You could be dead, are you crazy, trying to fight the Psychic Warlock???"  
"I wasn't crazy!" Carly retorted, grimacing in pain, her face was still white in pain, "Enrique needed help."

"Stop it Johnny," Holly exclaimed, "She's exerting herself to answer you, you're making her worse!"

"Enrique!" Kai yelled, "Get back here, he's too strong for you!"

"No," Enrique said calmly, "This is my fight."

"Are you crazy???" Tala hollered, "You'll get yourself killed!!!  Look what he did to Carly!"

"We're going to help you," Hru declared, frowning, "That maniac almost kill me with his Psychic Sorcerer!"

"No!" Enrique said stubbornly, "This is my fight, you guys stay out.  This is about me, it's me that should get the Psychic Scepter.  Ray and Willow both destroyed their enemies."

"But we did with the help of everyone!" Willow argued.

"Have you lost your mind???" Cassandra demanded.

"I know," Enrique said, "But I have something to prove.  You and Ray both did the finishing blow and you guys already helped enough, the rest of it is mine.  I've been nothing but a coward lately, I couldn't even stand up for Aquana.  It's my fault for hurting her, I should've stood up for her."  He faced the Psychic Warlock angrily, his eyes glinting.

"You HAVE lost your mind!" Holly cried, "Hurting Aquana is one thing, not that it's not important, but this is a matter of LIFE and DEATH!  You'll die, it's too dangerous!!!"

"He can do it," Carly gasped, the pain was clearly draining her now, "I know he can."

"Want a bet?" the Psychic Warlock leering, sending out a blast of Psychic power so strong that it knocked all of them down on their knees.  Kai's baby phoenix narrowly missed it as the explosion sent black smoke up in the air.

Enrique didn't flinch, the orange glow around him indicated that he called up a Psychic barrier just in time.

"Enrique!" Ray yelled, "Don't!  Such power, you can't match it!"

"Don't worry," Enrique said confidently, "I can't die yet, I won't die, at least not until I've said sorry to Aquana!"  He attacked, swinging his mace at the warlock.

"I'm going in," Holly said, clutching her sword, "He'll never survive."

"No," Kai said, holding out an arm to stop her, "Let him be.  It's his fight."  
"You're crazy too!" Willow shrieked, "We're just going to stand here and watch him die???"  
"He's...not...going to...DIE!" Carly yelled with as must strength as she could muster, almost causing her to collapse in pain.

"STOP IT!" Johnny hollered at her, his lilac eyes flickering angrily.

Enrique kept forcing the Psychic Warlock back, blocking every slash and cut with his mace and he kept pushing forward, even when the warlock was beginning to tire, Enrique showed no sign of wear.  Soon the Psychic Warlock was beginning to worry, no matter what he did, it came back in his face.  Enrique smashed his star mace into his armor, puncturing it, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"I'll kill YOU!" the Psychic Warlock roared in rage as Enrique managed to disarm him with a combination of Psychic and his weapon.

The orange glow indicating Enrique's Psychic powers seemed to glow even brighter and stronger every second.  His eyes burned with fire, "Kill me???  I don't think so...you can't kill me yet.  I won't be satisfied until I've kill you.  You can't kill me, not until I've apologized.  But one of us has to go..."  Enrique slashed out mercilessly.

"I've never seen Enrique like this," Holly said, still frowning and ready to step in any moment.

"Yeah, he's creeping me out!" Willow remarked, still supporting Ray.

"He's hurt but he keeps going," Kailee said, shivering.

"And he better keep going," Hru said, not taking her eyes off the battle, and like Holly, she was ready to jump in anytime.

"I think he might pull it off," Cassandra remarked.

"I know you can do it Enrique," Carly whispered, "Come on buddy."

"Something's happening!!!!" Kai yelled.

"You really think it'll be this easy???" the Psychic Warlock hollered, laughing like a psychopath, "Prepare to feel all my power!!!!"  Suddenly the Force Field began to shake violently and there was orange glows everywhere.  The power from the Force Field began to slip into the warlock, charging him up heavily.

"Aaaah!!!!" Ray yelled, "All that power is overwhelming..."

Enrique's face darkened and the Psychic Warlock noticed why, the power of the Force Field was also draining into Enrique as well!

"NO!" the Psychic Warlock roared, "NO!!!  YOU CANNOT STEAL MY POWER!!!!"

"It isn't yours," Enrique said angrily, "The power is for anyone who can harness it!  Since Psychic is just a state of mind, I have to upper hand here, I've never felt so pumped for anything in my life!!!"  He gathered all his power into an orb of power and hurled it into the Psychic Warlock, reducing him to mere dust.  Enrique sank on his knees, the warrior spirit inside him fading as the Psychic Scepter rolled on the ground with a clang.

"You did it," Tala said in awe, breaking the silence, "I don't know how you pulled it off…but you did…"

"Well done Psychic Warrior," the Guardian said, appearing in front of them, "It's time to return..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "She's going to be okay right?" Enrique and Johnny asked at the same time.

"Of course, minor injury, just a broken leg," the Guardian assured, "She's asleep right now, time to look at your leg Ray..."

"That's minor???" Holly asked in shock, "I hate to see what's severe!"

"You did it!" Max patted Enrique on the back, "That was awesome."  
"Thanks," Enrique said weakly, sinking down on a chair, "To be honest I didn't know how I did it."

"You said it yourself," Holly said, "It's a state of mind."

"Uh-huh," Cassandra filled in, her mouth full of food, "That's right...mm...."

"Guess Carly's not mad at you anymore?" Hru asked Enrique.

"I dunno," Enrique said, "I don't think she was really that mad, it was just her way of knocking some sense into me, she'll be pleased to know that it worked.  You have never seen Carly mad before."

"Let's go.  Before Carly wakes up." Johnny said, standing by Carly's bedside, "Before she wakes up and says, '_What are YOU all staring at???_'" Johnny mimicked, doing an accurate imitation of Carly's voice.

**WHAM!!!!!!!**

Johnny yelped in shock, rubbing his head and whirled around, turning to face Carly who was sitting up and holding a tray in her hand, "Carly!!!"

"You deserved it," Carly said stubbornly, as everyone laughed, "You were copying my voice and I **_HATE_** that!"

"You needn't smack me," Johnny muttered.

"What are you all staring at???" Carly snapped, "I haven't died you know!"  She tried to get up but Johnny pushed her back down.

"No Carly, you need to rest and let that broken leg heal," Johnny said, scowling at her.

"But I'm bored!" Carly whined.

"You just woke up," Holly told her.

"I'm still bored," Carly muttered, "When can I move?"

"The Guardian said that if you keep in bed for 5 hours, your leg will heal," Enrique told her.

"Excellent," Carly said, "I'll have to think of something to pass time though.  You guys go, I don't need to be gawked at!  Go eat or something."  
"I already am." Cassandra commented, her mouth full of cookies, "Mmmmm..."

"Don't copy my voice," Carly warned Johnny, "I'm warning you McGregor..."

"Okay," Johnny grumbled, "It was pretty good though, you have to admit, I sounded quite like you..."  **BANG!!!!!**  "CUT IT OUT WITH THE TRAY ALREADY!!!!" Johnny yelled at Carly, snatching the tray from her and tossing it some place else.

Carly crossed her arms and looked away, "Hmph!"

"You know, I feel awfully sorry for whomever it is that you'll marry," Johnny remarked.

"The feeling's mutual McGregor!" Carly snapped.

"You'll probably drive your husband CRAZY!" Johnny said.

"I'm not getting married!" Carly shrieked, "Shut up Johnny, get out or do something useful!"

"Standing here and criticizing is useful," Johnny said.

Carly glared at the rest of them, "Someone.  Get him out.  Please."

"Let's go Johnny," Holly said, pushing him out, "Visiting hours are over, you can come later."

Everyone except Enrique followed, laughing as Johnny muttered his protests.

"Something for you?" Carly asked Enrique, eyeing him doubtfully.

"No, I - uh - just wanted to say, that - uh- I'm sorry for the way I acted," Enrique stammered, "I really miss being your friend and I hope you'll forgive me."  He looked at Carly pleadingly.

Carly sighed, "Enrique, you've never stopped being my friend, you're always my friend, even when you're a jerk.  I accept, but it's Aquana you have to apologize to, not me."

"I know," Enrique nodded fast, "I will.  Thanks for watching my back in the Psychic Kingdom."

"Welcome, you did the same for me," Carly retorted, trying to adjust her leg, "You did an awesome job with the Psychic Warlock, he deserved every piece of that.  Hmph.  I'm just glad you figured it out and everything, I can't stand being mad at you much longer.  Go get some rest, we'll see tomorrow."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Thanks little bird," Kai said gingerly to his little phoenix, "For saving my sister."

Kailee hugged the phoenix tightly, "So cute!!!  Thank you SOOOOOOOO much!!!!"

The little phoenix chirped happily and perched on Kai's chair.

"Um..." Kai said uncertainly, "You can't live on my chair, I can-"

"I'll hug it to sleep," Kailee suggested, "It can sleep with me."  She started out the door.

Kai snatched the phoenix away, "No way Kailee, I've seen how tight you hug your stuffed animals.  This poor thing would be suffocating in a few minutes, it stays here.  It can perch on my bed stand of something for tonight."

"What are you going to name it?" Holly asked curiously.  
"Name?" Kai asked blankly, "Argh, how about tomorrow?  Out, both of you girls!  I'm getting some shuteye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Who is it?" Carly called, covering her yawn, there was still another hour before she could move.

"Me," Johnny's voice floated through.

"Come in," Carly said dryly, trying not to laugh, she was mad at Johnny in sort of a friendly way but he always made her laugh.  "What?"

Johnny stepped it, "Sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to see if you wanted anything to eat or something."

"No thanks," Carly shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"Uh, well, I'll be going then," Johnny said awkwardly, reaching for the knob again.  
"No wait Johnny," Carly said, "Stay here for a minute, I'm so bored.  Hey Johnny, why are you always so nice to me?"

Johnny thanked the dark so Carly wasn't able to see him blush, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you put up with me," Carly said, laughing to herself, "Even when I hit you with trays!  I didn't mean it, honest, I was just kinda annoyed."  
"It's okay," Johnny assured her, "It didn't hurt that much.  Plus, I'm more than used to it.  You're my best friend, that's why and you'll always be my friend."

"That's nice to know," Carly said thoughtfully, not sure what else to say, "Thanks again for catching me after I fell from that Psychic hold thing, I thought I was going to plunge into death for sure!"

Johnny said nothing, not sure of what to say either.

"Say Johnny?  Could you do me a favor and bring me my folder?  It has all my project information in it." Carly asked, "I'll be able to get some organization done."

"I'm not tired, I could stay and help you," Johnny offered.

Carly winked, "Awesome, I was hoping you'd say that, cool, thanks!"

In the dark, Johnny blushed again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         I'm so tired people, I'm not going to respond to you wonderful reviewers this chapter, I'm really tired and it's past midnight and I need sleep.  ;_;  Hope you liked the chapter, though!  Whew, Carly's FINALLY forgave Enrique!  Three cheers!!!  There was bit of Johnny/Carly in here, I feel like I've been leaving them out lately.  :P

**_HIHI!!:_** If you read this, I'll answer your question.  Yes, Emerald Star2 was me.  After my internet crashed for a few months, I lost interest in my stories so I just dropped them.  Sorry if you liked them.  ;_;  It's been so long ago, there's no possible way that I could pick up on them again.  After my computer problems were fixed, I made a new account here.  :P  Eeek!  A stalker!!!  XD  

**_a.c_****_._**  & **_Sandy11-1990_**:  I'll keep your suggestions/advice/constructive criticism/whatever-you-wanna-call-it in mind, thank you!  ^^


	40. A Second Chance

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 40: A Second Chance**

         "Carly, shouldn't you be in bed???" Hru asked as her friend leaped out and did a fast twirl, "Your leg -"

"It's ALL better!!!!" Carly whooped, "I'm sick of bed anyways.  Wheeee!!!  Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hru shrugged, "Everyone else is still sleeping so it's no fun."

They walked down the stairs with Carly bouncing down every step.  Hru stared at her, suppressing a grin.

"Johnny told me Tala saved your life again," Carly said in a sing-song voice, "Is that true??"

"He did not save my life!" Hru said furiously, "It's was just pure luck, if the Psychic sorcerer had chose to put his Psychic hold on _Tala_, then I've would saved his butt.  The whole thing was purely accidental."

"Uh-huh," Carly said thoughtfully, "He also told me that Tala didn't attack you back."

"Would you STOP bringing this up???" Hru demanded, "I don't wanna talk about this junk!"

"Okay okay, I think you need more sleep," Carly remarked.

"You better believe me," Hru warned, "Besides, he hasn't done anything on our project yet, he never answers any of my questions and I doubt he even listens when I'm talking to him!  I have never had such a -"  Hru stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs because in the room, Tala was lying on the floor and scribbling down some notes.  Beside him was a scatter of papers and the computer behind him was in a word processing program.

"Good morning girls," Tala drawled, grinning at Hru.  
Hru turned bright red and looked away quickly.

"Did you forget our names?" Carly demanded, "It's not like twenty girls came down the stairs or something.  What are you doing?"

"My share of the project," Tala replied with a hint of sarcasm directed at Hru, "I thought I had better get started."

"You'd better," Carly nodded, "And so should I, but that can wait another day.  I'm going to get something to chow down, later Hru!"  She skipped into the kitchen.

Hru wanted a hole of open up beneath her and swallow her up, it was too embarrassing.

"Sit down," Tala said with a wicked smile, "You can check to see if my grammar's perfect and if everything else is perfect."

"Shut up," Hru muttered, still flushing as she gingerly sat on the sofa, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I've typed up the stuff about Russian culture and food.  I've finished the notes on Russian history and war.  And I was in the middle of typing up Russian landmarks and tourist sites and then I realized that it should correspond with the photo book you're working on, so I saved that for later.  Which reminds me that I have a few postcards you can put in the photo book."  Tala finished, grabbing his papers and tidying them up.

Hru stared at him, "You did all that this morning??"  
"No, actually I did get started before," Tala replied, "I just didn't tell you."  He smiled teasingly, his gorgeous turquoise eyes sparkling.

"So you were listening to me when I suggested on the photo book?" Hru asked, trying to stop blushing.

"Uh-huh, of course," Tala answered, grinning, "Surprised, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Hru mumbled, "I'll go get the photo book."  She left for a few minutes and then returned with the share of her work.  She spread out the poster paper and started explaining her design to Tala.

"I dunno much about design," Tala said, shrugging, "I'll trust your plans.  Why do we have to paste pictures on the poster board?"

"Cuz it creates a **_VISUAL_** effect," Hru said, "It looks nice."

"Visual, whatever," Tala said dismissively.

"Would you please stop saying 'whatever'???" Hru demanded, "It's SO annoying, every time I say something, you're always like, 'whatever.'  What's up with that???"

"Sorry," Tala said, laughing, "Bad habit."

Suddenly, Carly burst into the room with furious energy, "Yes!"

Hru and Tala exchanged glances, "Yes?"

"I figured out the programming code!  I mean, for my computer project," Carly exclaimed, "I am SO good.  I'm going to get Johnny."

"Uh...he's sleeping," Tala told Carly, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, who cares?" Carly said, bounding up the stairs.  

Tala and Hru both braced themselves, knowing what would come next.  Sure enough, there was a yell from Johnny followed by a squeal from Carly, and another irritated string of words that said, "CARLY, CURSE YOU, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!"  Tala and Hru grinned at each other, typical way to start a day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        "Enrique, you're awfully quiet," the Guardian said softly, "Something on your mind?  You should be awfully proud, you freed the Psychic Kingdom."

Enrique put down his spoon, "Um...do you think I could bring Aquana here?"

Everyone, except Carly, looked at Enrique in surprise, startled by his request.

"Well..." the Guardian said uneasily, "I don't know...I never allowed others to come here..."

"Aquana's not an 'other'!" Enrique insisted, "She's the reason I beat the Psychic Warlock, I have to see her!  I need to explain to her something and I don't know how I can do that without telling her about the Dream Realm."

"Please Guardian?" Carly asked imploringly on Enrique's behalf, "Aquana wouldn't tell a soul, she's very reliable and trustworthy.

"Well...okay..." the Guardian said, "But she has to promise not to tell anyone of what she sees here.  Now, I don't want you bringing all your friends here, just this once."

"Yes!!!" Enrique pumped his fist in the air, looking happier than he had been in days.  Then his face fell, "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You won't know until you try," Holly told him.

Carly put in, "I'll go get her.  You just wait here and prepare yourself."

Enrique looked a little nervous, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"You are SUCH a chicken," Carly scoffed, "You have to talk to her, you owe her that much!  Guardian, could you send me back?  Please please?"

"All right Carly," the Guardian said, whirling her staff, "Come back through the vortex.  Don't take too long otherwise it'll close."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Within minutes, Carly came zooming back with Aquana.  "What was that?" Aquana demanded, rubbing her dizzy head, "I'm dizzy.  Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Dream Realm!" Carly exclaimed, dusting herself off, "I've GOT to get used to vortex travel.  As hard as I try, I end up landing on my head more than on my feet.  How are you Aquana?"

"Same as I saw you a few hours ago," Aquana said miserably, "I'm thinking I should tell Enrique it's off before he dumps me.  I really don't want to hear that.  I've stopped crying even though I still feel like it."

"You can decide after he talks to you," Carly said, tossing her hair, "Come on, to the palace!"

"Carly, how do you know about this place?" Aquana asked.

"Destiny told me," Carly said sarcastically, pulling the palace doors open, "I'll tell you later." 

"There you are!" Hru said, "You better hurry before Enrique chickens out."

"He is SO not going to chicken out!" Carly exclaimed, "Not after all that trouble I had to go through to knock good sense into that dying brain of his!  Heck, I broke my leg for him!"

Just then Enrique appeared and froze, "Um…oh…eeeee…uh...hi...Aquana..."  He looked at the ground guiltily.

Aquana didn't say a word, afraid that she might burst into tears.

"Talk," Carly said shortly, disappearing from view with Hru.

"Uh..." Enrique stammered, not meeting her eyes, "Um...I'm...uh...sorry."

"You don't really like me do you?" Aquana said, her voice trembling, "I want the truth, are you only going out with me because you thought it was cool that you could go out with a fashion model?"

"I DO like you!" Enrique insisted, looking at his girlfriend desperately, "I know I was wrong to let Courtnry trash talk you like that.  I-I guess I was just such a jerk."

"And how am I supposed to believe you???" Aquana demanded, tears filling her eyes, "How do I know you're not just stringing me along?  Why did you ask me out in the first place???"  
"Because I thought you were pretty," Enrique mumbled, looking even more ashamed, "I know I'm dense, you don't have to tell me that, Carly already said it to me in a million ways imaginable."  He swallowed hard, it was hard for him to admit it, knowing that it would simply hurt Aquana more, but he would never forgive himself if he lied.

As expected, Aquana looked hurt and she was shaking in anger, tears were flowing from her cerulean eyes, "Do you always pick your girlfriends by how they look?  Is popularity all you care about???  Don't you care about what kind of person they are??  You-you, I can't believe you!!!!"

"Aquana..." Enrique reached out and try to pull her close, but Aquana drew back, shaking her head, her face still tight with hurt and anger.  Hurt flickered in Enrique's eyes.

"You are so shallow!" Aquana cried, "Do you want to live in the shadows of everyone forever??  Don't you want to be your own person and live your life by your own morals?  Popularity-"

"Won't get me anywhere," Enrique finished quietly, "I know, Carly told me.  Aquana, please, I know I was wrong and I'm sorry.  I wasn't going to dump you, if that was what you were thinking.  Courtney is my ex-girlfriend and I guess I shouldn't even have gone out with her in the first place, but I was stupid, I know.  Please give me a second chance, please Aquana, Carly made me dump Courtney for a reason and I met you for a reason.  Please Aquana, forgive me, just this once, I promise you I'll change.  It's destiny that we met, I know it."

Aquana peered at Enrique through her eyelashes, scanning his face for deceit and finding none.  Her eyes landed on the bandage around his upper arm and the dark stain of blood dying the white cloth.  "Enrique…are you hurt?"

"Oh that," Enrique shrugged, covering his arm wound awkwardly, "You know – fighting evil monsters and stuff."

"Fighting?  Monsters?" Aquana looked confused, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I almost died," Enrique murmured, "I almost gave up, but you helped me through it, even though you weren't there physically, your spirit helped me beat the warlock, otherwise I would've been killed.  Thank you Aquana – and I truly am sorry."

Aquana met Enrique's eyes and then burst into tears.  Enrique pulled her close and hugged her tightly, murmuring comforting words to her.

"I know I hurt you," Enrique whispered, stroking her hair, "I'll make it up to you, I promise.  I'm so sorry Aquana."

Aquana sobbed against his shoulder, "I thought you were going to dump me for sure.  I just didn't know what to do.  Courtney's so mean and it's hard when she gets everyone to torment me.  You don't know how hard it is for me, moving all the time, I never get a chance to make any real friends.  Then I met you and I thought you -"

"Sssh..." Enrique said gently, "She was wrong.  I was going to ask you to the Valentine's Dance, honest I was, I just wanted to wait and ask you on our next date.  I was so stupid, I'm just glad Carly set me straight, by yelling and screaming at me, before it was too late."

Aquana looked up into Enrique's sweet hazel eyes and wiped her tears, "I do like you Enrique, ever since we started going out."

"You're the reason I survived in my battle," Enrique told her again, "It's kind of complicated, but we're here because we're warriors and we each have our own Kingdoms and we were supposed to fight this evil being in each Kingdom to claim our own.  We just got back from my Kingdom and I defeated the evil in my Kingdom, but I could've never done it without you."

"Really?" Aquana said, her eyes shining with tears, "That's so sweet Enrique."  She hugged him tightly, "But what did I do?"

"I have Psychic powers," Enrique told her, "It's a state of mind, it was like your spirit was with me and I knew I couldn't lose, so I did it."  He shrugged, "It's really hard to explain."

"I think I understand," Aquana whispered, "I forgive you."

Enrique's eyes sparkled and he pulled her close for a passionate kiss.  Cupping her face in his hands, Enrique pressed his lips gently on hers, drawing her girl closer to him and wrapping her tightly in his arms.  Running his hand through Aquana's silky, golden hair, he kissed her passionately, finally understanding where his heart belonged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "You think she'll forgive him?" Kai asked, sighing as the baby phoenix perched happily on his shoulder, "This - will not leave me alone."

"He's yours Kai," the Guardian said, "He's your squire, your sworn protector, you'll never find loyalty better than that of your squire's."

"This puny little bird is my squire???" Kai demanded, giving the phoenix a hard stare.  The little phoenix stared right back, before breaking into a happy chirpy song.  Kai groaned.

"It's not puny," Kailee said, "It's cute and it saved my life!  I wish I had it.  I want my egg to hatch now!!!"

"What are you going to name it?" Holly asked Kai.

"It's not mine!!!" Kai insisted, "And I'm not naming it anything."

"Don't be silly," Hru scoffed, "You can go around calling the phoenix 'It'."

"I don't plan on keeping it," Kai said coldly, swatting the phoenix with his hand, "Go on, go on.  I appreciate you saving my sister, but there's no way I can keep you.  Go on.  Find another home."  The baby phoenix gave a delightful chirp and flew around Kai and landed comfortably on his lap.  "Argh!!!" Kai groaned, "Don't you understand what the hell I'm saying???  Leave me alone!!!"  He swatted it away again, but the baby phoenix, thinking that it was just a game, flew around happily, trying to nip Kai's hand.  "NO!" Kai snapped, accidentally hitting the phoenix hard across the face.

The little phoenix tumbled on the ground and its enormous eyes filled with watery tears before the tears streamed down like twin waterfalls.

"Kai!" Kailee, Holly and Hru exclaimed, Kai merely grunted.

"Pour little thing," Kailee cooed, picking it up and rocking it gently, "It's okay, my brother didn't mean it."  The phoenix kept crying, even after Holly and Hru both stroked its head.

"Aw, give him to me," Kai said grumpily, taking the phoenix and letting it perch on his shoulder.  The phoenix immediately brightened and sang out a happy note.

"So cute," Kailee gushed, "Simply adorable."

"Doesn't it have a name already?" Kai asked the Guardian, "Like the Phoenix Squire or something."

Holly snickered at that, "You're SO creative Kai."

"Well, I figure that everything has that name," Kai protested, "Like the Fire Kingdom, the Fire Warlock, the Fire Amulet, the Fire Map, ect, why not the Fire Squire??"  
"Can I call it Fuzzy?" Kailee asked innocently.  
"No," Kai growled, "I'm not calling him that name!"

 "That's enough," Kai said in satisfaction, probing the phoenix's feathers, "I'm not wasting any brain cells thinking of some cheesy name.  Maybe the right name will come to me in my _dream_ or something."  He looked irritated as the phoenix continued chirping high notes.

"Then, can I hold him Kai?" Kailee asked excitedly, "Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?  Can I?"

"All right already!!!!!!"

The baby phoenix flew to Kailee and gently nipped Carly's hair on his way, but Carly didn't even flinch.  She just continued staring out the window.

"What's up with you?" Johnny asked in concern, putting a casual hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Nothing," Carly said, "I hope Enrique doesn't say something stupid!  Gosh, I do hope Aquana forgives him, he's got a good heart.  I know he does, even though he acts stupid sometimes, but I know he really cares deep inside."

"I sure hope so," Aquana said softly from behind, her eyes filled with warmth, "Otherwise, I made a big mistake forgiving him."

"Aquana!" Carly said, standing up, "Enrique, you didn't say anything stupid, did you?"

"I dunno," Enrique said uneasily, he held Aquana close, a somber look in his eyes.

"I think he's learned his lesson," Carly said, "Don't you?"

"Yes, I think he did," Aquana said, resting her head on Enrique's shoulder, looking weary from all the crying she did.  She closed her eyes and cuddled in her boyfriend's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         *yawnz* I'm *very* tired, but I thought that you all deserved an update.  FF.net had problems last weekend and I wouldn't have put it up anyways.  ^^  Hope you liked it, it was a bit more on the mushy side between Aquana and Enrique and all.  One question:  Just how dense do you think Courtney is?  :P

**_Darkteria_****_ the Angel of Silence:_** Thx!  ^^  Keep reading!  ^^

**_~*~Prodigious girl*~*:_** Ommmmmmmg, I wanna watch Digmon movies, I've only seen the stupid first one!  I wanna hear Rika's voice, I wanna, I wanna!  Tai's voice sounds like a girl?  _

**_Keri:_** *nodz* Yeah, you totally scared me.  :P  I'm glad I'm able to keep you so interested.  ^^

**_bimbo-blonde_****_:_** Lol, yeah, I should drop more Johnny/Carly.  Max and Kailee are…close…ssssssssssssh, I didn't tell you that.  :P

**_Sandy11-1990:_** She's very difficult – like me.  ^^  But she really cares about Enrique.  ^^

**_kai_****_-cutie-angel_****_:_**  ^^  I love how the phoenix keeps bugging Kai.  :P  It's so cute!  ^^

**_Becs_****_:_** Lol, it's always Tala/Hru, I drop some many hints for them  O_o  ^^

**_kay_****_ Himura:_** How long did it take you to read?  ^^

**_Driger&Dragoon_****_:_** It was a joke.  :P  I never meant you were a stalker.  :P  There was some fluff here, :P, fluff isn't exactly my strong point.  :P

**_Pheonixgirl_****_:_** Don't worry, I won't!  ^^

**_UniGirl_****_:_** Hee hee…guess how long it'll be?  I don't even know!  ^^

**_Elemental Water Mistress:_** My – Johnny.  ^^

**_Sakuyachan_****_:_** O_o Wow, *watchz as you bounce*  ^^  Oh right!  I sometimes forget that you're a fan of Johnny/Carly until I see a review from you.  :P

**_~kai~:_** Yes I did, who knows, you might've known me then.  ^_~

**_emerald_****_ skies:_** That's good name, but then I'll have to translate all the names of all the creatures.  I'm gonna email you later, okay?

**_RBMIfan_****_: _**Never say never, well I just said it. _  They should get stronger as we go… O_o

**_Britt:_**  ^_~  Thx!  Happy reading!  ^^

**_whisper*_****_2*imaginary:_**  Lol, yeah, they are.  ^^  *glompz*  Miss ya, must sleep now.  ^^


	41. Practice Makes Perfect

         I'm so sorry guys that this is very late and kind of short, I've got lots of this going on for me right now.  X_x  Including death to Physics!!  X_X  This chapter is kind of dialogue prone and more directed towards Tala/Hru.  ^^  I don't think I've mentioned it before but there are two links on my userpage that lead to drawings of Carly and Holly by Lilo!  ^^  She's an amazing artist and you should check out the pictures!  ^^

Thx for all your reviews, I do love you all, but I don't have time to reply to all today, sorry!

**_Dandelion Wine:_** Omg, I missed you, I had to reply to this!  *hugz*  Don't feel depressed, if you ever feel depressed, email me and I'll cheer you up for sure!  ^^  *hugz*

**_Driger&Dragoon_****_:_** Sorry, I finally understood what you were asking about the 'other' anime.  X_X Ack, I'd love to but I completely have NO TIME!!!  X_X  I'm already too busy for updating.  @_@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 41: Practice Makes Perfect**

         "The presentation's tomorrow," Hru mused, looking at their poster board thoughtfully after they returned home, "I should go over to Tala's place and rehearse with him, so we don't goof up tomorrow."  She picked up the big poster board and her cue cards.  "I'll call him...um...well...maybe not.  He wouldn't mind, it's not like he has anything better to do."  Skye leaped on her and barked, wagging her tail joyfully.  Hru shook her head, "Sorry girl, down girl, I don't have time to play right now, I've gotta finish this up.  See you later!"  She left for Tala's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Ding-Dong***

Tala groaned and looked up from his TV, "I'm busy, go away whoever you are."  He ignored the bell and turned up the volume.

Hru frowned as she heard the loud clashing of guitars obviously on a TV show, "Sounds like he's wrecking the place.  Hmph, answer the door, jerk!"  She pressed the doorbell again.

***Ding-Dong***

"Arghh!" Tala grumbled, he cranked up the volume to maximum and hoped that whoever was at the door would go away.

Hru winced at the loud crashing sound from inside Tala's house, "Gosh, is he trying to tear his house apart?  Why won't he answer the stupid door??"  She pressed the doorbell again as hard as she could.

***Ding-dong***

This time, Tala didn't hear it at all, over the loud music.  He settled on the couch in a comfortable position and then he lowered the volume after a few minutes.

By now, Hru was steaming mad, and she heard the music go down, "Okay, so you want to ignore me, huh?"  She pressed the doorbell again.

***DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!***

"Gosh, break my bell, why don't you??" Tala snapped, finally getting up and yelling, "SHUT **_UP_**!!!!"

Hru pursed her lips and kept pressing.

***DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!  DING-DONG!!!!***

"I'm coming!!!!" Tala yelled, stomping to his door and throwing it open, "What the hell do you want????"

"Hi Tala, nice of you to open the door for me," Hru said mockingly, smiling sarcastically, her eyes sparking, "By the way, nice shirt, looks real cute."

Tala blushed furiously, "Shut up Hru, I wasn't expecting company."  He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans, which was very unlike his usual outfit.  Hru didn't deny the fact that he look totally gorgeous, she just didn't say it alound.

"Well, can I come in??" Hru asked sweetly, "Or should I test your doorbell some more?"

"Go ahead," Tala said, shrugging, "I was watching TV."

"So I heard," Hru said dryly, "I was pressing the doorbell and you kept on tuning up the volume.  Do you think you could tune me out or something?  Well, it's not going to work!"

"Sorry, I thought it was a salesperson or something," Tala said, "Is that our project?"  
"Uh-huh," Hru nodded, "We need to go over our presentation."

"We do?" Tala asked, "Can't we just go up there and speak?"

"No, we need to rehearse!" Hru said, throwing the poster board on the table, "So we won't screw up."

"Okay, you take that out," Tala said, turning off the TV, "And I'll go change."

Hru gave a snort of laughter and took out her cue cards and shuffled them before Tala returned downstairs dressed in his normal outfit.

"Do you know what you're reading?" Hru asked him.

"Uh-huh," Tala said, and began reciting everything he typed out by heart.

Hru stared at him in amazement, "You memorized everything you wrote???"

"I didn't memorize it, I just sorta remembered," Tala explained, his voice trailed off weakly.

"And you're going to say it with more expression, right?" Hru added.

"No." was Tala's reply.

Hru gave him a glare, "What do you mean, 'no'?  You can't go up and read as if you're bored to death.  Put some life in your voice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tala demanded.

"You sound dead," Hru said, covering her giggles.

"No, I don't," Tala protested, clearing his throat and starting again.  He recited the stuff about Russian food in a monotone, sounding like someone sucked the life outta him.

"Tala!" Hru said, breaking down into laughter, "You sound like a robot!"

Tala stiffened, his eyes turned cold.  "I do not," he said quietly, but dangerously.

Hru sensed that she had touched a nerve and decided the steer clear of her previous comment, "Could you read with a little more expression?"

"There's nothing wrong with how I read," Tala said, relaxing a bit, "I have an idea, let's ask Carly, she's at Aquana's house, we can practice presenting to her."

"Good idea," Hru said, "Except I have to walk all the way back again, argh."

"I'll give you a ride," Tala said, motioning to his car.

"You're going to drive???" Hru demanded, "What makes you think I'm crazy enough to ride a car that you drive?"

"I don't drive like a manaic," Tala said, making a face at her, "It's pretty safe, I assure you."

"And that just make me feel so much better," Hru muttered, "Okay, if you kill me I'll sue."

Tala flashed her a wicked grin, "Deal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Come in," Carly said, looking half annoyed and amused.

"You sound like you own the house," Tala remarked, helping Hru with the poster board.

"Hi ya Carly," Hru greeted, "Hope we're not bothering you."

"You're not, I'm not doing anything anyways," Carly said dryly, "Tala, did you drive here??"

"Uh-huh," Tala nodded.

"Wow, cool, awesome, how come you've never told me you knew how to drive???" Carly bounced, "Are you going to take me for a spin sometime?"

"If you want," Tala said with a light shrug, "Sure."

"We were thinking of presenting our project to your guys," Hru told Carly.

"Sure," Carly said, heading into the living room.  Aquana and Enrique were talking while gazing into each other's eyes.  "Ahem," Carly cleared her throat loudly.

"Hey," Enrique said with a grin, "Nice project."

"Uh-huh," Hru nodded as Aquana waved, "Tala, read Carly your lines."

Tala grumbled as Carly sat down, "Fine..."  He started reciting again, sounding as monotonous as possible.

Carly nearly fell off her chair, hysterical with laughter.

"Stop it," Tala said, looking annoyed as Hru broke down into laughter as well.

"Tala, man, you sound as if you're attending a funeral," Carly remarked, straightening up, "You have to use intonation.  Like if you're acting.  Make your voice a little more lively."

"I don't see why I can't go up there and read like I do," Tala complained.

"Cuz it's a presentation," Carly said, "You get marks for how well you present and I don't think Hru will be too delighted if you guys get a lower mark cuz you sound like a zombie."

"You present yours," Tala snapped, "Let's see yours."

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not done, buddy."

"You're not done???!!!" Hru cried, looking shocked.

"Carly, it's due tomorrow!" Tala added, looking amazed at her boldness.

"I know, I know, I ain't stupid!" Carly snapped, "I'll get it done, I always get it done!  It'd be so much easier if Enrique didn't keep flirting with Aquana every 5 seconds.  It's hard to concentrate when he's always hugging her or kissing her or complimenting her or playing with her hair or putting his arms around her waist."

"They do that in front of you???" Tala looked disgusted, "Ugh."

"I don't mind if I didn't have this project!" Carly said, looking exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry," Enrique apologized, "I'll leave Aquana alone now."

Aquana giggled as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Just being here makes you distracting."  She pasted some pictures on her poster board, "Let's take a break.  Michael and Johnny are coming over."

The doorbell rang.  ***Ding dong***

"Oh!  Look Tala, there's a TV," Hru said sarcastically, "Go turn it on and charge the volume up to 50, why don't you?"

"Ha ha ha," Tala said icily, "I told you, I didn't know it was you."

"Hi Johnny, hi Michael!" Carly chirped as they came in, tossing their project on the empty couch.

"Hey Carly," Johnny said, grinning at her, "Is it okay if we practice our presentation in front of you guys?"

"Sure," Hru said, "Let's see it!"

Johnny and Michael launched their presentation about Egypt and did a pretty good one too.  They clapped when the two boys finished.

"Awesome," Hru said, "Totally cool facts."  
"Thanks," Michael said, beaming.

"It's great!" Carly said, "See Tala?  You have to use intonation like Michael and Johnny did.  Did you hear how Michael's voice went sorta up and down, that makes it more lively.  And Johnny stressed the important points of his part, that's why you need to learn.  Great Johnny, Michael.  But when you do go up there, Michael, I hope you're not going to keep tossing that baseball up and down, I don't think baseball had anything to do with Egypt."

"Let's see yours," Johnny said to Carly.

"I'm not done," Carly said in frustration, "Stop asking, people."

"Not done????" Michael exclaimed.

"But it's due-" Johnny started.

"**TOMORROW**!!!!!" Carly yelled, "I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.  Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, that's that," Johnny said, "Anything we can improve on?"

"Ooh, ooh," Carly waved her hand in the air, "I've got a question.  Did you figure out how curses work?"

Johnny snorted, "Give me a break, Carly, don't ask that tomorrow."  
"Why not?" Carly asked innocently.  She turned back to her poster.

"Why don't we see yours?" Johnny asked Hru and Tala.

"I refuse to read anymore," Tala said coldly, "You're just going to laugh like the rest of them."

"Why would we laugh??" Michael asked in confusion.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Kai!" Carly said, "What a surprise.  What are you doing here?  Did you come to visit Aquana?"

Kai made a face, "Yeah, right.  Not really.  I was just passing by and I saw Tala's car and so I decided to see what all the fuss is about."  
"Project," Carly said, pointing to hers.

"You're not finished yet???" Kai exclaimed, "But it's due tomorrow!!!"

"I KNOW!" Carly exploded, "You're the third person to say that to me today!"

"I was done ages ago," Kai said, "Emily wouldn't leave me alone until I finished.  I still have to memorize the rest of it though.  She left 30 messages on my answering machine telling me how to say every line of my part, I left Kailee at home so she could delete all those messages."

"Ask Tala for help," Hru said, "He memorized everything he typed."

"You're not serious!" Carly gasped, "I SO don't believe you."

Hru gave Tala a push, "Show her."

"You're just trying to get me to read again," Tala grumbled, but he started reciting anyways, word for word off the essay he typed.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid?" Carly demanded.

"Of course not," Tala protested, "It just comes naturally.  I'm - you know, the 'c' word."

"Oh yeah," Carly nodded sympathetically at the trapped look on Tala's face, "Aw, forget about it pal.  Let's drop that."

Hru was sure the 'c' word was cyberized, but they steered clear of the subject before she found out anything interesting.  //_Rats!! I'd ask him myself, but I don't think I know him well enough to ask such a personal question and he gets so touchy every time it comes up!_//

Carly was jumping around, printing out pictures and her essays while trying to decorate her board as well.  Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Take it one at a time," Johnny told her, taking the scissors out of Carly's hands, "You're going screw up.  Do you want some help?"

"I'm spontaneous!" Carly argued, snatching the scissors back, "I don't need help, it's my project.  If you really want to help, see if you can detach Aquana from Enrique!!"

"I heard that," Enrique announced, "Sorry, sorry."

"Enrique, why don't you go work on your project?" Kai suggested, "That way you won't be so distracting."

"I'm not doing it," Enrique said glumly, "Courtney's not going to do anything anyways and I don't want to work with her."

Carly dropped her scissors with a clatter, "You can't fail this project, it's worth a good chunk of your mark!"

"There's nothing I can do," Enrique protested as Aquana gently touched his shoulder in comfort, "Forget about it."  
"No way," Carly said stubbornly, "Aquana and I are almost finished, after we'll help you out."

"I should get going," Kai said as Michael nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay," Johnny said, "I have nowhere to be."

"Are you going to walk Carly home?" Hru teased, failing to resist to urge.

"Shut up," Johnny snapped, going red.

Tala's bright eyes were thoughtful, //_It's obvious that Johnny likes Carly, but he's too chicken to tell her.  If he doesn't make the move soon..._//

"I'm going to go too," Hru said, "So I don't look like a complete idiot next to Tala who has his lines all memorized."

"Where's his expression?" Carly asked innocently.

"Forget it," Hru said, "Forget it, I don't care."

"I'll give you ride home," Tala offered, "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	42. The Known Secret

         I'm sooooooo sorry guys for this ultra-long time before I update.  X______X  I just recently got off my sickness and then was and still is bombarded with homework.  A couple of you commented on the prologue and that it was gone *frowns*  I didn't delete it, FF.net did, saying that it broke some rule or something????  O.O  I'm confused, anyways, on with the chapter, it's longer this time!!  ^^  I don't have time to answer all my reviewers @_@, but I'm going to advertise my **Michael fanlisting**!  XD  If you're a Michael fan, and if you aren't, read my other fic: Where Your Loyalties Lie, it has lots of Michael and is sure to make you love him, ^_~, so join the listing if you are!  The URL's in my site  ^^

Oh and thx soooo much for the 600 reviews milestone!  ^^  *glompz*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 42: The Known Secret**

         "Umm...Tala?" Hru said uncertainly as she slipped into his car, she couldn't stand not asking, she HAD to know for sure.  How on Earth could they think that she would pretend to be invisible every time they talked about the "c" word.

"_Oh for Lord's sake…be a man._"__

"Yeah?" Tala said distractedly, adjusting his seatbelt while fumbling for his keys, "What?"

"Why...um...why...um…" Hru started, but she couldn't finish, the words just seemed trapped in her throat and she swallowed them down, "Um...never mind."

"_What_?" Tala asked, frowning, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Hru said lightly, "Nothing at all."

Tala shrugged and turned back to his steering wheel, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Hru sweatdropped, //_Did he just ask me if we wanted to get something to eat?  Boy, am I glad that Kaliee or Willow aren't here…_//  "Sure," she replied awkwardly, thinking that she'd be able to summon enough guts to spit out her questions, "It's too late to cook dinner anyways."

They sat in silence, the only sound was the silent humming of the car engine.  Hru hated the silence, but she didn't know what to say to break it either.  Tala solved the problem by turning up the stereo, letting the blare of music dominate before he stopped his car at a fast food place and parked.

"What a coincidence," Hru said weakly when she caught a glimpse of Holly, Willow, Cassandra, and Kailee inside, eager to get away from the silence, "I'm going to go and say hi."

"Sure, whatever," Tala said, shrugging and he headed towards the cashier to order.

"_What-ever_…" Hru mimicked under her breath, "Again with the what-ever…"  She approached the girls with a bright smile "Hi guys, how come you didn't invite me to hang out?"

"I called your place," Holly told her, returning her smile, "But no one was there."

"Oh, I was at Aquana's," Hru said, "Rehearsing, Carly's there too."

"You wanna sit?" Willow asked as Kailee moved over a bit, "We just got here."

"Um..." Hru shrugged, her mind bouncing back to the questions she was going to ask Tala.

"Look there's Tala," Kailee said happily, "What a coincidence.  Let's invite him over."

"Kailee, I don't think Tala would want to sit with us," Cassandra cracked up, "He never says a word to any of us, in fact, I think he enjoys believing that we're non-existent.  The only time he stops to talk with us is if Carly's with us.  How did you get here Hru?  You didn't walk, did you?  We took the bus."

"Um..." Hru pointed to Tala sheepishly, "He drove me over.  I went to his place first and then he drove us to Aquana's.  After we left, he suggested that we get something to eat, so I agreed."

"Aww...that's so sweet," Kailee said with a giggle.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean???" Hru snapped.

"It's like a date," Willow said, giggling.

Hru nearly fell over, "It is NOT!  I mean, Carly and Johnny always go out and eat, but they don't call it a date!  Holly and Kai go out to eat and I don't see you telling them it's a date.  Me and Tala are standing a dozen feet apart and you're already assuming!!!"

Holly sighed, "Everyone knows that Johnny likes Carly.  _Everyone_.  I wish he'd break down and tell her, it'd be so much simpler.  I feel for him, must be real hard for him."

"Everyone except for Carly that is," Willow reminded, wincing at the memory, "I mean, she hits him with _trays_."

"And a punch on the shoulder and a light greeting every time they meet isn't exactly date material," Hru added.

"Well...mmm...he...umm....yum...should just...mmm...tell....yum...her," Cassandra said through a mouthful of food.

"I wish it was that simple," Holly said rolling her eyes, "But Johnny's...well...stubborn."

Just then, Tala came up and nodded a polite hello to the sitting girls and turned to Hru, "Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know..." Hru said, it was hard to speak when Holly and all the others were watching her, especially since they were all watching with curious interest.  Hru fought the urge to look away, "I think I'll go back, could you give me a lift home?"

"Sure," Tala said, "I'll wait for you outside."  He walked off without another word.

"Do you like him?" Kailee asked in interest.

"Of course not!" Hru snapped, "No way!  I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to get some food before he decides to drive off."  Inside, she was frustrated, another opportunity to ask Tala wasted, but there was no way she was going to sit in the place and eat while everyone was there.  This was going to drive her insane.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Hru almost wished that she had walked home instead of agreeing to ride in Tala's car, the silence was _killing_ her!  Even the stereo wasn't helping this time…

Finally Tala spoke up, "What were you going to ask me?"

"Huh?" Hru said with a blank look on her face.

"When we left Aquana's place, you acted like you wanted to ask me something, but you stopped before you said anything, what were you going to ask?" Tala said, focusing on the road ahead.

"Oh that," Hru laughed nervously.  She finally summoned the courage to spit it out, after _he_ was the one who brought it up, not her.  "Well, I was just wondering, before I said you were reading like a robot.  Remember that?  And all of a sudden you were so tense and angry, what's up with that?  I didn't mean anything, it was a joke."

"I don't like being reminded that I'm cyberized," Tala said coldly.

"I forgot," Hru said honestly, "I didn't think you'd get so upset.  That's the past, why can't you forget about it and live a normal life already?"

"How am I supposed to forget that I'm part machine?" Tala demanded, gripping the steering wheel hard, "Everything I do is a constant reminder of Boris, Voltaire, Biovolt…  I was a tool, yes, I made my choice during that time, but I won't be anyone's servant.  I don't expect you to understand."

"And why is that?" Hru shot back, feeling anger sting her, "How would you know whether I understand or not if you never tell me anything.  I thought we were friends."

"We are," Tala said sarcastically, "But don't expect me to spill my soul out to you anytime soon."

"But you told -" Hru started and stopped, feeling a bitter and strange sting of jealousy, //_He told Carly, she knows everything.  But why did he trust her so easily?  I want to know, _**now**_!_//

"Who else knows?" Hru asked abruptly, sounding angry, "Besides me."

"Carly," Tala said, "Kai and Johnny."

"How come you don't tell anyone else?" Hru asked, her eyes sparking.

"I don't want them to know, and quite frankly, you shouldn't know either.  They don't need to know that I'm part machine, it's already hard enough, I don't need everyone looking at me like I've sprouted antennas or something," Tala said with equal anger.

It occurred to Hru was Tala was very, very angry, but he concealed it well.  Hru guessed that being cyberized helped hide his true emotions.

Tala stopped by Hru's house and said shortly without looking at her, "See you tomorrow."

Hru got out and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to know."

"I guess I don't blame you," Tala said, the anger evaporating from his face and his voice, "I really don't want to talk about it though.  Don't ask me anymore.  I'll see you tomorrow."

Hru watched as his car sped down the road, shivering in the wind, suddenly, the air seemed very cold and lonely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Please take your seats," Mr. Johnson said, "Tyson, no more touch ups, I've given you more than enough time.  Sit quietly while I take attendance."

Carly turned around, pointed silently to Tala's empty desk and looked questioningly to Hru.

Hru shrugged and rolled her eyes, feeling worried. //_If he doesn't show up, I'll have to present by myself!  I'll going to kill that guy!  I wonder if he's going to show up at all!  It better not have anything to do with what I asked him yesterday.  That's so not fair!_//

"Excellent, most of you are here," Mr. Johnson said promptly, "Will anyone volunteer to go first?"

"Oooh, me!  Me!" Carly said, jumping out of her chair and knocking it over, "I will!!!"

"Very well Carly," Mr. Johnson said, "You know I expect at least two minutes up there."

"Uh-huh," Carly said, grabbing her colorful poster board and setting it in front on the teacher's desk, Aquana followed her up.  Before they could launch their presentation, Tala stumbled inside.

"Tala, you're late," Mr. Johnson remarked, not looking pleased.

"I know, sorry," Tala muttered.

"Tala, sit down, you're interrupting my presentation!" Carly said dramatically.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Tala sat down, ignoring Michael's laughter.

Behind Michael, Johnny whispered to Enrique, "I can't believe you got your presentation done, man."

"I know, me neither," Enrique murmured back, "Carly and Aquana stayed over real late last night to help me finish it."

"I can't believe _Carly_ finished hers."

"I heard that Johnny!" Carly said loudly, frowning at her friend, "Not very funny, McGregor."

Johnny scowled at the use of his surname while Michael broke into fits of laugher again.  Carly and Aquana started their presentation about Mexico.

"You're late!" Hru hissed, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry," Tala whispered back, running his fingers through his messy hair, "I slept in.  At least I showed up."

"Otherwise I would've killed you!" Hru snapped.

"Tala, Hru, please pay attention," Mr. Johnson said promptly.

Both of them fell silent, Hru still glaring profusely at Tala for his light-hearted manner.

When Carly and Aquana finished, Johnny's hand shot up.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Carly muttered.  "Do you have a question Johnny?"

"Uh-huh," Johnny was grinning mischievously.

"Is it appropriate?" Carly demanded, "Does it have anything to do with what I'm talking about?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ask," Carly said curtly.  Then she groaned when she heard Johnny's question. //_I should've known that he'd ask the most difficult question..._// After she refused to answer, Mr. Johnson told them to sit down.  Carly gave Johnny her best I'll-get-you-back glare and tossed her hair.

Holly and Robert went next and they launched a well-organized and well-prepared presentation.  The only time they sorta did was fluke was when Robert got a little overenthusiastic about German history and ranted on and on about his clan and their accomplishments, Holly finally jumped in and interrupted Robert's family history by finishing their presentation with a quick overview of Germany's status today.  When they finished, Carly's hand was waving eagerly in the air.

//_I hope she doesn't ask an impossible question to me,_// Holly thought before calling on Carly.

"This one's for dear old Robert," Carly said with a slight wink at Holly, "How do you say 'I'm uncouth' in German?"  She was grinning wickedly.

Robert sniffed and said it in a perfect German accent.

"You know, my dear Robert, you _are_ most uncouth," Carly snickered.

Realizing that Carly had made him say that he was uncouth, Robert shot her a glare.  "I am NOT uncouth," he said coldly as some people burst out laughing.

Cassandra and Kenny went up next and their presentation was a bit unbalanced, perhaps it had something to do with Cassandra's dislike for Kenny's interpretations.  Kenny droned on and on in fascination about China's vital statistics, boring everyone to death.  Cassandra finally interrupted and did a nice wrap up of Chinese food, then Kenny interrupted to talk about Chinese history.  And basically, they just kept interrupting each other, not allowing the other to finish.  When they finished, both of them were so frustrated with one another that they sat down before anyone could ask for any questions.

"Hey Chief," Tyson whispered, after giving Cassandra a light punch on the shoulder for reassurance, "Why did you keep interrupting Cassie up there???"

"If you haven't noticed Tyson, she was interrupting me too!" Kenny snapped, looking hysterical, "That was the worst presentation I've ever gave, what if I get a C??"

"That's because you were putting everyone to sleep," Cassandra retorted.

"I was not, I was giving vital facts!" Kenny protested.

"I have to agree with Cassie on this one," Tyson said with a yawn for emphasis, "Your part was a drag, I thought it'd never end.  Cassie's was much more interesting; she made Chinese food sound even more scrumptious."  Tyson smacked his lips hungrily, "Too bad you didn't bring samples."

"Thanks a lot Tyson," Kenny muttered.

Ray and Mariah went next and they gave a lively presentation on Hong Kong.  Willow and Oliver went next with their presentation about France.  It went very well, until the question period.  Mariah kept firing questions at Willow, hoping to stump her, but Willow managed to stumbled past the questions with Oliver's kind help.  Mr. Johnson finally told Mariah to stop and Willow smirked in satisfaction.  Michael and Johnny went next with their project on Egypt.  Michael accidentally screwed the dates up, but managed to jump back on track when Johnny thrust the timeline in his face.

"Me, me, me," Carly said happily, waving her hand in the air.

"Carly, I hope you're going to ask an intelligent question," Mr. Johnson warned.

"Are you implying that I'm not intelligent?" Carly asked innocently as Michael gave a snort of laughter.

"Of course not, you are very capable," Mr. Johnson replied, "But you get sidetracked easily, go ahead and ask."

"When you say that the tombs are cursed, how do you know they're cursed for sure?" Carly asked, "It might just be a coincidence of bad luck, what's the proof that tombs are cursed?  I want solid proof, McGregor."

Johnny scowled at his best friend as he and Michael awkwardly put together more of a theory than a solid reply to Carly's questions.

Kai and Emily went next, and it was obvious that they were very organized.  But when Kai was speaking his part, Emily kept on adding in her little footnotes and immediately interrupting and correcting Kai if he should make a mistake.  The little genius that Emily was playing was annoying and irritating for everyone, especially Kai.

"Listen Emily, if you know so much, why don't you say this whole presentation yourself?" Kai finally said, in front of the class in the middle of their presentation.  Emily turned very red and kept quiet for the rest of the presentation unless it was her turn to read.

Tyson and Max went next and their presentation on the United States was more goofy than serious.  Tyson messed up quite a bit and Max was confused by the way Tyson was blabbing everything out at once.  The teacher shook his head.

Kailee and Cathy went next with their presentation on Canada and did an awesome job.  Then Enrique and Courtney were next.  Enrique who had managed to finish his project about Italy with Carly and Aquana's help was still a little nervous.  He also half-memorized the important points while Courtney pretended to know something by reading off the poster.  Carly and Hru both knew that Courtney did zip, so they both aimed some easy questions at her, hoping that Mr. Johnson would figure out that Courtney was a cheap fluke.

"I don't know," Courtney said for the fifth time, "I forgot, I'm not a computer."  She was busy blowing at her fingernails.

"Courtney, do you know anything at all?" Mr. Johnson asked, shaking his head with a frown, "You haven't answered any of the questions, surely you know something."

"Of course I do," Courtney huffed, "They're just too hard."

"I forgot," Aquana said sweetly, "What was the capital of Italy again?"

"Surely you can answer this one Courtney," Mr. Johnson said.

"I...I...I..." Courtney stammered, turning red when she heard some of the guys snicker.  In the back, someone- who sounded a lot like Michael said loudly, "What a ditz!"

"I think you and me need to have a little chat, young lady," Mr. Johnson said, not looking very happy, "I would like to know just how much you did on your project Courtney.  Enrique, I would like the both of you to meet me after class."

"Yes sir," Enrique said obediently, "Oh, and Italy's capital is Rome."  He grinned at Aquana, his hazel eyes sparkling.  Aquana blushed, her heart fluttering.

Hru and Tala were last and they launched their presentation.  Hru noticed that Tala read today with much more expression and life than he had when they practiced.  It nearly threw her off guard and made her forget her lines, but she pushed that away, she could always wait till after class to kill Tala was tricking her.  After they finished, the bell rang and everyone filed out for their next class.

"You jerk," Hru snapped at Tala, "You tricked me."

"No, I didn't," Tala said innocently.

"Yes you did, you said that you didn't know how to read with expression and I suppose you learned overnight?" Hru fumed.

Tala nodded vigorously, grinning and eyes sparkling, "How did you ever guess?  I was up all night and -"

Hru hit his shoulder, "Give me a break, liar!  I can't believe I actually fell for it!"

"Tala!" Carly yelled, "You fooled me yesterday!!  You and your stupid expression, you can read just fine, you big idiot!  I feel so gullible!"

"Sorry guys," Tala said, grinning sheepishly, "I couldn't resist."

"You are **_SO_** lame!" Carly said, "If I weren't in such a good mood that Aquana got Courtney caught, I would punch the hell outta you!"

"You and your questions!" Johnny said to Carly, "I can't believe you!"

"Well, it's only fair," Carly said stubbornly, "Do you have tennis today?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, "Coach is training us hard for the regional championships."

"I guess the girls are training too," Carly remarked.

"Yeah," Kailee put in, looking nervous, "My first regional tournament, I'm beginning to wish you hadn't let me take your place Carly."

"Nonsense, you're good," Carly said sternly, "You love the sport, I don't, I play tennis because Johnny forced me to."

"I did not!" Johnny yelled.

"Okay, so I'm exaggerating, I learned to play because I was sick of Johnny killing me every time we play.  Mind you, he still kills me every time we play, but at least I get a few good shots in.  You, on the other hand, love the sport, that gives you way more potential and momentum than me," Carly told her, "You'll get better because you like the sport, the only way I get better is when Johnny pushes me too far."

Kailee giggled, "Thanks Carly.  Are you going to come to our practice today?"

"I don't know," Carly shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Because I might need help…" Kailee piped up worriedly, "I don't think Mariah and Emily are too happy with me playing…I don't want to let down the whole team…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	43. Losing Confidence

I suddenly felt like updating.  @_@  Hell, it's been a long time, hasn't it?  I feel like I've drifted into oblivion, anyways, it might be just me, but I think this chapter's longer… ?_?  I'm off to bed now, happy reading!  ^^  And thanks for all the reviews and get ready for a little Max/Kailee action!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 43: Losing Confidence**

         "Kailee, keep your eyes on the ball!" Holly cried, "Your reaction time is too slow, you have to be ready faster!"

"How?" Kailee complained, looking defeated, "I can't!"

"Try to focus a little harder," Willow advised gently.

"We don't need to lose the championships because of you," Emily sniped, "If you don't shape up, you should just not play.  It's _that_ simple."

Kailee's face fell.

"You take care of yourself," Holly told Emily furiously, "Everyone's going to play."

"Speak for yourself," Mariah told Holly with a light shrug, "I'm not playing anyone until we get to the finals."

"How do we get to the finals if we don't play?" Willow demanded.  
"I'm going to play the last round," Mariah said, "Because I'm the best player."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily snapped, "We all know that I'm the best!"

"No, Holly's playing the finals," Kailee put in, "She's our captain."

"That's right," Willow agreed.

"Forget it," Mariah and Emily said together.

Holly narrowed her eyes, "Let's decided that when we get to the finals.  We won't get there if we don't starting practicing!!!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Carly put in, she was sitting on the bench with Max – actually she was lying lazily on the bench, looking pretty bored, "Why don't you guys mix it up and train with the guys, that way, you'll used to all the techniques that come at you.  The guys have stronger serves and you guys have better aim."

"Good idea," Holly said, "I'll go talk to Johnny.  Keep practicing."  A minute later, she returned with Johnny, Enrique, and 3 other guys from the boys' tennis team.

"I'll play you Holly," Johnny said, cracking his knuckles, "It'll be fun beating someone other than Carly."  He winked at Carly who fumed back at him.

"Excuse me?  I'm going to beat you so bad Johnny," Holly shot back, "You haven't won yet, we haven't even played."

"I'll play against you Kailee," Enrique said, grinning sheepishly, "I'm not that good, bet you can beat me."

"I don't know..." Kailee replied, looking sullen which was completely unlike her upbeat, happy self.

"Come on Kailee," Max called, "You're good and you know it, you just have to believe in yourself!"

"You're not the one playing," Kailee muttered.  "Okay," she said to Enrique, "Let's give it a go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         The next few days, Holly, Kailee, Willow, Enrique, and Johnny were preoccupied with practicing their tennis; Max went with them to boost up Kailee's confidence.  Ray, Cassandra, Hru, and Tala were practicing basketball for their next game.  While, Kai and Carly were bored to death since fencing and soccer season haven't officially started yet.

"Tennis, tennis, tennis, that's all that's going through your heads," Carly complained one day, "It's so boring.  At least they get a break from basketball."

"We gotta practice," Holly and Johnny said together.

"We know, we know," Kai said dryly.

"We must be living under a ROCK if we don't know," Carly snapped.

"The championships start tomorrow," Holly said thoughtfully, "We have to at least make it past the first round."

"I want to make the finals!" Johnny said.

"That's right Johnny – think big, so…when are you making time to eat?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha," Johnny responded dryly.

"I'm worried about Kailee," Holly said, looking over at her team mate who was sitting glumly with Max, "She hasn't been herself and she isn't playing as well as she should be."

"I think she's tired of you guys pushing her," Kai said, "And she was hurt by what Mariah and Emily said, she thinks she's letting you guys down."

"It's a just a game," Willow said, "We're practicing, yes, and taking it seriously, yes, but in the end, it's important to have fun."

"Tell that to Emily and Mariah, Kailee told me they keep criticizing her moves," Kai said, "I've already told both of them to cut it out, but I think they still talk about her behind her back.

"Mariah and Emily are both a pain!" Willow said, "I wish they would just disappear."

"Carly, can you play me once?" Johnny asked.

"No," Carly said.

"Please?"

"No," Carly repeated, "Read my lips McGregor, N-O."

"Come on Carly, I like the way you serve, it's very unpredictable," Johnny said imploringly, "It'll help me improve my game."

"It's unpredictable because I have no clue how to aim, so I just hit every which way.  Flattery doesn't work McGregor, I am sick of tennis," Carly said, looking annoyed, "And I'm not playing you, I'm staying as far away from tennis as I can until the regional playoffs are over.  I need to go hang out with someone."

Just then, Ray, Cassandra, Tala, and Hru walked up.  Everyone could notice the tension between Tala and Hru.

"What happened now?" Kai asked Ray, looking at the two of them strangely.  
"We can't agree on a play for our next game," Ray said, sighing, "They're mad at each other again."

"Oooh, I can't work with him, he's so aggravating!" Hru complained, "There's something wrong with every game plan I think of, why don't you think of one instead of shooting down mine genius!"

"I already did," Tala said calmly, "But you shot that one down and I'm merely pointing out all your flaws."

"What do you mean ALL my flaws???" Hru shrieked, "And I suppose you're completely perfect yourself!!!!"

"I never said that," Tala said in the same calm voice.

"Now, let's not get all worked up," Ray said nervously as if waiting for Hru to explode like bomb, "All we need is one simple game plan..."

"Which I've made a dozen already," Hru snapped.

"Which doesn't have any flaws," Tala added.

"Can we decide this quickly?" Cassandra asked in annoyance, "I'm hungry."

Ray pulled his collar nervously, "And I've got something to do tonight too."

"Like what???" Hru snapped, "It can't be more important than this."

"He's on a date with Willow," Cassandra chirped, "She told me."

Ray went red and mumbled something, "Well, since you all know now thanks to Cassandra's big mouth, I'm NOT missing this date so we had better hurry up.  Tala, why can't you just agree to Hru's plans?  It'd make things so much easier."

"Fine, fine," Tala said, shrugging, "If that's what you want, I'll keep my mouth shut and you guys decide without my input.  I really don't care."

Hru thought he sounded angry and she didn't really want Tala to be mad at her, there was no telling what he might do, "I don't mind if you point out some of my mistakes, but you don't have to say it in such a frosty tone.  Why can't you correct my mistakes instead of just stating them?"

"Because you got so upset when I first opened my mouth, I decided not to make any suggestions," Tala replied, looking at her strangely.

"That's the problem with you two," Carly put in, "You try not to get each other worked up, but you end up making it worse.  Boy, you two really clash."

Hru groaned, this was too complicated...waaaaay too complicated.  "Well...I did have a game plan that I thought was pretty good...the best one I've thought of...but it's kinda complicated."  She went on explaining it to Tala, Ray, and Cassandra, when she finished Ray was shaking his head.

"No way Hru, that's too complex for everyone to remember," Ray said, "It's a good idea if we could all get it, but it's too perplex and takes too much organizing."

"Maybe a few people could get it," Cassandra put in, "But I don't think everyone will be able to get it right, it'll only end up screwing everything up."

"Well, then, I'm outta ideas," Hru said, pouting, "That was my best one."

"And I liked it," Tala put in, "It's perfect, there's no flaws as I can see it.  So what if it takes a little more work?  That's what our practices are for, to test out new game plans and come up with strategy."

"But..." Ray said, but he couldn't come up with a better argument, "It'll be hard getting everyone in position."

"That's what practice is for," Tala objected, "They'll get it.  I've got it, and I heard it a minute ago.  You've got it haven't you?"

"Well...yeah..." Ray said.

"Me too," Cassandra added.

"If you and me can get it, so can everyone else," Tala said casually, "The problem with you, Ray, is that you're expecting too less of us, you automatically assume what we can or cannot do before we've even tried it out."

"Okay, okay, before you start pointing out all **_MY_** flaws, okay, let's give it go at our next practice, if it works, it'll be awesome," Ray said, nodding.

"Awesome," Cassandra put in, "I'm going to go have dinner now, later!"

"And I'm going to be late if I don't get home and get dressed," Ray muttered, "Bye!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "I wonder what Kingdom is next," Kai said quietly, "Seeing so much of Ray's Kingdom made me pine for mine.  It would be sort of interesting - ruling."

"I know what you mean," Holly said, "Willow's running her Kingdom so well, it's just so interesting!"

Kailee said nothing, it was obvious she was thinking about the Regional Tennis Championships which were tomorrow and she was sulking rather heavily.

"You've gotta give yourself some credit, sis," Kai said, shaking his head at Kailee who was miserably stirring her soup.

Holly, who was also staying over at Kai's house so she could give Kailee occasion tips, also looked at Kailee sympathetically, "Kailee, you're doing your best, and that's good enough."

"No, it isn't," Kailee said, very unlike her cheerful self, "I'm not good enough; you're all going to lose because of me."

"Now really!" Kai said angrily, "Just because Mariah and Emily think that doesn't mean that you should worship their thoughts.  I've seen you play, you just gotta have more confidence in yourself.  It's not like you can get every single shot thrown at you, then you'd be a living legend!"  The phone rang in the living room and Kai stood up to answer it.

"Kai's right, you know," Holly said gently, "You really should be proud of yourself, you've come a long way.  We're not expecting you to ace every shot; all I want is that you give it your best."

"My best isn't good enough!" Kailee burst out angrily with such sullenness that Holly thought that she and Kai temporarily switched personalities.

"Kailee, it's for you," Kai said, returning to his chair, "Max."  
Kailee brightened, "Oh, good.  I really feel like talking with Maxie."  She just up and ran into the living room.

"What do you suppose has gotten into her?" Holly asked, "She used to be so happy just playing with us, but now she really wants to win."

Kai shrugged, "Probably just a phase that girls go through, you know, insecurity and such.  Holly, just encourage her a bit more and try not to let Emily and Mariah get something nasty in.  She doesn't seem to believe anything I say, maybe it's because I'm her brother and she thinks I'm just saying it so I won't hurt her feelings."

"Oh, they've stopped bugging her now." Holly said, "Willow and Mariah have it seriously in for each other and Emily...well, let's just say she'd like me to die in my sleep sometime soon.  She doesn't seem to believe anything Willow and I tell her either, same reason, we're her best friends, but having Max around sure helps."

"I think she fancies him," Kai muttered, "Pretty soon they'll be going out like Ray and Willow."

Holly laughed, "Ray and Willow are on their date tonight, they've been seeing a lot of each other lately.  I think Max might be able to help Kailee regain her confidence, Willow's noticed too."

"Noticed what?  That he likes her?" Kai rolled his eyes, "Ugh, with Valentine's Day so close, everyone's been acting so love struck."

"Kai," Holly teased, "You'll never break down and ask someone to the dance will you?  Not even if you liked the girl."

Kai looked startled at her remark and gazed intensely into her eyes, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Holly looked down, feeling a bit shaken by his gaze, "I'm betting on the second one."

Kai didn't shift his gaze as he replied in a steady voice, "So am I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Are you eating dinner?" Max asked, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," Kailee said, sighing, "I'm glad you called, I'm so worried about tomorrow."

"Kailee, you'll do fine," Max assured her, "It's just a game."

"But my team mates are counting on me," Kailee cried, "We can't lose our first game."

"You give yourself too much pressure Kailee," Max told her, "You need to cut lose a bit and just go with the flow.  I know Mariah and Emily put you down sometimes, but you can't let what they say get to you."

"It's so easy for them," Kailee said, sounding bitter, "Emily's so good with her serves and Mariah's smashes are so strong, they have nothing to worry about, they have their strengths.  Even Holly and Willow.  Holly's good at everything, especially aiming her hits so that the ball drops in an awkward position to be returned, Willow's fast and can return almost any kind of shot.  I'm not good at anything, the only thing I can do is hit the ball back and forth."

"You're balanced," Max said, "Maybe you don't have a particular strength but you don't have any weaknesses either, that's good, isn't it?  Maybe Mariah can smash well but her serves are lacking a lot of power.  You're well balanced."

"I don't want to be well balanced!" Kailee snapped, "I want to be good at something instead of being so-so at everything."

Max held the receiver away from his ear and winced.

Kailee settled down, "Sorry Maxie, I didn't mean to shout.  I'm tired, I think I'll finish my dinner and turn in."

"Aw Kailee, don't take things so hard," Max said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They hung up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         After school tomorrow, both tennis teams went to the Sports Dome to hold the first round of their tennis regional championships.  The girls division and the boys division were on different courts in different parts of the Sports Dome.  So they split up.

"Nervous?" Cassandra asked Holly.

"Kind of," Holly admitted, "But I'm just out to have fun!"

"Well, I'm out to win," Emily bragged, plucking a string of her racket to make sure it was tight enough.

Michael snorted and bounced his baseball up and down in his hand, "Ha!"

"You wait and watch, I'll show you," Emily snapped at Michael.

"I ain't watching the girls division," Michael snorted, "Bor-ing.  I'm watching Johnny and Enrique's team."

"Girls play just as well you know," Emily said haughtily.

"I know," Michael drawled, "But Carly's going to watch Johnny play so I'm hanging with her."

"You're not going to watch us Carly?" Kailee asked, sounding even more nervous.

"Ack, I _had_ to choose," Carly said, looking half-annoyed, "I decided I'd enjoy watching Johnny kill someone else more than watch Emily brag.  Besides most of you are watching the girls division, why squeeze in the crowd?  Aquana's coming to watch...uh...you-know-who, Enrique.  I'm _positive_ Ray's going to watch Willow."

"I'm going too," Max said, smiling at Kailee, "To cheer you on."

Kailee forced at tight smile, not daring to speak in case something wrong came out.  She turned to Kai, "You're watching too, right Kai?"  She looked at him pleadingly.

Kai rolled his eyes, "How can I say no?  Yeah, I'll come, nothing better to do anyways."

Carly sighed, "What's Kenny doing here?"

"Let me guess," Hru said sarcastically, "Either he's here to cheer Emily on or he's here cuz Cassie dragged Tyson here."

"And what am **_I_** doing here?" Tala asked in a bored-to-death voice, "I hate tennis."

"You can come with me," Carly said, giving his sleeve a hard jerk and a bright smile, "Even if tennis doesn't entertain you, I will."

Tala groaned and followed Carly, Aquana, and Michael to the boys division while everyone else went to the girls division.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Now, there's five of us," Holly said carefully to her team mates, "And we pick three to play, whichever team wins best out of three win the first round and advances.  If we don't win, then it's over.  So who wants to play?"

"I'm playing of course," Emily said in a snooty voice, "Obviously, since I'm the best."

"What do you mean you're the best?" Willow demanded, "We know that H-"

Holly held up one hand to silence Willow, "Leave it; we don't have time to argue.  Do you want to play Mariah?"

"No way, play those first rounders?  Those amateurs?" Mariah snickered, "No thanks.  I'm only playing the teams are that actually some good."

If Mariah wasn't her team mate Holly would've threw her out to dry but now wasn't the time to argue.  "Okay, how about you Willow?"

"I'll play," Willow said, nodding, "I'll go first."

"I'm going last," Emily spat.

"Fine," Holly said, turning to Kailee, "And you play second round."

"Me?" Kailee squeaked, "But-but I'm not good enough."

"You got that right," Mariah snapped, "Even I have to say that Holly's better than you.  Holly, you play instead of her."

"Am I captain or are you?" Holly asked coldly, "If I say Kailee plays then she plays."

"She's going to lose the round for us!" Emily complained, "We're here to win, not to give everyone a chance!"

"Everyone deserves a chance to play," Holly said, her patience at an end, "If you really want me to play that badly, I'll be happy to take your place."

Emily opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"We're decided then," Holly said, "Willow, you can head out, good luck."

"Good luck," Kailee echoed, looking even more frightened and nervous.

Mariah turned away, "Hmph."

Emily merely nodded and continued checking her racket for defaults.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Here comes your girlfriend Ray," Cassandra teased.

Ray turned red, "Shut up."  His eyes didn't leave Willow.

"And there's our love struck boy," Tyson chimed in patting Ray.

"I say **_SHUT UP_**!" Ray fumed, "You're distracting me."

"Her opponent looks tough," Hru remarked as the girl from the other school served.

"Willow's awesome," Ray insisted.

"Very loyal," Hru said, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder if Kailee's next," Max said, sighing, "She looked pretty nervous this morning."

"She didn't sleep so well last night," Kai told him, "Pretty nervous?  I'd say she's way nervous."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         After a lot of smashing and bashing, Willow tied with her opponent for so long that they decided to call it a tie and call up the second players.

"Good job," Holly said, "A tie isn't bad."

But Emily and Mariah didn't seem to think so.

"You tied???" Mariah shrieked, "How could you tie???  That was the easiest opponent I've ever seen!!!"  
Willow bristled and scowled, "You're all talk while all you do is sit on the bench!  Once you go out and prove something to me, then maybe I'll start taking what you say seriously!"  
"You shouldn't have tied," Emily told Willow promptly, "It was such an easy match too.  If you were thinking strategically, you would've pulled a win!

Holly quickly jumped in before Willow could blow up, "Okay, that's enough Emily and Mariah, no putting others down okay?  We need to support each other."

Mariah let out a loud derisive laugh, "**_HA_**!"

"Anyways," Holly said, frowning like she wanted to strangle Mariah, "Kailee's up next, good luck Kailee, just keep a cool head and you'll be fine."

Kailee gulped and went out, clutching her racket tightly in her hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Your sister looks like she's going to be sick," Tyson remarked to Kai.

Kai glared at him, "Shut up Tyson.  That's the last thing she needs right now."  
"Tyson, you're so insensitive," Cassandra said, sighing.

"What?" Tyson asked, looking confused, "What did I say?"

"Come on Kailee, you can do it!" Max called, "Just believe in yourself."

Kailee had first serve and once she launched the ball, the game was on.  It was a close game, but Kailee seemed to get more discouraged as the game dragged on, especially after her opponent got in the lead.

"What's wrong with her?" Kai said softly to himself, "She never used to be like this.  She knows that it's just a game, so why does she want to win so badly?"

Max looked equally anxious, "She's losing it.  She's not believing in herself.  I can't bear to watch anymore."

Kailee gasped as the final serve zipped past her face and bounced past her, her racket missed and a cheer came from the crowd.  Kailee dropped her racket, staring in a daze at the sneering face of her opponent, she lost the first round she ever played.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Oh poor Kailee," Willow whispered, "I feel so sorry for her."

"Kailee, it's okay," Holly said gently, "We can't win all the time.  It's okay, you'll have another chance."

Kailee sat down numbly on the bench, still looking shocked and disbelieving, //_I lost, I lost in front of Kai...Max...Holly and everyone else.  I can't believe I lost..._//

"I told you we shouldn't have let her play," Emily sniffed, "I'll show you how a true player does it."  She went outside, holding her perfectly strung racket.

As much as Holly hated to admit it, and as bratty as Emily was, she was good.  She emerged victorious ten minutes later with a stunning score.  Since they were tied with the other team now, both one loss, one win, and one tie.  The coaches decided to do a fourth round with two different players.  So Holly went to play since Mariah refused to budge and she won as well, securing the first round as theirs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Kailee shook herself out of her daze as the crowd cheer and she saw through blurred vision that their team had won.  Peering through the door, she saw Ray giving Willow a tight hug and Kenny congratulating Emily.  Cassandra and Tyson were also in the midst, talking like the wind.  Hru was congratulating Holly while Kai waited patiently, most likely to ask Holly about her.  Kailee's eyes filled with tears as she thought about how fast she lost and how easily she fluked the shots.  She closed the door and started to cry.  //_No one lost except for me.  Emily and Holly both won as if it was the easiest thing in the whole world.  It's not fair.  __Willow__ tied, but she didn't lose.  I knew I wasn't good enough to play, I knew it.  We could've lost the very first round because of me!  Why am I never good at anything??  Kai and Max are probably so disappointed in me.  And Holly and __Willow__ both believed that I could it, that's why they let me play.  It's disgraceful...I never want to play tennis again!/_/   She dropped her racket on the ground just as the door opened.

"Kailee?" Max's concerned face was lit dimly in the shadows, "Is that you?  It's me, are you okay?"

Kailee pushed past Max and ran outside, covering her face and sobbing.

Max stared after her in dismay, looking at the tennis racket she left on the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	44. Splitting Up

**Chapter 45: Splitting Up**

"Kailee, please," Holly pleaded, "It was just one loss, you can't let one loss determine your failure. You're good, you just lost once, everyone loses sometime."

"I don't care," Kailee grumbled, "I'm never playing tennis again. Get someone else to replace me."

Holly looked at Kai for some moral support, but he just stood with his arms crossed and grunted something that sounded a lot like, "Girls!"

"Forget him," Holly said to Kailee, "We'll practice some more with you Kailee, you'll win your next match if you have a bit more confidence."

"Holly," Kailee said in an exasperated voice, "I've heard enough, please, just drop the tennis subject already. I told you, I'm not playing; Emily and Mariah will be pleased to hear that, so tell them, okay? I've had enough of losing; if I don't play then I can't lose."

"If you don't play you can't win either," Willow protested.

"I don't care," Kailee said, "At least I won't have to lose."

Kai groaned inwardly and decided to ignore his sister, "Can we go to the Dream Realm already?"

"We're still waiting for Carly and Tala," Ray said, looking around, "We can go as soon as they come."

Johnny scoffed, "Ha! I'll bet you that Carly's still in bed. Getting up at 9:00 on a Saturday morning is NOT Carly."

"Can someone give me a hand here?" Holly demanded, "Kailee needs a bit of cheering up."

"Don't look at me," Kai said coldly, "She sulked all last night and I'm sick of telling her that one loss is nothing. She'll just have to figure it out without me."

"Come on Kailee," Cassandra said coaxingly, "When we get to the Dream Realm, we can make some ice cream and forget all about that stupid tennis match."

"Stupid?" Willow said indignantly, "It was hard!"

Holly threw her a warning glance and shook her head slightly.

"Where ARE those two???" Ray complained.

"We can't go without Carly," Enrique said loyally, as always to his best friend.

"Enrique, give me your phone," Hru said, "I'll call Tala." She took Enrique's cell and dialled and waited, "Hello? Tala? No, I'm not selling anything you dimwit except for a free ticket into the vortex to the Dream Realm! Are you still asleep?? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago! Aw, shut it with your excuses, just get down here right this instant!" She clicked the cell off and shook her head in disgust, "What use is that guy??? He's completely irresponsible!"

"My turn," Johnny said, reaching for Enrique's cell, "I'll call Carly." He dialled and waited, and then he clicked off in exasperation, "The phone line's busy. Who could she be talking to??? Man, we'll never get to the Dream Realm."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Carly and Tala both came into the park at the same time. Tala was walking calmly and slowly, taking his time, while Carly zoomed in at top speed.

"Did you both sleep in???" Ray asked.

Tala yawned, "Sorry, I forgot."

"That's all you have to say for yourself???" Hru snapped, "We all got up on time and didn't forget. You and your pathetic excuses!"

"At least I'm awake and not cranky," Tala pointed out.

Hru fumed, "Why you-"

"And what's your excuse???" Johnny demanded to his best friend, "When I'm late a few seconds you spaz out on me, but you get the privilege of being about an hour late!"

"Sorry," Carly said breathlessly, "Michael called and we talked and I lost track of time. He's winning his baseball tournament and I was so excited it kinda slipped my mind. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" She slid into the vortex without another word.

"I'm going to kill that girl one day," Johnny muttered.

Behind him, Holly gave a snicker of disbelief.

"What??" Johnny demanded, his eyes glinting.

"Yeah right!" Holly laughed, "You'd never do that!" She jumped in before Johnny could snap a comeback.

"**_IN_** Kailee," Kai ordered, pointing to the vortex, "And stop this ridiculous sulking, it's not you."

Kailee trudged in, muttering under her breath.

* * *

"Sorry we're late," Holly called to the Guardian who smiled at them reassuringly.

"Yeah, **_SOMEONE_** overslept!" Hru said loudly, her face was flushed in anger.

Tala shot her his cocky smile, "And **_SOMEONE_** got out of the wrong side of their bed."

They stared daggers at each other.

"Sounds like they're married," Ray remarked, laughing quietly as Willow giggled behind him.

"I'm going to beat the brains out of you!" Hru snarled at Ray.

"If you ever get married, you'll be filing for a divorce the next hour!" Cassandra couldn't help putting in.

"Cassie, one day your mouth is going to get you killed," Hru snapped. She looked even more annoyed with Tala was smiling, "What the heck are you grinning about???"

Tala shrugged, his blue eyes sparkled in amusement, "Nothing."

"Maybe we should trap them in a room alone for day," Ray joked, "We'll see who survives. They act like an old married couple."

Nearly everyone laughed, even Kailee smiled.

"**_WE'RE NOT MARRIED_**!!!!!" Hru bellowed out as loud as she could, breathing hard at the effort, "Oh, gosh, curse you all."

Tala smiled faintly, he seemed to be enjoying making her mad, "Whatever."

Hru bristled at that word and plopped down on the couch, covering her ears in disgust.

"Okay, enough," the Guardian said softly, "It's time to get back to your Kingdoms. The Chaotic Devil has raised its armies in the various Kingdoms that are under his control. He hasn't been attacking the Kingdoms that we've reclaimed, he's just been concentrating on enforcing the kingdoms that he has conquered presently. We'll have to wait and see which Kingdoms are in need first."

"Kailee," Kai said in disgust, "Grow up!"

Kailee ignored her brother and hugged all her stuffed animals tightly into a bunch.

"Kai," Holly said, "You're making her feel worse."

Kai rolled his eyes and glanced up at the phoenix hovering above his head, "I've already tried talking to her nicely, if that doesn't work, I prefer to be mean! She's a big girl and I'm tired of this attitude."

"She's not you," Max said, coming into Kailee's room and giving her a hug, "It's okay Kailee, no one's forcing you to do anything."

Kailee sniffled and threw her arms around Max instead of the stuffed animals, "You're the only one who understands me."

Kai looked frustrated, "It not that I don't understand you! It's that you're acting like a spoiled child. The trouble with you Max, is that you agree with whatever she wants."

"She's already upset," Max protested, "I just don't want to make it worse!"

"Fine," Kai spat, "Be that way Kailee, you'll always have Max on your side! Instead of practicing harder and showing everyone that you're better than they think, you prefer to sit around and sulk. We'll see if you have Max's approval on everything for the rest of your life!" He spun around and left, his white scarf flapping, his phoenix fluttered after him.

"Don't take what he said too hard," Holly told Kailee when her eyes began to fill with tears, "He's just concerned about you and that's his way of showing it."

"I don't want to play anymore," Kailee said bitterly, "Why can't you all understand that? I'm not good at anything."

* * *

"Careful Hru..." Carly said in an excited voice as Hru carefully pulled one piece out of the long tower and placed it on the top. "Great! Your turn Johnny!"

Carly and Hru were playing Jenga against Johnny and Enrique – it's a game where short wooden blocks are piled on top each other and you pull out a block each time during your turn and place it on top, whoever knocks down the tower first loses.

Johnny scowled and quietly poked one piece out and stuck it on top, sighing in relief when the tower didn't topple, "Phew! We're still in the game. Come on Carly, it'll fall on you any minute now!"

Carly stuck out her tongue at Johnny, "In your dreams!" She jabbed a piece until it fell out and place in on top, "Enrique!"  
"Don't mess up," Johnny warned, "I'm not losing to Carly again!"

Enrique looked nervous, "Aquana's really good at this game..." He reached out for a piece.

"We know, we know," Johnny said irritably, "That's all we've never heard from you lately, Aquana's this, Aquana's that. For your information, you're my partner, not Aquana." He grinned when Enrique succeeded in carefully taking the piece out and putting in on top.

It was Hru's turn again and she gently tugged at piece with a steady hand, then...

A familiar voice yelled out, "Timbeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!!!!!!!"

Hru shrieked and her hand slipped, the whole tower came crashing down towards her and Carly.

"Thanks Tala!" Johnny called, grinning, "We won!"

"Oh man!" Carly groaned, hitting herself on her head, "I lost!!!!"

"Tala!!!!!!" Hru yelled, looking murderous, "I'm going to kill you!!!!!"

Tala smirked, "All I said was timber."

"You knew I would slip when you yelled out like that!" Hru shouted at him, "You are so immature!!!!"

"Sorry," Tala smirked again, "I didn't think you were that sensitive to my voice."

Hru looked like she would jump up and punch the hell out of him, but Carly pulled her back.

"It's okay, it's just a game," Carly said, trying not to laugh, "Besides, he's not worth your time."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Hru grumbled, glaring at Johnny and Enrique who were trying not to laugh, "Think it's funny do you? All right, let's go again."

"Tala, why don't YOU take Enrique's place?" Carly asked pointedly, "Let's see how good you are."

Tala shrugged, "Fine, I'll give it a go." He sat down in Enrique's place as Enrique took a seat on the couch to watch.

Hru smiled bitterly at Tala, "You first."

"Why me?" Tala protested, "I don't even know how to play."

"You are so cursed dumb!" Hru spat as Johnny and Carly sweatdropped.

"Thank you," Tala said calmly, "Now do you want to explain to me how to play or not?"

"You take a piece out of anywhere but the top of the tower and put it on the top," Hru said in exasperation, "Now go!"  
"I'm not going first, you go," Tala said.

"NO!" Hru snapped, "Carly and I went first last time."

"Fine," Tala said with a shrug, "At least show me how to do this." There was a sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

Unfortunately, Hru didn't notice (A/N: I mean, why would she be looking at his eyes when she's so mad?), "FINE! I'll show you since you're too dumb to understand plain English."

Carly read the mischievous expression on Tala's face, "Hru, wait-"

Hru snatched the middle piece from the very bottom of the tower and threw it carelessly on the top of the tower, "There, like that!"

Tala patiently straightened the piece on the top, "Thank you for going first. My turn now." As he carefully pulled a piece out and put it on top, Hru seethed and fumed.

"Calm down," Carly said, patting her on the shoulder, "I DID try to warn you though."

"Ooooh, I can't believe I fell for his pathetic trick!" Hru growled.

"Hru, calm down! Laugh now Tala," Carly said with a sly wink, "But we'll get the last laugh, I promise you and I never break my promises."

Tala just smirked at Carly, his blue eyes sparkling.

When it was her turn again, Hru was so angry she almost tipped the whole tower down.

"Hru, be careful!" Carly cried, "I ain't losing to Johnny twice in a row!"

Hru glared at Tala who smiled disarmingly at her, "You JERK."

After a few more rounds, Hru stayed quiet without a word while Carly talked up a storm with everybody. Tala concentrated on winning while Johnny couldn't help smiling at Carly's practicality. Soon it was Tala's again and he carefully tried to pry a piece out.

Suddenly Hru let out what was an unmistakeable imitation of Tala's early tactic, but in a higher, mocking voice, "Timbeeeeeeeer!!!!"

And it worked, Tala was so surprised, his hand went flying and the tower crumbled on the table.

"Yippee!" Carly jumped up and down.

"That was a cheap trick," Tala complained.

"Ha!" Hru snapped, "You're the one who first started it!" Both of them glared at each other angrily as Johnny shook his head.

* * *

"Awesome food!" Cassandra said with all kinds of cookies stuffed in her mouth, "You really oughta try some Kailee...mmm..."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Kailee mumbled.

Holly and Willow both cast their friend sympathetic looks.

Kai, however, was not pleased. "Kailee - _eat_. Now."

Kailee sulkily picked up her plate and did as she was told. Max looked like he wanted to help but was unsure of how to.

"What happened to you two now?" Ray asked, looking at Hru and Tala's dark glares at each other, "Can't you ever get along?"

"Me?" Tala protested, "I was just walking along minding my own business..."

"With the innocence of a serial killer!" Hru snarled, "You deliberately made me lose that game."

"So I was poking a little fun at you," Tala said, "It's no big deal."  
"Bother someone else," Hru snapped, "And leave me alone, I don't need your pathetic attempts for a joke to keep me healthy!"

Nearly everyone sweatdropped except for Carly.

Tala shrugged and said what he always said to dismiss a conversation, "Whatever."

Hru's eyes narrowed in anger, "You - have some nerve saying that word to me! Every time I hear that word from you, I feel like washing your mouth out with some soap and detergent!"

Tala didn't mean to push it, but the word came out naturally, "Whatever Hru."

Carly quickly pulled Tala on a chair, "Sit down and eat and everyone knows that when you eat you should keep your mouth shut, so this is exactly where you should be."

"Kailee," Enrique said kindly, "You shouldn't feel bad because of that one game, I've lost hundreds of times and I'm still playing."

"And you're still losing hundreds of times," Johnny added with a grin.

Holly gave Johnny a LOOK, "Enrique's right Kailee."

Kailee stubbornly say nothing, neither acknowledging Holly or Enrique.

"Kailee -" Holly tried again.  
"Holly, just give it up," Kai said coldly, "If she wants to make herself miserable, that's her problem. Don't waste your breath."

"But Kai-" Holly protested, "She needs to know that we care about her right now."

Kai kept eating and said nothing; the stubborn expression on his face didn't change either.

Willow started to say something but she was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"What's that?" Max asked, "Sounds like a fire alarm or something."

Then the whole place seemed to have been hit by a giant earthquake because the ground started rumbling and shaking violently. Everyone steadied themselves against the walls except for Cassandra who dove for the platter of cookies that was sliding off the table.

"Nooo!" Cassandra squealed as she rescued the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"What's happening?" Holly asked in shock as the grounds keep rumbling.

"Let's go find the Guardian," Max said, grabbing Kailee's hand and pulling her safely into the room with the big screen. The others followed.

* * *

"What's happening?" Max asked the Guardian, "The grounds are shaking like there's no tomorrow."

"There has to be tomorrow," Enrique protested, "I have a date tomorrow and I can't be late!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Aw, shut up Enrique. I've heard you mention this date at **_LEAST_** ten times!"

"I saved the cookies!" Cassandra announced.

"Two of your Kingdoms are corrupted," the Guardian said worriedly, "The Earth Kingdom has become overloaded with evil and it's starting to attack the Dream Realm. And the Magic Kingdom is rapidly losing power that it's dying inside. It's time to go again, destiny calls."

"That's my Kingdom," Max said, looking worried as well, "And Kailee's. But how will we fix two Kingdoms at the same time?"

"It's not like we can clone ourselves," Johnny pointed out sarcastically, "What do you think? We split up."

Max and Kailee both looked horrified, "NO!"

"Think about what you're saying," Hru said, rolling her eyes, "Six of us can go to each Kingdom. You two will have to go to your own Kingdoms of course."

"But - but," Kailee stammered, "I don't wanna go without Maxie."

"And I'm not going without her," Max said stubbornly.

"Fine," Kai said angrily, "**_Fine_**. Don't go, both of you stay here together, then we'll go and try to save your stupid Kingdoms because you two refuse to let each other out of your sight for a day! So don't blame me if we all die in the process!" The phoenix hovered above his head, blinking its large, friendly eyes.

Holly tried to soothe Kai's words, "Let's be reasonable, we have to get going otherwise Max's Kingdom will go out of control and there'll be nothing left of your Kingdom Kailee!"

"Oh fine..." Kailee said, looking even more unhappy.

"I'm going to Max's Kingdom," Tala said immediately, "I cannot **_STAND_** being around her!"

"You are SO mean," Willow cried, "Kailee, I'll come to your Kingdom with you."

"Now, I think I should divide you up for this," the Guardian said, "We have to keep your powers balanced. Kai, you must go to Kailee's Kingdom, for your own good, for you are weak against Earth."

"I was planning on going anyways," Kai grumbled.

"Tala, if you feel strongly that you should go with Max, I'll respect your decision. Aside from Tala and Max, I want Hru, Carly, Cassandra, and Enrique to go to the Earth Kingdom. Which mean the rest of you, Willow, Ray, Johnny, and Holly will accompany Kailee and Kai to the Magic Kingdom," the Guardian said firmly in a voice that provoked no arguments. She handed both Max and Kailee a Locater Card for their Kingdoms.

Hru scowled at Tala who gave her the same innocent smile that he had been flashing at her all day. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"It's cruel to keep a girl from her best friend," Carly announced.

"Carly, you'll do fine without me for a day," Johnny assured her, "You have Enrique to keep you company."

"And you have me!" Holly said simply, grabbing Johnny's arm and dragging him along to stand with all the people going to the Magic Kingdom.

"Take care Kailee," Cassandra said, patting her shoulder, "Good luck."

"Take care of Johnny," Carly said to Holly, grinning.

"Oh, I will," Holly said, smiling as Johnny groaned.

"Enrique!" Johnny yelled, "You had better make sure Carly comes out in one piece!"

Enrique nodded vigorously, "Sure thing Johnny."

Max squeezed Kailee's hand and looked in her eyes, "Don't worry, we'll see each other in no time at all. I promise, it won't be as long as you think."

Kailee blinked back tears, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Max said, giving her a tight hug, "Take care and be careful Kailee."

"You too Maxie," Kailee whispered.

Behind them, Kai gave an impatient grunt.

"Good luck, warriors and warrioresses," the Guardian whirled her staff in the air and they all vanished into the Magic and Earth Kingdoms.

* * *

That's my last update until after the exams are over – which is around June 20-ish. I've updated my profile page; it has all my fic status on there as well as fanart people have drew. So if you're ever wondering when I'm due for an update, check my profile, hope you'll enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, thanks to my previous reviewers! Wish me luck on my exams and thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday.


	45. Same Blood, Different Morals

I can't believe this story's over a year old. O.O But it is…so thanks a lot guys! Sorry I can't sound more enthusiastic – I feel dead right about now – I can hardly breathe, it's this hot weather – I'm allergic to hot weather, I hate it! I want winter!!!!

Emerald Skies – I shall email you when my exams all settle down and I know that I passed with a 95% average… XP

The Great Kuro Neko: O.O That's certainly interesting – what a coincidence!

I'm too exhausted to write to the rest of you - I need to get some rest before I suffocate. XX You just read the chapter – it came out earlier than it should. Errr…Kai has named his phoenix _Fushichou_, thanks Emerald Skies.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Same Blood, Different Morals**

Kailee along with Kai, Holly, Johnny, Ray, and Willow landed in the Magic Kingdom and looked around. It was quiet and gloomy, traces of the wildlife remained but nothing seems to be alive. Trees were dying, flowers were withering, and everything was drying up into a barren land.

"Oh my gosh, it's awful," Kailee cried, "Everything's dying!"

Willow bent down to touch a withering flower, to her shock the flower immediately crumbled under her touch, "Oh! That's horrible."

"No kidding," Ray said, giving her a hug. Willow shivered in his arms, looking sadly at the dying flowers.

"Looks like someone plagued the place," Johnny remarked loudly.

Kailee's eyes filled with tears and Holly slapped Johnny's arm lightly.

"Ow!" Johnny winced, "What was that for?"

"Be a little more sensitive, will you?" Holly told Johnny, shaking her head.

"What do you think _Fushichou_?" Kai asked his phoenix, "Definitely the Chaotic Devil's doing?"

The phoenix nodded solemnly, flapping its glittery wings. Kai motioned for it to perch on his backpack so it wouldn't have to keep on flapping and the legendary bird willingly obliged.

"This is bad," Ray said, "Whoever did this has some major powers to be able to kill off the whole place and not allow it to be restored. We might be in over our heads this time."

"I know we can defeat whatever it is," Kai said, "Kailee, let's get moving."

Kailee's eyes filled with tears, "I-I miss Maxie..."

Kai groaned and look at his sister angrily, "Well, stop thinking about him! Hell, we have our own jobs that we have to get done. Take out that Locater Card and point us in the direction of the Magic Sanctuary, now!"

"Kai!" Holly said, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Well, how am I supposed to talk to her?" Kai demanded, his white scarf swishing, "She doesn't listen to a word that I say, if she likes Max so much then he can be her brother because I don't want to be!"

Kailee started to cry and Holly hugged her, Kailee looked hurt while Holly gave Kai an apprehensive look.

Johnny tried to smooth things over, "Come on Kai, it ain't that bad. Your sister never liked all this fighting to begin with, there's no use in forcing her to do something that she doesn't like."

"Well, if she had her way in everything then she'd be spoiled!" Kai snapped, "It has to be done and we're doing it, regardless of what she or **_Maxie_** thinks!"

"You gotta respect her too Kai," Ray put in as Willow tried to comfort Kailee as well, "Not everyone's as brave as you."

"Hmph!" Kai turned away and started walking, his squire followed obediently.

"Come on Kailee," Willow coaxed, "It's okay, Kai didn't mean it, he'll apologize soon enough."

Kailee sniffled and pointed to the direction of the Magic Sanctuary, "It's that way, Kai's going the right way."

"Let's go then," Johnny said.

* * *

They kept walking (A/N: What else is new? ) and everywhere they passed was completely drain of any life. Everything was dying; it looked more like the end of a battlezone than a magical Kingdom. The more Kailee saw of this, the sadder she became and her eyes were constantly filling with tears. There seemed to be a gap between Kai and Kailee that was never there before. Everyone knew that Kai cared for his sister even though he didn't always show it, but this time, he was so angry that he said nothing to comfort her. Holly and Willow tried their best of comfort their friend while Johnny and Ray tried to talk some sense into Kai.

"Kai hates me, doesn't he?" Kailee asked miserably.

Holly **_knew_** that Kai heard that and she wish he would say something reassuring to his sister, but Kai said nothing.

"He doesn't hate you," Willow put in quickly.

"Then why isn't he talking to me?" Kailee asked, her voice trembling.

"Well, he's a bit angry right now," Willow admitted, "But it'll pass. You two can't see everything eye to eye. Don't worry Kailee."

"Kai, when are you going to talk to your sister again?" Johnny demanded.

"When she grows up," Kai said coldly, "And that won't be for some time. Johnny, just shut up."

"Well, ex-cuse me!" Johnny retorted in annoyance, "Fine, I will."

Ray sighed, now Kai had gotten Johnny into one of his foul moods that no one could break him out of except for maybe Carly. "Kai, don't you think this is going too far?"

"No," Kai said, "We've only been walking for about two hours."

"That's not what I mean," Ray mumbled, "I mean this grudge that you're holding against your sister. And you snapped at Johnny too."

Kai glared at Ray, "Do you have a problem with me? Huh? I'll do what I want and you can stay out of my way!"

Ray fell silent and Willow patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, you tried."

Holly sighed and looked from Johnny to Kai, _Great, now Johnny's furious as well, cheery group, aren't we? I sure hope Cassie and them are doing better than we are./_/

Suddenly a squawk rang loud and clear in the air.

"Birds?" Kailee asked, looking hopeful, "Maybe my Kingdom isn't all that dead if there's still birds here."

Willow frowned, "It doesn't sound like any sort of bird that I've heard before. It wasn't a friendly chirp, that's for sure."

"But I don't see anything," Ray shaded his eyes and glanced up, "Nope, nothing."

Kai looked at his phoenix, "Well, you're a bird, do you recognize the sound?" _Fushichou_ straightened up in a dignified posture and sang out a few notes.

"How's that supposed to help?" Johnny demanded, "By singing."

Kai gave him a frosty look, "It's his way of communicating."

"What did _Fushichou_ say Kai?" Holly asked.

"Nothing of any use," Kai said, shooting his phoenix an annoyed look, "It said that it's a legendary creature, not some low-life bird."

Johnny reached up and caught a black feather that was floating down in the air, "That's funny, the bird must be real fast, but it lost a feather. It's sure not a crow feather." The loud squawk filled the air again and this time, a series of noisy squawks followed. Johnny's quick eyes scanned the horizon and he dropped the feather.

"What is it Johnny?" Holly asked anxiously, "I don't see anything."

"Vultures," Johnny replied grimly, "Huge, man-eating birds that feed on the flesh of dead corpses. We're in for an ambush. This is no coincidence; the Warlock must know we're here!"

"Or maybe they're hungry?" Willow squeaked as a group of large black birds with hooked beaks and piercing sharp eyes was flying towards them.

"I suppose the warlock told them that their reward for killing us was that they could eat us?" Kai said sarcastically, drawing out his sword.

"I wish Carly or Tala was here," Johnny said, "Their long-range weapons would be most effective against these birds."

"They're so big," Kailee breathed, "I've never seen birds this big."

"They're twice the size as normal vultures!" Johnny said, "Someone's been eating well."

"The Warlock wouldn't just send simple birds to attack us," Ray said, holding his spear, "That would be too easy; these birds must have some kind of powers somehow."

The leader of the vulture pack spread out its glossy black wings and let out a long piercing yell. The other vultures responded with loud squawks and dove down at them, sharp beaks ready.

"**_DUCK_**!" Johnny hollered as they all laid flat on the ground.

"That's stupid," Kai said angrily, "I suppose we'll all just stay flat on the ground for the rest of our lives?"

"Then stop your stupid **_SUPPOSING_** and come up with a plan!!!!!" Johnny snarled as the vultures looped around in the sky and continued their assault.

_Fushichou_ tugged Kai's scarf lightly and nodded slightly. Kai stood up, "Gotta a plan?" The phoenix nodded, its large eyes blinking. "Fine," Kai said, "Let's see what you're made of." _Fushichou_ flew in the sky, spreading its large glittering wings.

"Kai!" Ray yelled, "What are you doing?"

Kai held up his sword protectively in front of him as two vultures flew towards him, no doubt, wanting to peck his eyes out, "Come and get me!"

"Kai don't!" Kailee cried.

_Fushichou_ flew in front of Kai and let out a strong, ringing trill. Golden sound waves came out of its beak and the vultures fell senseless on the ground.

"Excellent!" Kai said, bringing his sword down through one of the vulture's neck.

Kailee gasped, "Kai!!! Oh, that's so cruel!!!" Everyone except Johnny winced when they heard a loud crunch, no doubt the sound of the dead vulture's neck breaking.

"That's disgusting!" Willow grimaced, "How can you be so heartless?"  
  
"What did that phoenix do?" Ray asked in confusion, "Those vultures looked fine to me a second ago, then _Fushichou_ trilled something and they all fell senseless on the ground."

"Then Kai killed them!" Kailee started to cry again.

Kai looked disgusted, "Get a life Kailee." He held out his arm so _Fushichou_ could perch on it, "Good job. They're coming back."

"My turn!" Johnny said, blasting stars from the palm of his hand and confused the vultures with a sky of glowing stars.

"Neither of our attacks works very well in the skies," Ray said, looking at Willow and Holly, "They'll just dodge our beams. Johnny can only confuse them for so long and then they'll regain their senses."

"Then, it's time to call out the ancient spirits!" Holly released her Beyblade, "Go Enchantary! Attack!!!"

"What about us?" Willow demanded, "Marina's a leopard, not an eagle! And Driger's a tiger! Not a falcon!"

Holly nodded, a plan forming in her head, "Well, we're the strongest when we all work together. Johnny! Keep up the stars as long as you can!"  
  
Johnny glanced over his shoulder and grinned at her, "Aye aye, captain!"

Holly smiled and turned to Kai, "Kai! Use Dranzer, it'll be easier if we work together. _Fushichou_ can keep up whatever attack its using to knock out the vultures and Ray can finish the them off -"

"In a more civilized and clean manner!" Willow couldn't help putting in, "I'll look after Kailee." She nodded towards the girl who was covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

Kai grunted and nodded at the phoenix who immediately flew over to Ray to obey. Then Kai launched his Beyblade, "Dranzer!!! **Flame Sabre**!!!!"

"Why do they have to kill the birds?" Kailee whispered to Willow.

"Because those vultures want to kill us," Willow replied, "We can't die, not until we've saved the Elemental Galaxy."

Kailee's eyes welled up with tears, "It's still cruel and unnecessary." Her voice broke and she continued to sob.

"Holly, I'm tired!" Johnny hollered at her, "Can't keep this up much longer."

"It's okay, Kai and I have got it covered!" Holly yelled at him, "Cease fire!"

Johnny stopped his Astro attack and wiped his forehead, "Phew, I'm drained!"

"Dranzer!!"

"Enchantary!!"

Their combined efforts smashed into the horde of vultures, killing off many while the rest retreated, squawking their threats.

Suddenly, Kailee screamed and everyone whirled around to see what was happening. Willow shrieked as two vultures clawed at their clothing and scratched their necks, "Go away!" She reached for her staff and smacked it hard on one vulture. The other vulture was trying to drag Kailee in the air with her struggling, but it didn't get far. Kai angrily thrust his sword right through the vulture and pronounced it dead while Kailee dropped on the ground like an anchor, crying at the terror of seeing an animal killed right in front of her. Willow meanwhile shooed the vulture away by repeatingly hitting it with her staff.

"Stop that Kailee!" Kai said in a disgusted voice, "You're not hurt at all." _Fushichou_ came back to perch on Kai's shoulder.

"W-why did y-you kill that bird?" Kailee sobbed, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Why?" Kai sounded incredulous, "You wanted to learn to fly? Huh? You know, one day, your stupidity for love of all animals will end you in a coffin!" Kailee just cried harder.

"And one day, your recklessness will end you with a sword through your neck, just like you did to the vulture!" Willow spluttered, barely able to control her rage, "You know your sister's afraid, but you insist on showing her death in her face, don't you??" Ray pulled her back.

"This is all wrong," Holly said, "The animals here shouldn't be violent at all. They're the kindest in the Magic Kingdom, this evil's really spreading. Animals love it here and they're kind and gentle to everyone, even the meanest of all animals."

"It's the evil," Johnny said curtly, "Once the evil's taken control, nothing's right, ever. Let's keep it moving."

* * *

"Why is Kai being so mean?" Kailee asked Holly, "He's never this mean."

Holly gave Kai a meaningful look which he ignored, "You should just give him time to cool off. He loves you, really, he's just a little annoyed that you don't defend yourself."

Kailee looked miserably at her wand, "I can't kill animals, it's cruel and unjust."

"But they're not happy being evil either," Ray said in a coaxing voice, "Wouldn't you rather be dead than be evil?"

Kailee gave Ray a horrified look. Willow sweatdropped, "Ray, that's a weird way of looking at it."

"Well, I'd rather be dead than be evil and hurt others," Ray said defensively.

"That's not the point," Johnny said roughly, "The point is that they're trying to kill us and we have to kill them before they kill us, simple as that."

"But they're still innocent," Kailee protested, "It's not their fault that they're being control by evil. And Holly can't keep using her light powers to purify them, it's so not fair! Stupid evil!!!!"

"Are we close to the Magic Sanctuary?" Holly asked, "It's getting pretty late."

"Yes, just a little further," Kailee said dejectedly, "I wish Maxie was here..."

"Well, he's not!" Kai snapped, "So stop wishing, it doesn't help, if you ever want to see him again, you had better toughen up and quit whining and defend yourself!"

Kailee started to cry again, tears spilling down her face.

"Really Kai!" Holly said angrily, "I cannot believe you're acting like this to your own sister!"

"Oooh, she's mad," Johnny whispered to Ray.

"So what if Kailee's not the exact duplicate of you!" Holly continued, "The way you're treating her is wrong! She needs support right now, not constant reminders that she'll end up dead the next minute!"

"Oooooooh, she's really mad," Johnny said.

"You're her brother; shouldn't you be the one that's comforting her? She looks up to you and looks to you for moral support," Holly said, her eyes flashing, "We all have our own morals. You like to kill, and Kailee doesn't, so at least respect that! It's not like we're making you follow Kailee's lead, just respect that! She's been feeling horrible ever since she lost that tennis match and she doesn't need anyone else putting her down. She feels bad enough as it is already! Why can't you understand that???"

"Woooooooow, she's really really really mad," Johnny added.

Kai turned around and faced Holly, "You know what? Just mind your own business, okay? This doesn't concern you Holly. I'll treat people how I want to treat them, okay? You want someone who understands her? Well, try looking in the Earth Kingdom, I'm sure **_Maxie_** would meet your expectations!" He whirled back around and started walking again.

"Well, don't get mad at me!" Holly spluttered, "Everything I said is true and you know it!"

"You're right," Kai said without turning around, "It's true, we have different morals, very different." He kept walking, his white scarf swishing with the wind.

* * *


	46. Quicksand Crisis

Switching around. It's time for Max's Kingdom this time…phew! It's the weekend – and it's summer, that's good, even though I have no school, I'm kept busy with my volunteer job. If anyone's interested, I'm going to do some shameless plugging here: (**www.icysarcasm.bg.tc**) ---- My Blog! Now people, read and review please! XD I'm mighty tired now – but you'll be happy to know that the computer's still MINE because I've maintained a 96% average in my final mark. Laterz!

* * *

**Chapter 46: Quicksand Crisis**

"It looks...um...well..." Max couldn't find the right word to describe the state of his Kingdom.

"Terrible?" Carly filled in helpfully, "Destroyed? Horrible?" She shrugged, "**_Dead_**?"

Tala laughed and pushed Carly's shoulder lightly, "Very direct, you have a gift with words Carly."

"I know," Carly said practically, "It **is** a gift."

Enrique smiled too, but it soon faded, "This Kingdom's really weird looking."

"Evil's in the air," Cassandra said, "I can just feel it, the presence of evil is very great."

"Not to mention the presence of idiocy," Hru muttered darkly.

Tala pretended that he didn't hear her.

The Earth Kingdom's once rich soil was barren and dry. In a land where fertile soil was plentiful, it sure was different; everything was dying as evil overtook them. Every once in a while the land would shake unexpectedly, triggering mini earthquakes.

"I sure hope Kailee's okay," Max said sadly, "It's too bad we had to split up now."

"Just look at the Locater Card and tell us where the Earth Sanctuary is," Tala ordered, "Let's not waste anytime."

"Boy, I feel sorry for your subjects when you become the ruler," Hru snapped, "You're the bossiest person I've ever known. What are you going to expect? That they finish your palace in a few hours?"

"Hru, keep your mouth shut," Tala retorted.

Carly raised her eyebrows, _Well, this should be interesting. No one ever tells Hru to keep her mouth shut./_/

"Excuse me?" Hru demanded, her voice tight with anger, "You may think you're hot stuff, but you're not going to tell me what to do!"

"I'm not wasting our time here," Tala said, "If you don't want to come, fine, stay here and become a living statue for all I care." He walked off in the direction Max pointed.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Hru muttered, clenching and unclenching her fists to keep from striking at Tala.

"I'm scared of him," Max admitted, "He acts strange sometimes."

/_/It's because the stupid guy's cyberized!/_/ Hru thought in annoyance, _He's such a baby, why does he keep feeling sorry for himself? He's so irritating and such a JERK! I hate his guts and every other part of him!/_/

"Let's follow him," Cassandra said, rolling her eyes, "He's going to get lost, unless he thinks that he can take on the entire Earth Kingdom by himself."

"He **_IS_** strong against Earth," Carly said, "But he's not pushing me outta the fun. I'll go talk to him!" She raced up beside Tala.

"Chill out," Cassandra told Hru, "He's just trying to get you all riled up, that's all. Remember, control is the key! And a cherry cake of course."

Hru had to smile, "I know. I don't know why I get so frustrated around him, he's just trying to make my life miserable, that's all. Well, I'm not going to buy it. Screw him, I wish he'd get himself killed or something."

"Why does he always bug you anyways?" Cassandra asked.

"Beats me," Hru shrugged, "He probably thinks that he can get me to explode like a bomb or something. Jerk." She rolled her eyes, _Maybe the reason I'm so annoyed it because he doesn't make any sense. I usually read people pretty well, but I can't seem to get a lock on him. It's like there's many different sides of him and just when I think I got him figured out, he does something to throw me completely off track..._

* * *

"Cheer up!" Carly said, bouncing beside Tala as they kept walking, "Come on pal, smile!" She jumped up and down and gave Tala a playful smack on the back.

Tala winced and gave her a small smile, "Carly, stop jumping around like you're on springs. What do you want?"

"Ohhhh, so I have to want something in order to talk to you huh? I can't just come up here and start a conversation, can I?" Carly demanded.  
Tala shook his head, "Okay, talk. What do you want to talk about? Hru?"

"Uh-huh," Carly nodded, "Why do you keep on picking on her? She hates it, you know."

"I know," Tala said, "It's not my fault, every time I crack a joke on her she totally freaks out. Like that little call I made when she was playing Jenga. She's mad because I said _timber_. Seriously."

"Uh, maybe that's why you don't do anymore dumb jokes if she's doesn't like it?" Carly said in a practical voice.

"Carly, she knows," Tala said quietly.

"Knows what?" Carly asked, bouncing again.

"That's I'm...ugh...cyberized," Tala replied sullenly.

"And your point is where?" Carly questioned, "I know she knows, pal. So what?"

"So what???" Tala hissed, "She'll tell everyone else if she doesn't be careful! I don't want everyone else to know!"

"Tala, chill out, Hru's not going to bellow it out to the world, okay?" Carly said, fiddling with her arrow, "She's trustworthy and if she said she wouldn't tell, she won't, no matter how mad you make her, just don't push it. Even if she does, which she won't, what's it to you?"

"Carly, we've been through this many times," Tala said coldly, "I don't need people looking at me like I'm a robot or something. I want to be treated human."

"I know!" Carly argued, "I treat you human. Well? Don't I? I never mention you're cyberized, it never bothers me and when I see you in the morning everyday, I don't think 'gee, he's cyberized, what a weirdo.' Are you getting my point? I never think that you're cyberized, you're always the first to mention it! So if you stop mentioning it for once, then MAYBE it'll stop bugging you so much. Catch my drift, pal? I'm just trying to give you some advice, but if you want to go ahead and make your life completely, utterly miserable, that's all right with me too!"

"I get it," Tala said, "You're very dramatic. Anyways, forget it. As long as Hru doesn't tell anyone I'll be fine."

Carly stopped and shook her head as Tala continued walking, _Gosh, man, stop hiding. How will you know if people will accept you for who you are if you don't accept them first?/_/

* * *

"Cheery group we have, don't we?" Enrique asked Max, chuckling.

"Right," Max sweatdropped, Hru and Tala were on the verge of killing each other, "If you like explosions every few minutes."

"Carly, where are you going?" Enrique called to his friend, "Come back."

Carly raced up a cliff and looked around, "Whoaaaaa...that's something..."

"What?" Max hurried up beside her and drew in his breath sharply, "W-what is this place?"

It looked sort of like a desert and every once in a while a tumbleweed would come rolling by. The sun was shining very brightly on the sandy land. All throughout the land, there were carcasses of dead creatures.

"A graveyard?" Carly asked brightly.

Enrique shivered, "It's spooky, and something stinks bad."

"I don't smell anything," Cassandra added, who was shoving a cherry cupcake into her mouth, "It smells good actually..."

"I meant the air, not your food," Enrique corrected.

"I'm glad Kailee's not here to see this," Max murmured, "Seeing these dead animals lying around like this in their skeletons would break her heart."

"If you weren't one of us, I'd wring your neck right about now!" Hru shrieked.

Tala winced, "You should try out for opera you know, your voice carries out for miles."

"Really???" Hru yelled, "But you don't seem to get the message, do you? No matter how much I yell at you, it doesn't seem to stamp into that thick skull of yours!!! Actually, I take that back, you aren't one of us!"

Tala's face darkened, his eyes turned incredibly cold, "Meaning?" It was just one word, but it sounded like a death threat.  
"Meaning we're not as stupid and as irritating as you are!" Hru shouted.

Tala's face relaxed when he realized that she hadn't been referring to the fact that he was cyberized, _I better watch what I say. I still don't trust her with that piece of information. Not like I can blame her for finding out in the first place, me and my big mouth, I had to make that cocky remark. If I push it any further, she must 'accidentally' blurt it out./_/

"Tala, Hru, check this creepy place out!" Carly called, "Come on, hurry up!"

"Hello????" Hru snapped, "Are you even listening to me? You jerk! What must I do to penetrate that dying brain of yours??? You are the most -" Hru gasped when Tala covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ssssh!" Tala hissed, "Everyone, be quiet! Something's watching us..."

Everyone fell silent and glanced around nervously. Hru let out a muffled sound and kicked Tala in the shin.

"Ow!" Tala winced, letting go of Hru to examine his bruised ankle.

"Don't touch me," Hru spluttered, wiping her mouth with her hand, "Ugh!"

"Okay okay, I won't," Tala said, rubbing his leg, "Never again. Gosh, ow. Just shut up, okay?"

Hru's eyes narrowed but she remained silent.

"What's the deal Tala?" Max asked, "What's watching us?"

"I'm not sure," Tala said, "But I've got this funny feeling. Just keep walking, but have your weapons ready, okay?"

""Of course," Carly added with a wink, "I had it ready before you even asked."

* * *

As they descended down into the desert like land, it was very quiet, except for the occasional rustle of the sand. It seemed to stretch for a long ways.

"Be careful!" Max grabbed Enrique's shoulder and pulled him back, "You almost stepped into quicksand."

"Where???" Enrique gasped, drawing back and bumping into Carly.

Carly stood on tiptoe and glanced over Enrique's shoulder, "Gotta be careful pal."

Max pointed to a patch of sand which looked almost identical to all the other sand, except that it was darker in color, "That's quicksand, careful. Don't step onto the darker pits of sand, you might end up stuck forever."

Carly took a rock and threw it into the quicksand, watching as it sank out of sight, "Oooh, Johnny wouldn't like it if I got myself into this kind of mess..."

"Whatever," Tala said, shaking his head, "A little quicksand never hurts anyone. Just avoid the patches, we're not blind."

"We're not, but you are," Hru muttered, rolling her eyes.

They kept walking for sometime. Tala walked on ahead while Hru stayed sulkily in the very back. Enrique and Max kept looking nervously into the pits as if they would somehow suddenly expand to swallow them up. Cassandra was holding her trident in an attack position and in her other hand she had a donut. Carly kept a tight hold on her bow, with an arrow tightly strung.

"Are we almost there?" Tala asked for about the 20th time.

"No," Max answered for the 20th time.

"This is taking forever," Tala complained.

"Whiner," Hru mumbled.

"Can't you guys walk any fasteeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!!!!!!" Tala let out a yell as something reached out from the quicksand patch nearby and snarled his leg, "Let gooooooo!!!!!!!!! You'd think I'd be used to things reaching out of pits and snatching me! First those Lava Claws, now this!"

"Tala!" Carly yelled, "What the hell-?"

The hand dragged Tala into the quicksand patch until he was half-buried underneath. Carly ran over and grabbed both of Tala's wrists, "Let go of him...!!! I can't hold on much longer!!! Curse those things!"

They heard a growl rumbling from underneath the quicksand.

"There's something living underneath there!" Max exclaimed.

"Tala, stop thrashing!" Carly shrieked, "I can't hold onto you!" With a squeal, Carly's grip snapped free and Tala sank even further into the sand. But Tala's thrashing must hit a spot because the next thing they knew, this gigantic monster rose out of the quicksand patch. The monster let out a huge roar and swung his powerful arms. His body seemed to be made of solid rock and he was covered in slimy wet sand which was continuously dripping down and a splotch of sand landed on Tala's head.

"Ugh, gross!" Tala winced as the sand splattered down in his hair.

"Tala! Get out of there!" Max yelled.

"I would if I could!!!" Tala growled, "I'm stuck, do something!!!!"

Suddenly, Enrique let out a cry of pain and they whirled around just in time to another sand monster leap out of the quicksand pit and grab him.

"No, not Enrique!" Carly grabbed her friend's arm and held on tight, "You - can't - take - him..."

"What are those things??" Cassandra cried.

"They're called Sand Giants," Max said in panic, "They're mighty strong and they live in quicksand patches where they spring out without warning and drag their prey to the depths of the quicksand for a quick death."

"Wish we knew that sooner!" Hru snarled, drawing out her weapon, "It's got them both and we could be next if we don't be careful!"

"And Tala's strong against Earth and he's down!" Cassandra said.

"Serves the little fool right," Hru muttered, "Gosh, a little quicksand doesn't hurt anyone huh??"

Carly shrieked again, "Somebody help me! I'm not letting him go!" She tightened her grip on Enrique's arm.

Enrique grimaced, "I can't take much more of this, I feel like I'm being pulled apart!"

Max fired his rifle at the Sand Giant, "Ugh, it's no use, it's made of rock, what did I expect? Carly, hold on, I'll think of something!"

"Think fast then!" Carly snarled, "I'm holding on, but who knows for how long?!" The Sand Giant just grunted and pulled Enrique harder.

Cassandra raised a giant wave and washed it over the two Sand Giants, "Well, that was no good! All I did was wash the quicksand off of them! I didn't want to give them a bath!"

"Can you call a stronger wave?" Hru asked, "Water erodes rock."

"That's the strongest I can do!" Cassandra replied, "These monsters are too big, even bigger than my biggest wave!"

Max fired a beam of pulsing rocks into the ground directly below him, immediately, the ground around them became unstable and everything shook uncontrollably. "Hang on guys, I'll call a small tremor."

Carly wobbled as the ground rumbled and vibrated immensely, "This is SMALL????? Eeeek!"

The Sand Giants couldn't keep their balance and they tipped over, landing heavily on the ground. Enrique was released and he sprawled into Carly, landing them both hard on the ground. The Sand Giant that was trying to force Tala underneath the quicksand toppled over senseless. Tala was gasping for air, he was in neck deep quicksand by now.

Cassandra tossed a long rope towards him, "Tala, grab the rope!!!!"

"I can't..." Tala said, "My arms are stuck..."

"Oh, quit your whining!" Hru snapped, her patience at an end, "Grab the stupid rope or do you want me to lasso it around your head and we can yank you up by your neck! Then I'll really wring your neck!"

That did the trick, the insult stung while Tala snarled at her and forced his arms free with great effort and managed to hold on to the rope.

While Cassandra and Hru pulled Tala out of the quicksand onto the firm ground, another Sand Giant rose up and grabbed his legs to pull him back. Pretty soon they were playing Tug-A-Tala with the monster.

"I'm not a toy!" Tala yelled, "Don't pull me apart!"

"Hold on!" Hru instructed Cassandra, before letting go. She charged up her weapon and leaped up, slashing the sword through the Sand Giant, cutting him right in half. Tala popped out of the quicksand like a cork and landed on the ground, dripping in with sand.

"Whew, glad that's over," Enrique said, wiping his forehead, "I feel like I've grown a couple of inches."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Thank goodness you're safe, gosh you nearly gave me a heart attack, I almost lost a friend!"

"That was quick thinking Max!" Cassandra filled in.

Tala spluttered and coughed up sand, brushing it off his head, "Ugh, I've got sand all over me."

"Very trendy look," Hru sneered, now that the danger was over, she was back to being her old self, "Don't worry, it's harmless, like you said before."

"Well, how would I know that monsters would climb out of the pits and grab me??" Tala demanded, dusting himself off.

"History repeats itself," Hru said, with a little smirk.

Tala's eyes glittered angrily, then he resumed his calm manner and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever."

Hru seethed, "I wish I left you in that quicksand pit and maybe that dense brain of yours would die out, not that it's not already dying!"

Tala shrugged, "Whatever you say Hru. Anyways...thanks...I own you one."

That left Hru completely speechless and she quickly turned away.

The ground continued to tremble violently, causing the ground to split into gigantic cracks.

"Max, you can stop now," Cassandra told him, "Before we fall into the depths of the earth, stop your Earth attacks."

"I stopped as soon as Enrique was free!" Max protested, "It isn't me!"

"But then..." Enrique couldn't finish his sentence.

Then, from all the quicksand patches rose a few dozen Sand Giants, all of them with their arms outstretched and thundering towards them.

"Uh-oh..." Max muttered, "They don't look happy."

"Neither do we!" Cassandra cried.

"Let's attack with our Beyblades," Carly suggested, taking hers out, "Then we make a run for it!" They all nodded and launched their Beyblades.

"Mystique, **Dragon Tempest**!!!"

"Go Gekiryu-oh!"

"Akala!! Destroy them!"  
  
"Attack Wolborg, **Blizzalog**!!!"

"Attack Draciel!!!!"  
  
"Amphilyon, kill them!!!!"

After the blades returned to their hands, the group ran for it, most of the Sand Giants fell but the few that remained and chased them, soon stopped in exhaustion.

* * *

When the group stopped running, they realized that they had reached the end of the desert-like land and were in a small forest.

"It's a forest," Tala remarked, "A really tiny one."

"There aren't any forests in a desert!" Hru spluttered, "You are so dense it's not even humanely possible."

Tala flinched at the word 'humanely' but bit his lip to keep from commenting.

"It's an oasis," Hru continued.

"Good, we can rest," Max said, "It's night time and we should get some sleep."

"There's no way I'm sleeping here," Carly snapped, "It's not safe out in the open!"

"She's right," Enrique agreed as always, "But then again, no place is safe."

"There's no food here either," Cassandra complained, "Hmph, some oasis!"

"Look, a building," Max said, pointing to a temple-like structure, "Hey, what do you know? It's the Earth Sanctuary, we've ran so much I never knew we got so close."

"Hurray, shelter!" Enrique said happily, "Now I can rest my aching feet."

"Food..." Cassandra said eagerly.

"Let's go in then!" Carly said impatiently, pushing the door open. Enrique and Max followed with Cassandra right behind them, casting illusions of plump pies and frosted cakes in her mind.

Tala smiled bitterly at Hru, "After you."

"Why are you such a jerk anyways?" Hru demanded.

"I'm not!" Tala argued, "You're, like, super-sensitive, I crack a joke and you freak out."

"I did **_NOT_** freak out!" Hru retorted, "You made me lose on purpose!"

"And for that, I deserve a mouthful of insults and death threats?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Plus you tricked me with that stupid I-don't-know-how-to-play act," Hru added, bristling at the memory.

"So? I was teasing. Lighten up. You got me back with your imitation of me!" Tala replied, "Gosh Hru, if it bugs you so much, I'm **_sorry_**. Okay? Can we just drop it now? I didn't come to start a war with you. Besides, you saved my life again today. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you this time." He turned around to go in.

_And you saved me how many times? Four? Ugh, I own him more than he owns me! What is with that guy? There's more sides to him than a decagon!/_/ Hru thought.

"Hey Tala," Hru called.

Tala turned, the moonlight making his handsome face glow and his sea blue eyes shimmer, "What?"

"I know how, you can repay me I mean," Hru said, falling on the step beside him.

"And that might be?" Tala prompted.

"Stop saying '**_whatever_**' to my face!" Hru exclaimed, running into the Sanctuary, "And we're even."

Tala chuckled and followed her in.


	47. Narrow Escape

Err…scratches head It's been…nearly half a year. sweatdrop immensely My Lord, I can't believe time flies by so fast, I have to try to get back into the momentum of things. Thanks for the people who repeatedly urged me to update, whether you did it politely or rude or somewhat in between. I'll try to keep a regular updating period going adds it on my list of thing to do But, it's difficult with my mega class load. I'm sure most of you forgot what was happening, so I suggest you briefly skim Chapter 46 or something, I had to revisit to write. Hope everyone's doing awesome!

Oh! Something interesting, I actually went around drawing lately and I've recently drew a picture of my OC Carly when she's a bit older. A lot of you wanted to know what she looks like and such and here it is (without the spaces): www. deviantart. com/deviation/13816529/ 

* * *

**Chapter 47: Narrow Escape**

"We're a real cheerful group aren't we?" Ray remarked to Willow, "I sure hope Max is doing better than we are, teamwork wise."

"Well, if Kai quit picking on Kailee!" Willow said fiercely.

"Kai can't help the way he is," Ray said, "You can't really blame him for it, that's how he is."

"Kai normally get along fine with Holly and Kailee," Willow remarked sadly, "Now he's mad at Holly too and Kailee's still getting the silent treatment."  
"Well, we know that he still cares about her," Ray pointed out, "He did slice that vulture to bits when it threatened Kailee. Maybe he's upset because Holly's siding with Kailee and not him."

Behind them, Johnny let out a disbelieving grunt. He had been silent ever since the whole charade with the vultures and no one blamed him; there wasn't anything to talk about.

"And he's acting so grumpy," Willow whispered to Ray, jabbing her arm back towards Johnny.

Ray chuckled, "I know, if Carly was here, she'd cheer him up. All Carly does is bounce around him and yab away and he always smiles. Holly's too busy with Kailee to do anything and I'm certainly not risking my head getting bitten off."

"What was that??!!" Johnny snapped from behind.

"Nothing!" Ray and Willow chorused with innocent smiles.

"Kai's so mean," Kailee pouted, "My own brother isn't supposed to be that mean."

"When are we going to reach the Magic Sanctuary?" Johnny demanded, sounding more and more impatient, "This is taking forever and a day!"

"We're not there yet," Kailee said miserably, "And I'm tired too! I wonder how Maxie's doing."

"They'll be fine," Holly assured her, "As long as Hru and Tala don't blow each other up, they'll be just fine."

Kailee sighed again, "It'll take us another hour before we get to the Sanctuary."

"That's okay," Ray said, "Once we get there, we can take a rest. I'm exhausted too. We've sure walked a lot."

"We've walked a lot because we keep walking into dead ends," Kai said coldly, "Something fishy is going on here. Every road we take ends up to nowhere and we can't keep going because there's this huge hole separating us from the other side! It's ridiculous I tell you, there's something very wrong about it. The Guardian wasn't kidding when she said that this Kingdom is malfunctioning."

Kailee's eyes filled with tears, "My Kingdom's dying?"

"It'll be restored," Ray said comfortingly, "You've seen the state of mine, but it's up and running now, right?"

"But I don't know how to run a Kingdom properly," Kailee said.

"We'll teach you," Willow exclaimed, "You'll catch on quickly, don't worry Kailee, we'll all help you."

"Besides," Holly said, knowing the mention of Max would make Kailee feel better, "You'll be getting your Kingdom the same time Max gets his, so you can both help each other out and discover new things together."

Kailee brightened, "That's right! I forgot that Maxie would have his Kingdom too!"

Kai grunted and said nothing, but the annoyed rolling of his eyes showed it all.

"Johnny, lighten up," Holly said, nudging her friend, "Come on, it's not like there isn't enough gloom in the place."

"Hmph," Johnny scowled, "I'm not going to take much more of this wishy-washy attitude. I'm getting sick of it, we're walking too slowly, at this rate we'll be 80 before Kailee gets her Kingdom."

"And then Carly will be married and you won't be able to tell her how you feel," Holly put in, grinning.

Johnny looked as if Holly zapped him with electricity, "Shut up Holly! Not funny, not funny at all. I don't feel anything for you; besides, Carly's never going to get married."

"I was just teasing," Holly said, "Don't take it so seriously, okay? Geez! If you don't 'feel' anything, try not to make it so painfully obvious..."

Suddenly, the piece of land they were walking on glowed black briefly and faded just as quickly to its original texture.

"What the hell was that?" Johnny demanded, pointing, "Tell me you all saw that!"

"More malfunctioning?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Ridiculous," Kai grumbled without stopping, "The ground's not alive, it can't turn black whenever it feels like –"

Just then the ground disappeared from underneath them without any warning, sending them all tumbling into the blackness.

* * *

"Ohhhhhh..." Johnny moaned, clutching his aching head, "I feel like I've been through a guillotine..." He glanced around at everyone who was lying unconscious all around him. "Oh my gosh, what the hell happened to us? Oh yeah, right, we fell for who-knows-how-long and then I hit my head on this stupid piece of rock!" He scrambled over to Holly and shook her gently, "Holly, Holly, wake up! Come on, wake up!" 

Holly groaned and turned over, opening her eyes, "Johnny? Where are we?"

"I ain't exactly sure," Johnny responded, "We're miles underground, that's for sure. You okay? Did you break anything?"

"Nothing," Holly said in awe, "What a miracle. Oh! Kailee!" She hurried over and shook her friend, "Kailee! Are you hurt?"

"I scraped my arm," Kailee said, wincing, "And my head hurts a lot! Where are we?"

"Not exactly sure," Holly replied, shaking Willow and Ray, "Guys, get up!"

Johnny stood up, shaking off his dizziness, "Hey Kai, you gonna lie there all day or what?"

Kai sat up with his eyes closed, "I'm fine, just got a little headache that's all."

"Where are we?" Ray asked, getting up, "It's so dark I can hardly see a thing except for that tiny little blink of light way up there."

"That tiny little blink of light is the hole we fell in," Johnny told him.

"But how could the ground just disappear like that?" Willow asked in puzzlement, "It was fine a second ago!"

"That's what I meant," Kai growled, "The Kingdom's dead unstable. It's destroying parts of itself one piece at a time until the whole thing disintegrates. This is bad, at the rate the land is vanishing, there might not be a path to the Magic Sanctuary or the Palace."

"What????" Ray yelled, "Then we're dead stuck how can we save this Kingdom if we can't get to those places???"

"Beats me," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, let's focus on the more immediate problem first," Holly said, "We're stuck in this deep hole, we've gotta get out before we can do anything."

"We could always dig our way out," Ray suggested.

"Right," Johnny snorted, "We'll REALLY be about 80 when we finish doing that. Why, this hole is about 80 feet deep!"

"Wait, where's _Fushichou_?" Kailee asked, looking around for the little phoenix, "Oh no, what if the ground swallowed the poor bird up and we'll never ever see it again?"

"For the last time Kailee, it's a phoenix, not a bird," Kai snapped. He gave a short, sharp whistle and the phoenix came zooming into the hole downwards. It perched back on Kai's shoulder and sang out happily. "Listen _Fushichou_," Kai said seriously, "Can you lift me up with a rope?"

"You're at least thrice as big as it!" Willow protested.

"You haven't seen _Fushichou_ lift Kailee out of danger," Holly told her, "It just might work."

"It had BETTER work," Johnny grumbled.

_Fushichou_ nodded. Kai grinned, "Good. Take this rope and fly back up. I'll tie it around my waist, when I tug the rope 3 times, you haul me up, got it?" _Fushichou_ nodded eagerly and zoomed upwards.

"Do you really think it can lift us?" Ray asked anxiously, "I mean, it's a long ways up."

"And a long ways down if we fall," Willow added, turning a bit pale at the thought.

"You won't fall," Kai said curtly, giving the rope three tugs. _Fushichou_'s chirp rang loud and clear as it slowly hauled Kai up. After a few minutes, Kai was out. "Phew, I've got rope burns, screw that." Kai looked around and shook his head, "We're in the midst of disappearing grounds, ugh!" Kai headed over to a sturdy tree and tied the rope tight around it, "That should do it." He tossed the rope back down to the others, "Hey! Can you use this to climb up?"

The others looked at each other doubtfully, gauging the lengthy 80 feet climb.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Johnny growled, giving the rope a sharp yank, "I'm coming up!" The others watched as Johnny made his way up the rope as if it was the easiest thing in the whole.

"It's very high up," Willow said worriedly, "I don't know if I can climb all that high."

"Don't worry," Ray said reassuringly, "All you have to do is put one foot above the other and you'll be fine."

Holly followed Johnny up and took a steady climb to the top.

"Give me your hand," Johnny said, reaching for Holly's hand and hoisting her on solid ground.

"Hurry," Kai shouted to the people still in the hole, "The land's turning unstable again." Just as he said that, a portion of a nearby land disappeared silently, creating a small rockslide.

"That's definitely not good…" Holly murmured.

"We'll be in serious trouble if we don't get outta here," Johnny remarked, "Pretty soon **_WE'll_** disappear too."

"Don't say that," Willow begged, on her way up.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this," Holly said nervously, as more ground started to disappear at an alarming rate, "Hurry up! I'm getting a horrible feeling!"

Suddenly the ground underneath the tree with the rope tied around it vanished, the tree gave a lunge and dropped like an anchor straight down into the hole. Willow gave a shriek as the tree jerked her upwards like two things on a pulley. The rope got caught in a crack in the ground and as the tree kept weighing down, Willow kept smashing against the walls of the hole.

"Willow!" Holly, Kailee and Ray shouted.

"Let go of the rope!" Ray yelled.

Willow slammed into the side if the hole and the sharp rock poking out of the wall dug into her shoulder. With a cry of pain, Willow released the rope and fell back down. Luckily, Ray caught her just in time.

"Willow," Kailee was sobbing, "Are you okay?"

Ray looked immensely relieved as he hugged her, "Oh my gosh, you scared me half to death! Are you hurt?"

"My shoulder," Willow said in a trembling voice, "That rock cut my shoulder." The sleeve of her top was ripped open and there was nasty gash across her upper arm, blood was silently dripping out of her wound. Willow blinked back tears and buried her face in Ray's shoulder.

"Is everyone all right down there?" Holly called, "Willow!! Are you okay?"

"We'll be fine!" Ray shouted back up, "But how are we going get up now?"

"Holly, Kai, look!" Johnny yelled.

Holly whirled around and saw more of the land disappearing. The minimal amount of land left that didn't vanish started to collapse because there was nothing left to support it. The collapsed land broke down into big boulders and tumbled down into the depths.

"We've got to get out of here!" Kai snarled, "Everything's falling apart!"

"What about them?" Holly asked, looking anxiously downwards.

"_ Fushichou_, fly down and lift them up at fast as you can," Kai ordered, tossing rope down the hole, "Guys, tie these around your waists and fast! _Fushichou_ will come down and lift you up, don't twist around when he's hauling otherwise it'll put even more strain on him. Go, now!" _Fushichou_ shot downwards like an arrow and hauled Willow up first.

"Willow!" Holly hugged her, "Are you okay?"

Willow nodded mutely and let out a shuddery sigh of relief.

"HURRY!" Johnny hollered, watching as more land collapsed. By the time _Fushichou_ dragged up Ray, the land they were standing on was shaking like crazy and it started to cave.

"Over here!" Johnny yelled, running towards the mountains, "It's not far, we'll be safe it we can reach the mountains in time! We can't fight against the elements!"

"But-" Holly protested, watching _Fushichou_ dive down and start to pull Kailee up. Kailee sobbing in fear as the rocks crashed down around her.

"Go!" Kai growled, pushing her forward, "I'll stay and wait for her."

"Well...okay..." Holly ran after Ray and Willow.

"Come on _Fushichou_," Kai said anxiously as more rocks tumbled down at the phoenix and Kailee, "You can do it!" _Fushichou_ did an awesome job dodging all the falling rocks and managed to pull Kailee up. Kailee was shaking like a leaf, but there wasn't anytime to rest now. Kai seized Kailee's arm and pull her along as he dashed towards the mountains with _Fushichou_ flying frantically after him. The land behind Kai collapsed quickly, rumbling and crumbling behind him. But Kai managed to make it to the mountain and climb high enough to avoid damage. Breathing heavily, he and Kailee watch in shock as the whole land before them crumbled at their feet.

* * *

"Kai! Are you okay?" Holly asked worriedly, "Kailee?" 

Kailee let out a frightened sob and hugged Holly, "_ Fushichou_ saved my life again!" She reached for the baby phoenix and hugged it tightly in her arms, practically suffocating the poor thing. "You saved me again, I love you so much!!!"

The phoenix let out a feeble squawk of pain, it's golden feathers shimmering wearily.

"Kailee!" Kai groaned, plucking his squire from her arms, "You're strangling _Fushichou_!" _Fushichou_ sank down on the ground, completely exhausted, and closed its large eyes wearily.

"It must be tired," Ray remarked, "Pulling all us up under that much pressure, some day we're having, huh?" He took some bandages out from his backpack and proceeded to tie up Willow's bleeding shoulder.

Willow flinched at the pain, "That stings Ray."

"Sorry," Ray said gently, "I've gotta bandage it up though, wouldn't want it to get infected."

"I can't believe the whole ground just caved in like that," Johnny said incredulously, "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself! Unbelievable!"

"And if we don't hurry, all of the Magic Kingdom will collapse, just like that," Holly said, "But it's getting late and we're all tired, I wonder how far the Magic Sanctuary is?"

Kailee looked at her Locator Card, "According to my map, it's just a few minutes away, hurray!"

"Really?" Ray looked up, "That's great, we'll get you healed in no time." He smiled at Willow who smiled back gratefully.

"Let's go!" Kailee marched forward, excited for some rest.

"Come on," Kai picked up _Fushichou_, "Thanks for all your help, we would have never gotten out of there alive if it weren't for you."

_Fushichou_ blinked sleepily, obviously pleased with the praise, and dozed off.


End file.
